The Cries of a Lone Wolf
by Living Paradox
Summary: This is my first serious fanfic, so if it sucks, tell me and how to make it better. If it is good, YAY ME! This story is probably gonna end up with Kushina finding Naruto in the end and passed that, I don't know yet. Naruto is seventeen, Sasuke is back...
1. The Lone Wolf is Snared

**Author Notes: **Look, this is my first real story that I put a ton of plot design into. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKS!!! I hate reviewing and not getting an author to try to work on some things. Naruto is about sixteen, so around Shippuuden time, Sasuke is back, this is rated mature simply because it deals with a lot of concepts and hidden meanings that scare the hell out of my friends. Anyway, onto the story.

%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&*******************

It seemed to be just another ordinary day for Naruto: eating three bowls of ramen for breakfast, getting dark stares from the villagers as he left his house, training for several hours straight with Kakashi and the recently returned Sasuke, getting hateful looks as he headed for Ichiraku's, eating eight bowls of barbequed pork ramen, having mothers pull their children far away from him as he walked down the street, and going to pick up yet another mission at the Hokage mansion; he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen in the next few seconds however.

The cloaked Jounin went over their plan one more time before they moved out. "Now maybe we can get rid of that demon once and for all," the leader said with a devilish grin.

"Shh, he's coming, right on time," said the lookout. The leader held up his hand ready to signal. _3…2…1!_ His fingers made the signal and all eight of them surrounded Naruto in an instant.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, terrified of the odds in front of him. He reached for his kunai, only to be stopped by both a genjutsu and physical barbed chains strangling his body. Four of the enemy ninja then proceeded to throw cleansing tags onto his body. "Aaaaarrrrrrgh!!! What the fuck are you doing? Daaaaaaamnit, this huuurts!" Naruto screamed. He was writhing in pain, only causing his physical wounds to worsen, and the Kyuubi's chakra couldn't do a thing under the influence of the tags.

**Inside Naruto's mind: **_"What the hell is happening kid, why can't I hear you?" Kyuubi roared with tenacity while writhing in pain. There was no answer other than tremors and water sloshing around his cage. _**_I can't just let them do this to me!_ **he thought._ Kyuubi began exerting all of his effort into forcing his chakra into Naruto's body._

Naruto's body wasn't healing, but red chakra began to pour from him as he shrieked in pain. "Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto squeezed between sobs. The tags were now burning into his body, causing severe damage. The leader of the eight then removed his hood.

"Shut up you vile demon," said Renodan Sensei. Renodan, one of the lesser members of ANBU and a member of the village council, lost his left arm when the Kyuubi attacked and had no sympathy for the jinchuuriki. He then proceeded to fire an intense right hook into Naruto's face. Naruto had taken worse before, but now he was slowly being killed and the red chakra beginning to swirl around him couldn't heal him. The worst part was, he was on his own. Sakura was off learning with Shizune, Sasuke and Kakashi had a mission, and Tsunade was currently assigning missions.

"Damnit," he said through gritted teeth. The eight ninja began to look down upon him with evil and hating eyes. They laughed and stared at his pain and humiliation with no regard for his life. The tags were now causing Naruto to bleed, heavily. Somehow, Naruto had made a mental connection to Kyuubi and could feel his pain resonating now as well.

**Inside Naruto's mind maze: **_Kyuubi was thrashing against his cage, curled up into a ball. "Just let me out kid, let me tear them apart, this isn't a picnic for me either you know," Kuubi said with some empathy for once. _

"_No! This is what they want, for me to give in so they can get away with killing me," Naruto screamed. _

"_Forget resistance kid, I can't take this for very much longer and your body is dieing. I'm taking over."_

**Back in the alleyway with the eight ninja: "**No!" Naruto roared, the Kyuubi beginning to influence his voice. His whiskers were beginning to darken and his canines grew into fangs. The eight tightened the chains and added a "fire purge" seal tag to his back, causing excruciating pain. "Stooop pleeeeaaase!" he begged. "This isn't right, what did I aaaah." glowing blue veins were working their way out from the tag. "What did I do to deserve this? This isn't my fault! Why are," Boom. Renodan punched him square in the gut, causing Naruto to double over, opening the wounds from the barbs further as he coughed up blood; he jumped back when the red chakra began seething and seemingly lashing out.

"Hold him down, the demon is taking over, I knew he was evil, I can feel the killing intent," he sneered, believing he had won, the kid was going to die, and he would become the village hero. Not even Tsunade could defend the little wretch with the evidence he had.

"I won't let you do this, you won't kill them," Naruto yelled, his voice back to normal. His eyes were turning red, and his hands were growing claws. Naruto's resistance was strong, but the demonic chakra was thickening, now was the group's chance to show him to the whole village as the demon they portrayed him to be. Naruto's life was going to become a worse Hell than ever.

**There you have chapter one. I won't upload chapter two until I have a review. Be truthful, but not outright mean, and explain how to make something better instead of just saying "fix this."**


	2. A Mother's Worry

**Author Notes: **Hey guys, thanks to all of you for your input. There seem to be a lot of questions concerning Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura is still training with Tsunade, there's no way she could be done only after three years. As per Sasuke, he is MUCH nicer, but still has that cold disposition and the occasional "dobe." Anyway…on with the story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&

**3 Days ago, Suna:**

Gaara was stuck in another boring council meeting, not caring to listen to the ramblings of Yuura or Baki. He was more interested in hearing from his friend Naruto. _He should have returned months ago, why hasn't he sent a letter at least?_ Gaara thought._ Knowing him, I bet he'll burst out of nowhere and just come here himself._ He wasn't expecting who came bursting through his door though. She was tall and beautiful with long, black hair and, were those Naruto's eyes?

"Please help me lord Kazekage, Gaara," she said before collapsing. There were several deep wounds in her back, most likely caused by… those were his own ninjas' shuriken. Baki and several others made a run for her, but Gaara halted them with his sand.

"Gaara," Baki fumed, "why are you stopping us, she appears to be dangerous."

"Silence Baki," Gaara retorted. "She reminds me of Uzumaki Naruto." At this, the woman started getting to her feet. She was crying like a mother who had lost her child.

"Uzumaki?" she questioned. "You know him don't you? Is he well? Where is he? Can you take me to him, my Naruto?" she was sobbing as she stared at Gaara, who had lost his emotional armor and found himself frowning in sorrow. Naruto once said he had no family, and yet here stood his spitting image claiming to be his mother.

"Are you his mother? He looks very much like you," he said, "except for the blond spikes he calls hair." The woman was overjoyed at the news and hugged Gaara intensely as she cried for the hope of seeing her son again. Gaara felt awkward, he was never hugged, but he did his best to comfort Naruto's newly found, long lost mother. "Get this woman some medical treatment now!" he ordered as he let Baki out of his encasement. "Now all we need to know is your name miss," Gaara said impassionately.

"Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina," she said heavily. "Thank you so much Gaara-sama."

"Why did you come to me instead of heading for Konoha," he asked flatly. "I don't see how you could have known the connection we had since you have been missing for so long."

"A priestess found me in a secluded jail near the village hidden in the mountains. When she looked into my eyes, she had a series of visions and ordered that I be set free. She told me so much about how you two jinchuuriki had become great friends in your little duel. Not long after I left, several rain village ninja took me into custody and brought me out here into the desert where two of your teams found us and attacked. An exploding bomb sent several shuriken into my body and the sand ninja carried me away." Kushina was now curling up into a ball; she had a look of pure fear and exhaustion on her face that showed just how much she had endured. She tried to stop shaking, but could not.

"Please bring her some refreshing water Yuura; she has come very far and has been forced through much. He left without a moment's delay. "Kushina, could you please go on?" She nodded and collected her nerves.

"When they said where we were going, I became ecstatic. All I could think about was my Naruto and what the priestess had told me. I began running here as fast as I could… sorry for busting into your council room." The color suddenly drained from her face, and she looked petrified.

"What is wrong? **Yuura!**" He came running in, right on cue. Gaara ushered him out and made Kushina drink. "What is wrong? Are you ill?" Kushina shook her head, but began crying harshly.

"Gaara-sama, it's so horrible, we must leave tomorrow. My son, what the priestess told me, oh we must stop them, my village, it's so horrible." Gaara was stunned; something was going to happen, something terrible, and Naruto was at the crux of it.

"Sleep for now, you need the rest, I will prepare for our leave tomorrow," Gaara said, worry and compassion in his voice. Kushina stared up into his eyes with reassurance in her sapphire-blue eyes. _She is so much like Naruto, full of passion and caring, and they both have had obstacles to traverse,_ Gaara thought to himself. He could not focus on anything, the weight of uncertainty heavy on his mind.

**The next morning:** "Kushina, you look much livelier today, are you ready?" Gaara asked enthusiastically. Kankuro, who had never seen any emotion besides solemness and regret from his brother, was dumbstruck. Temari simply thought it was cute and that Gaara was becoming a much better person to be around.

"I'm fine, but we need to hurry if we are going to get to the village in time to save Naruto," she exclaimed. Temari hugged Gaara for the second time in his life and Kankuro gave him his good byes.

"Take care of Suna for me for about the next week," gaara yelled back as he set off on his sand. It finally hit him that Kushina said "in time to _save_ Naruto." "Just what did the priestess tell you was going to happen m'lady?"

Kushina just kept running with a look of sorrow on her face for a minute. Then she said darkly, "my village is going to put him on display and kill him." Gaara froze. _Kill Naruto? They won't have the chance when I'm done with them._ They doubled their pace in a race against time for the sake of a friend and a loved one.

**Okay that is chapter two. I know some of you wanted a longer chapter, but the next one will be at least three times longer. NOTE: Yes I do know that Minato has the blue eyes, Kushina has red hair, and that she was from Whirlpool village originally. My question "how does the story work without these changes?" Please review, otherwise, no more story for you.**


	3. The Fallen Angel is Missed

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Naruto._

**Author Notes: Wow, you guys are good with input. My email isn't sending stuff out for X reason, so now I will address the Kushina issue. Yeas, I know what she looks like and where she is from, but unless I change her, the story doesn't quite fit, and yes she considers Konoha her home because, A: her son is there, and B: she married Minato there. Ok, this is where things will get bumpy so hang on! Here we goooooo!**

**&&&&&&&&*********%%%%%%%%%%%##!!!!!!!!^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Konoha:** Renodan- sensei stared at his prize with contempt, greed, and hate. There he was, the nine-tailed demon fox writhing in pain at his feet, being cut open and burned alive by the tags placed on his body. It was time to show the pitiful beast to the village.

"Rearrange the chains, have him held by arms and legs sprawled out," he commanded. Naruto winced as the chains were pulled out of his chest and stomach and then gave a sigh of relief, only to be kicked hard enough to break three of his ribs. Naruto fell to the ground and doubled over, coughing up blood. He could barely breathe, everything was blurring, and the real Kyuubi was yelling and shrieking from behind his cage. He didn't even have enough strength to run when all the chains were off. _Am I… really going to… die here?_

"Now get them back on him quickly before he attacks; as a matter of fact, put a few tags on his arms and legs so he won't be tempted," Renodan ordered. He then proceeded to laugh as Naruto cried out "pleeease stop this, I can't take it!" The tags were attached causing Naruto to squirm and shake, his mind was breaking. The others then decided to reveal themselves and took off their hoods. All of them wore masks similar to, if not actually ANBU masks.

Eight chains were now attached to Naruto's arms and legs. Renodan ushered the other seven to come take their prize into the square and out of hiding beneath their genjutsu. Two of the group forced Naruto on his feet, or what would now be considered claws.

His clothes were now shreds and the Kyuubi's chakra had corroded his shoes. The tags placed on Naruto had caused severe bleeding and his arms were coated in a veil of red. Streaks of blood ran down his torso, back, and legs. Naruto's hair had grown longer and began acting in line with the chakra; his eyes were those of the demon's. His mind however, was his own, and it was at war with the Kyuubi's for dominance of the body.

**Inside Naruto's mind: **_"No, I will not allow you to hurt the people in this village, the Hokage respects me and trusts me; my friends won't let them get away with this, they care about me._

"_**They HATE you kid, or they would have saved you by now, just let me help you, you won't survive this for much longer, you are going to DIE!"**_

_Naruto shuddered, why hadn't they come? Was he really that worthless to them? Would it be better to let the fox go on a rampage? "No, I won't listen to you or your lies!"_

**Back in Konoha: **Renodan summoned a pedestal and two poles in the center of Konoha's grand square. "Drag him up there if you have to, then pull his arm chains up to the tops of the poles, and attach the leg chains to the bottoms, give the villagers the spectacle of their lives," he ordered.

Naruto's body moved on its own, walking up the steps to his humiliating end obediently. The various ninja in the village gathered around as rumors were spread that Naruto had gone on a rampage within ANBU headquarters. Then villagers came out from their houses to see what the commotion was about.

"Finally getting what you deserve little beastie?" a jounin said as he came up and punched Naruto in the face.

"Hahaha, look at the almighty Kyuubi now," they scoffed.

"About time they killed him," others said.

Still others said, "why didn't I think of that?" None of Naruto's friends were there, at least that made Naruto feel a bit better. _At least I know they don't outright hate me. Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade no baa-chan, Sasuke, Sakura, Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, thank you…goodbye._ He was being hoisted up by his arms, pain, sorrow, and regret mingling together. He couldn't sense life anymore. Naruto was unable to feel his existence anymore, even though he could see the darkened faces of those who stood below him. He couldn't hear anything, not even Renodan with his loudmouth speech.

"This is what you have feared for all these years, good citizens of the Leaf Village. He has been broken over our knees and now hangs there, unable to even move. Look, he sold his soul to that demon fox in exchange for a superior _body,_ not that that helped at all when we defeated him. See how the demon's spirit flows around him? Do you see how he has grown claws, fangs, and has even chosen the demon's eyes? Look how pathetic he is before my team and me. Lower him down, I'm giving him one more gift."

As he was lowered from his place of absolute surrender, it began to thunder and rain. The heavens were weeping for him as they had for the third, and Naruto could not feel the waters cooling him, hear the wind and the rolling thunder; he was dormant, stuck in the deepest recess of his mind, fighting the Kyuubi's will to overpower the boy, and the rest of the world was laughing at him, scorning him, declaring him dead.

**In the forest outside of Konoha's main gate: **"Rain," Gaara commented. "I suddenly feel so empty, so hollow, so sad." Kushina halted in front of him.

"Naruto," she said softly. "Kami, don't let us be too late. Naruto!" she screamed. They sprinted up to the main gate, but no one was there. "This is bad, they've started, hurry Gaara-Sama." Not far from the gate itself, they viewed in horror the spectacle before them. Naruto hung like a bloody, damp cloth from chains. Kushina lost it; she made a dash to help her dying son as he was lowered from the poles.

"Look at me in the face you damned fox," Renodan ordered. Smack. Naruto's body was not responding. He held up the boy's head with his hand, and the two's eyes met. "Here's your present, a special 'Heelblood tag' we developed for you." The second it came into contact with Naruto's body, he screamed louder than ever before. This was Hell; even all that he had gone through previously was nothing compared to this. His body spasmed and broke the chains on his arms. The writing on the tag glowed dark red and blood gushed from the sides. Naruto began screaming and writhing as the villagers ran for their lives.

"How _dare_ you!" Kushina roared. "Get away from my son you vile monsters!" In a split second, the two poles fell, the chains were broken, and half of Renodan's team was dead. Gaara could only envy the woman's bloodlust, but there was no time for that. He used his sand to make a pathway up to his dying friend.

"Naruto! Naruto!!! Get up please," he pleaded. Gaara ripped all of the tags off except the 'Hellblood.' When he touched it, a pain coursed through his body that he couldn't even begin to fathom. But Naruto was just laying there, screaming, dieing.

"Why hello there little boy," said a girl who had appeared behind Gaara. It was Renodan's second in command by the look of her. She had piercing orange eyes and a look of pure killing intent. Gaara had only seconds to react before she would have him dead.

"Sand barricade," he roared. She punched it hard, only to break her left arm.

"How dare you?" she screeched. "Lightning style: Chidori!" _Damn, this is what Uchiha used on me. Gotta work fast._ "Here I come little braaat!" _I couldn't block it before, so I'll catch it instead._ And just as he thought it, the sand had done it. "Damn you kid, you've got the Ichibi. You're all filth, scum, not even worthy to be killed by us you ungrateful little de," crack! "mons." Gaara had used the sand to break her neck in two, the safest way to make sure she would never move again.

"Damn nutcase, I can see it now, how Naruto and I are so alike. We both have had to live in Hell because of what is inside of us. But now I'm the one saving _him_," Gaara decided. He noticed the last two trying to make their escape and spared no expense in killing them with eight tons of pressure from his sand.

**The Hokage's Office: **"What in hell is happening out there?" Tsunade stammered, frightened by the sight. An ANBU agent appeared next to her.

"Renodan and several members from ROOT have kidnapped the Uzumaki child and are fighting it out with two unknown people in the square," the man stated.

"Summon every ANBU member known not to hold a grudge against Uzumaki and help me end this."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." With that, both were out the door and heading for the scene. Gaara had crushed several houses, but at least killed the vermin who dared to lay a finger on his best friend. Kushina was fighting with Renodan himself.

"Who the hell are you woman? And what does the boy mean to you? I'd think you be happy that the scourge of the Leaf Village died a humiliating death at the hands of us ninja," Renodan boasted.

"You bastard, that boy is my son. I'm Uzumaki Kushina," she roared. Renodan fell back at this realization. "You have already lost your team, and now you'll pay for all of this."

"This can't be, you have been missing for years m'lady. You lie! This isn't possible. You will die along with the fox-boy. Ice-style: Silver Death Prisms!"

"Foolish man… none can stand between a mother bear and her cubs!" Kushina dodged the jutsu and got behind Renodan before he noticed a thing. "Now die, Rasengan!" Renodan turned just in time to have his head bashed eight ways from Sunday and sent twenty meters into the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the wife of the Flash. Long time, no see,

Demon of the Jade Wind: Uzumaki Kushina," Tsunade said.

"Where's Naruto, Tsunade-San?" Tsunade looked around but found no signs of Gaara or the blond.

"Kushina-San, Hokage-Sama, over here, hurry!" Gaara yelled. The two women then head an ear-piercing scream coming from Naruto. They were horrified when they saw his body writhing on the ground.

"**Naruto!!!"** Kushina screamed. "My baby, no! Don't die. Please don't die." Kushina was sobbing over the twisting, crying, and bleeding body of her son.

"I can't remove it, the pain is too great. How can he still be alive?" Gaara exclaimed. "Please hold on Naruto."

"Get back, that tag is deadly, only I can remove that safely, but Naruto may already be long passed recovery," Tsunade warned. She performed nearly two-hundred seals in three seconds, a speed that outshined even Kakashi's best work; Gaara became dizzy as he watched the blur that was Tsunade's hands. Her hands glowed in white flame and she released her chakra reserve seal.

"Aaaaaargh," Naruto cried out, his voice slightly influenced by the Kyuubi. Tsunade was also crying, the pain was unbelievable to her. _This kid is something else, a normal ninja would have had his body shut down or mentally collapse after all that. He's lost so much blood. Naruto, please pull off one more miracle for me._ When the tag finally peeled off, Tsunade threw it on the ground and burned it. The second the tag was off, Naruto fell still and silent; lightning fell across the village to replace his desperate cries.

"I'm gonna do what I can to heal him here, but round up the medical staff, quickly!" Tsunade ordered.

"That won't be necessary Tsunade-Sama," Shizune stated. "take my chakra as well." Sakura was but a short distance behind her, and Sasuke and Kakashi were coming with her.

"Oh Kami! Naruto! What happened to him Tsunade-Sama? Was it Akatsuki?" Sakura asked as tears flowed down her face. She was entering a rage that would have killed a man by just looking at him. "Use my chakra as well," she ordered as tears ran down her cheeks. The glow surrounding Tsunade's hands was becoming much brighter, but Naruto's overall condition was still dancing with death.

"Holy hell," Kakashi exclaimed. "Take my chakra as well sensei." Sasuke was just standing five feet from everyone, frozen in fear. He threw-up from the sight of Naruto's mangled body. His eyes were still red slits, his fingers were still claws, his hair was still elongated, his fangs were still prominent, and he still bore that complete open-mouth look of pain. His entire body was coated in blood from where the tags burrowed into his skin and the chains had sliced him open. It was straight out of a horror movie Sasuke just wasn't ready to watch.

"Damn you if you die… stupid dobe," he wheezed. "take my chakra too." The light around Tsunade's hands was now blinding white, but Naruto's wounds did not appear to be closing.

"Damn them; they pulled out all the stops to kill him," Tsunade cried. She looked like she had given up, even though the healing jutsu went on. Kushina put her hands on Tsunade's; the glow becoming twice as bright.

"I will save you, my son, for all those years I could not protect and raise you." The villagers and ninja began to gather around to watch the spectacle. Their sworn enemy was lying (presumably) dead, but the feeling of victory had passed, they were filled with regret that spilled over into tears as the heavens wept for the defeated, innocent angel, Naruto.

Many of Naruto's friends had returned from their missions not long ago and were watching the horror before them. It was Hinata who ran toward the dying Naruto first, then Lee, then Gai-Sensei, then Kiba, and Neji, and all the others quickly followed suit. They placed their hands upon Tsunade's and the glow increased tenfold. Naruto's wounds were beginning to close, his heartbeat was increasing, his breathing, albeit irregular, returned.

Tsunade's face lit up at the sudden progress she was making and made sure to stabilize his breathing. She then stanched his excessive bleeding and mended his ruptured organs and cracked ribs. Finally, they were done, but Naruto was unmoving. He still had the look of demonic possession, but he would not even move his eyes, he was frozen.

"Please Naruto, my babe, please wake up. **Narutoooo!**" Kushina wailed. The heavens poured out their sorrow and wrath upon the Leaf Village. A medical team had arrived and put Naruto on a stretcher. They quickly brought him to the hospital.

"So you're his mother?" Sakura asked. Kushina nodded her head. "You're very beautiful, I see where Naruto got his eyes and that cute face." Kushina merely stared at her son lying motionless in the cot, still unchanged from his half-demon form. Tears rolled down her face. _I've failed you, my son._ Neji and the others payed their respects and bid the weeping mother good-bye. Tsunade was the only one to remain behind.

"I promise we'll get him back to see you tomorrow Kushina-San. But you are welcome to stay here and rest with him tonight. I guarantee **NO ONE! **will bother you," Tsunade said as she reassured Kushina. "He will live, it is only a matter of time before he comes out of that coma-like state."

**Phew, chapter three. I kinda rushed when writing this. Tell me if you think something isn't connected well or if something needs more explanation, but I got school tomorrow so, goodnight and remember, no more chapters until you review. Night!**


	4. The Blood Bond

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Naruto._

**Author Notes: Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Twelve people is actually quite a few. I know the last chapter was kinda cheesy and a cliché at the end, but it was necessary. Anyone liking my new Sasuke so far? Anyway, onto the story.**

***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%#######^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Konoha Hospital:** Kushina was asleep, whimpering on about how she had failed her son. She pictured him waking up, only to completely reject her and hate her. It was heart-breaking. "Naruto," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Naruto was unmoving, indifferent to her words and the actions of those around him.

He was at war with Kyuubi in his mind, even though the ordeal had passed. It was a contest of wits and wills that held Naruto's full attention.

"Stop this, damn you stupid fox," he roared. "This is my body, my mind, you have no rights to possess them."

"I cannot allow a host as thick-headed and stubborn as you to hold my life in his hands. We came much closer to dieing than I ever wish to again," the demon countered. "You either need to let me take over, or you need to learn to defend yourself, stupid kid."

"You know as well as I do that those tags only hurt me because you exist within me; I'd be fine if you weren't in me but that can't be changed now, can it? You owe your pain and suffering to yourself, fox." The Kyuubi was stunned. _The nerve this child has… fine, if he wants to fight with nerves, I'll give him something to chew on._

"You seem to forget why I am here," the Kyuubi began, "the Fourth Hokage put me in this cage. There is nothing I can do but take over unless you grow up and learn how to see through deception." Naruto shrank back, but his focus did not wane. "If only you were an Uchiha, at least they have the Sharingan I gave them. The only thing is, Madara betrayed me in the end; What a waste of a bloodline trait."

**Konoha hospital: **"Kushina-San, are you awake?" chimed Tsunade. There was no response. "Oh well, I'll just have to check on Naruto now and reminisce later. She pulled back the curtain to Naruto's cot and looked down to see Naruto had grown several inches, and his skin had turned red. She was terrified when she saw the seal near Naruto's navel glowing red. It was fluctuating: red, black, red, black.

Kushina had woken up silently behind Tsunade and screamed when she saw what had happened in the night. "My child, Naruto. What is happening to him Tsunade-Sama? Please tell me." Tsunade turned to her, a look of regret and confusion on her face.

"I'm unsure right now, but I'm sure his skin has changed due to prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra. As per Minato's seal, I'm sure you are thinking the same thing. It might be weakening, it may be a sign of some sort, or it may even be the Kyuubi is escaping. But there's no way to be sure right now."

Kushina shrank back. The demon was defeating her son? No, she had heard great things about him; he could weather this too. "There must be a way to pull him out of this state," she said desperately.

"Theoretically, I can with the correct preparation. It is a method which projects a person's mind into another. The shock should snap him out of it. But there is an enormous risk in this particular case; if the demon has devoured most of his mind, or if his mind collapsed from the pain, I could be lost forever myself."

"That doesn't mean you won't try, does it?" Kushina inquired. "If you won't, then at least allow me to, sensei."

**Inside Naruto's mind: **"Yes, we all know how the Sharingan came out, but at least the Byakugan worked out well, even if the Hyuuga family is in dark times right now," Naruto stated. "But what do the bloodline traits of old have to do with me right now?"

"Look kid, if you really won't allow me to take over your fighting from now on, then I'll have to give you the skills to survive," the Kyuubi replied. "The one problem is, a bloodline trait, as its name suggests, is transferred through blood and chakra. I have no blood except for what courses through your body right now, which has become a very limited resource."

"What are you getting at fox?" Naruto questioned. "Do you intend to give me a bloodline trait?"

"You hit the nail on the head. And they say all blonds are dumb, that isn't quite true. The only problem is, the blood sacrifice will have to come from you, Naruto, I can still supply the chakra and perform the infusion. If you choose this route…"

**Inside Naruto's mind: Kushina and Tsunade:** "This is certainly worth future research," Tsunade exclaimed. "Although, it is a tad too dark for my taste," splat, "and wet."

"I think I know why it is so dark Tsunade-Sama," Kushina began, "there is nowhere to hide when there is light; Naruto has been afraid and angry at the world for many years; it is to be expected. I think the water…" (Faint dialogue) "can you hear that? It is coming from down this way." Tsunade followed Kushina down a series of similar-looking tunnels. She could now hear two distinct voices in the distance. One was Naruto for sure, but she could not place the other.

"Shh, Kushina," Tsunade whispered, "I think that other voice is the Kyuubi's. Get to the nearest corner and stay out of sight for now, we don't know what is going on yet." Kushina nodded and stepped lightly to the next turn. There was still no sign of Naruto, but the voices were becoming louder and clearer.

"I'm coming," Kushina whispered to herself. At the next turn, she saw the massive iron gate that was the Kyuubi's cage, and there was the enormous fox himself behind it. She could tell just by looking at the boy in front of the cage that he was Naruto. _Thank Kami your safe._

**Perspective change to Naruto: Ok, the point of view is gonna change several times here before this chapter is over, but just take it slow and you'll pick up on who's who.**

"The only thing I have to do is give up some blood?" Naruto inquired. "That's easy, just take it." Tsunade, who was now next to Kushina, was frightened at what she had just heard.

"It isn't that easy kid," the Kyuubi began, "we also need to gather a bunch of ingredients so that my chakra fuses with the blood instead of simply disappearing into thin air. You will either have to break into the medical storages around Konoha yourself, or you can let me do it in your place." Naruto frowned at this statement. "That isn't the end of it either, we also need a wide, open area to write the jutsu in, as well as some jutsu ink, a chalice, a fire, and a pot to hold the blood."

"Woah, slow down," Naruto exclaimed. "Just how much blood are we talking about here? I'm also not very keen to the idea of storming the medical stores, possessed or not."

Both Kushina and Tsunade released a held breath at this. "At least we know he isn't a vegetable or fully possessed," Tsunade said reassuringly. Kushina still looked very concerned, and she ushered Tsunade to quiet down so she could listen.

"The amount of blood required depends on how strong a bloodline trait you want. The one I've developed for you needs enough blood for three chalices-full. As per the chalice, any large cup will work; the blood needs to be quickly consumed, otherwise the chakra will escape from it and you'll end up with a half-baked bloodline trait not worth passing down to future generations. There is no second chance with this."

"Fine, I'll do it, but you're the one raiding the stores, I would probably screw that up immensely. One rule though: absolutely no killing _anyone._" Tsunade and Kushina were petrified. Naruto had made a very steep deal.

"Come on Kushina, Naruto will be waking up soon now that he isn't forcing the kyuubi back with all his willpower," They made it out of Naruto's mind before it completely shut them in, but they could not immediately wake up, an aftereffect of the jutsu Tsunade developed.

Naruto's body stirred, and his eyes, still the Kyuubi's, opened up. "You had better thank me for this kid, I would rather just control your body forever, but a deal's a deal. No one will die," The Kyuubi said to himself. He walked himself haphazardly to the door on the other side of the room. "How do you humans move on only two legs and balance without a tail?" Kyuubi exclaimed.

When the villagers spotted Naruto, they ran for cover, seeking shelter from his well-deserved wrath. "Too bad they didn't fear you like this before, you wouldn't have ended up in that bind," Kyuubi said into Naruto's mind. Naruto watched what Kyuubi was projecting to him in the cage area with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Just hurry up please. I don't trust you all that much with controlling my body." Naruto truly did fear the possibility of the Kyuubi taking over him permanently, but there was no other way.

"Alright, alright, but let me get used to walking first. Where is the best place to find medicine here? It is very different from when I… well, you know."

"The Nara complex is where Granny gets most of her deer antlers and such. Try there first."

"Ah, how could I forget the Nara family, they possess one of the most powerful bloodline traits I ever gave out." With that, Kyuubi went on all fours and made an instinctive dash towards his goal. He slipped inside the lab with the help of several genjutsu. "Now this is a stockpile; they have everything I need in here, even a good drinking chalice, firewood, ah and a very good container to put the blood mixture into."

Kyuubi was too focused on collecting supplies to even realize someone had gotten past his defense.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Shikamaru asked darkly. Kyuubi was at a loss as to what he should do. Run? Attack? Knock the kid out? "This is my family's property; you know that. Now put down those items you are trying to steal and turn around."

Kyuubi didn't comply with the first part, but he was more than happy to show his face to the brat who dared to get in his way.

"No, I don't think I will return these, they're very important for what I'm working on," Kyuubi began, speaking in Naruto's voice perfectly. "As per turning around…" Shikamaru rarely showed emotion, but he lost his nerve staring into the demonic-looking face of Naruto.

"No don't hurt him!" Naruto yelled from within his mind. "Or I'll take back over and kill us both." Naruto was worried; this would prove whether or not he could trust the Kyuubi at all.

"Ya ya, I won't hurt the nosy brat," Kyuubi said aloud. Shikamaru twitched when he heard that. "Oops. Look, this doesn't have to get ugly kid; you'll understand why all of this is happening when we're done." With that, Shikamaru prepared a Shadow Possession. Zip. "What are you aiming at kid?" Shikamaru froze. _How the hell did he move so fast?_

Bonk. Kyuubi used a standard k.o. technique that did no damage to a person's body. "Now that I've dealt with him peacefully, time to seal these up in a scroll and take it with us," Kyuubi said, a tad annoyed that he had had no fun with such an easy opponent. He grabbed a scroll, a ton of ink, and a brush, then he wrote several dozen symbols and sealed all the supplies into it. "I'm glad you humans invented stuff like this; it's much better than me being a beast of burden."

Naruto sighed with relief when Kyuubi didn't tear Shikamaru apart, which he easily could have. Now he was watching as Kyuubi made his escape and he released the various genjutsus he set up. All of the researches woke up alarmed, and Kyuubi whisked himself away before they even knew he was there.

"Do you know any open fields that few people ever go by that's near here kid?" Kyuubi inquired. Naruto had to think for a bit before it came to him.

"Ya, my old training grounds, they're about seven miles from here. The best landmark is a wooden post in the center of it."

Kyuubi had made another light-speed dash and was at the opening in about a minute.

"Your body can actually move that fast now, kid," Kyuubi stated bluntly. "All that time during our little battle for dominance, I was doing my best to heal you by forcing my chakra into your body. Of course the tags stopped that course of action, but my chakra has increased your muscular strength and your overall ability. You can thank me after we're done with your bloodline creation."

Naruto was stunned at this new information; if he could really move like that, wouldn't he be able to defend himself against Akatsuki now? "No, they have trained specially to deal with these kinds of speeds, even if they don't go searching for their targets at such a rate. I'll admit that they could probably beat me right now if they attacked, but I would be able to sense them from quite a distance."

In about a minute, Kyuubi had the jutsu written on the ground and double-checked it. He then began to build a fire from various fallen branches and the flame he sealed up from the lab. Elsewhere, Tsunade, Kushina, and Shikamaru were beginning to come out of their sleep.

**Konoha Hospital: **"Ungh," Kushina winced as she sat up. "Tsunade-Sama, get up." Kushina shook her until Tsunade awoke with a start.

"We have to find Naruto, I think I know where he went." Kushina followed her at a brisk pace northward into the forest.

**Nara Complex:** Shikamaru stirred as two medics came into the room.

"Someone has robbed the supply room," one yelled, "and master Shikamaru has been hurt." Shikamaru got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm fine, and I know who made off with our supplies," Shikamaru said darkly. _Just what the hell are you doing Naruto?_ "The supplies stolen include several apparatuses for holding liquid, a compound known to help blood clot around a wound, poison octopus suckers which are known to invigorate the body when combined with the Tarrow Root, also stolen, and a nutritional sweetener we had developed recently. I'm going to find the Lady Hokage and report this. Don't mention a word of this to my father." And with that, Shikamaru began working his way back toward the village.

**Forest of Konoha:** "Shikamaru, have you seen Naruto?" Tsunade growled.

"I've more than seen him," Shikamaru began. "He's stolen various supplies from our research center, and also…" Shikamaru looked down, unsure of whether or not he should say what he had found.

"What is it Shikamaru, we don't have much time for this," Kushina interjected.

"Naruto wasn't himself; his eyes showed nothing but malice, but he was acting so weird. He said 'ya ya, I won't hurt the nosy brat,' and then his expression changed and he said 'oops.' He knocked me out from behind. I've never seen anyone move so fast. When I woke up, he was gone, and I didn't have a mark on me, he could have torn me to shreds if he wanted to."

"So, Naruto is gonna go through with it, it seems," Tsunade said. Shikamaru had a curious look on and Kushina looked about ready to fall over and cry. "We overheard Naruto making a deal with the Kyuubi inside his mind that involved blood sacrifice. I think I know what he is up to, but the Kyuubi is a very smart demon, he may betray Naruto for the sake of his own life. I also think I know where to find them: the #7 training grounds. Follow me; we don't have a ton of time before they start."

**Training Ground Seven: **Kyuubi had already begun fanning the flames into a sizeable fire. The preparations were almost complete.

"Now comes the part where we switch roles kid," Kyuubi said. "You will have to slice open an artery and drain it into the pot while I prepare to infuse all of my chakra into it. The other ingredients have been prepared and added. Once you add the blood up to the mark, put it on the fire."

Naruto regained control with a jolt. His hair was much longer, his hands and feet had grown claws, he had become a bit ripped in the muscle department, and he seemed to have gotten taller. He prepared himself to slice his radial artery and drain it into the pot. The claws on his fingers were more than sharp enough to cut through the tissue surrounding the vein. Naruto was highly surprised it didn't hurt much at all, but he was still afraid of the amount of blood that spilled forth.

"How do I stop the bleeding when it is time?" he asked hesitantly. Kyuubi giggled from behind the bars on his cage.

"A bit squeamish are we?" he teased. "I'm kidding; it is actually a lot of blood to lose. Don't worry, if you will it to, your own chakra can seal it up in a matter of seconds. Watch it here kid, you're almost to the mark."

As the blood reached the mark, Naruto began to feel light-headed and immediately willed for his wound to close. Just as the Kyuubi had promised, it closed up quickly. Naruto then lifted the pot carefully to the fire and set it down. Kyuubi then took back over.

"This part takes a lot of practice to get right, of which you have none," he stated to a miffed Naruto. Kyuubi went into extreme focus mode. "I'm setting up a barrier so that no one can interfere. You know what will happen if we get stopped halfway, and then you won't have a choice in whether or not I possess your body." His incantation for the barrier was one-hundred-twenty signs long which seemed like an eternity to Naruto. _This is why I never learned jutsus that used hand seals except for the summoning._

"Get over it kid. Your part's coming up. I'm infusing my chakra now." Kushina, Tsunade, and Shikamaru had just arrived at the edge of the barrier when Kyuubi began his chakra infusion. Due to the density and overall amount of chakra the Kyuubi was projecting forth, it appeared to be a reddish black because little light could pass through it.

"It's ghastly," Shikamaru gasped. "Why the hell is Naruto doing all of this? You said there was a deal involved Tsunade-Sama, with the Kyuubi." Tsunade punched the wall of the barrier with her best chakra focus. The barrier shook and rippled, but it did not break.

"I have never witnessed one myself but, I think this is a bloodline trait giving ritual. But then again, I think the Kyuubi is controlling him right now and may be doing this to make his reign permanent," Tsunade said as she pulled her arm back. "Not even a dent… why such a heavy defense? Unless the Kyuubi didn't want this interrupted for whatever reason. In which case, we need to get inside that barrier and stop this." Kushina was crying, believing that her son was slipping away in front of her eyes.

"**Naruto!!!**" she screamed. "Please resist him Naruto. Naruto!" Kyuubi had heard her pleas and turned to view the source of the distress. _It can't be… Minato's wife, Uzumaki Kushina? I thought she was dead after her not raising Naruto for these past sixteen years. That she stands there now of all times calling out to her son, how heart-wrenching._

Kyuubi was finishing his infusion and gave his instructions to Naruto. "Use the chalice to scoop up the blood. Your body is heat-resistant, so you shouldn't have a problem with getting burned. This won't be like drinking nectar; it'll be awful, but you have to swallow all of it and then rest so that you can gain the full strength of this bloodline trait. Ready?" Naruto nodded to the fox, even though he was frightened. "Here's the switch."

Kushina had remembered a jutsu made for bringing down highly defensive barriers such as this. She was working as fast as she could, passion raging in her being. _I will save you… Naruto._

"Be ready for anything, there could be traps, he could attack, there may be genjutsu, anything," Tsunade warned. "The top priority is to get Naruto away from there before something irreversible happens."

Naruto quickly picked up the stone chalice that Kyuubi took from the Nara complex. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the blood.

"Hurry up kid," the fox yelled from within his mind. Naruto took heed and dunked the chalice in. It was hot, but his hardened body wasn't as affected as it would have been several days ago. He took a deep drink from the chalice. It was vile-tasting, like liquified iron and sulfur. He gasped and nearly choked. He felt like he was going to throw-up. "Just two more, and hurry, that chakra doesn't stay there forever." Naruto reached in a second time.

Kushina had finished the hand seals as the three saw Naruto take a deep swig of his own blood. Shikamaru did throw-up.

"That's so vile," he lurched. "How is he doing that so easily?"

"He isn't," Tsunade commented. "His body is lurching; no one's body likes to digest its own flesh. The same goes for the blood. Naruto is probably feeling very sick right now.

Kushina put her hands to the barrier. "Release: seven spines of the white snake." Naruto had just reached in for a second drink as Kushina began pulling down the barrier.

Slurp. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," Naruto whined. "This had better be worth it you damned fox." He reached in for the third and final cup-full.

The barrier cracked and fell under Kushina's will. Tsunade and Shikamaru rushed in. Tsunade used the shadow clone technique, and Shikamaru was preparing the Shadow Possession Jutsu. The cup met Naruto's lips.

"Now. Take this ninetails!" Shikamaru roared. Slurp. Naruto tensed and dropped the chalice into the now empty pot. Crack. It lay in several sizable pieces at the bottom; the ritual only had one more part left, rest.

Naruto began to fall backward when the shadow caught him and Tsunade stood next to him. He was glowing a reddish tint, and his seal was glowing brighter than it was earlier. Naruto lay unconscious, suspended in midair.

"The pot is empty," Tsunade commented. "Were we too late?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks. Shikamaru had a horrified look and seemed like he was asking himself, "Did I fail?"

"I don't know what all of that just now was, but we'll see when he starts moving again," Tsunade guessed.

Kushina ran over to the scene, wondering why the two had stopped. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, so everyone could see what was happening to him. The thing everyone was staring at however, was the trail of blood leaving Naruto's mouth, that and the glowing seal near his navel.

"Naruto, don't tell me I failed you in the end, please don't let this be the end," Kushina sobbed as she hugged her precious son in her arms.

"You've done well kid," said the Kyuubi calmly from behind his cage. "Now I can rest easy knowing you'll survive without me having to watch you all day." Naruto simply laughed, both in his mind and in the outside world. It was hardly a giggle, but it reassured Kushina that her son was alright.

"Rest my boy; you can meet your mommy tomorrow." The three carried Naruto to the room he had reserved in the hospital. Then they all fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

**Author Notes: The poll has been closed, I thank all of you for your time. I revised and edited this chapter. I think it is awesome for my first fic. Chapter six will have Naruto's eye technique. If you are wondering how you could have known, read over the last 1/5 of the story. There is one really good line. Also, read the Kyuubi conversation overheard by Kushina and Tsunade.**


	5. The Mother Wolf's Memories

**Author Notes: Well done to all who made there choice at the poll. I received 53 total votes because I switched it to two selections after only five choices in two days. The end results were: 31 votes to Adamant Eye(Kikanugan), 17 votes to Hidden Eye(Hitoshirezugan), 4 votes for Demonic Eye(Onigan), and 1 vote to God's Eye(Kamigan). So Kikanugan it is. Pronounce it slightly fast and the syllable set is. Kikánugan. Ki(normal speed) kánugan(faster, like the way Byakugan is said in the Japanese Naruto episodes. Find it if you must.) Onto the Story. I decided to bust this chapter into two separate ones because we still don't know how Kushina went missing for all those years.**

**P.S. The incorrect punctuation that some of you are slamming me for is actually meant to be there. Fix the sentence yourself, read the two, and then try to figure out why a particular pause is needed (in the form of an extra comma) to get a particular feel to the story.**

*******************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^#####$**

**Konoha Hospital Day After the Events of Blood Bond:**

Kushina had stayed up with Naruto all night, monitoring his vital signs and the seal which kept the Kyuubi at bay. She cleaned the blood from around Naruto's mouth, unaffected by the disgustingness of what he had done. All she wanted was for her son to wake up and still be himself.

Shikamaru had left shortly after throwing-up one last time at the sight of blood around Naruto's mouth, and his memory of watching him drink it came back.

Tsunade was tired beyond belief after chasing Naruto all over the village to get an answer, and she had still not yet fully recovered from her chakra exertion the night Naruto was nearly killed by the rogue members of ANBU ROOT.

Kushina was exhausted as well, so none of them had noticed Naruto's eyes beginning to change after they had put him on the stretcher. His eyes were only half-lidded at the time, suspended in mid-blink by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. The only thing keeping them from noticing was the fact that they were all staring at the evidence of what he had just done.

It was nearly five in the morning before Kushina fell asleep. She kept dreaming about Naruto: how he might reject her, how he may fall to tears and love her beyond words, how his personality might be,… whether or not he had been possessed by the Kyuubi.

Those dreams were especially nightmarish to her. If that was the case, not only would Kushina have to fight against the Kyuubi, but she would have to kill her son as well. These were the dreams that made her cry at night in absolute fear. So much had happened in the past few days, and she might never know the real boy who her son is.

"No! Let him go," she whispered in her sleep. "Please, anything but that, just let me hear his voice." Kushina was getting steadily louder. What seemed like only a few minutes in dream time was actually five and a half hours in reality.

Tsunade entered the room very quietly to check on Naruto's condition. She first noticed that Kushina was flailing in her sleep and mumbling on in what could only be described as worry and regret.

"Kushina- san," Tsunade whispered, "get up, you don't have to worry, we'll keep Naruto safe." At the mention of Naruto's name, Kushina started up. Her face had a sheen of cold sweat on it that showed just how draining the nightmares had been on her mental stamina.

"You should get some peaceful rest; you look awful," Tsunade said calmly. Kushina simply stared into her sheets, probably having not heard what Tsunade had just said. "How about we check up on Naruto eh? Then maybe you can tell me what you have been doing these past sixteen years."

Kushina snapped back to reality on the word "Naruto." She nodded with a small smile and followed Tsunade to the curtain. They pulled it back to find Naruto's body had grown a few more inches and that his claws had remained. The seal was no longer glowing which made them breathe a sigh of relief.

No matter what they did, Naruto would not wake up from his very peaceful sleep. He was certainly alive, but his body was in forced-sleep mode.

"I'll check his pulse real quick; his breathing's fine, but there shouldn't be a remaining reason for his death-like sleep." When Tsunade placed her fingers on Naruto's wrist, she felt a tingling sensation that reminded her of fluctuating chakra. She disregarded it until she calculated his heart-rate. "27-beats-per-minute, that can't be right," she stated a tad bit of annoyance and worry in her voice.

She counted again and recalculated. Naruto was at a steady 27-beats-per-minute rate. "Not even a healthy ninja taking blood-pressure medicine should register this low," Tsunade whispered, just loud enough for Kushina to hear. "His body is in a literal hibernation mode. This is highly unusual among humans, even more so for a hyperactive teenage boy like him."

Kushina looked annoyed; she just wanted to know how to wake him up or when he would wake up himself. "It may be several days before he wakes up. The only weird part is," Tsunade began, "his chakra level is enormous right now: quadruple his normal reserves at least, and… it's flowing through his body at a very high rate, as if healing him. But there is no need for it to do that, which tells me that it must have to do with his little ceremony yesterday. I certainly hope Naruto gets a good reward after all of that drama."

That sparked something in Kushina's memory. The deal that the Kyuubi had set up with Naruto involved him obtaining a bloodline trait.

"Do you remember the conversation we overheard in Naruto's mind between Naruto and the Kyuubi, Tsunade-Sama?" Kushina asked intently. Tsunade then took on a very unusual facial expression: surprise. She then nodded her head for Kushina to continue. "Then you remember the Kyuubi mentioning a bloodline trait. What if, in order for it to take effect, extreme rest and preparation of the body are required?"

Tsunade then closed her eyes and smiled. _She certainly beat me to that theory by a mile or two._ "You are probably right, but there is no way to know for sure until we see the results of yesterday's fiasco. Until then, why don't you tell me a bit about what kept you away from the village for sixteen years?"

Kushina was rather reluctant to talk, but she found no alternate root under Tsunade's pressure. She set herself up, trying to remember every detail she could.

"Sarutobi-Sama didn't want to, but he made me take a vacation shortly after the events with the Kyuubi concluded. At this time, he was far stronger than me and said he would protect Naruto as Minato had requested" Kushina explained.

"I was reluctant to go, but my health was deteriorating from the endless barrage of missions and then childbirth. He gave me no choice and sent me to Crescent Moon Island. I was only planning to stay for a couple of weeks, but then the Mist Village ninja began their attacks on the Wind Country so there was no way back." Kushina wore a regretful look as she stared at the floor.

"After being stuck on Crescent Moon Island for three-and-a-half-years, I took my first chance to get back by boat. This time, the land caravan I joined to make it through the mountains was attacked by Rain Village ninja, a lot of them. Their leader recognized me and had me locked up to bring into their country." She began to cry as the memories came pouring back.

"It turned out the leader of the group was Namikaze Shuusuke, a wanted criminal in the Village Hidden in the Stones. An elite tracking team caught up to us and took down the whole group in one fell swoop, leaving me vulnerable to their wrath as well. Their leader thought he recognized me and found that the Stone Village wanted me alive. The journey to their village was long and grueling considering my condition. I was then tossed in prison for all those years. I lost all hope of ever returning to this village, to my son."

Tsunade hugged Kushina as she broke down into a fit of sobs and moans, not knowing anything else that would comfort her except seeing Naruto. _Naruto!_ She exclaimed to herself. _I'll show Kushina all the places Naruto goes. That ought to keep her occupied and get her mind off things._

"I know you're anxious for Naruto to wake-up, but that doesn't seem like it will be happening today. I think I can get your mind off of it for a while; let's go to his apartment, and maybe I can show you his favorite places around town," Tsunade suggested. Kushina's eyes lit up at the prospect and she was out the door before Tsunade noticed a thing.

"Wait up!" Tsunade yelled out the window. She wasn't slow because she was nearly sixty; she was just slower than an enthusiastic relative of Naruto's. They whizzed passed several startled villagers, and Tsunade led the way to Naruto's apartment.

The place was a bit dusty since Naruto never cleaned. And it certainly smelled of teenage boy: sweat and dirty clothing. "Jeez," Tsunade exclaimed as she opened the door to his room, "you will have to teach him how to clean up the place if you choose to let him stay here." Kushina gave an amused smirk at the comment. Naruto wasn't raised by parents, so it was to be expected.

A picture of the boy's team was found laying flat on his nightstand. Kushina smiled now that she knew what her son looked like before his transformation. _Spiky blond hair, a very cheerful face, and that same arm position Minato used when he was younger. They're so alike in appearance, but at least he has my eyes, _Kushina thought.

"He really does look like him, doesn't he," Tsunade spoke, more stating than asking. "Naruto is just as whimsical as Minato, and just as hyperactive as when Minato was young. He's mastered Rasengan to the fullest extent possible that we now know of." Kushina looked up in surprise. It took her four years to learn it in her twenties and under the instruction of the Yondaime himself.

"Naruto has wind-natured chakra, like you Kushina-San." Kushina was elated. This was one more thing she had in common with her son. "The downside to his Rasenshuriken is that the individual blades of chakra are so fine that when it connects, the impact is immensely powerful, and he can't control it well enough to make all of the blast go forward. The one time he used it on an Akatsuki member, I found that all of the nerve channels in the victim's cells had been cut through, even in the innermost parts of his body." Kushina was wide-eyed at this information; her own skill with the Rasengan had been quickly eclipsed by her own son at such a young age.

"Naruto's arm had been broken from the shock of the impact, and his arm had received similar damage on an immensely lower level. But he could lose the use of chakra in his hands completely if he attempts the jutsu too many times." This had brought a serious look onto Kushina's face, and one of worry. Tsunade realized that this just made her worry more and looked for a new subject of conversation.

" I know, we can go to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto's favorite food is ramen you know." Kushina made a dash for the door, but Tsunade was ready for it this time. They ran along the rooftops this time so as to not scare/run over the villagers in the streets. Some of which began shouting out "Lady Kushina has returned, the wife of the Yondaime: The Yellow Flash." Kushina paid no heed to the words of the villagers that nearly killed her son and made his life a living Hell.

"I know you resent them for it Kushina-San, but Naruto had one great teacher who treated him well," Tsunade began. Kushina looked to her and nodded for Tsunade to continue. "Do you remember little Iruka?" Kushina nodded and smiled as a touch of nostalgia washed over her. She had known Iruka's family for some time, and they were great friends.

"The Kyuubi killed his parents when it attacked." Kushina's face darkened once again. "He wasn't very willing to teach Naruto anything because he held the fox within him. But all he could find in Naruto was a sad child much like himself when he was young. He also noticed how he acted like a normal kid: trying to make friends, trying to cut class now and again," Kushina laughed at that. Naruto was exactly like Minato in every way she could find.'

"And he noticed Naruto pushing himself far harder than any of the other students. Iruka began to take care of Naruto despite all of the hatred that the village held for him. He got angry whenever Naruto played pranks or simply tuned out his lessons, but he treated Naruto like a son by making sure he got to home on time, making sure he had good clothes, and making sure Naruto ate his vegetables, even when it was against his will. Here we are," Tsunade announced, "Ichiraku Ramen."

**Note: I'm blanking on what the shopkeeper's name is, so please just tell me in a review. I can't find it in any episodes I watch that involve the old man.**

"Yes, what would you like to ord…" the shopkeeper began. "Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry, but please let me find my finest ingredients for you." He began rushing between cabinets while Kushina smiled lightly.

"No, that's ok," Tsunade stated as she sat down. "Come sit Kushina, you haven't eaten much. Oh, and just as a warning, Naruto will eat a hole in your wallet if you don't watch him. He devours five bowls on average. The kid's a black hole when it comes to eating."

Kushina broke into hysterical laughter. _Well that's one more thing he has in common with __**me.**_

"Remind you of Minato?" Tsunade asked as she placed an order for two deluxe ramen.

"Something like that," Kushina said jokingly. Tsunade then talked about the various adventures Naruto had had over the years as the two ate their ramen. She started with how he and Jiraiya had found her, and how they helped her get out of a bind with Orochimaru.

Kushina was wide-eyed when she heard just how fast Naruto had apparently mastered the primary Rasengan: a mere two weeks. She then was shocked that Orochimaru's attendant: Yakushi Kabuto had a healing ability beyond tsunade's understanding and even survived a head-on strike by the rasengan and then proceeded to walk off with his master.

She was even more worried when Tsunade mentioned how Naruto stated that he won the bet after she pulled him away from death's clutches. She had nearly lost son a couple of times.

Tsunade then moved on with the story of his rivalry with Sasuke after Kushina ordered, what was it, a third bowl of ramen? She changed to another story after she stated what both Kakashi and Naruto told her of the intense battle at the Valley of the End.

"That was apparently the first time the Kyuubi's Cloak activated and Sasuke gained his fully-fledged Sharingan," Tsunade stated. Somehow, Kushina just knew tsunade was hiding something involving this "Cloak." "It gives Naruto an intense boost in both strength and speed, but it constantly damages his body. And when it enters the fourth-tail-form, he loses all of his skin and begins to bleed heavily." Kushina was aghast at this information, but nodded for Tsunade to continue. "Jiraiya stated that was only the second time he had come close to death, when Naruto first entered the fourth-tail-form. It is also the most advanced form of possession so far recorded. At least… until what we saw."

Kushina looked terrified. Heavy blood loss and quick regeneration meant shortening one's life. "It has only happened twice, so his body won't begin to break down," Tsunade reassured her. She began to lose it after drinking too much of the sake she had ordered. Kushina finished off her tenth bowl and left Tsunade inside the shack to pay it all off.

"_**WHAT!!!**_," Tsunade roared when she saw the bill. "This is higher than a couple of my gambling debts!" Her tiny mind-form began to cry as she surrendered her entire wallet to pay off the giant meal Kushina had polished off. When she walked outside while moping, she spotted Kushina smiling at her. Her temple began to pulse and Kushina ran for it. "You're gonna pay for that damn you!" Tsunade roared. Kushina didn't stand a chance against a vengeful Tsunade, but then again, who did?

After their ordeal, the two women went back to Naruto's hospital room, in need of some treatment themselves. Tsunade had broken several walls and market shacks to get at Kushina, who had taken one square punch in the ribs.

"I'm checking his condition, and then I'm going to bed," Tsunade stated. She put her fingers against the artery in the next and began counting. "forty-three beats-per-minute. And his chakra rate has gone back to the norm. The overall size hasn't changed however. He will be awake tomorrow, I have little doubt."

Kushina's face lit up. _Tommorow, my son._ With the promise of an awakening son in the morning, Kushina fell asleep like a newborn child, a deep and endlessly comfortable rest of bliss.

**Author notes: Phew, this took forever to write, but it didn't make much sense to have another twelve pages included that really should be their own chapter. Read and review, or no chapter six for you. Thanks again to all who sent me the translations for the various eyes. I would still like to know if there is a site out there that accurately translates the English words into Japanese but keeps the English writing.**

**!!!Important!!! If you would like to see a general idea of what i think Naruto looks like after his transformation, please go to my profile page(click my name in blue at the top of this page) and select the jpg. url file thingy. IGNORE THE FREAKING AKATSUKI JACKET! And remove the shoulder seals.**


	6. The Cries of a Lone Wolf

**Author Notes: Well done to all who made there choice at the poll. I received 53 total votes because I switched it to two selections after only five choices in two days. The end results were: 31 votes to Adamant Eye(Kikanugan), 17 votes to Hidden Eye(Hitoshirezugan), 4 votes for Demonic Eye(Onigan), and 1 vote to God's Eye(Kamigan). So Kikanugan it is. Pronounce it slightly fast and the syllable set is. Kikánugan. Ki(normal speed) kánugan(faster, like the way Byakugan is said in the Japanese Naruto episodes. Find it if you must.) Onto the Story. **

********************%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%##########$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^**

**Konoha hospital:** Kushina fell into a deep sleeps the night before at the promise of Naruto waking up in the morning. She was still soundly sleeping at 9:30 A.M., along with Naruto. Tsunade had sent out the word to _all_ of Naruto's friends that he would definitely be waking up today. Temari and Kankuro had followed Gaara not long after he had left Suna, but had left Baki in charge of things.

Tsunade entered Naruto's room to check on his condition one more time. He had grown just a little more from the effect of the Kyuubi's chakra; his claws and fangs still remained as well. She checked his pulse one final time; 52 beats-per-minute, normal. His chakra flow was completely stabilized again as well, unlike his chakra reserves which had retained their enormous volume.

Kushina began to stir as Gaara entered the room. "Has we woken up yet?" they asked in unison.

"Nope, but he is certainly going to," Tsunade stated. "How are you feeling Kushina-San?" Tsunade and Gaara asked simultaneously. Gaara was a tad annoyed that this had now happened twice. Kushina was rather surprised that her exhaustion had completely disappeared and that her skin had regained its color.

"I'm fine. But how long?" Tsunade held up three fingers, meaning three minutes. Sasuke and Sakura had just walked in as well, along with Kankuro and Temari.

"Took the dobe long enough," Sasuke said darkly, despite the fact that deep down, he had worried greatly for the blond and anticipated the return to their daily rivalry. The others laughed because they knew how he really felt.

"Oy, is Naruto up yet?" Kiba called as he walked in with Shino and a very shy Hinata. They all shook their heads, but smiled, signaling that he would however pretty soon.

"It's nice to meet you… Kushina-San," Hinata began, holding out her shaking hand to exchange greeting. Kushina shook her hand lightly, and Hinata blushed. "Naruto really does look like you." Kushina smiled at her brightly. _She seems to have a thing for my boy._ Kushina thought to herself. _But she seems like a good person and a shy one at that._

Just then, Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten appeared in the doorway. "Is he awake yet? Naruto?" Lee practically yelled. Ten Ten proceeded to bonk him on the head with her unsealed battle-staff. Everyone shook their heads, but the group understood that the smiles meant he would be up pretty quick. "Come on Naruto! Let the power of youth bring you out of dreariness and into a new day!" Lee received yet another blow from the irked Ten Ten. _That kid's a wacko, just like…_

Kushina was stopped mid-sentence at the appearance of _Mike Gai._ Kurenai, Kakashi, and Team Asuma. When Gai-Sensei yelled loudly, it was Tsunade who hit him square in the face. Shikamaru had the common question written on his face.

"Nope," Sakura commented. "But very soon now." Shikamaru smirked. "I think that's everyone Tsunade-Sama."

"Not quite," Tsunade stated, confusing everyone at once. "Get in here pervert!" She called towards the window. In a flash, Jiraiya-Sama, the legendary, perverted Toad Mountain-sage Sanin appeared next to Tsunade, a look of pride and cheer on his face. "_Now_ that's everyone. I'll use my chakra to wake him up, or this'll get real boring real fast."

Her hand glowed brightly as she touched Naruto's forehead. He was slowly brought out of his strange dream by something he couldn't understand. His eyes opened slowly, and everyone held their breath; Tsunade stepped back, in a bit of a fighting stance. Everyone looked into Naruto's eyes and Shikamaru drew a kunai just in case it was the Kyuubi waking up instead of Naruto. Everyone else shockingly took notice, and their cheerful looks were replaced with ones of hesitation and fear. Kushina was on the verge of crying, hidden by the Jounin Senseis from Naruto.

"Whaa?" Naruto asked blankly as he blinked a few times. "Granny? Pervy Sage?" He began. "Sakura? Sasuke? Guys?" He held up his hand to rub his eyes, only to realize he still had his claws and reddish skin. "Guys!" he exclaimed. Everyone was confused at the terror in his eyes, which was hard to perceive because of the simply angry look of the iris and pupil itself. The only things that hinted to his fear were his voice and his eye-brows.

"No! Don't look at me!" he yelled as he leaped out of bed and sped passed everyone at a speed none of them expected. He was already in his bathroom and quickly went to his mirror. He look up… and froze in horror. His eyes, they were the Kyuubi's. "Noo!" he yelled, telling everyone where he was.

He was also frightened at the aspects his hair had taken on, as well as his fangs when he opened his mouth. His hair branched out in several places and grew much longer there; his canines were at least triple length and looked like they could bite through an iron bar if he tried.

"**KYUUBI!!!"** he yelled into his mind. The fox awoke with a start.

"_What's wrong? An attacker? Mating season? Another Jinchuuriki?"_ he asked frantically as he banged his head on an iron bar of his cage. He winced in pain, but he could easily hear Naruto's rage.

"_**What the freaking hell have you done to me?**__" _he roared. _**"I thought the claws and red skin were just temporary; why the hell do I still look like this?"**_ The Kyuubi was genuinely frightened.

"_That is a result of me trying to help when that revenge-crazy Renodan had you chained up and all of that," _he said, trying to calm the boy down.

"_**I can hardly recognize myself anymore damn it! What will my friends all think now? What will the village think? I actually look like a demon now you cursed beast!"**_

The Kyuubi was heart-broken; _this may be what actually drives him over the edge__, _Kyuubi thought to himself_. "I'm sorry, but the effects are permanent. You can get de-clawed and cut your hair, but your skin and eyes have changed forever, as well as your canines. But at least those make you look intimidating to opponents."_ The Kyuubi was at a loss as to what he should say to calm and comfort the currently enraged and saddened blond.

"_**Damn it all!"**_ Naruto yelled both into his mind and the outside world as he stared at his new permanent form. He was ashamed and went to punch the figure in the mirror. Everyone scattered from the doorway as shards of glass went flying, cutting deeply into the tiles and walls. Naruto was now crying over the sink, wondering how he could ever face his loved-ones again.

"Why?" he shuddered. "Why does this have to happen to me?!" he yelled. Naruto fell to his knees and curled up into a ball on the tile-floor. Tsunade was the first to approach him from behind the wall.

"Naruto, it's…" but she was cut off as Naruto began to sob and moan as he went from looking straight down to looking away. He covered his face and lightly pressed his claws into his forehead. "No! Look away; I don't deserve your pity or your sympathy."

Kushina had completely broken down into crying as she stared at the timid, broken being that was her son. _I've failed as a mother. I couldn't protect him from anything,_ she thought to herself. Kakashi bent down and hugged her tightly. Being Minato's student, he recognized her right away and knew she would at some point start crying; he just hadn't expected the circumstances.

Tsunade was brought to tears by the situation she was in. The boy had lost every ounce of confidence in himself and the will to go on. She had to think hard about what she would say next. _I don't think mentioning his mother would help much; he might go crazy and fear us even more. He also doesn't want us to comfort him. What else can we do?_ She asked herself angrily. Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder and gave the non-verbal signal "let me try."

Jiraiya walked slowly into the room, each clack of his sandals pounding like a drum in Naruto's mind. _"Watch Kyuubi, he'll hate me now. It's all over; they're going to kill me. And now they have every single excuse they could ever want tied up in a convenient package known as my body."_ The Kyuubi was now silently crying from behind his cage. This was probably the first time in his entire life that he, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, felt sorrow, regret, and compassion. No one deserved what Naruto was describing to the fox.

Jiraiya stopped directly behind Naruto and sat down. Naruto just waited and waited for the screamingly painful end to his life. "Naruto, please don't think that way," Jiraiya said softly. "I know you think we'd hate you now after your… ahem, "_transformation_." Bam! In a split second, Naruto had raised his left arm and smacked Jiraiya hard enough to send him three rooms down the hall through several concrete walls. _See? Normally that would have just knocked someone for a loop. Why did this have to happen to me? _Naruto asked the Kyuubi harshly as yet more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled. She sprinted up to his bloody body laying on the floor of a startled bunch of patients and doctors. She quickly tended to his concussion and mended his broken ribs. _This is not good, he's become a danger to everyone in this hospital,_ Tsunade thought to herself while trying to formulate a plan to get him out of the place so he couldn't cause any more harm.

The patients in the room right next to Naruto's climbed through the hole in the wall to see what had flung a red blur through their room. When they saw Naruto in the fetal position on the tile floor, they halted. "It's the demon boy; it's that monster!" one of them exclaimed. Naruto's breathing hitched. _I knew it._

Sakura and Sasuke were both _beyond_ pissed at the group and simultaneously gave the five death glares, Sasuke with his Sharingan and Sakura with her experience. "You are the real monsters, not Naruto," Sasuke said with feasible passion in his voice. All eyes fell upon him, and several people's mouths dropped, including Kakashi's. With his patented flash-step, Sasuke had his Kusanagi Chidori Blade bared at the man's throat before he had time to react.

Naruto, seeing his chance to escape from the terrible place, sprinted behind everyone and broke through the window. Kushina was the only one who saw his dash of desperation and watched as a single tear separated from his face in midair and shined like the purest of diamonds as he flew out the window and into the city. Everyone turned instantly to see his body suspended in midair among turning shards of glass. Then, he was gone.

"Good riddance, filthy demon spawn," the one man spat foolishly. Sasuke, in his white rage, turned and used the Tsukuyomi and silenced the man for who knows how long. Tsunade and Jiraiya came running back when they heard the crash of glass.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked desperately. Even Sasuke with his Sharingan could not track his movement when he blurred from sight. Everyone looked down, sorrow weighing heavily upon all of them. "In his current state of mind, Naruto may do something he will eternally regret."

Sasuke was the one to speak up. "Who the fuck cares about what his state of mind is right now?" he fumed. Tsunade looked insulted and also had a look that said, "do you even realize what might happen if…?" "We just have to find him and straighten things out. I've already linked a chakra thread to all of you in case someone finds him. I can move faster than all of you so I can come to your aid the quickest. Gaara, you're coming with me because you can get an aerial view of the area, and you have the best chance of reasoning with him. Split up and find him!" Sasuke ordered before he and Gaara were out the window as well.

**Naruto's POV:** "You guys are the real monsters, not Naruto," Sasuke said passionately. _Sasuke? You're defending me?_ Naruto asked himself. He turned silently to view just what was happening outside his door. Everyone was currently staring wide-eyed at Sasuke who had his trademark sword at the one man's throat. _I don't deserve you guys as friends anymore; you've defended me enough._ He got up silently and then made a speed-dash like the Kyuubi had done a couple days before and smashed through the window beside his bead. A single tear separated from his eye as he flew between the shards of flying glass. _I'm sorry everyone, but I can't see you anymore. I am a demon now and should thus live like one: alone… where I can no longer harm or put burden on you._ With that in mind, Naruto ran off in search of shelter from the village.

**All over the city:** Ino and Sakura teamed up and went straight to Naruto's apartment, but to no avail at finding their precious friend. Kurenai's team scanned the playgrounds for any clues that would lead them towards Naruto. Neji and Lee went to the academy to see if Naruto was in any of the secret spots they used to use to cut class. Neither group had any luck at finding him. Ten Ten went to Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite spot in probably all of Konoha. She found no leads from any villagers willing to care about the jinchuuriki. Team Asuma went to alert the guards posted on the city walls that Naruto may try to escape. Shikamaru, however, went to the battlegrounds used for the Chuunin Exams, thinking Naruto could easily find shelter in the place after it had been wrecked so badly and no one bothered to come there until the next Chuunin Exam. Unfortunately, even his calculation was incorrect. None of Naruto's friends had found a single clue as to where he might be.

**Sasuke's and Gaara's POV:** "See anything Gaara?" Sasuke yelled up to the boy as he stood on his sand cloud surveying the village for any sign of destruction or distress.

"No!" he called down. "There isn't a sign of him anywhere, but with his speed, he could have evaded the people's detection, which would explain why there are no signs of distress anywhere." Sasuke banged his fist against a wall in anger. _Damn it!_ He yelled in his mind. _And no one else is having luck finding him either. This is bad. The Hokage won't like the news when we…. The Hokage! Why didn't I think of that place from the __**beginning**__? _

Gaara had come down from his sand perch above the buildings of Konoha. "That's ok," Sasuke said. Gaara put on a scornful look. "I think I just figured out where he is, come on." Gaara had to use his levitating sand to keep up with the Uchiha.

**Naruto's POV:** "I think I should be safe here for a while," he said aloud. The Kyuubi stirred within him.

_**"You shouldn't have run like that,"**_ he began. _**"Something tells me they're all really worried about you from what I heard. They don't hate you Naruto, especially that Uchiha." **_Kyuubi wondered if now would be a good time to spring the fact that his mother had been in that room and at the bloodline trait ritual.

"Even if they don't, they don't need me causing them harm like Pervy Sage; they also don't deserve the burden of Konoha's villagers hating them for sympathizing with me. I also don't deserve their friendship anymore. I mean, look at me!" he exclaimed.

"Now if the villagers saw me, they would have every one of their own rights to beat me to a pulp legally or even kill me. My friends don't deserve to have to watch that. I don't deserve happiness; the distinction between demon and human has been erased from me, so I must live like a demon on the run: alone and afraid, searching for a place to belong."

Kyuubi had broken down crying once again. The kid's surrender of all his happiness and his ability to think of his friends first pulled at his heartstrings. Kyuubi accepted the boy's decision; he was the only one left who could comfort the lost, blond boy. _Telling the boy that he has a mother who has witnessed all of this would only wound him forever. This is the end of our days in Konoha. I would make all of them pay if I could,_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

Naruto, being in deep thought communication with the Kyuubi, didn't sense that two people were nearby in the cave system. The labyrinth of tunnels inside the Hokage Monument complex was one that Naruto knew by heart; Sasuke could only follow his nose and the residual chakra trail that Naruto left behind in his footprints. _I'm coming Naruto, _he thought to himself.

Sasuke then met an obstacle he didn't know how to traverse: Naruto's footprints led down four different tunnels, and the speed at which they were formed made it impossible to tell which the freshest trail was. The other part of the obstacle could only be seen by the Sharingan: a literal wall of chakra that stood in front of all of the trails which made it impossible to follow a residual chakra trail.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled. This was bad; he didn't want to be found. "I'll use shadow clones and suppress their chakra flow so Naruto hopefully doesn't sense them and run off. The only thing is, Naruto is emitting chakra over a very wide range which means he may no longer be in control of it, and it may dispel my clones. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The four Sasuke copies ran down their respective tunnels which went on for a very long distance. Sasuke's focus to keep them up was becoming strained. Two had met dead-ends, so Sasuke dispelled them and focused on his remaining two. One of his clones was dispelled by a crude trap that was obviously set up in a rush, and the other one had made it outside.

"Naruto is down the third tunnel Gaara," Sasuke stated sharply. "I'm informing the others of what I have found; they will be here soon. Go on ahead and watch for traps; my clone was dispelled by one." Literally as he said that, the chakra wall rippled a little. Had Naruto noticed their intrusion?

Gaara raced down the tunnel Sasuke pointed to in hopes of reasoning with his friend. _Please Naruto, wait for us._ Sasuke alerted everyone via his chakra threads that he had found Naruto's general location to be the inside of the Hokage Monument.

_Follow the trail of etch marks I made so you don't get lost,_ he stated as he closed-off the connections. He marked the entrance to the tunnel Gaara went down and began sprinting at his top speed to catch up. He was forced to deactivate his Sharingan when Naruto's chakra made it too hazy to see properly. _It'll be dangerous if we end up having to fight him. My Sharingan will be blinded up-close to him if he has such enormous chakra reserves, _Sasuke thought to himself.

Gaara turned his head around when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. "Catching up Uchiha?" he yelled back. His suspicions were confirmed when Sasuke's white robe came into view.

"Keep your eyes ahead Gaara, we are coming to the end of the tunnel," Sasuke warned. He could still feel the heavy mist that was unmistakably Naruto's chakra. "Make sure to stay quiet so he isn't alerted to our presence before we want him to be. Also, if he attacks, get out of here as quickly as you can, my Sharingan is useless when his chakra is this dense in the air. Hopefully, the others should be entering the complex now and start catching up to us. All we have to do is stall Naruto. Shhhh!"

They stooped behind a large rock a few feet in front of the exit to avoid being seen. Naruto sat, looking up through the eyes of the Fourth Hokage's carving. He had apparently not heard the two enter the cave, despite what should have been very loud echoes from their sandals. _He seems to be in a meditative state; hence, he should be talking to the Kyuubi right now_, Sasuke thought to himself.

His hypothesis was shattered when Naruto curled up into a ball and began crying once again. The air crackled with emotion as it reverberated across Naruto's chakra. _Naruto, you don't have to fear us you dobe; we're your friends,_ Sasuke said to himself.

They had no choice but to approach the crying blond, so Sasuke gestured for Gaara to come with him. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Sasuke's sandals hit solid marble, sending the loudest echo possible throughout the entire chamber. He froze, worrying that he may scare Naruto off. His worries were well founded.

Naruto had been crying because he knew he would miss his friends after he left in the night, and he would never be able to see them again. His state broke when Sasuke's foot hit the marble floor. His breathing hitched, and he slowly turned his head to find Sasuke and Gaara fearfully standing about twenty feet away. Sasuke was truly worried. He could not catch the blond at his top speeds if he ran.

_I knew they didn't see me as human anymore, _Naruto thought to himself shamefully as he stared wide-eyed at his friends. _They fear me now just like everybody else. Why do they fear and hate me so much?_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi as he sat up, still watching the two who had managed to track him down to probably kill him.

"_**That isn't what is going on kid,"**_ the fox said calmly. "_**I think they are afraid that you will run."**_

_Yes, because if I run I present a danger to everyone outside this place if I'm not watched or locked up._ Naruto's thoughts were racing and guessing at just how bad things could turn out from this point. He had become a timid, feral creature who looked over his shoulder at every shadow and moving thing. It was tearing Kyuubi apart.

"_**You don't need to fear them Naruto," **_Kyuubi reassured him. _**"Just trust me, please!"**_ Naruto was on his feet, unsure of what to do. His thoughts were racing, his heart was going at a mile-a-minute, and he couldn't think logically to realize that Sasuke and Gaara were just trying to calm him down.

Tears stained his cheeks as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. He could see worry written in the onyx pools, but there was hesitation too, an indecipherable emotion that was usually paired with betrayal or a big decision.

"Just calm down Naruto," Sasuke said coolly. "We just want to talk." Sasuke took a step forward, and Naruto took a step backward. "Please Naruto. Just hear me out." Naruto was so unsure of how to read the situation. He wanted to trust Sasuke, his best friend next to Gaara, who looked just as concerned, but his instinct screamed at him to run. He froze, staring at the space beyond Sasuke, his panting fast.

His feet would not move when Naruto commanded them; his arms were equally unresponsive. _Clack! __Clack, __clack, __clack._ Sasuke worked up the courage to take another step forward. Naruto's head snapped up at the sound and Sasuke froze his movement once again. _Kami please let this work,_ he begged. He took one more step. _Clack! __Clack, __clack, __clack._ Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke like a duckling follows its mother: closely.

**Hokage Monument Complex Tunnels: **The others had made it to the tunnel where the chakra wall began. Kakashi saw it with his Sharingan and alerted Jiraiya and Tsunade. "His reserves are enormous right now. He couldn't hide his presence all that well before anyway," Tsunade stated. She ushered for everyone to continue and started at a sprint.

_Please let Sasuke and Gaara be alright, _she thought to herself. Naruto was completely unpredictable on a normal basis; now he was like an unstable firework: ready to go off at a single disturbance.

**Sasuke & Gaara: **Naruto was still frozen. Sasuke slowly made his advances. _Ten feet left,_ he thought. He turned when he heard the sounds of running people and silently signaled Gaara to make them get quiet so as to keep Naruto calm. Gaara used his sand to soften his steps and went down the tunnel a ways.

"Shh!" Gaara said harshly. "Sasuke is trying to get close to Naruto who is currently at the calmest level we can achieve. He thinks any sharp noise may snap Naruto back before Sasuke has a chance to gain security from him." The others all took their shoes off and stepped lightly into the room.

Naruto was petrified to see all of his friends and Senseis standing at the back of the room. Sasuke saw it in his eyes and ushered for them to stay put and keep stone quiet. He had only a few feet left to traverse before he could hug Naruto and reassure him of his standing with his friends.

_Clack! __Clack, __clack, __clack._ Naruto was particularly affected by this step because he realized just how close someone had gotten to him without him noticing. _This is bad,_ he thought. _I need to run. I need to hide, _Naruto thought desperately._Clack!__ Clack__, __clack__, __clack. Why do they have to kill me? What did I do to deserve this Kyuubi? _There was no response from the Nine-Tailed Fox. _Clack!__Clack__, __clack,__clack. I can't stay here anymore, _Naruto thought to himself._Clack!__Clack__, __clack,__clack. I have to get away. __Clack!__Clack,__clack,__clack._ Naruto's eyes snapped to look at Sasuke who was now next to him.

_Oh no!_ Naruto screamed in his head. He turned to run, forcing everyone to gasp and Sasuke to finish what he had started. He wouldn't give up his only chance so easily. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards his body. _Here it comes,_ Naruto thought regretfully. _He's going to end it once and for all. Goodbye…my friends. _He resigned himself to his fate and didn't struggle. What he was embraced by wasn't death however; it was Sasuke.

Sasuke held onto Naruto for dear life as he patted the blond's back. Naruto was stunned. Why was this happening? Didn't they hate him? "_I don't deserve this,"_ Naruto said both into his mind and the real world. He began to pull away from the deep hug, but Sasuke pulled him back in, caressing the Blond's hair.

Naruto began to cry and put his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. So much emotion was flowing forth: anger, regret, the feeling of worthlessness, fear, and love. He and Sasuke both went down on their knees. Gaara and the others took this as their chance to get near Naruto and to remove any remaining doubts he had about them.

Naruto sobbed as he hugged Sasuke tightly without tearing into the raven's clothing with his claws. Sasuke could barely breathe; the blond's muscles were not just for show. But he wouldn't complain. "I'm sorry you've been put through all of this Naruto," Sasuke said passionately. He was beginning to tear up as well. Naruto hugged tighter, but his crying had lessened a bit.

"I … really don't (sob) deserve this you guys," Naruto wheezed. Gaara was the first to lean down and hug Naruto tightly and reassure him of his safety. Then Sakura joined in, and then Kakashi, and Tsunade hugged the crying blond as well. Then Neji joined in, along with Temari and Kankuro. Soon they were all in a tightly knit group-hug, all except one, Kushina.

She snuck out quietly and thought to herself, _I better let him calm down and vent before I introduce myself._ She was honestly irked at how long she had to wait to see him. _Patience, Kushina._

Naruto was overwhelmed with joy that he didn't have to fear his loved ones anymore. But he still felt guilty about staying in the village and possibly being a burden or getting the others hated now that he actually looked like something resembling a demon.

"Don't worry about that," Sakura told him as she caressed Naruto's scalp. The entire group sat around Naruto after the intense hugging session was done with. "We will be fine because that is something good friends do for each other: we support one another when we are going through rough times."

"Thanks you guys, you're the best," Naruto said with a smile that everyone recognized. It actually seemed cuter with little fangs sticking out from the top. They made him resemble a puppy. "I just wish I could switch my eyes back so that I'm not constantly scaring people or seeming to look angry."

The entire group frowned when he mentioned that. This would be the one thing they would _really _have to get used to; the Kyuubi's eyes were a constant symbol of deception, anger, and intimidation, no matter how Naruto changed his brow and lip positions.

"My research team and I will find a way to fix that problem, just you wait," Tsunade declared. Everyone laughed at how things just seemed like they would work out.

Ino was the one who finally asked the big question, "would you please put a new shirt on now?!!" Everyone turned red with laughter, although Naruto blushed. It really wasn't his fault at all. "I'm sorry," Ino said after realizing what her big mouth had made him feel. Things were finally back to normal for the most part. Although one could hardly call the band of youthful friends normal. What the future held was anybody's guess.

**Author Notes: WOOT! Chapter six was my best work I think. I hope you guys cried when you were supposed to and said aw when it was necessary. If you didn't… you have a heart of stone in all honesty. Review soon because I have chapter seven almost ready. If anyone from East Amwell who is currently a Freshman at HCRHS is reading this, try and figure out who I am. Do you want a hint? **_**EVERYONE**_** knows me one way or another. Say the word Paradox to me in real life and you get a prize. Sorry Lizzie, this one doesn't count for you for obvious real-world reasons.**


	7. The Gladiator's Gauntlet

**Author Notes: Welcome back to the next installment to The Cries of a Lone Wolf. I know you were all expecting the unveiling of Naruto's bloodline trait, but I guarantee it within either this chapter or the next. Onto the Story. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#########&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^*******

**Top of the Hokage Monument:** They all sat up on top of the mountain watching the starry skies in relief. Naruto was back; that was what counted. He laid his back on the smooth stone as the kitsune boy reflected on how much he treasured his friends. Naruto had finally regained his peace of mind and his self-confidence.

"_**I told you they were worried and cared about you kid," **_the Kyuubi said from within his cage. _**"Maybe now I can rest easy."**_ The fox laidd down in his cage and fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Naruto and looked up into the stars. "Kind of nostalgic, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Saskura giggled and nodded her head. Sasuke exhibited a very rare behavior and smiled.

"And just think. I would have left this place forever if you guys hadn't caught me. I'm such an idiot; although things won't be the same anymore. Until Tsunade develops her 'solution,' I'm gonna have to find a way to not scare anyone on accident with my eyes."

"Worry about it tomorrow… dobe," Sasuke said humorously. "I just want to get back to kicking your butt in training again." Naruto smiled. _You're on._ He gave everyone one last hug before they all departed for his or her respective home. There was still one more person who cared that he had yet to see: his own mother, Kushina.

She watched in silence as her son recovered from the horrific experience and wished she could just run up to him and hug him like the others had. Her fear of rejection was the only thing holding her back. _Tomorrow, no excuses._

Naruto quickly went to his apartment and found a gift laying on his bed: a new set of ninja clothes and gear. A note sat next to it; it read, "take these to replace the shreds you have on. A gift from the people who care about you, Tsunade."

Naruto eyed the suit. It wasn't his normal color scheme: orange and black. There a black pair of pants. There was a new mail-shirt that was a perfect fit for his new body size. And the ensemble came with a black and red jacket covered in hidden pockets and slots for kunai and shuriken. Tsunade even threw in two pairs of shoes. One was for everyday use, and the other was for heavy duty stuff like missions.

Naruto eyed himself in the mirror after he put it on. He was still frightened at his own appearance, especially the red orbs that replaced his cerulean eyes. The only thing missing was his headband. He had lost it after his encounter with the eight who tried to kill him.

"Crap! How can I go around without my forehead protector?" he asked as he went to lie down. He felt cool metal come into contact with his chest and pulled from his jacket pocket, a brand new forehead protector. Naruto found an inscription on the back of it. "The will of fire burns brighter in you than any other shinobi of this village. May your strength be a beacon to all whom you meet. And may the will of fire keep your friends close to you." "Thanks granny." Naruto put it on proudly as he fell into the embrace of sleep.

Kushina watched in pride as her son put on the gift she and Tsunade had picked out for him. "Now just cut your hair the right way and put on an overcoat, and you look like Minato," she said to herself humorously. Tsunade walked up to her and patted her on the back.

"Get some rest Kushina. He woke up today and will probably be able to meet you tomorrow," Tsunade reassured her. "I've set up a room in my mansion for you to stay in. Come on, you need sleep." Kushina gave one last backward glance before she left with Tsunade.

**The Next Day, Naruto: **He awoke cheerful and rested from his full night of sleep. Naruto made himself a couple bowls of cereal before he went out the door to go get a mission from Tsunade. "I wonder if she'll be in a good mood today," Naruto said aloud as he stepped out the door.

People immediately froze when they saw the new Naruto. Most were worried that he would attack. Others found his new appearance to be stunning. "Despite the fact that most of you deserve it, I'm not going to beat the living daylights out of any of you," Naruto said loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear him.

"That's some confidence kid," said a jounin Naruto didn't recognize. "A filthy demon spawn like you couldn't even put a scratch on me. Here, I'll let you take the first shot free," he said before forming hand seals that made his skin shine like metal. Naruto was saddened once again at the discrimination he faced.

He turned around to show the man his face; it was completely passive, but the man's nerves got rattled by the boy's piercing eyes. "Goahead, you don't scare me." The man had sealed his own fate; in a split second, Naruto was directly in front of him and in mid punch. "Holy shit!" It was too late; bam! Naruto's fist connected with the man's chest and proceeded to break nine of the his ribs. The damage didn't end there either; Naruto twisted his arm upon impact and sent the guy spinning into his brick wall. The jounin fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone had a look of fear on his or her face as the boy turned towards them. Naruto was staring at his own hand, surprised that what felt like a light punch was enough to cause critical damage. He looked up, freezing the villagers in fear. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, entirely ignoring the people he walked passed.

It was the same all the way up to the Hokage's mansion. A few younger kids had the nerve to throw small rocks at Naruto's head, which he simply caught and crushed to dust before their eyes. The children's mothers dragged them away immediately upon hearing the rock crack in the boy's hand. _It's just like how the people of Suna treat Gaara,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Before he knew it, Naruto stood in front of the door to Tsunade's office. He knocked, at least what he thought was lightly, on the door, causing a giant crack to appear. Tsunade was frightened at the loud sound coming from her door.

Several of the hidden ANBU made their presence known as they stepped in front of the Hokage's desk. "Enter," Tsunade ordered in her perfectly normal voice, hiding her fear well. The ANBU members each drew a kunai and readied themselves for a fight. The nob turned slowly; the door opened. The ANBU launched themselves at the doorway, and halted before a much taller version of… Naruto? They were unsure of what to do; he was so intimidating in his new ninja suit. They were also afraid because of his eyes and fangs that were sticking out over his lip.

"Naruto?" Tsunade exclaimed. "Why on earth did you just do that to my door?" She waved the ANBU away, but they were unsure of her judgment and simply stood behind her. Naruto could feel both their fear and readiness to kill. Naruto walked into the middle of the room before he started talking.

"I'm sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with his right arm. "It was kind of an accident." Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal very well-toned arm muscles. He grinned slightly. "I guess I don't know my own strength anymore."

Tsunade smiled as she looked down. "That's okay. It really isn't your fault actually," she said while giggling. "I'll replace the door at some point, but just be careful about using your strength, alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm guessing you're here wanting a mission right?" Naruto smiled and nodded once again. "I figured. We just have two problems with that though." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "One, we have not received any mission requests today, which is the strangest thing ever. Two…" Tsunade paused before she went on, "we need to 'reassess' your abilities. I believe the reasons are obvious, ne?"

Naruto frowned. _No missions? That's a load of crap, but ok._ "So, am I fighting Kakashi-Sensei again?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork ad gave a slight smile.

"Him and a few others," she said bluntly, obviously hiding something. "Your first opponent isn't Kakashi; it's Neji. And I've already reserved the spot for all of your tests to be in an open field outside the village. ANBU will be the ones watching to make sure no one gets killed." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When's my duel with Neji?" he asked curtly.

"Five minutes from now," Tsunade replied kindly as she handed him a map to get to the fighting grounds.

"You're mean granny… making me work," Naruto whined as he ran out the door. Tsunade laughed, knowing she had successfully pushed his buttons. He would make it though; he was fast.

"You guys can go back to being hidden now," Tsunade said in annoyance. Kushina walked in right after Naruto left. "Go watch him Kushina-San, you're in for quite a surprise," Tsunade said without even looking up from her endless pile of paperwork.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Kushina began. "I'm not sure what to do about telling him who I am." Tsunade looked up with a bit of surprise.

"I had a feeling it would come to this; so I'm prepared to go with you to break the news to him. But let him wind down and test his mettle. You really should watch him; he's the only genin who fights on that level and will probably hold that record for all time."

"He's still a genin?" Kushina asked in shock. "He's way too old to be held down like that."

"Jiraiya took Naruto under his wing about three years ago when Naruto was about thirteen and a half. He never came back for the Chuunin Exams, so there was nothing we could do. He'll become one after this set though," Tsunade said reassuringly. "His abilities cannot be ignored by the village council anymore."

"For the sake of the council members, I hope you're right Tsunade-Sama," Kushina said grimly. "I'm gonna go watch my son like you suggested." With that, Kushina was off following the signs of surprise riddled throughout the streets. When she reached the gate, Kushina began following the footprints left behind by Naruto's sprinting.

**At the Field, Neji and Naruto:** Neji stood there bored out of his mind. _I bet Tsunade was lying about there being no missions,_ he thought to himself. He decided to use his Byakugan to search for Naruto in the surrounding woods. Immediately upon activation, Neji could easily sense the whereabouts of his blond rival. _His chakra reserves are so huge!_ Neji thought to himself. He was also shocked when he found the center of the chakra activity. _There's no way that's possible. How can he have chakra affinities for all five elements?_ Neji asked himself in shock.

Within seconds, Naruto was a few feet away from Neji, not even panting from his sprint session. "Hey Neji, long time no see," the blond said cheerfully. "I'm guessing you think what Tsunade said is bull, right?" Neji smirked as he gave one little nod. "I thought so." He looked up into Neji's eyes, only to turn his face the other way.

"It's fine," Neji said kindly for once. "It isn't your fault that your eyes have changed. They don't actually scare me at all. The only time you scared me was back during the Chuunin Exams when you used the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto looked him in the eyes at his reassurance.

"I'm guessing the ANBU are around watching us?" Neji nodded. "Then come at me with everything you've got. Otherwise, you'll die." With that, Naruto was twenty feet away from Neji. Neji could just barely sense or read the blonde's movements. He was in shock when he realized it was Naruto who had drawn their starting places and a ring that he hoped was large enough to hold the full scale of this battle.

_How the hell did he do that? I've never seen a person move so fast. Only Lee in his lotus can move anywhere near that fast._ Neji finally took heed of what Naruto said earlier. He _would _die if he didn't take this seriously. "Byakugan!" Neji yelled. What he didn't expect was how easy it was to see Naruto's chakra points. It would be easy to hit them. What frightened him was the potency of the chakra itself and the overall amount.

"Last time you dodged every one of my attacks," Naruto began. "This time, I'll dodge all of yours." Neji grinned and ran towards Naruto.

"Don't get overconfident," Neji said tauntingly. "We both know the reason you won back then is that I was careless." Neji went for a simple punch at Naruto's face first to test his theory; he wasn't even using his gentle-fist technique. The hit connected with Naruto's forehead, but he didn't even flinch; his body didn't so much as lean backward from the dead-on hit.

"What the hell?" Neji exclaimed. _His strength and balance are unreal. That shot should have sent him tumbling backwards at the very least. This will be tough. Damn it, I think I broke a finger._ Neji removed his hand from Naruto's forehead and examined it. The base of his ring finger was broken, and the cartilage was torn.

"That was weird of you Neji," Naruto said coolly. "I'd think you would go with the Gentle Fist instead of an outright punch. Just as a warning: without the help of your chakra, you can't defeat me."

Neji fell back to realign his finger and fix the damage with his chakra. Naruto just stood there on the other side of the field. _He's taunting me,_ Neji thought darkly. _Although, he's right about it being impossible to harm him without the use of my Gentle Fist. I need to finish this quickly._

Neji sprinted behind Naruto and took on his famed battle stance. "Eight Trigrams: One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palms!" Naruto turned around slowly to face the onslaught coming. "Two Palm!" Neji roared. Naruto turned swiftly to avoid both attacks. His body flowed so easily, and he could easily see Neji's movements. Maybe the bloodline trait the Kyuubi gave him would be unnecessary.

_I knew it,_ Neji thought to himself angrily. _I can't even touch him, much less finish him off. _Neji moved on with the Four Palm and Eight Palm rounds; Naruto easily avoided every forward strike. _I'll have to make my agility with his if I'm gonna have a shot._

Neji began to curve his strikes and maneuvered his on body to try and throw Naruto off. "Sixteen Palm!" Naruto ducked the shot aimed at his upper-left shoulder, sending Neji careening forward. But Neji used the momentum to quickly turn and hit Naruto from behind, in his blind spot.

Neji was confident he would finally get a blow in until Naruto grabbed his arm and used it to propel himself up and over Neji; Neji was ready for it and immediately spun around to hit Naruto as he descended. "Thirty-Two Palm!" he yelled. Naruto was even able to nimbly avoid Neji's attacks in midair, simply turning his body so every shot would glide past him.

Now Neji was worried. Nothing was working, and Naruto showed no signs of fatigue from his maneuvers that would have been impossible for him years ago. He began to push his body to the limit of its speed. "Sixty-Four Palm!" Neji roared as he danced around Naruto, hoping to make him lose balance.

Naruto bent backward and twisted so flexibly, that Neji could not even track him with the Byakugan; it was useless. Neji had given up until Naruto faltered and allowed the final shot in the sequence to graze his forearm. It wasn't a direct hit, and the resistance from his muscles bent Neji's fingers back, but Neji gained confidence at the possibility to maybe down the blond.

"One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palm!" Naruto had given Neji that sliver of hope on purpose and prepared himself to show off his newly-gained speed. _Now I've got you,_ Neji said in his mind as one shot was a mere inch away from Naruto's neck. The boy gave an expression of fear before the shot connected with… dust?

Neji watched in horror as Naruto faded in dust from his sight. What shocked him was not the fading itself, but the fact that Naruto was behind him before the image faded away. Neji quickly turned and sent his best flurry at Naruto to at least try and put a scratch on him.

Naruto blurred from his sight over and over again at a speed Neji simply could not even begin to fathom. He pounded into Naruto's image again and again, but not hitting his actual body. On the final strike, Neji focused his chakra extra finely and threw his arm towards Naruto at a speed far beyond his normal limits. Boom!

Neji stood there in shock. Naruto caught his arm at the wrist, causing a shockwave to emit from the point of sudden deceleration. He watched as an intense stream of chakra fired from the tip of his finger towards Naruto's heart. It hit the boy's skin and separated into two streams as it flowed into the point of impact. Naruto was invincible against his technique.

"I can see that that was your best Neji," Naruto said calmly. "You've sharpened your skills in the years I was gone." Neji simply stared dumbstruck in Naruto's eyes as he spoke. "Unfortunately for you," Naruto began, "there has to be an end to this. Sorry."

Naruto let go of Neji's arm, and the boy fell forward in shock. Bang! It felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks as Naruto sent his own chakra through one of Neji's chakra points at the junction between his neck and right shoulder. Neji fell unconscious at Naruto's feet.

"This match has concluded," said an ANBU with a leopard's mask on. "Well done Uzumaki." Naruto simply looked at him blankly as he picked Neji up to put him in the shade. He was sweating from the onslaught he sent at Naruto and was exhausted.

Something Naruto had not noticed when he was fighting Neji was the audience watching the two. There were six ANBU agents as well as all of Naruto's friends, Gai-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, and Jiraiya were also present. Gaara and his group also attended; even Tsunade was there, ready to heal Neji. Kakashi and Sasuke both had their Sharingan active so they could keep up with the speed of the spectacle. Kakashi had a look of utter surprise on; Sasuke was as impassive as ever.

"Nicely done, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gave him a quick glance as he put Neji down in front of Tsunade. Sakura was shocked at the display she had just seen; was Naruto really able to see chakra points, or did he just do that to knock Neji out?

Tsunade leaned down and took Neji's robe off of his right shoulder and examined the point of impact. Naruto had indeed hit Neji lightly for his current strength, but the bruise he left was an angry black and red. Tsunade healed it and woke Neji up.

"That hurt," was Neji's only comment. He tried to move his right arm, but only got a minor response; shock and panic made their way into his expression.

"Even though Naruto hit you with very little force compared to what he could have done Neji, the damage to your chakra point has left you unable to move that arm for a while. The damage is in no way permanent, but it will be annoying for a while," Tsunade said in an even tone.

"Naruto, you're next opponent is Lee. I want to see your overall ability to handle both kinds of taijutsu," Tsunade announced as she got Neji to his feet. Lee yelled into the air and jumped for joy at the chance to fight Naruto one on one.

Gai-Sensei pulled him out of his passionate cheers and warned him, "fight at your best and don't give him an inch of leeway. Remove your weights; you saw how well he avoided Neji's attacks." Lee did as his sensei commanded and placed his weights on the ground instead of causing an earthquake by dropping them. Gai-Sensei gave Lee one last warning before he would face off against Naruto. "Don't push beyond the sixth gate," he said calmly.

Naruto walked out to his starting point in the field, and Lee followed suit. "Come on Bushy-Brows," he called. "Show Neji just how much more powerful you've become. Put a scratch on me." Lee lit up and took his battle stance.

The ANBU who had announced the end of Naruto's match with Neji announced, "begin!"

Lee charge Naruto with at least double Neji's speed, but Naruto could see his every step and didn't run. Lee used a feint from the side and fire a shot straight at Naruto's forehead as Neji had done. Boom! An intense shockwave threw dirt in a circle as Lee's fist connected. Naruto leaned back just a little from the punch. Lee was a lot stronger physically then Neji was, but it wasn't something that threatened him, yet.

Lee stood there in utter confusion at the sight before him. Naruto had placed his foot back just slightly to absorb the force, but his head took the full blast. A normal person would have probably died from a shot like that. Naruto blinked, but that was his only reaction other than being pushed back just a little.

"How are you still standing?" Lee asked in an even tone. He removed his fist from Naruto's forehead. _Not even a scratch. What on earth is he made of, Steel? That was about what it felt like I was hitting._

"I am still unsure of how strong my body has become," Naruto spoke calmly. "I knocked very lightly on Tsunade's door and split it in half; I also struck a jounin using the iron skin technique into the wall of my apartment building. It felt like a light punch to me, but several of his ribs cracked and he coughed up blood from the damage caused. I'm guessing that my transformation has left me with unknown limits. Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked curtly.

"No, but I suppose we'll find your limits in this match," Lee said as he unwrapped his arm bandages. _I can't enter the primary lotus yet, I have to make sure it counts,_ he thought to himself. Lee made another dash for Naruto. "Frontal Lotus Kick!" Naruto absorbed all of the impact without so much as flinching.

_It's like trying to punch through a wall of steel, _Lee thought to himself as he lowered his leg. Naruto had yet to move from his starting position and was still breathing at the same calm rate as when he began. _It looks like there is no choice. I must use the lotus if my normal attacks won't even make him budge._

Naruto simply stood there as he watched Lee's chakra spike. "If you really want a shot at damaging me, why don't you try focusing your chakra into your hands and feet as they collide with my body," He said calmly. Lee thought it over and decided Naruto was right. _It's the same as walking on water, except that it is an intense burst instead of a changing rate._

Lee became even faster as he opened the first of the eight inner gates. He made mock attacks to check if Naruto could see his movements at all. When Naruto's eyes didn't even move, Lee became confident. He used the Shadow-Leaf Dance to get behind Naruto and launch him upwards. It apparently worked as Lee's leg connected and Naruto left the ground.

_I'll let him enjoy defeating me for a while,_ Naruto thought as Lee appeared in front of him. He hadn't grunted at all, but Lee felt as though his leg had broken from the impact with Naruto's back. Naruto purposely changed his expression to one of fear as the bandages wrapped around his chest. Everyone was watching anxiously, wondering if Lee had actually outfought Naruto. The only ones who were unconvinced were Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Gai.

With their Sharingan, Kakashi and Sasuke saw that Naruto had actually pushed himself off the ground, perfectly timing it so that it would appear that Lee had done it completely on his own. Jiraiya knew that Naruto was toying with the boy because he had trained Naruto to handle the lotus to some extent when the two were traveling together. Tsunade simply had gut instinct.

Since Neji had deactivated his Byakugan, he was convinced Naruto had actually taken a hard hit. He knew just how strong Lee was from the few times he had taken a hit during Lee's Lotus.

Gai was in shock at the shockwaves being produced from each of the impacts. He knew that Naruto had made a fool out of Lee and simply _allowed _the boy to have his glory. Anyone who could stand up to Lee's primary attacks would not have been tossed so easily. _Be careful Lee, that last one you gave him looks like it did more damage to you,_ he thought in his head.

In truth, that blow had stretched Lee's Achilles Tendon, making it difficult for him to move. In midair, though, all Lee needed was his hands. He watched in triumph as Naruto's expression changed to one of fear. _Now I've got you._ The bandages tightened around Naruto's body, and Lee began the sequence of them careening downward with a high-speed spin.

Naruto mock-thrashed against his bonds, knowing the impact wouldn't be able to do anything. "Aaaah," he yelled as the bandages twirled off of him and he spun hard into the ground. It didn't even make Naruto sore; it was hardly more than a tickle. Lee landed ten feet away and watched the hole that had been made with anxious eyes. _Did I do it?_

Naruto just laid there with his head in the dirt and his legs hanging in midair for a few seconds. Everyone was waiting on a held breath to see if the ANBU judge would end the match. Lee fell into shock as Naruto pushed himself out of the dirt and shook his hair out.

"Sorry Bushy-Brows, but it'll take a lot more than that if you want to defeat me," Naruto said with a grin. Lee's mouth dropped. Naruto didn't have a scratch on him anywhere. He even revealed his back to show that Lee's kick had done nothing. "Granny, heal Lee's leg; he tore his Achilles Tendon went he kicked me in the back."

Now Lee was in complete shock. _How can he have known that?_ Lee asked himself. Tsunade had patched his leg up quickly so that the match could resume. "You seem to have become a lot stronger Naruto," Lee said politely. "How did you know that my tendon had being pulled?" Naruto smiled before he began explaining.

"Since you struck with full force, I could feel every vibration in your leg at the time," Naruto began. "It was actually a bit sickening to feel the tendon being pulled apart. You should have focused your chakra instead of only using your strength; that's why you injured yourself. Now come."

Lee finally pushed himself up to the fifth gate in order to see if he had even a chance at defeating Naruto's iron-like body. _Focus Lee,_ he told himself. _Naruto actually knows what he's doing when he gave me that advice._ Lee focused some chakra into the palm of his hand before he flew at Naruto.

The ground cracked under the pressure of Lee's legs launching him. He was now moving at speed that Naruto was beginning to have to track him. _Hit me with your best shot Lee._ Lee went with a frontal jab, pounding his palm into Naruto's chest. With his chakra focused, Lee was a much more powerful opponent.

Naruto slid back several inches before halting once again. He felt no pain from Lee's attack, but it had affected him more than Neji's ever could have. "You ready for a taijutsu battle Lee?" Naruto asked politely as he leaned toward Lee.

"Bring it on Naruto-San," was Lee's enthusiastic response. Lee dashed away before he came in for a series of punches and kicks. Naruto easily dodged most of Lee's punches and deflected a couple to feint that Lee was making headway. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he went to spin-kick Naruto.

Naruto ducked as Lee predicted. _Gotcha._ Lee began the second spin so that Naruto would have no time to react. His foot careened towards Naruto's head, chakra heavily focused at the toe for maximum impact. Naruto broke Lee's confidence when he raised his left arm and stopped the attack dead, sending another shockwave through the air and ground.

It felt like Lee had just kicked a lead ball. _How on earth did he do that? He broke my Leaf Hurricane so easily. Looks like I'll have to finish this in one burst. I'm gonna have to open the sixth gate and use the Morning Peacock on him._

Naruto was a bit surprised when Lee's chakra spiked once more and he sped off. _This is his limit; time to finish it._ Lee charged in at top speed and used a chakra focused kick to launch Naruto into the air. Naruto blocked it with his arms, but pushed off with his feet so that Lee would think he had succeeded.

Gai-Sensei was worried now. _No Lee! He's fooling you. Naruto is way too powerful for him to fight, but at least he's letting Lee have his confidence. Just don't hurt him Naruto, not too badly._

Lee was now above Naruto in the Flying-Crane Stance. Naruto purposely looked up in slight fear. It wasn't so much that it would tip Lee off that he was faking, but it was enough to make Lee want to finish it. "Morning Peacock!" Lee yelled as he began his barrage of punches.

Each one felt as though it had hit a steel wall, but Lee kept up his assault of chakra-focused punches. When he neared his limit, Lee attacked with an arm and leg in unison. Naruto stopped both with one arm, stunning Lee completely as his color returned. _Oh no! _Lee screamed in his head.

Naruto felt sorry that he would have to dash Lee's hopes so mercilessly, but he had to. Naruto zipped behind Lee at his old body's high speed and delivered a "light" punch to Lee's back, sending him hurtling into the ground, forming a crater.

"Lee!" Gai-sensei and his team yelled. Neji winced as he watched Lee crash. _I got off easy._ Naruto landed on his feet in the crater and carried Lee to Tsunade. Gai looked at him angrily, making Naruto flinch.

"I made sure to avoid damaging his spinal cord or rupturing any internal organs Tsunade-sama, Gai-Sensei. I just hit him hard to enough to knock him out," Naruto said calmly. Gai-sensei was relieved when Tsunade said Lee was fine and woke him up.

"Ok, so you can handle fighting any taijutsu rather well Uzumaki," Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto's condition. His breathing was slightly heavier, no doubt from him taking all of the punches head on and moving so fast. "Sakura, you're his next opponent. You can dodge just about anything and I want to see if he can handle the way a med-nin fights," Tsunade announced.

Sakura was a little worried, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't try to kill her. "Yes ma'am," she said calmly. Lee awoke with a start and asked what had happened. "Naruto knocked you out in one blow," Sakura said, making Lee cry about his failure to Gai-Sensei.

The two walked out onto the field, now with obvious signs of battle written on it. The ANBU judge yelled, "Begin!"

Sakura stayed where she was, examining Naruto before she ran in head-on. _He's extremely agile, so direct attacks are almost out of the question. It is dangerous to try and attack without extreme chakra focus. On top of all that, Naruto is extremely fast and can knock me out in a split second if he tries. This'll be tough, _Sakura thought to herself.

Some of the spectators were getting bored with the lack of action, but not all of them. Most had a respect for the thinker's way of fighting. _Let's see if Naruto's emotions get in the way of his fighting,_ both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought in unison. Kakashi and Sasuke were thinking the same thing as well. All four of them smirked.

Then they all gasped as _Naruto_ made the first move. He slowed himself down by force to the point where he was fighting at his old body's maximum speed, if not just a touch more. Sakura had more than enough time to react before Naruto's fist came at her with far less strength than it had at Lee or Neji.

Sakura was a bit pissed. _He's going __**easy **__on me! _she exclaimed to herself. Tsunade just laughed at how easily Naruto had rattled Sakura's cage. Now he was in for it. Sakura focused the chakra in her hand and made a dash for Naruto, watching to see if he would dodge. He made no such effort and Sakura's fist collided with his stomach.

This was the first impact that Naruto could say he _really _felt. He didn't double over, and another shockwave went off. Naruto blinked several times before he spoke up. "Too many of those and I might actually have a problem," he said humorously. Sakura removed her fist and the two examined the impact spot. It didn't bruise, but there was indeed evidence that she had hit him.

"His confidence might get him killed," Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded, but knew there was no way Naruto would simply _let _another attack like that hit him.

"He just wanted to see Sakura's strength for himself. He's seen her punch through walls and cause fissures in the ground, so it's only natural," Jiraiya claimed. Tsunade grinned as she watched the battle unfold.

Naruto had reverted to simply dodging all of Sakura's attacks, so he was getting bored. Then Sakura did something he didn't expect at all. She conjured several solid shadow clones. "Well well, when did you learn how to that Sakura-Chan?" Sakura grinned, seeing as how she had impressed Naruto twice in one day.

"I just watched you all that time. It's only one hand sign, so it isn't difficult in that sense. What's hard is making sure I have enough chakra in all of my clones to continue to fight," she said. That was her biggest mistake in Naruto's mind.

He sprinted behind her, and she froze. "That is the biggest mistake you can make when using shadow clones Sakura-Chan," Naruto said seriously. "You gave away the position of your real body. You lose." Sakura saw it coming and just barely avoided getting hit squarely by Naruto's fist.

_I got lucky, but he's right. That was dumb on my part._ Naruto still stood where he had attempted to knock Sakura out. _Time to whip out my best combo. Let's see If he knows how to fight a team of me._ Sakura gained some confidence, she pulled out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Now he's in trouble," Tsunade said with a grin. "Sakura can't summon Katsuyu, but just about any summoned slug is a dangerous foe." Jiraiya nodded, remembering the first time _he _fought against one.

Now Naruto was thoroughly impressed. "So now even you have a summoning," he said. "Interesting." A large black and green slug now sat in front of Naruto. It spat acidic slime at him, and he dodged it. The acid melted away the ground it landed on. _This'll be dangerous if I'm not careful. Kyuubi only said I was heat-resistant, not acid-resistant._

The slug appeared in front of him. _Oh crap!_ He dodged most of the slime, but some splattered on his cheek. It began to eat through his skin. _Not good._ Naruto held his hand over the growing hole and willed for his chakra to close it. It took more time than usual, but the wound healed.

"Your cursed slug actually hurt me, that's the first time today Sakura-Chan," Naruto called to her on top of the thing. "Although I'm afraid playtime's over for it."

Naruto instantly appeared in front of the slug and dispelled it with one well-placed punch in the face. Sakura was already formulating her next move. She formed her chakra scalpel while two clones rushed Naruto from the sides.

"This is a common tactic for me," he said loudly. "It won't work on me of all people." Naruto punched both of the clones as Sakura began her descent. _It'll be a problem if that connects, so I'll dodge it._ Naruto was pulled out of thought as two hands came out of the ground and secured themselves around his ankles. They were glowing in white chakra. _Damnit!_

Sakura's clone cut the tendons leading to Naruto's feet, making it impossible for him to dodge the blow quickly coming from above. Naruto looked up in surprise as Sakura's long scalpel came shooting towards him. "Close, but no cigar," he whispered. Everyone watched in awe as Sakura came closer and closer to hitting Naruto. He finally met his match.

In a flash, Naruto caught Sakura's arm both at the wrist and at the forearm so she could not simply manipulate her hand and cut his arm muscles. "I'm impressed that you got me that well Sakura," Naruto said kindly. He was panting from the thrill of it all. "I think you know what happens next." Naruto threw Sakura into the air and slammed his fist into the ground and into her hidden clone.

Naruto willed for his chakra to mend his tendons, but it wasn't working.

"I made sure to disrupt your chakra flow Naruto, you're not winning that easily this time," Sakura yelled as she began to descend. Naruto, having run out of options, prepared to fire a burst of chakra at Sakura from his mouth.

_Sorry about this, Sakura-Chan, _Naruto thought to himself as he opened his jaws. Jiraiya, having seen this attack many times, yelled out to warn Sakura.

"Sakura!" he yelled. "Dodge it, that's dangerous." Sakura, seeing what he meant as Naruto's chakra collected into a transparent ball in front of his mouth, prepared to break through the attack. _I have to focus my chakra perfectly,_ she thought as her option to dodge was not viable. _Otherwise, it'll blow up in my face._

"Take this," Naruto yelled before a flash and shockwave signaled the launch of his chakra orb. He then focused his chakra into his hands and made it flow into his ankles, willing the chakra to heal up the lacerated muscle tissue.

Sakura's hand was completely surrounded in glowing chakra. _This is it,_ she thought as the chakra blast was nearing impact. BAM! Sakura punched with all her might, sending a mighty ripple through the air and through her muscles. Naruto's chakra was powerful, but Sakura was pressing through it gradually.

The ball decompressed with a mighty blast, frightening all of the onlookers, even Naruto who was nearly done fixing his feet. After the smoke cleared, Sakura still had her arm outstretched; she had beaten through the attack. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Tsunade was proud that her student was able to do that. It was reckless, but she succeeded.

Naruto had finished healing his ankles, but looked up in fear as Sakura refocused her chakra for a finishing blow to his head. _You've had your fun Sakura, but you didn't win._ "Noooo!" Naruto yelled as Sakura's fist appeared to have connected with Naruto. Boom! The ground surrounding Sakura cracked and broke apart, forming a crater. Naruto wasn't at the end of her arm.

He had blurred away at the very last second, throwing Sakura off guard. "I win," Naruto said before he knocked Sakura out with the same technique he used on Neji.

When the smoke began to clear, everyone wondered how the match had ended, even the ANBU agents. When a walking shadow appeared in the smoke, Kiba asked, "who is it?"

They were all a bit disappointed when it was Naruto who walked out of the smoke, holding Sakura in his arms. " Here you go Tsunade-Sama," he said politely. His breathing had become a bit heavy. "You taught her pretty well; I thought I was going to lose for a second there." Tsunade smiled as she woke Sakura up.

"That was cheap," Sakura pouted as she looked up at Naruto.

"Quoting Kakashi-Sensei, 'you must see through deception.'" Naruto said bluntly. "You would have had me if you had chained your attack after the slug's. Who's my next opponent?" Naruto asked politely.

"That would be me," she said flatly. "Now you get to fight against a master med-nin." Naruto was taken aback by this. _I'm gonna be in pain at the end of today,_ he thought to himself.

When they walked out into the battlefield, it was Jiraiya who announced for them to start. Naruto wasn't taking any chances with Tsunade and began with _his _attack. He didn't move at anywhere near his top speed, but it was fast enough to intimidate Tsunade.

She dodged his punch perfectly, but wasn't so lucky with the kick he chained onto the end of it. She was launched nearly fifty yards into the trunk of a tree. Jiraiya winced, knowing that that had to hurt.

Tsunade was winded from the blow Naruto dealt to her diaphragm. _He's strong, no doubt,_ she thought to herself as she stood up. She wiped the blood from her mouth before repairing the damage to her chest. There were two broken ribs, nothing serious.

"Looks like I can't go easy on you Naruto," she called. Tsunade released her chakra reserve seal and prepared for an onslaught. She moved at about the same speed as Lee in his Hidden Lotus. _This'll be tough,_ Naruto thought as he dodged Tsunade's forward attack.

Tsunade was relentless with her barrage, managing to connect once in a while. Naruto didn't take much damage from the hits she got in, but things might get bad if he took a really critical blow. While trying to assess Tsunade's abilities, Naruto didn't manage to dodge Tsunade's kick to his chin which forced him into the air. _Not good._

Tsunade appeared behind him, ready to strike. Naruto caught her chakra focused punch, knowing what damage it might do if it connected. Naruto then used his shadow clone technique for the first time that day. He only summoned one, but one was enough.

Tsunade then became worried. _Fighting multiple Narutos is going to be difficult. He's too fast for me to do that safely. I'll have to pour it on then._ She then threw several needles at both of the Narutos.

The real Naruto caught one and sniffed at it. _Poison, I figured she'd eventually resort to it._ Naruto gathered up the needles; he could probably use them later if push came to shove.

Tsunade then formed several hand seals. "Ninja art: Great Poison Cloud," she roared. The cloud quickly expanded and rushed toward the Naruto's.

"If I take a single breath of her special poison, I'm finished," he said as he covered his mouth up. _Wait, I have wind chakra, what am I worried about a cloud for? _Naruto used the wind-nature manipulation and blew away enough of the gas so he could breathe safely. His clone did not end up so lucky.

His clone was dispelled after it died of internal bleeding. The combination of gas and Tsunade's taijutsu was deadly. _Damn, she's even immune to her own poison. I've gotta end this. _Under the cover of the gas, Naruto made his move and ran behind Tsunade who was trying to sense his location.

"Too late," he said. Although Naruto was the one who took a hit. Tsunade had a hidden steel scalpel in her sleeve and sliced Naruto down his torso. "Crap!" Naruto winced as he ran back for cover. The pain was excruciating; he placed his fingers over the wound and then smelled them. _Poison, damn!_

He willed for his chakra to close the wound; it worked, but Naruto still felt an intense burning sensation in his abdominal muscles. _The crazy old hag poisoned me,_ he thought as he doubled-over. The Kyuubi awoke to his thoughts.

"_**What kind of mess did you get into kid?"**_ Kyuubi asked impassionately.

"Tsunade is testing my overall fighting ability by pitting me against various specialists," Naruto began. "Right now I'm fighting her, an expert med-nin. I got poisoned by a scalpel blade she had hidden in her jacket."

"_**I told you that you wouldn't be able to fight against Akatsuki with speed alone. Look, I'll deal with the poison, you just focus on not taking any dangerous hits."**_

Neji had resorted to using his Byakugan to see into the haze and relay to everyone what was happening. "Naruto is in a little clearing of the poison gas he created with his wind chakra," he stated. Everyone was listening intently because even the Sharingan could not see _into _the gas.

"Tsunade seems to have poisoned him with one of her hidden blades." Everyone gasped.

"That's my sensei for you," Sakura said happily. "Maybe now Naruto will lose to a sanin."

"Don't get confident just yet," Neji exclaimed. "From what I can see, Naruto is drawing on the abilities of the Kyuubi's chakra to deal with the poison."

Naruto finally got up when the pain began to subside. "Crazy witch won't get me again," he promised to himself. Tsunade was the one to make an attack from behind this time. Naruto quickly turned and blocked her aerial kick with his hand.

Boom! The poison gas was dispersed as the shockwave spread it out into the air more. Now Naruto had a free range to attack her in; Tsunade just smiled deviously. _Oh crap, from below, _he screamed in his head. He jumped just in time before Tsunade's clone could grab hold of his feet.

"Almost had you," Tsunade said as she readied a punch. Naruto snapped up to see the real Tsunade was still up with him. He dodged the blow gracefully and sent one into Tsunade's abdomen. This one had a lot more power in it than the others did; Tsunade was thrown into the ground at a very high speed, causing the whole area to rumble.

"That's for the cheap poison trick," he said as he landed smoothly on all fours. He carried an unconscious Tsunade up to Sakura. "She's got a ruptured liver," Naruto said as he put Tsunade down. Sakura has her awake again in a matter of minutes.

"Shino, you're up," was all Tsunade said before she stood up. He walked silently to his starting point. Naruto followed suit.

"Begin," the entire group yelled. Shino released his swarm of flying bugs, ready to duel with the speed demon.

"Take your best shot Naruto," he said calmly. "Otherwise it'll be your last." Naruto sprang into action immediately upon the end of Shino's sentence and used his top speed to hopefully end the match quickly.

Zwish! Naruto's shot connected with what was apparently a bug clone. "Don't hurt my bugs too badly Naruto-Kun." Shino was now behind him and began to sick his bugs on Naruto. Immediately upon contact, the parasitic insects ran. "That's strange."

"It really isn't when you think about it," Naruto began. "I have obtained certain qualities from the Kyuubi. Aside from appearance, my chakra has become somewhat corrosive. If I used the actual Kyuubi's chakra, your bugs would be dead."

"Too bad parasites aren't the only bugs I keep with me," Shino commented before disappearing in another swarm of bugs.

"I'm tired of the constant buzzing," Naruto began. "Just be quiet already." Shino launched a swarm of venomous bugs at Naruto this time around.

"They'll just fill you with poison until you can't move anymore," Shino said darkly. "And they won't run because they aren't feeding on your chakra." Naruto then realized that Shino was vulnerable when releasing his bugs and took a light swing into his stomach.

Shino coughed up blood as he doubled over in pain. "You're annoying me with the bug talk," Naruto said in annoyance. "You've lost. Just go sit with the others." He threw Shino into the group and awaited the next match.

"Apparently insects can't do much to you Naruto," Tsunade began. "But let's see how you do with another spread-out attack style. Gaara, you're up." Naruto frowned. He'd beaten Gaara before, so this wouldn't be anything new.

The match was finished quickly because of Gaara's inability to deal with Naruto's speed. Naruto kicked him out of his armor and into a tree with a thud.

Naruto's match with Kankuro didn't last long either. The puppets were just too flimsy to fight against Naruto's iron-like body.

"Temari," Tsunade began, "you're up. Let's see how you two wind users fair against each other."

Naruto was in for a world of hurt; after what he did to Gaara, Temari wasn't going to hold back. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she roared. Even Naruto's body was cut open by the fierce winds Temari created. He healed them before attacking. Temari could use her fan in both defense and offense, so Naruto had a slightly tough time breaking through.

When Temari released another gust of air, Naruto formed wind chakra in his hand, creating an effective shield. With that realized, Naruto dashed behind Temari and attempted a punch. As predicted, she tried to block it with her fan; he sliced right through it and gave her a square hit in the face.

"You owe me a new fan Uzumaki!" Temari roared after she woke up. It was now midday, and the entire group took a break for lunch. Naruto had some sushi instead of his normal ramen. Everyone gaped when he said, "I'm not in the mood for ramen."

Kushina had watched all of the matches in awe. _He's so strong. To have been able to take down Tsunade with minimal injury is simply amazing. Are you watching him, Minato?_ She asked in silence. Only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the ANBU knew Kushina was there.

Tsunade, knowing how fast word could travel, made an announcement in the night that absolutely no one was allowed to speak a word of Uzumaki Kushina's return under penalty of expulsion if caught. Naruto's friends wanted to tell him badly, and Tsunade wished that they could; but they couldn't, not yet.

"Who's fighting me next?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I'm going to have Gai fight you just to test your overall endurance," Tsunade said grinning. "He won't fall unconscious anywhere near as easily as the rest of us have."

Gai-Sensei was pumped to say the least. He was more than ready to avenge Lee's loss. "Now Naruto, you're gonna feel some pain at my expression of youth," he said in that all too cheery and awkward manner. "Get ready to rumble. Oops almost forgot to take my weights off."

Every one of the jounin was agape at this statement. Gai _**never**_ took his weights off, not even during missions or battle. Naruto was relatively scared, as he should be.

"Begin!" Lee roared. Gai was the first to make a move. In a blur Naruto's eyes could just barely track, he made it behind Naruto and delivered a kick. He had forgotten to focus his chakra, so Gai felt like he had kicked a giant bell or something. _I can see why Lee had trouble fighting him. Naruto's tough, but not tough enough._

Naruto actually felt the effects of getting kicked by Gai-Sensei. _This guy kicks like a freaking horse. He's fast too,_ Naruto thought as he flew several feet into the air. Gai suddenly appeared in front of him and unleashed a powerful punch at Naruto's forehead as his students had done. Boom!

The shockwave produced by this punch was enough to crack the surrounding ground and shake the trees. Naruto's head actually snapped back a ways before he had halted the punch. "Ha," Gai began laughing in triumph. "You can barely keep up with me, much less defeat me." Gai's hand was actually fractured from the impact. _Damn his body is strong. It's like punching into a steel wall. Now my left hand is useless._

Naruto could sense Gai's pain and dug his elbow into the black and blue bruise that had formed. Gai yelled out in pain, causing his students' mouths to drop. "Heal his hand Granny," Naruto yelled as he tossed Gai at her.

After his hand had been repaired, Gai became enraged that he was being made a fool of by the boy. _This next one is gonna hurt,_ Gai thought to himself as he ran at Naruto, focusing his chakra into his hand. Naruto narrowly avoided Gai's attack to purposely make him feel that Naruto was weak.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he roared. Naruto ducked as he had with Lee. And there was the second attack, right on cue. Naruto used both arms to catch the attack, but it wasn't enough. With intense chakra focus, Gai-Sensei managed to force Naruto off his feet and skid a ways. _Looks like I found his limit,_ Gai thought to himself.

_I need to follow my own advice, _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his hands. Everyone was now surprised that Gai had brought out his ultimate weapon: a set of two-hundred-pound nun chucks. _Now I'm in trouble._

Gai charged Naruto at his top speed while whirling the nun chucks. He aimed for the boy's shoulder and swung down hard. Whoosh, Boom, Crack! Naruto had turned his body enough to avoid the worst. The nun chuck collided with the ground, causing what could best be described as an earthquake.

"Gai's actually gonna seriously hurt Naruto if he connects," Neji said fearfully. "Lee, can you calm him down?" Lee just sat there, stunned.

"Gai-Sensei!" he yelled. "You don't have to do this for my sake. We don't want to _kill _Naruto." Lee's cries were in vain. Gai and Naruto blurred from one place to another, causing a gust of wind here and an enormous shockwave there.

Naruto was genuinely afraid. He could see the passion in the Sensei's eyes every time they slowed down long enough to look one another in the eyes.

"_Kyuubi, what do I do, just let him hit me with those?"_ Naruto asked nervously.

"_**Are you nuts, those might actually kill you. I'd recommend making a shadow clone and doing a replacement jutsu to satisfy his rage," **_the Kyuubi said calmly.

Naruto did as he was told without a single person noticing. Even Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji couldn't see his hand seal or the switch. _I hope this works,_ Naruto thought to himself as he hid behind a large tree away from the fighting.

His clone was fighting just as well as Naruto had before. He managed to connect a single punch with Gai-Sensei's stomach. Then, the clone experienced the worst hit Naruto had ever taken. In his rage, Gai-Sensei brought the nun chuck down on Naruto's head using his highest strength and speed. Boom! Crack! The shockwave produced was enough to send the group off its feet. When they all heard Naruto's skull split from the impact, they all froze in fear and disgust. They were all thinking the same thing: _Kami, what have we done?_

Gai was stunned at what he had done. Naruto's clone hung in midair with a nun chuck buried in his brain cavity. His eyes were blank, his mouth was open in a silent scream, and blood ran down its face. The clone fell silently to the ground where another crater was formed from the impact. Gai just stood there in disgust and sorrow at what he had done to another student to avenge Lee's failure. "What have I done?" he wept.

He picked the clone up and brought it over to Tsunade and the others. They all cried as he sat the corpse down. Tsunade tried her hardest to sense any signs of life in the boy, but to no avail. Then, Sasuke spoke up. "It's a shadow clone," he said in surprise. Right as he finished saying it, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto swayed over to the group, a headache the likes of which he had never known wracking him.

"He's alive!" Tsunade yelled. Off in the trees, Kushina was going on an emotional rollercoaster. _How many times am I going to be threatened with his death?_ Kushina asked in relief.

Sakura was none too happy with Naruto. "You idiot," she yelled. She gave him a smack on the head, sending him flat on his face. It was a shot that normally would have only affected the old Naruto. "We thought you were dead damn you!" She picked the boy up and shook him until Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, stop yelling and shaking me, I already have a headache," Naruto said as he massaged his temple. Tsunade frowned when he said this. Pain was not usually something that was brought back to the original entity who summoned a clone. That would destroy all practicality in using one. Although, the hit the clone had just taken was intense compared to anything Naruto had experienced previously.

"Rest for a little Naruto," Tsunade said caringly as she used her chakra to soothe his aching skull. "and Gai?" Gai-Sensei was next to her in a heartbeat. "No more using nun chucks when sparring or I'll see to it that you regret said action for the rest of your life." Gai was like a frightened puppy and walked away slowly.

When Naruto was back to his pain-free self, they resumed the match between him and Gai. Now that his blind rage was satisfied, Gai used his Primary Lotus. Naruto had actually been caught after taking a dizzying blow to his chin from Gai's upward kick. Gai forced the two higher and higher before finally wrapping Naruto in bandages. This time Sasuke, Kakashi, and Neji saw that Naruto wasn't just trying to show off. He was caught.

Naruto was still woozy from the fierce blow, but he had enough time to do a replacement jutsu before Gai sent him death spiraling into the ground. "Where the heck did he go?" Gai asked before Naruto appeared in a blur behind him.

"I don't know," he said teasingly. Gai kicked into Naruto's image. He was using his top speed again. Time and time again, Gai lashed out, hoping to catch the boy. Every time his hand contacted Naruto, he faded into dust.

"That's it, playtime's over Naruto," Gai said confidently. Naruto stopped showing off and stopped about twenty feet from Gai's position. He was panting; Naruto was having a hard time with the Leaf Village's top taijutsu specialist. Gai had released his sixth inner gate before he charge Naruto, this time at an unmatched speed.

Naruto guessed Gai's first move and avoided a punch colliding with his face. _This is not good. I can't fight him like this,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_**This is why I gave you a bloodline trait boy," **_Kyuubi yelled. _**"Let me take control for just a second."**_ Naruto didn't even have any time to say "no." Kyuubi took control of Naruto's body and nimbly dodged each of Gai's attacks. _**"He's too fast for you to fight back right now, so slow him down with your mind." **_

Kyuubi formed a hand seal and shouted, "Kikánugan!" The voice startled everyone, even Gai-Sensei. It certainly wasn't Naruto's voice; it was deep and commanding. Then everyone felt it, the killing intent surrounding Naruto.

"Gai!" Tsunade shouted. "Get away from him; that's not Naruto anymore!" Gai looked from Naruto to Tsunade. He then saw it, the new tone Naruto's eyes had taken: bloodlust.

At those words, the ANBU agents sprang into action, all at once going after Naruto with suppression tags. They wouldn't hurt the boy, just force the Kyuubi back. Kyuubi was more than ready for them and blasted them all away with a chakra orb. He then dodged one of Gai's most focused attacks. "_**They don't seem to want to give us any room kid," **_Kyuubi said to Naruto as he landed. _**"Oh well, they shouldn't have interfered."**_

Kyuubi shut Naruto's eyes before saying to everyone, "here is what I gave the boy those days ago." Shikamaru knew that voice all too well and prepared a shadow possession. _Not this time, _he told himself.

Kyuubi finally gave Naruto back control and said, _**"They're now called the Kikánugan kid. Use them well." **_Kyuubi fell asleep in his cage, not willing to explain.

Naruto snapped back to reality with a jolt and attempted to open his eyes, but was frozen. "Shikamaru," Naruto began with his normal voice back, "would you mind letting go of me? Or must I force my way out?"

"You're staying put Kyuubi," Shikamaru said with tenacity.

"I'm afraid you have it wrong," Naruto began. "Where's my killing intent?" Everyone froze at the question. They could not sense any demonic chakra at all.

"Let him go Shikamaru," Sasuke said calmly. "He's not the Kyuubi." Shikamaru released his jutsu, allowing Naruto to open his eyes. They were all stunned at the sight.

"This is the bloodline trait that the Kyuubi gave me. He calls it the 'Kikánugan.' I'm unaware as to their capabilities, so this will be a learning experience." The entire group was shocked at his calmness. His eyes were now gold orbs with three black lines crossed at the center with a black swirl coming all the way out to the edges of the eyes.

"Can you see our chakra at all?" Sasuke asked while examining Naruto's eyes with his Sharingan. Naruto's chakra was very dense around his eyes; Sasuke was sure the eyes were powerful, just not _how_ powerful.

"I could see the flow of chakra through all of your bodies before," Naruto stated bluntly. "Now I can see everything in detail. Every one of your chakra points is perfectly visible to me. I have 360 degree vision, no blind spots as far as I can tell. Tsunade-Sama?" He began curiously. "Is your chakra by chance aligned with the water element?"

Now Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and Tsunade all had dropped jaws. "Yes… it is." Now everyone was stunned. Naruto had eyes that were more powerful than the Byakugan and Sharingan combined.

Neji was the most curious at the mention of this. "That must be why I can sense all five elemental alignments in your chakra network," Neji stated calmly. This was a more surprising statement to everyone, including Naruto.

"But that isn't possible," Kakashi and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"Well," Tsunade began. "From what Shikamaru and I saw several days ago, Naruto made a deal with the Kyuubi for a bloodline trait so that the Kyuubi wouldn't fully possess his body forever." Now Naruto was frightened that his secret was out in the open.

Everyone turned to him in surprise and awe. _Please don't hate me!_ Naruto screamed in his head. Sakura hugged him tightly, signaling that everything was alright. "It's okay Naruto," she said kindly. "We don't hate you for trying to stay the way you are." Shikamaru gave him a slap on the bag as he gave one of his rare smiles.

"I guess I should finish my match with Gai-Sensei then?" Naruto said politely. Gai was already back in his sixth-gate state. Tsunade nodded, ushering Naruto to calm the hyperactive Gai.

"Begin!" they all yelled. Naruto was the first to run at Gai, who had no time to react as Naruto closed in. _He's faster than before,_ Gai noted. He tried to block Naruto's upward kick, but failed miserably. _Wow, he's stronger too after he activated those eyes._ "Those eyes," were now in front of Gai in his all-too-famous Flying-Crane Stance. _No way, he doesn't mean to use the Morning Peacock on me, does he?_

Gai's suspicions were confirmed when Naruto's hands became surrounded in flame. "Morning Peacock!" he roared. Naruto pulled back on his power so as to not kill Gai-Sensei. Each punch was like getting run over by a horse. Gai's body began to give out under the strain as several ribs cracked. Naruto readied the final, most powerful hit, whose power he cut in half.

Bam! Another grand shockwave rippled through the air as the strike connected and twisted in Gai's stomach. He was sent spinning into the crater he had created previously.

"That was too easy," Naruto said aloud. Everyone was agape, even Sasuke frowned at him. "With these eyes active, I could see every motion, almost before he made it, and I was faster too. I even copied his technique without meaning to, without activating any of the eight inner gates."

"Naruto," Tsunade began, "To see just how powerful your eyes are at seeing things, you're going to fight Ten Ten, the master of weaponry and projectiles."

"Okay," Naruto said cheerfully. Ten Ten, however, was nowhere to be seen by any of the group, until Naruto sensed her up in a tree. He threw a shuriken at the tree, slicing deep into the core and bending the metal.

"Fine," she called out as she stepped to her designated starting point. At the signal, Ten Ten created clones to cover every angle of attack she could use on Naruto. The first kunai she threw came from behind. Naruto merely moved his head a few inches to dodge it as it sped towards a Ten Ten clone. She dodged it and sent two kunai from different aerial positions. Naruto's body moved gracefully out of the way of the first and flowed into the position needed to dodge the second.

_He's just like Neji the way he dodges them so fluidly. Let's see if he can do it from multiple angles though,_ she thought to herself. Eight thin needles zipped toward Naruto. Even a ninja would be unable to simply listen for them. Naruto had a perfect picture of all eight coming at him in a circle. He decided he would do something similar to Neji's Rotation Technique.

Since he had a main affinity for wind, Naruto manipulated his chakra into wind before spinning at a very high speed and releasing the chakra from just his hands. It didn't even look like he had moved if you weren't watching with the Sharingan or Byakugan.

Naruto had created a tornado that ground the weapons Ten Ten threw at him to dust. Once he had realized the actual strength of the tornado, Naruto began spinning in the opposite direction to cancel it out. Luckily for his friends, it worked.

As he finished his rotation, Ten Ten's clones launched a set of kunai at him from all directions. "Dodge them without the rotation," Neji called from where he stood. Naruto could hear him and followed what he said. Hi movements were fluid and flawless, making it impossible for Ten Ten to hit him.

_I wonder if he has the same blind spot as Neji,_ Ten Ten thought. The real one was in the perfect position to make the shot. Using a quiet needle, Ten Ten went for the first thoracic vertebrae, the only place Neji couldn't see an attack coming.

The needle was mere inches from its target. _He still has a weakness,_ Ten Ten thought to herself before being completely surprised. The needle stopped in midair in front of Naruto's neck. He turned and yelled, "nice try. I have no blind spots." The needle disintegrated under the effects of Naruto's chakra.

"It looks like I'll have to pull out my newly developed attack then," Ten Ten announced. She formed about eighty seals before she and her clones placed their hands on the ground. "Ninja Art: Ten-Thousand Cries of the Dead," Ten Ten said flatly.

Naruto was suddenly in pitch-black darkness. With the Kikánugan activated though, he could see that this was a two part attack. The first was a genjutsu that sealed off normal vision. The second part was coming at him from all sides. Shuriken, swords, kunai, and various sharp objects shot towards him; it wasn't simply the entire area it was attacking, the weapons were actually tracking him.

Everyone outside Ten Ten's field could see the scrolls suspended in midair that were constantly unsealing weapons that were aimed at Naruto. Neji fell on his back. _There's no way I could dodge all of that,_ he thought as he worried for Naruto's safety.

There seemed to be no end to the attacks flying at Naruto. He dodged every single one nimbly without taking a scratch. Ten Ten, seeing his ability to currently be beyond her attack, doubled the weapon output and increased their speed.

Naruto was suddenly worried that he wouldn't be able to dodge everything. _Kyuubi, this isn't going to end well,_ he yelled. _**"You still haven't mastered it yet, the Kikánugan. You can actually slow time with it. That is probably the greatest ability of the Kikánugan along with the ability to create and smash through genjutsu even coming from the Sharingan."**_ Kyuubi gave a quick explanation to Naruto on how to slow time around him and how to set it back when he needed to.

Ten Ten and everyone else was utterly surprised when Naruto's speed more than tripled and he was able to dodge everyone of Ten Ten's blades. Now it was time for Ten Ten's final attack. A needle storm poured from literally every inch of the dome. Tsunade asked if ten Ten poisoned her weapons; Ten Ten gave a nod, making Tsunade worry for Naruto's life.

Naruto had slowed down time to the point where he could literally knock every needle away. But he began to feel weak, a side-effect of using space-time manipulation. _**"It'll be a long time before you're on Madara's level, but you need to be really careful about overusing that ability in a fight. It can backfire and slow your reaction time down if overused."**_

Naruto heeded his words and allowed time to speed up to the point where he was just barely able to dodge every needle if he paid attention. Naruto was actually able to focus very well when he wanted to. He simply found no reason to in Iruka's classes. Iruka was amazed at Naruto's ability as he watched the blur move inside the dome.

Ten Ten reached her limit and dispelled the jutsu. The ground was riddled with weaponry, but Naruto didn't have a scratch on him. He was panting heavily from the workout he had just received and his overuse of the time-slowing ability. He fell on all fours, making everyone worry. Tsunade ran over to him. She picked his head up; the Kikánugan was dispelled.

"That is hellish," Naruto said in Ten Ten's direction. "I'm freaking exhausted."

"I'm not surprised," Tsunade began. All the weapons Ten Ten had summoned disappeared in a grand explosion of smoke. The writing on her scrolls returned. "The speed at which you were moving is far beyond your limit as far as I can tell. How did you do it?"

It took Naruto about a minute before he could answer. "Apparently, the Kikánugan can slow time. That's what the Kyuubi told me," Naruto said as he fainted from exhaustion. Tsunade ran up to him and gave him water. She cooled down his body with her chakra as well.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this except for Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji, Tsunade, and Kushina. "Didn't that Tobi guy we fought use space-time manipulation Kakashi-Sensei?" Hinata asked urgently.

"Yes," he said darkly. "Space-time ninjutsu is by far the most advanced kind. The Fourth Hokage was considered an expert at it. The man known as Tobi whom we fought against has an unbelievable skill with it. He literally pulled his entire being from existence and put it back elsewhere." Everyone stared at him in shock. "That man had the Sharingan though," Kakashi said grimly.

"Uchiha Madara," Sasuke stated flatly. Tsunade gasped at his statement. Everyone else was curious about what Sasuke knew of this apparent clan survivor. "Madara is the current mastermind behind Akatsuki; even Pein is his subordinate." Everyone was shocked at this information. "He's supposedly the one who summoned and used the Nine-Tailed Fox on the village nearly seventeen years ago. From what I heard from him is that _that_ incident was a freak accident. He wasn't anywhere near the village when it attacked."

"The only other part of useful information he gave me was his history." Tsunade shuddered, knowing where the boy was going with this. "He's the founder of the Uchiha clan who has beyond even his own knowledge of how, survived for more than two-hundred years. He was in the original ninja wars; the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were the two most hired by villages. Their eventual clash was inevitable."

"When Senju defeated the Uchiha, the top members of each decided upon a truce and to found what is now the Leaf Village." Now Tsunade knew the whole story; her grandfather, the First Hokage, had only told her what happened next.

"Then Madara and my grandfather tried to decide who would lead," Tsunade said flatly. "Since my grandfather was the only ninja in history that was able to use wood-element ninjutsu, Madara was unable to defeat him. Madara supposedly began preparations for a coup d'e tat, but his clan opposed it."

Sasuke filled in the rest. "Madara and his brother both had what is known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. When Madara became blinded from overuse, his brother gave up his own eyes and transferred them to Madara. Now he can never be blinded by the use of the Mangekyo. When his clan found that Madara had taken his brother's eyes, the head council tossed him out."

"Eventually, the Uchiha began thinking of a coup, but without Madara, they stood no chance against Itachi," he said flatly. Now everyone was open-mouthed. "Madara explained that it was on the village council's orders that Itachi murdered the rest of my clan. But he couldn't keep living with the guilt of killing me, so Itachi spared me. I fought him, won, gained the Mangekyo, Madara is out plotting with Akatsuki now, and now we're here testing Naruto's strength. Any questions?" Everyone was still. "Good."

Naruto had woken up in the middle of the story, but basically understood what was going on. "Shall we continue with my test Tsunade-Sama?" he asked. Now everyone's jaw dropped on that question. Did Naruto really just put Sama at the end of Tsunade's name?

Tsunade shook her head. "No, it's late, and you need to rest from overusing that eye technique," Tsunade said kindly. Naruto smiled that cute half smile that made him look like a little puppy. Just about everyone was exhausted and quickly went home.

Naruto went into his apartment, only to find it torn up and covered in graffiti. The walls were covered in messages like, "leave us alone!" "Just die already demon boy," and "Get out of our village!" Naruto sat down on his torn covers an surveyed the wall. _I don't care what you think of me anymore,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Kushina watched from the roof of an apartment across from Naruto's room. He finally went under what covers he had left and fell asleep. _He's so strong,_ Kushina thought to herself. _He's grown up too. How the village treats him is completely despicable. We need to fix this. Give me strength Minato-San._ Kushina left for her own quarters, hoping to get a good night's rest.

Sasuke sat on his bed in the empty Uchiha mansion thinking. _He's so much stronger now. He might be able to defeat Madara with those eyes of his. I'll just have to find out for myself tomorrow when we have our little duel._ Sasuke gazed up into the ceiling blankly until he fell asleep.

**Author Notes: **Woot! That's done. There are twenty seven pages of writing in this chapter. Is that long enough for any of you? Read and Review.


	8. The Lions and the Demon

**Author Notes: Thanks to all who read my story and all who reviewed. I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. ALSO!!! If any East Amwellian who is a freshman at HCRHS right now figures out who I am without the help of Amber and Lizzie, say paradox to me in real life to receive a prize. Sorry to anyone else reading this. It is a challenge that has been issued since my sixth grade year. Everyone must publish at least 2 works during the school year and you have to id at least 1 person who wrote X work. We discuss the junk during our end of the year party.**

**$$$$$$$$$$#############%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Naruto:** The boy was sleeping soundly and dreaming at 8:30 in the morning; his dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. His comrades were all dead, and Akatsuki stood in front of him tauntingly.

"You have lost… Nine-tails," the leader said. "But we can end the suffering of seeing your friends all dead. Come. Let us extract the demon and end your misery. You have nothing left but the blissful embrace of death that awaits."

Naruto was on his knees crying at his loss. _How could I let this happen to them?_ He thought. _I've failed. No! This isn't the end; I must fight him to the end._

"You're a fool," the man in black and red said as he raised his fist. It came down swiftly. Blackness.

Naruto awoke with a cold sweat covering him. He lifted his hand to shockingly remember what he had been turned into and the events of the previous day. Gai-Sensei had nearly killed him; Naruto shivered at the thought.

He took a cold shower to wake himself up and get rid of the stench of the workout he had endured. As the cool droplets poured from the showerhead, Naruto caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He didn't flinch this time. _I still can't believe the others can accept me like this when all I have ever done is annoy them or beat the crap out of a few of them,_ Naruto thought sorrowfully.

"_Kyuubi, you in there?" _Naruto called as he stepped into what felt like little falling pins of ice. The fox stirred from his own sleep in a good mood for once.

"_**What is it?" **_the fox said calmly. _**"You seem to be a bit more downtrodden than usual." **_Naruto unconsciously scrubbed himself down as he spoke with the Kyuubi in his mind.

"_What can you tell me about Akatsuki, and the other tailed-demons?" _Naruto asked flatly.

"_**Oh boy,"**_ Kyuubi said as if he had been expecting the question but didn't want to or maybe didn't even know _how_ to answer the question. _**"The most information I can give you about Akatsuki concerns Uchiha Madara. The man was very loving and kind in the core of his nature; he would have given anything to save his clan from subjugation by Senju. That is why I gave him and his family the Sharingan. My price was that he be doomed to eventually go blind. Madara accepted eagerly."**_

"_**He and his brother were the first two to possess what is now known as the Mangekyo-Sharingan. The price of its use is eventual blindness, even if you only ever used it once. I know that when he went blind nine years after our deal, his brother willingly gave up his own eyes to save Madara from the fate of eternal darkness."**_ Naruto was listening intently as he dried himself off. The thought that Sasuke had somehow met the man and made it off skint-free was perplexing.

"_**Madara's brother died of blood loss, he was a hemophiliac. He gained back his sight and an eternal, more powerful Mangekyo. His clan found out, but had believed that Madara only sought power and took them by force. He was expelled from the Leaf Village; Madara searched for me for the better part of forty years before he found me."**_

"_**Madara, with his new Mangekyo, attacked me and successfully put me in a binding genjutsu. I warned him that I'd tear his power away and that of the clan's, and he used Tsukuyomi on me. He tortured me for the equivalent of one-hundred-thousand years which converts to two years in real time. I had been broken over his will and rage, but his body became atrophied. He forced me into a contract of blood and made me his summoning."**_

Naruto was beginning to put the pieces together as to why the Kyuubi had attacked seventeen years ago. _**"I had to recover for seven years before I could go back to stalking the wilds. Madara never called me to his aid, until that fateful night seventeen years ago. I begged him not to attack Konoha; it is my finest crop of bloodline traits. He immediately put me under his control with the help of his Mangekyo. He hid himself from the village's eyes as he sent me to kill every remaining Senju descendant. What he hadn't counted on was the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato defeating me."**_

"_**I resisted Madara's will the strongest when Minato was sealing me with his technique. When I saw that he was putting my soul into you, I cried, knowing your life would be a terrible one." **_Naruto was shocked. Hadn't the fox nearly killed him on several occasions and taken advantage of his emotions? _**"I realize that I didn't do the best of jobs in raising you or helping you fight, but I have no parental experience. As for the times I possessed you, I have no excuse, it was excessive. My thirst for combat and blood can be very difficult to sate sometimes."**_

The giant fox laid down in his cage as he listened for Naruto's response. Nothing came. _**"I think it's time you learned of your parents kid," **_he began softly.

"_What parents?"_ Naruto scoffed as he put his ninja suit on and walked out the door. _"They don't care enough about me to consider me their child, so why should I call them my parents?" _Kyuubi was heartbroken; he should have told the boy of this when they were resting after the bloodline-trait ritual. _"I bet my parents are both off in some faraway place like the snow country where they have no chance of ever seeing me."_

"_**Your mother cares very deeply about you Naruto," **_Kyuubi stated. Naruto froze, both in his mind and reality, scaring the villagers who stood around him. First, Kyuubi had actually called Naruto by his name instead of brat or kid. Second, Kyuubi knew something about his mother. But he disregarded it as the Kyuubi trying to comfort him.

"_Then why isn't she here?" _Naruto asked the fox in an angry tone. _"If she actually cared about me, she would have returned and rescued me from this Hell years ago. My mother abandoned me."_

"_**Your mother is currently in the village; her name is Kushina. I don't know why she hasn't shown up until now, but she has been following our every move since she got here." **_Naruto was shocked at this information. He sat on the sidewalk so that he could focus completely on what Kyuubi was saying. _**"That's right. She was screaming out to you during the ritual while I was infusing the chakra. She was also in the hospital when you ran away so hastily. And she was crying in both cases. Your mother wants to talk to you, but is afraid, I can feel it."**_

"_Who was my father?" _Naruto asked as he began to tear up.

"_**I'm almost surprised you never realized it; your father was the Fourth Hokage: Namikaze Minato. Your hair is so similar that it's sometimes hard to tell the difference."**_

Naruto sat on the stone path with tears rolling down his cheeks, sorrow and anger welling up in him. _"Why is this village so damn cruel to me?" _he yelled both into his mind and the outside world. Everyone who hadn't noticed him turned in terror while the others just winced at the boy's expression.

"_Why didn't anyone tell me about any of this? Why didn't you tell me I had a family sooner you wretched monster?" _Naruto yelled. Kyuubi looked straight into the floor, not wanting to meet the boy's eyes. Kyuubi was not a monster by nature; he was in fact a very kind being who just had an overly huge thirst for blood and fighting, but not a monster who deserved to be thrown into Hell as the boy was.

"_Answer me damn you!"_ Naruto yelled both into his mind and into reality. Everyone in the general area ran as Naruto's emotions and chakra went out of control. He fell to his knees crying and holding himself as the air and ground reverberated with his sorrow and rage.

"_**We have both made mistakes Naruto. And I realize the gravity of mine more than you do. What matters now is that you calm down so the villagers don't fear you anymore and that you find Kushina and ask her yourself."**_

Naruto began to calm down and slipped into reality. Iruka-Sensei and an ANBU stood in front of him, panting from the boy's pressure on the surrounding area. He regained control of his chakra, and the air became still. Iruka knelt next to him. The ANBU gave a silent signal to be careful and not go near the boy, but Iruka knew Naruto better than most.

"Naruto, Are you alright?" Iruka asked as he hugged Naruto. The boy clung onto Iruka as he sobbed and calmed down. "It's ok, you're with friends. Now what's bothering you?" Naruto let go of Iruka and stood up slowly. He looked into Iruka's eyes and quickly turned away.

Iruka flinched at first when he saw the red slits reveal themselves, but knew that Naruto was simply a victim of circumstance. "It's alright." Naruto turned back to him slowly and lifted his head. Iruka was surprised by his visage. Naruto seemed dormant almost, and more like a young man.

"I'm not sure if something is wrong," Naruto began. "But my mother should have the answers I need." Iruka was stunned. Who had told Naruto of his family? Tsunade would not be happy when she found out. "I'm going to the Hokage mansion," Naruto stated flatly as he took several steps away from Iruka and the ANBU. He then faded away in dust as the boy sped off, hoping to get his answers with all due haste.

**At the Hokage Mansion:** Tsunade and Kushina were discussing Naruto's advancement from Genin to Chuunin when a terrified villager burst into the room. He was shaking and panting.

"Lady Hokage," he began. "The demon boy has lost it in the market. I heard loud yelling and felt an extreme amount of chakra being released that put pressure on everything in the area. Everyone was running in the opposite direction except for Iruka-Sensei and an ANBU agent."

Tsunade was both shocked and a bit irked. "First of all," she half-yelled. "You are not to refer to him as a demon, a wretch, or anything derogatory involving the Kyuubi. Second," she said more softly. "Kushina, you're coming with me; we're ending this. He needs to know."

Tsunade was about two feet from her desk when Naruto suddenly appeared in the doorway. Everyone in the room froze. Naruto actually looked angry; but he didn't give off chakra or killing intent. The man who had informed Tsunade backed himself up to her large windows and knelt down.

"Answer me Tsunade-Sama," Naruto began. "Where is my mother?" Tsunade went wide-eyed. The village was now in danger because some moron wouldn't listen to her. She took a deep breath before she replied.

"First of all, I want to know who told you. I had a law set up that no one would tell you until she was ready to see you," she said flatly.

"No villager is guilty of breaking your law." Tsunade was dumbfounded. Who else could have told him? "Kyuubi told me. Now answer my question before I tear the town apart to find her!" Naruto roared.

Kushina simply sat in her chair with a straight face. She was torn up on the inside. She had caused the boy's current state, not the village. "Naruto," Tsunade began. "You can't make threats like that."

"Why not?" Naruto began dramatically. "I'm the freaking victim. I'm the one who deserves answers from the people who have turned my life into Hell. You are going to tell me or the village may be as good as destroyed."

"Yes, you do deserve an answer. Kushina," Tsunade began. "Tell him of your own experience for the last seventeen years."

Naruto turned his gaze to the woman sitting in her chair with a tear in one eye. _She's so beautiful,_ Naruto thought. His next thought would be to avert his gaze so as to not frighten her with his new form. He _did_ look like a demon now.

"Naruto," she began. Her voice was like a song Naruto knew by instinct but couldn't remember. "My babe, I'm sorry I could not return to the village sooner. The third forced my on a two-week vacation to the Land of the Moon shortly after the Kyuubi was defeated."

Naruto still had a perfectly straight expression on his face, but was irked that she was using a vacation as an excuse. "But the reason I didn't return was not that I was enjoying myself." It was like she was reading his mind. "When the Mist village began its assault on the Wind Country, I was cut off for the better part of three years. I left by boat at first chance to come home. But fate had other plans. I have been the prisoner of the Rain Village and the Mountain Village for all these past years."

"It was only two weeks ago that a priestess discovered what would happen to you in a vision and ordered that I be set free." Naruto was a bit shocked. She hadn't abandoned him. This gave him joy and relief. "I was weakened from my years of imprisonment, so I sought out your friend Gaara whom the priestess also told me about. We rescued you from Renodan and his cohorts after you had begun fighting the Kyuubi in the depths of your mind."

Naruto began piecing everything together and signaled for Kushina to stop. "I know the rest, and I'm sorry… mom," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't believe you would still want me after I've been changed like this," Naruto said as he showed her his claws, eyes, and mouth.

"I've become a literal half-demon. Do you really still consider me your son, or do you scorn me like the rest of the village?" he asked as he half-smiled hysterically at Kushina. She was brought to tears and ran up to hug her one and only son.

"None of what has happened to you is your fault Naruto," she said as she held the back of his head. "I would be the world's worst mother if I hated you for something like that. I love you Naruto; don't even begin to think otherwise." Naruto and Kushina fell to their knees as he embraced her lovingly.

"I finally remember," he said lightly. Kushina looked at him quizzically. "I knew your voice. I remember you just a little from when I was a baby. You really are my mom." Kushina hugged Naruto tightly and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek before she spoke up.

"Thank you Naruto," she said as she held onto the boy for dear life. Naruto was puzzled at this. "These past few days have been quite traumatic for me as I watched you. I feared you would reject me or even hate me, so I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to you myself. I'm overjoyed that we could finally meet. Now I get to watch as you grow up knowing you love me." Naruto cried, knowing that everything would be okay from that point on.

"Finally!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Now I can get Minato's money into your hands. I can also get you the deed to his house which has been off-limits for these past years." She handed them the address quickly with a smile on her face. "People have been trying to buy it in hopes you could never gain your inheritance. It's yours now, and everything in there." Naruto got up along with Kushina and took the slip of paper from her hand.

"Let's go Naruto," Kushina said lightly. "I'll race ya." Naruto was eager for a challenge and both of them were gone in a flash.

Tsunade turned back to her desk. There was no paperwork. "Holy crap!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune walked in the door. "Maybe now I can have a… oh hello Shizune." Shizune held a single note in her hand. Tsunade looked over the letter in shock. "Oh Kami no," she whispered.

_Dear Konoha,_

_We know that you are in possession of the Nine-tails and we hope you will give him up without a fight. We expect an answer one month from now._

_Akatsuki_

"This is bad Tsunade-Sama," Shizune said as Tsunade fell back into her chair. This was awful; Akatsuki was coming for Naruto in one month.

"As soon as Naruto is done catching up with Kushina, we'll have to begin preparations. Naruto is going to have to master his eye technique before they arrive. Subtracting Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori leaves six dangerous Akatsuki members left to lay siege to the village with Madara and Pein at the head. This is gonna be tough."

**Naruto: **He had easily outraced his mother and met her outside the house. "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat you child," Kushina panted. They both looked up at the mansion. Kushina was filled with nostalgia and Naruto with awe.

"This whole thing is ours?" he asked bewildered. Kushina nodded, making Naruto gape. He opened the door to the inside with care so as to not smash anything. The entryway wasn't very fancy, but it had several paintings of the fourth on the walls. The whole place was covered in dust. Naruto used his wind manipulation and his eyes to make sure he blew it all outside without scratching anything.

The carpet was a deep red, the walls were brown with gold trim, and the ceiling was a midnight blue. The colors al complemented each other perfectly. "That was my handiwork," Kushina said with a grin. "I think you should see some of what Minato left behind for you. You aren't ready for all of it, but you deserve to know some things."

Naruto followed her up two sets of stairs to what he guessed was his parent's room. Kushina willed her chakra into the symbol on the door before she opened it. "It's a security system. A genjutsu will activate so that no one can see what is actually in the room if they go in without one of our family's consent."

The room had a large wooden desk on the far wall and large shelves holding numerous scrolls. Kushina turned on the lamp and pored through one particular shelf of scrolls with the symbol of a nine-pointed star on them.

"Here we go," she exclaimed. Kushina put the scroll on the desk before breaking the seal on it with her chakra. She opened it slowly, searching for the particular piece she wanted Naruto to see. "Read these lines Naruto," she told him quietly.

He leaned down and began reading what his father had left him.

_Naruto, my boy… I'm sorry that I can't watch you grow up, but my duty to the village and my loved ones comes first over personal wishes. I have a feeling that this attack is in no way an accident, but you must figure that out. The village is to treat you with the highest esteem Naruto. Your sacrifice is beyond what anyone would give, and I cannot apologize enough to make up for what I am going to do to you. I can only hope that this will lead to a brighter future for all of us Naruto. Just know that your father loves you and is watching and protecting you from the heavens. You will grow up to be the greatest ninja of your time Naruto. I know it. By the time you read this, many years will have passed, but my love for you and your mother burns brightly. Just know that you are a great legacy and not evil like the Kyuubi. Good luck my boy._

_Namikaze,_

_Minato._

Naruto began to cry at how much his parents cared about him. _I love you too dad,_ he said into his mind. Kushina hugged him lightly and gave him a pat on the back.

"Minato regretted that all he could do was sacrifice himself and leave things to chance Naruto," Kushina said calmly. "But he stalled long enough to write you his dying words. Naruto, I'm so sorry that you have suffered for all this time, but we're together now, and your friends care about you immensely. Even if the older village members hold a grudge, you will strive higher than any of them ever could." Kushina hugged Naruto tightly as he reread the letter.

"I'm just glad that I know you guys didn't abandon me because of what had happened. I wore a mask of cheeriness and pranked people to get attention for so long." Kushina looked into Naruto's eyes as he spoke of how he had worked so hard for all those years just to prove to himself and the village that he wasn't worthless. "Even when the villagers beat me, I didn't lash out. I just endured it as I died on the inside. Then Iruka-Sensei pulled me out of that darkness. He and the Old-Man Hokage were the first people who really cared about and acknowledged me. Iruka would take me out for ramen and the Third did his best to comfort me and help me grow up."

Naruto began to smile lightly as he told of his experiences in the academy. He always had fun playing with his friends until it was time to leave. That was when the parents came who scorned Naruto and told their kids to stay away from him. Chouji's family didn't think of him as being vile and let Chouji play with him all the time. The Nara family also treated him well even though they were apprehensive. Kiba just ignored his parents' warnings because he knew Naruto better than anyone else at the time.

"They were my first friends, and I held them as close as I could. But I lost all hope when I didn't graduate the first time along with them. Mizuki-Sensei told me to steal some scroll with a whole bunch of jutsu from some place right around here and said that if I learned a couple, the academy would let me graduate." Kushina was stunned. He had already seen Minato's compilation of jutsu. He could have accidentally let the Kyuubi out.

"I only had time to look over the Solid Shadow Clone Jutsu before Iruka found me. Mizuki attacked us out of nowhere and hurt Iruka-Sensei. I used the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and defeated Mizuki. Iruka then gave me his headband and said that I had graduated. The illusion shadow clone jutsu was the one I screwed up on that kept me back. It was just too hard to learn it the way the senseis all explained it, so I never got it. The scroll had the perfect way to teach it in my opinion."

Kushina stopped him before he went further. "That scroll was Minato's, and I think I know why you originally had trouble with that jutsu, but you are not to go looking for it again. Minato's sealing technique is in there along with many things involving how to get the Kyuubi out." Naruto had a look of shock on his face. "You are never to go looking for it Naruto. I can teach you most of what you need to know. Got it?" Naruto nodded curtly as Kushina resealed the scroll.

"Why don't we go see if Granny Tsunade's got a mission for me," Naruto suggested. They both left the house and walked in the direction of the mansion so that they could talk on the way there. Villagers cheered when they saw Kushina, but froze once they saw Naruto with her. Shikamaru walked up to them with a smile.

"Nice to see you two finally caught up," he said kindly. "Heading for Tsunade's Naruto?" He nodded. "Me too, I'll go with you."

**The Hokage Mansion: **Tsunade finished showing the letter to the ANBU agents she had summoned and was beginning to formulate a plan.

"The best thing we can do is to get the Uzumaki child out of the village and somewhere that Akatsuki wouldn't think to track him," the leader suggested.

"No," Tsunade began darkly. "They would simply destroy the village and interrogate us all until they had the information they needed. What we need is a plan to fight them. I suggest putting all Jounin on high alert and making sure everyone trains hard and doesn't get injured. As for Naruto, Jiraiya, Kushina, and myself are overseeing his training."

The ANBU nodded and left with his team to carry out the Hokage's orders. Naruto noticed fifteen ANBU agents walking out of Tsunade's office once he reached her floor.

_I wonder what she's up to,_ Naruto thought curiously. Kushina knocked on the door this time so that Naruto wouldn't send it flying.

"Come in," Tsunade half-yelled. "Ah Kushina, Naruto, Shikamaru, have you caught up a bit?" Kushina and Naruto both nodded. "Good. Today we are going to finish Naruto's assessment. I gave everyone a warning to be ready once you two were done. Shikamaru, you're Naruto's first opponent today. You're strategic mind ought to be able to beat him if anything."

Shikamaru frowned. "What a drag," he said. Naruto smirked, and Kushina giggled. _If he's too lazy, Naruto will beat him in the first few seconds,_ she thought to herself.

"You're going to use Training Ground 7," Tsunade said flatly. "I'll bring everyone to watch in about twenty minutes, so don't finish too quickly." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded before they walked out of the room. Shizune looked down at Tsunade sitting with her chin on her connected hands.

"I'm not sure about whether I should tell Naruto or not," Tsunade began as she got up. "Maybe Jiraiya will know what to do." She went out her door and set off to gather everyone up.

**Naruto:** Since he didn't want to wear Shikamaru out, Naruto walked with him up to the training grounds. They talked about Akatsuki for the most part until they reached the grounds. The jutsu Kyuubi had written still showed on the ground, and the pot and remains of the fire were still sitting there. Naruto gathered it up and gave Shikamaru what remained that was his.

"Sorry about the chalice," Naruto said as he half-grinned. It lay in eight fragments at the bottom of the pot which smelled of rotting fish. Shikamaru sealed them into a scroll as Naruto quickly drew the boundaries which, in retrospect, weren't really necessary and would probably be crossed several times. Shikamaru gaped when he saw what Naruto was done so quickly.

_This'll be a pain,_ he thought to himself. He took his famed pose and closed his eyes to think of a way of beating Naruto. He came up with three solid plans before he took his place in the ring. By now, everyone had shown up to watch the spectacle.

Tsunade yelled, "begin!" Naruto stood at his spot waiting for Shikamaru to make his move. But Naruto became impatient and finally charged Shikamaru at his old body's top speed. Shikamaru formed the hand signs to his Shadow Possession Jutsu and went after Naruto.

Knowing how Shikamaru's brain worked, Naruto stopped about thirty feet away from Shikamaru's shadow, wanting to find the current maximum range. He was surprised when the shadow stopped for a few seconds and then made a high speed lurch toward his own. Being off guard, Naruto didn't see the shadow shuriken that had been thrown from behind him and was captured.

"Well well, that was dumb on my part," Naruto said as he smiled. "But we both know the limits to this jutsu." Naruto began using his strength alone to push through the jutsu. He was able to charge Shikamaru at his old body's top speed while even under the pressure of Shikamaru's jutsu.

_He's a freaking bulwark,_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He changed his hand sign to the one for the Shadow Strangle Technique. Naruto was stopped dead for a second. The shadowy hands wrapped around his legs and chest, cutting his ability to move in half. He began to use his chakra to force his body through it. Shikamaru was frightened when Naruto began moving again. _I've only got about three minutes left before I have to stop,_ he thought to himself. Shikamaru began weaving steel threads around Naruto while holding his jutsu firm.

Naruto's movement had been completely restricted. _Too bad your jutsu can't cut off the use of my chakra,_ Naruto thought as he began using wind manipulation. He sliced through the threads with ease and created several throwing needles with his chakra. Shikamaru hadn't counted this ability into his calculation, and his first two plans had failed.

_This is bad! I'll have to use my old man's technique on him._ Shikamaru formed four more hand signs and used the Shadow Sewing Jutsu. "Sorry 'bout this Naruto; this'll hurt. Spines erupted from the shadow connection and flew towards Naruto. They just barely burrowed into his skin, but Naruto was in considerable pain.

"This is your limit though Shikamaru," he said aloud. "You fell for it." The Naruto in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Oh hell no,_ Shikamaru thought. _A shadow clone?_ The real Naruto was behind Shikamaru in an instant with a chakra knife at his throat. "Just surrender and I don't have to end things violently like with everyone else." Shikamaru complied and just resigned the match.

Naruto stood up and looked over to Tsunade. "My next opponent?" Tsunade grinned.

"Now we'll see your skills with genjutsu. Kurenai, you're up," Tsunade said. Kurenai went to her spot quickly without saying a word. They went through the same routine. After Tsunade told them to start, Kurenai went in for a physical attack.

_Strange,_ Naruto thought. _She caught me in a genjutsu without making a hand sign. She's good. _Naruto broke the genjutsu without even the use of his chakra, stunning Kurenai who was still at the other end of the field.

_This'll be hard,_ she said to herself. _The only thing I have to watch for is…_ Naruto was gone from her sight in an instant. _A physical attack!_ Naruto was in front of her beginning a punch as Kurenai began another genjutsu. Her form twisted and faded from his sight.

_I can't see her. This is a strong genjutsu. _Suddenly, Naruto was bound to a tree with Kurenai charging him. He used his overwhelming chakra to break the spell and connected with a jab. Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke as a disintegrating log took her place.

"You're doing very well Naruto-Kun," Kurenai said using a technique to hide where the sound was coming from. She used a sound genjutsu to ensnare him this time, causing a headache and making Naruto's eyes spin.

Suddenly, Kurenai was pounded into the dirt by an unseen force until her world faded away. She remained conscious however and looked up into Naruto's face. "How?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I used the Kikánugan to both break and mirror your genjutsu," Naruto said flatly. "I let you control your own actions so that you wouldn't be tipped off, but made it so that my illusion would always find a way out."

"But when did you activate it?"

"You were fighting against my clone from the beginning. I was behind a tree when you activated the first genjutsu." Naruto helped her up. He had literally pushed Kurenai into the air and let her fall to break her out of his spell.

Everyone on Kurenai's team was agape. Naruto had just defeated the top genjutsu specialist in the village at her own game. "Very good," Tsunade spoke up. "Your next opponent is Kakashi."

Naruto took on a look of surprise and anxiety. He was pumped. Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I can't go easy on you having seen what you can do against everyone thus far," he said in a serious tone. "But don't take me lightly or you'll end up dead." He and Naruto went to their starting places; everyone was excited to watch the inevitable showdown.

"Begin!" they roared. Kakashi was off like a rocket and gave Naruto's forehead a dead-on punch. Naruto fell backward completely, stunning just about everyone. Kakashi finally understood why both Gai and Lee had lost to him: Naruto's body was truly frightening. He had focused his chakra to the maximum density before hitting Naruto, but he had nearly broken his hand.

Naruto got up with a surprised look on his face. His forehead protector had been bent. Naruto used his bare strength to reshape it, making everyone's jaws drop. "Your hand alright Kakashi-Sensei?" he yelled. Kakashi clenched his fist; it was sore, but he'd manage.

"Good, then we don't have to waste time here." Naruto used his half-speed to charge Kakashi, startling the man. He dodged the punch and the kick Naruto had chained perfectly, but didn't see the third attack coming. Boom! Naruto's left leg pounded down as he turned and it passed Kakashi's arm and into his abdomen. Kakashi used a substitution, but had been grazed, causing him to double over. "That was my old body's maximum strike potential. Are you alright?" Naruto called towards Kakashi's hiding place.

Kakashi sent a clone out to make Naruto think he hadn't actually connected. "I'm not so easily fooled by my own tactics Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said from above the man. Kakashi had a look of utter surprise. _Why didn't I sense him?_ He thought to himself. "The reason is simple, I'm a shadow clone." Naruto's clone prepared a downward kick, making Kakashi worry. Bam! Naruto's kick wasn't aimed at Kakashi; it forced the tree to break in two, causing several blade-like splinters at Kakashi's clone.

Poof! The clone was instantly dispelled after being impaled by the debris. "Impressed Sensei?" Naruto called out. Kakashi had hidden himself again and was formulating a plan.

_Taijutsu won't be enough to bring him down,_ was his first thought. _I'll just have to overwhelm him with my elemental jutsu. _Kakashi was very fast at making seals due to his Sharingan and had prepared several jutsu at once. He sprang into action.

"Water Style: Giant Water Dragon Jutsu!" he yelled. Naruto spotted Kakashi and prepared a Rasengan with one hand, an ability that shocked both Kakashi and himself. The dragon closed in on Naruto, only to turn into a mud dragon. "Earth Style: Great Mud River." Naruto's Rasengan collided, causing a maelstrom of mud to fly everywhere. He was utterly soaked, making Kakashi's next attack dangerous.

"Lightning Style:…"

"Oh heck no!" Naruto yelled as he realized he was plastered in wet mud. _Lightning beats earth, and it becomes more violent when it chains with water. Damn,_ he thought to himself.

"False Darkness Jutsu!" Lightning bolts sprang out from Kakashi's hand and tracked Naruto. They danced nimbly trying to reach an end. Naruto slipped in the mud and watched in horror as the lightning came closer.

Zzzz….z. "Aaaaargh," he yelled as his body flailed. When the electricity stopped, Naruto fell to the ground in dizziness. "That was bad; I can't let him connect with that again," he said aloud. Kakashi was panting from his quick succession of jutsu and chakra element changes. Naruto fell on all fours as he tried to gain sense of everything. His skin was on fire as he stood back up.

"Naruto's having a tough time fighting Kakashi," Neji commented. "That last combination actually should have knocked him unconscious." Sasuke just frowned. Naruto had made a terrible error in underestimating Kakashi. Sakura and Tsunade smirked.

As Naruto stood up, he came up with an idea. _I wonder if he can keep up with my speed._ Naruto charged full speed, causing a shockwave and Kakashi's face to lose its color. Naruto was in front of Kakashi before he could even react. Kakashi could see what was coming with the Mangekyo however and managed to just barely avoid a punch to the head. Kakashi narrowly avoided several of Naruto's attacks before he slipped up himself.

Boom! Naruto's fist collided with Kakashi's chest, sending him through several trees before he finally stopped. The man was completely winded. _Naruto's movement is unreal,_ he thought. _I'll have to_ _fight long distance and create an opening to end it with Chidori or Rasengan._

Kakashi used a total of one-thousand hand signs before he finally got up. Several ribs were broken, causing intense pain if he bent over. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Naruto heard where he was and saw the giant orange ball heading his way.

"Hate to break it to you Kakashi-Sensei, but my body is heat-resistant," Naruto yelled as the fireball engulfed him. Kakashi was stunned both by Naruto's words and his bravery to simply endure the fireball. What surprised him further was that the ball literally parted around the boy's body, causing no damage whatsoever. His hair wasn't even singed.

"Water Style: Hydraulic Cannon Jutsu!" Naruto's expression went from one of confidence to one of fear. He could see Kakashi focusing his chakra at a central point in the air, forming water. _What the heck?_ he thought as the ball of water began to swirl at a high speed.

It finally hit him when a super thin stream of water shot toward him. It moved faster than his body's half speed, causing Naruto to take on a look of surprise when he realized what he was in for. The stream grazed the top of Naruto's shoulder, slicing it open like a knife. Naruto sped behind several trees as he closed the wound with his own chakra. Each one was felled by the jet of water. It cut through them like a hand through air.

Naruto used his top speed to hide himself from the watchful Mangekyo. Kakashi had expected this and was ready to smoke him out. "You can't hide Naruto," he warned. Twenty separate jets flowed from the spinning torrent, all speeding in different directions. They bent easily to change their direction. _This is dangerous,_ Naruto thought to himself.

He made a clone and sent it toward Kakashi at high speed. Not being able to tell the difference between clone and person at such speeds, Kakashi forced all the jets to change course and intercept Naruto. All of them hit their mark. Naruto's clone was drilled full of holes as he neared Kakashi. As Kakashi readied a punch, the clone was dispelled.

_Oh no, it's a diversion,_ Kakashi thought to himself as he searched frantically for Naruto. He was unable to spot the blond. _He's getting smarter. He hid himself so I couldn't immediately get a hit in and then sent a clone out so that I'd waste the attack. Now would be the best time to attack, so why isn't he?_

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi without warning and delivered a punishing strike to the stomach. Kakashi disappeared, and a rock took his place. "Damn!"

"Earth Style: Swallowing Fissure!" Kakashi roared from his hiding spot. Naruto easily jumped to avoid Kakashi's main attack, but was unable to possibly dodge the second part. Kakashi jumped toward Naruto full force with a mid-size Rasengan in his hand.

"Oh no!" Naruto roared as Kakashi connected with his chest. Naruto's body broke most of the forward force, but Naruto was sent spinning into the ground with a boom and a crack. Kakashi chained a knee dive onto his Rasengan and was now accelerating toward his target.

Naruto opened his eyes after his collision with the ground to see Kakashi speeding towards him. There wasn't enough time to dodge. Boom! "Kaahaagh," Naruto lurched as he coughed up blood. He threw Kakashi off of him and doubled over in pain. "Damn it! You'll pay for that Sensei."

Naruto dealt with his internal bleeding as he condensed chakra in his hand. He formed a Rasengan and compressed it to the absolute extreme. It was barely the size of a marble before he was ready. His chakra had created a swirling black ball that no light could penetrate. "Eat this!" he yelled before shooting the orb towards Kakashi.

_This is bad,_ Kakashi and everyone else thought at the same time. Kakashi prepared his maximum strength Chidori to try and deal with the definite one-hit kill heading towards him. His hand was completely surrounded in white lightning. "Chidori!" he yelled before pulling his arm back and thrusting it towards the black Rasengan.

At first, an enormous shockwave went off that bent many of the trees backward. But then it became dangerous. The black orb and Kakashi's Chidori were battling for dominance. Kakashi felt as though his arm would be ripped off. The black orb sent off rings of pure chakra, cutting into the ground and anything else that got in their way.

Kakashi was at his limit with the Chidori. As it ran out, the black orb explosively decompressed, forcing Kakashi into the ground nearly three-hundred yards away. The ground above the explosion was gone when the dust cleared.

**NOTE!!!!!: If you want a general idea of what I think the explosion is like, watch the FlEIA explosion in the Tokyow Settlement of Code Geass R2 episode 18.**

Naruto ran over to Kakashi who was unconscious and bleeding. He carried his Sensei over to Tsunade who was both shocked at the level of fighting and the damage that had been done. "Damn it Naruto you could have killed all of us!" she exclaimed. Kakashi wasn't in terrible shape, but his left arm wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Naruto dealt with his own injuries before he went back over to see Kakashi. "That was fun," Kakashi said aloud. "Ouch." He bumped his broken arm as he got up, causing pain to ripple across his body. "That was the most thrilling battle of my life. I almost died."

"Don't act tough Kakashi," Tsunade said sternly. "You almost did die. If the Rasengan had decompressed any later, you'd have been engulfed in the blast. Naruto, you are never to use that when sparring with comrades. That technique does more damage than the Kyuubi's Cloak."

Kushina stood in awe as Naruto had both completed a single-handed Rasengan and a hyper-compressed one that had more destructive potential than Minato's best work. Not only was it explosively more powerful, Naruto's Rasengan could be launched, a feat normally impossible to achieve. _He really is strong, stronger than I could have ever believed had I not seen it. I still find it difficult to believe my eyes, _Kushina thought to herself.

"Your next opponent is Kushina," Tsunade said flatly. Naruto went wide-eyed along with his mom. Everyone else in the group was agape, even Sasuke. "She's the best Wind-Element user this village has ever known, far stronger than Asuma. I want to see your overall ability with Wind-Nature manipulation and whether or not you can go all out against a comrade should one ever betray us."

"Isn't that being excessive Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. "After what he's done to everyone else, I'm pretty sure he can do it again."

"This will test his control of his emotions. Naruto needs to learn how to judge without his emotions getting in the way."

Kushina and Naruto took their positions apprehensively. They both had the look of "sorry" on their face. "Begin!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto, hoping to end the match quickly, got behind Kushina and prepared to attack the chakra point at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kushina dodged him perfectly.

"I can't let you win Naruto," she said flatly. "Sorry but I have to do this. Wind Style:…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Lotus Storm Jutsu!" Suddenly, Naruto was surrounded by falling petals that glowed with chakra. He was shocked when they froze in midair and began spinning. _She wouldn't,_ Naruto thought. But she did; Kushina was in control of the individual petals and set their sights on Naruto.

He barely had enough time to react, and Naruto just managed to dodge them all. There were holes in the ground where the petals sped toward him from above. This would be a tougher fight than the one he had with Temari. Kushina was behind Naruto in a flash and began forming the hand signs to her next jutsu.

Naruto turned in terror at Kushina's speed. It rivaled Kakashi's easily. "You won't hit me that easily mom," Naruto yelled as he dashed out of the way of her slashing winds. His overconfidence made him slip up and gave Kushina an opening.

"Sorry baby. Even you can't escape this technique." She formed forty seals before she jumped into the air. Tsunade and Kakashi smirked; Jiraiya looked frightened. _Here it comes,_ Tsunade thought to herself. _Kushina's gonna use her famed attack and end this match._

"Wind Style: Jade Wind Jutsu!" Naruto was stunned when blue-green sand began to swirl around her. He activated the Kikánugan just to be safe. _Oh no,_ he thought. _That sand is made of pure chakra. This attack's dangerous._ His guess was correct. He easily dodged her first attack with the sand in the form of it being blown with the wind. His expression changed to one of terror as the ground that the sand hit was turned to jade.

"It'll be the end if that connects," Jiraiya said aloud. He had lost any confidence that the boy would be able to win the match. Naruto made sure to use his 360 degree vision to make sure that he wasn't sneak-attacked.

Kushina stuck to frontal attacks or ones that rained from above until Naruto lost his footing on the slippery jade. _Sorry Naruto, I win._ Naruto had already begun a Replacement Jutsu and made sure Kushina didn't notice the switch. Whoosh. "Looks like I win Tsunade-Sama," Kushina yelled.

"Look again Kushina," Tsunade replied. To her complete surprise, Naruto was not a jade statue where she was certain the attack had connected. A bunch of her flower petals were in his place and had connected with strands of jade to create a beautiful design.

"That was close," Naruto said a few feet away from Kushina. "You would have had me if you had mixed up your attack pattern and not made your strategy obvious. Sorry mom." Naruto attacked each of her chakra points in quick succession. It barely showed up as a blur to everyone watching. Kushina fell to her knees, panting from the onslaught.

"Aw," Tsunade groaned. "I was hoping he'd lose for once." Everyone looked at her quizzically. "Kushina was my rival back in the good ol' days. She always beat me with that Jade Wind Technique."

Naruto helped his mom up, and he supported her as they walked back to the group. His eyes had reverted back to the Kyuubi's. "Sorry about that mom. There wasn't much else I could do except knock you out with a punch." Kushina hugged him lightly before she sat down to rest.

"You're next opponent is Jiraiya Naruto," Tsunade said with a smirk. "This ought to be an exciting match." Naruto's face was drained of its color. He would be in pain by the end of the day.

Jiraiya took his starting position along with Naruto. "Begin!" the entire group yelled. Naruto didn't move, not knowing what the Sannin was capable of. Jiraiya sped toward him at an unreal speed, surprising Naruto that his teacher was no pushover. Bam! Jiraiya's fist connected with Naruto's forehead as many other's had; the difference was that Naruto was shot into the trunk of a tree with a thud.

_Holy shit,_ he thought. _That actually hurt… a lot._ As Naruto climbed out of the tree, Jiraiya charged him. The punch was dodged along with Jiraiya's stomp. Naruto could keep up with him, but Jiraiya was a dangerous foe. Then, Naruto was completely surprised as Jiraiya's attack speed changed drastically in an instant.

Boom! A punch connected with Naruto's stomach, causing him to double over as his feet left the ground. Naruto grabbed hold of Jiraiya's arm and prepared his own attack. Jiraiya saw it coming and ducked under the chakra orb Naruto hastily made in front of his mouth.

"You're not fighting me seriously enough Naruto," he said sternly as he made a jab for the boy's head. It passed right through, and Naruto's body faded in dust. "Oh shit!" Naruto was behind him and in mid-swing before Jiraiya could react.

Boom! Naruto connected with Jiraiya's back and sent the man flying into a nearby tree. _Damn, _he thought to himself as he examined his hand. _That punch was full force, but my hand feels like it punched a lead brick. Pervy-Sage's body is like iron._

Jiraiya emerged from where he had smashed into the tree. Naruto had dislocated his shoulder with the force of the impact with the tree. Jiraiya popped his arm back into place with a wince as everyone cringed at the sound.

"That actually hurt Naruto," he spoke up. "But just a punch won't be enough to beat me. Earth Style: Iron Skin Jutsu!" Naruto focused his chakra and punched Jiraiya before the technique was complete, blowing the man again into the woods. This time, Naruto dislocated two fingers from the force of the blow. _He even stood up against a chakra-focused punch. He's unreal; I actually took damage from that._

_It's just like how the others got hurt when they attacked me,_ he thought. _But Pervy-Sage's got the Iron Skin Technique. I can't beat him with Taijutsu alone. _Jiraiya emerged with a bleeding head. "Now that punch had some kick. I'll have to fight you with full force."

Naruto was shocked. Jiraiya had more up his sleeve. Jiraiya stood still for an eerie minute before Naruto noticed him changing slightly. Dark green lines came down from his frog-like eyes. His face had a slightly toad-like appearance. What Naruto took the most notice of was Jiraiya's spike in chakra.

"Here I come," Jiraiya yelled as he blurred from Naruto's sight. Naruto dodged Jiraiya's chain of punches and kicks before he fell back out of sight.

"Kikánugan!" he yelled before he went after Jiraiya. Their speed and strength were equal, a fact that frightened Naruto. Jiraiya looked to be worried as well. They both thought about how to beat the other as their bodies attacked and defended instinctively.

Jiraiya gave a super-powered punch. Naruto blocked it with both arms, but was forced back almost to the tree line. The shockwaves the two had set off made the entire place a bunch of craters. He stood still as Naruto recovered.

Naruto finally noticed where Jiraiya was getting his power. The energy of every living thing around him was flowing into him as he stood there. When Jiraiya charged at him, the energy stopped flowing into him, but he retained what power he had gained.

"I get it," Naruto stated as he launched Jiraiya with a lucky shot. "You're drawing on the chakra of everything around you, even me." Jiraiya was stunned that the boy had figured it out. "Looks like I'll have to end this before you take all of it. Oodama Rasengan!"

Naruto could even form his larger Rasengan with one hand, impressing Jiraiya. "Let's see if you can Naruto," Jiraiya called. "Ultimate Rasengan!" He formed an orb at least triple the size of Naruto's frightening everyone. Naruto charged him at his top speed, wanting to avoid the use of his Time Manipulation.

The Rasengans collided with a loud bang. They sparked passed each other, throwing Naruto and Jiraiya off guard. The two turned quickly and launched themselves straight towards the other. When the orbs collided this time, it was dead-on. Visible waves of chakra were being thrown from the point of impact.

Naruto's Rasengan began to give out under the pressure of Jiraiya's. Despite Tsunade's warning, he began to compress the orb further, darkening it.

"Naruto no!" Tsunade yelled as she watched in terror. "You'll kill all of us." Naruto didn't force the chakra to compress anywhere near as tightly as he had with Kakashi, but it was enough to begin cutting through Jiraiya's, making the man panic. He poured all of his chakra and strength into the orb, making Naruto take on a look of surprise when the ball in Jiraiya's hands began to glow and expand.

"Pervy-Sage, don't force me to do this," Naruto yelled over the scream of the grinding chakra orbs. Jiraiya simply intensified his chakra and began beating Naruto back. Naruto had to make a decision. Press on or give up?

Naruto moved his arm and allowed Jiraiya's Rasengan to glance off to the right, completely missing Naruto's body. He forced his into Jiraiya's abdomen, causing an explosion from Jiraiya losing control of his chakra and a tearing sound as the orb began grinding passed Jiraiya's armor. Naruto let the orb decompress and sent Jiraiya into the ground with enough force to make a great fissure in the earth.

Everyone was holding their breath. Naruto picked the unconscious Jiraiya up and dragged him over to Tsunade. "Several of his organs have been ruptured, but I can heal him," Tsunade said calmly as she prepared her healing jutsu. Naruto tended to the cracked rib Jiraiya had given him with one of his punches.

Jiraiya regained consciousness quickly and smiled. "Well done Naruto," he half-wheezed. Tsunade quickly patched up the spot where the Rasengan first made contact before she announced his next opponent.

"You're final opponent Naruto… is Sasuke," she said flatly. "This is a test for the both of you. I need to see just how far Orochimaru took Sasuke's training as well as Naruto's limit. You are both at the same speed, so it should be interesting."

Sasuke and Naruto blurred to their starting points. Everyone was hoping for a good fight. "Begin!" they yelled.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan from the beginning, knowing just how dangerous of an opponent Naruto was. Naruto appeared to be a glowing white silhouette, nearly blinding Sasuke. _He was powerful when we met at Orochimaru's; I could sense it. Now he's got every bit of my speed and has far more strength. And those eyes… I'll have to be careful once he activates them,_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke made the pattern-like dash for Naruto and gave one solid punch to the forehead. Naruto used every bit of strength he had to not even budge from the impact. Sasuke's hand cracked, and the ground around them did as well. He began healing himself and jumped back to gain distance.

_It's worse than I thought. I should have known. He's just like when I had the Curse Mark: a titan of strength and speed. Only this time, the Kyuubi isn't taking part; this is Naruto's strength._

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke couldn't knock him off his feet. _I broke his hand, but Sasuke didn't throw me like a rock. There's no way he's that weak. He's bluffing me._ Naruto used a high speed sprint and prepared to punch Sasuke hard in the chest.

Sasuke looked up fearfully when he sensed Naruto's movement. His Sharingan was just barely able to track him, but he couldn't react fast enough to counter. Zip. Naruto's fist went straight through where Sasuke's body had just been. Naruto then ran further and turned around to begin his assault.

_His chakra's the dangerous part. I'll shut him down, _Naruto told himself. "Gentle Fist Art: Chakra Point Assault!" Naruto roared as Sasuke began to regain his balance. Sasuke managed to dodge many of Naruto's thrusts until the blond began feinting him. Six of Sasuke's chakra points were closed. The sixth strike landed with a sharp thud.

Sasuke's arm twitched, signaling that the attack was successful. "Damn!" he said. Sasuke blurred from Naruto's sight for a second as he drew the Sword of Kusanagi. Kyuubi was watching the fight from Naruto's perspective and became frightened when he saw the blade being drawn.

"_**Watch that sword Naruto," **_he yelled sternly. _**"It cuts straight through weapons like kunai and such. Dodge it or use your wind chakra in combination with a kunai to block it."**_

Naruto tried to dodge Sasuke's attacks, but the boy's arms were too fast for Naruto to follow all the time. One shallow slice connected with Naruto's chest. Sasuke made a straight thrust into Naruto's body, only to see it vanish in dust. _Problem!_ He yelled to himself.

Naruto made a dive behind a tree before he began closing the wound. _That sword uses Space-Manipulation,_ he figured out. _My wound doesn't actually hurt very much. But there was no resistance; that thing really is dangerous. I'll have to use my chakra if I can't track all of his movements._

Naruto took out two kunai and willed his wind chakra into them. He sprinted from his hiding place, frightening an unprepared Sasuke. Noticing the glowing knives headed his way, Sasuke willed an electrical current to flow into his sword. "It won't be that easy," he called out in confidence.

Clang. Boom. The three blades connected sharply, sending off both sparks and a shockwave. Sasuke's arms felt like they had just been crushed under a boulder, but showed no signs of pain to Naruto. Naruto could sense his pain though and began to push Sasuke back.

_Screw this!_ Sasuke thought to himself. _He knows I'm hurt. I'll just have to make things harder for him._ Sasuke removed one hand from the Kusanagi blade and formed his Chidori Sword. Naruto jumped back before Sasuke slashed him open.

Everyone in the audience was stunned in awe. They were both extremely good fighters. Naruto and Sasuke were now holding opposing elemental weapons in each hand. They blurred from sight again and again as the clangs of their weapons filled the air. Both Sasuke's and Naruto's right arms locked when they connected; but this time, each chained another step into the attack.

Both attacks hit their mark. Naruto's shoulder was pierced, and Sasuke's stomach was slashed open. "Crap!" they both spat before smiling at each other, acknowledging the other's fighting ability.

They sprung off each other and flipped back to their starting positions. They gazed at each other before activating their eyes.

"Kikánugan!" Naruto yelled.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke said flatly. He dashed up to Naruto and yelled, "Tsukuyomi!" Naruto gasped before everything went black and red. Sasuke had him caught in the Uchiha Clan's most powerful genjutsu.

Kyuubi stirred within him as Naruto was encompassed by ropes and put on a cross. "Use the Kikánugan kid," he said confidently. Sasuke had shown up in front of Naruto and had his swords bared at the boy. "Break through the genjutsu. Show him it won't be so easy to defeat your new power."

Sasuke began inching a sword into Naruto's body, causing excruciating pain. Naruto focused his chakra and closed his eyes. Sasuke was shocked when Naruto's eyes opened and shone with a blinding light that broke down his Tsukuyomi.

They both fell to their knees, causing everyone to worry. "We're fine," Sasuke said loudly. _Those eyes are too powerful for me to fight him safely,_ Sasuke thought as his vision blurred for a second. _If he could break that, then I'm in for it. I can't use Amaterasu on him; that'd be a definite kill. Damn! The aftereffect is getting to me._

He and Naruto both stood up before completely disappearing from everyone's vision but Kakashi's who was using his own Mangekyo to track them. Both were faster than before, but Naruto had gained the upper hand when he smashed Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's vision would be a bit fuzzy for at least the next ten minutes.

His vision was sharp enough to track Naruto for the time being, but he wasn't using his top speed. They brought out the blades again and began the dance. Shockwaves and craters were exploding all over the place, startling everyone. Kakashi was in utter shock.

"They're beyond all normal limits of speed," he said as he kept a close eye on the two. "Naruto is winning though; Sasuke's arms can't keep taking those heavy blows." Sakura was astonished along with Tsunade.

Then the two stopped at the exact center of the field, a blade at both throats. Sasuke and Naruto were both astonished that they hadn't seen where the attacks came from and how close they had come to truly killing each other. They then smiled before withdrawing their blades.

"I say we finish this like we did at the Valley of the End Sasuke-Kun," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and nodded. They flew back to their starting positions. Sakura knew what was coming: a showdown between Chidori and Rasengan.

The air rippled as Naruto and Sasuke began focusing their chakra. They both smiled before continuing. _Dobe,_ Sasuke said in his mind. _Showoff_, Naruto thought.

"Lightning Style: Chidori!" Sasuke roared. As he drew his hand to the side, the Chidori turned black, and the lightning was propelled behind Sasuke's hand. It grew to an enormous size, blocking half of his body from view.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. He had to use both hands in order to handle both the physical and elemental recomposition, but the orb grew to the size of a large melon before Naruto was done. He began compressing it further so it took on the appearance of a straight shuriken.

Tsunade became worried for everyone's safety and erected a barrier. "No Naruto!" she yelled. "That technique will destroy your nerve connections."

"This is different," Naruto replied. "The overall scale of the attack is far smaller than the Rasenshuriken. The chakra simply wants to take the same shape. Ready Sasuke?" he yelled. Sasuke nodded, and the two ran at each other full-speed.

The attacks collided with enough force to create a large slice in the ground that extended to the ends of the field. Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised by the amount of strain it put on their arms and began supporting them with the opposite arm.

A grand humming sound could be heard for miles as the two attacks retained their power. Neither ninja was giving an inch. Naruto smirked and then began the second phase of his attack. The shuriken-shaped Rasengan in his hand began to slowly rotate to the left as the chakra that made up the shuriken swirled in a thousand different directions.

Sasuke was shocked as the Rasengan literally disintegrated his Chidori. _I know wind beats lightning,_ he thought. _But there's no way it should have been that easy. He won't win so simply. I won't let him._

Sasuke formed several single-handed signs before Naruto noticed his Chidori changing shape into a sword. "This is my strongest weapon Naruto; you're not going to win," he said confidently.

The trees and ground around them had been blown away as the two hung in midair. When they released the tension, both combatants flew across the field at a surprising speed. They converted the energy and sprung back for one final clash. Naruto compressed the Rasengan to its absolute limit, forming a tiny black dot in his hand that was barely visible to anyone.

Tsunade warned everyone to duck. This was far too dangerous for everyone standing there. _What the Hell?_ Sasuke thought to himself. _That shouldn't be possible for anyone to do. The amount of force being exerted on that amount of chakra is enough to crush a mountain. This is not going to end well._

Sasuke thrust the blade straight toward Naruto's hand as the attacks collided for the second time. Everyone was horrified when the blade was literally swallowed and pulled apart as it rushed into the black dot in Naruto's right hand.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji were all thinking the same thing. _The kid's created a literal black hole!_ Naruto's hand felt like it would fall off and let off on his compression. The ball quadrupled in size, lessening the gravitational effect. Sasuke's sword was simply ground away as the attack continued.

Naruto broke through what remaining chakra Sasuke had in his hand with ease. Knowing what permanent damage the attack could do to Sasuke, Naruto moved his hand at the last second and glided passed Sasuke a ways. They both landed on opposite sides of the field. Sasuke turned with a look of utter surprise on his face. His Sharingan had deactivated as well, showing his true eyes.

Naruto jumped high into the air and propelled his Rasengan into the sky where an immense explosion went off. Naruto was hurled into the ground, forming a crater. "I win Sasuke," he said before hitting the ground.

Sasuke examined his now fractured arm. _Naruto's gone further than I can ever hope to. The dobe's amazing, except for the fact he nearly killed all of us,_ he thought to himself. He fell to his knees in pain and exhaustion as Tsunade ran over to check on Naruto.

He emerged with a few slashes from his own Wind Chakra; Naruto was otherwise perfectly fine. He blurred behind Sasuke before delivering a final blow to his chakra point. Sasuke fell flat; Naruto had won.

Tsunade was dumbstruck. Naruto then went down on one knee as he picked Sasuke up. "He should be okay except for the fact that he used up every ounce of his chakra in that sword," Naruto said with a grunt. He carried Sasuke over to the others, each one of them in awe at Naruto's prowess.

Tsunade quickly checked over Sasuke's vital signs. "His breathing is a bit shallow, and his heart is racing, but Sasuke is perfectly fine," she said calmly until she examined his arm. "This injury is a bit worse though. The tension caused by the collisions between your attacks has shattered his forearm. He won't be using that arm for quite a while."

"I bet I can have him back up in three days," Naruto said confidently. Everyone looked at him with curiosity and skepticism. "The Kyuubi has a knack for healing stuff like this." Naruto began channeling the Kyuubi's chakra into Sasuke's arm. Tsunade made sure to align the bones correctly as she contributed some work as well. His Fibula and Tibia lined up perfectly and began bonding together under the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto stopped shortly after the bones aligned, making Tsunade look up. "I can't do it all at once, or Sasuke'll go berserk," Naruto said flatly. He lifted one of Sasuke's eyelids to show everyone what he meant. Sasuke's eyes had begun turning red from the exposure to the demon's chakra.

"That's fine," Tsunade said calmly. "He just needs to rest and build his strength back up before he does any serious training. His bone also needs to fully bond before he moves it too much." Tsunade had him in a cast in nothing flat. Sasuke woke up with a start. He looked up into the concerned face of Naruto.

"You doing alright?" the blond asked. Sasuke nodded about his body's condition.

"That's not what he meant," Tsunade interceded before forming a mirror with water. Sasuke flinched when he caught sight of his own eyes. "It's not permanent like it is with Naruto. What he meant was your anger level or if you had any bloodlust." Sasuke shook his head as he stared at his own reflection. His eyes were already returning to normal.

"I'm going home and to bed," Sasuke said sulkily like he used to. Everyone followed suit except for Tsunade and Kushina. Naruto turned to them curiously.

"That was amazing Naruto," Tsunade said. Kushina nodded her head in agreement. "That Black Hole Technique will be very useful if you are ever up against Akatsuki. Just don't use it unless you know it will hit without endangering others." Naruto nodded as he looked back on the damage that had been done.

"We can talk about everything tomorrow Tsunade-Sama," Kushina interjected. "I'm taking Naruto home to rest for the night." With that, Naruto left with his mother for a well-earned long night's sleep.

_Ya, tomorrow,_ Tsunade thought to herself. _Tomorrow is when we step it up. Tomorrow is when I'll tell him._

**Author Notes: Read and Review. I'll be on hiatus during Thanksgiving, so don't hold your breath. Stay tuned for Chapter Nine.**


	9. The Storm Before the Calm

**Author Notes: Welcome back. I love Thanksgiving… the food, the family, the food, the friends, the food, the games, the food, the fun, the food, the vacation, the food… did I mention the food? I began to realize how cheesy I was making all of the characters and have fixed **_**most**_** of the problems in this chapter. Here we go.**

**############!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&************

Naruto and Kushina went to bed early that night in the Uzumaki Mansion. Naruto had been exhausted from his subsequent fights against Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. He was not able to dream easily however, his nightmares clawing at his mind. "No, don't," he mumbled in his sleep.

Akatsuki stood in front of him again; but this time the leader held Sakura to himself with a kunai at her neck. "Just submit you filthy demon," the man said darkly. Every one of Naruto's comrades lay dead around him.

"Let her go!" Naruto roared in his half-demon voice. The man snickered. He lifted his face to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Your fate is sealed either way. The only way you can save the girl is giving up." Madara laughed maniacally as Naruto fell in despair. Then the boy revealed his new eyes. Madara was stunned and partially afraid. "You wretch!" he yelled. Naruto took his fighting stance.

Then, everything became white. Naruto punched at the air as he woke up, his Kikánugan activated. His body had focused chakra in his arm, so the punch continued through the air and caused a loud thump on his ceiling.

Kushina ran into the room, wondering what had happened. Naruto was semi-conscious with an arm stretched out and his eyes full of sorrow and fury. She noticed his tears and the sheen of cold sweat that covered him. "Naruto?" she began hesitantly. His body made no response.

She sat down next to him in the bed. Naruto's eyes were focused on something Kushina could not see. She put his arm down and hugged him tightly as the boy came-to. "Are you alright?" she asked. Naruto was surprised and curious as to what happened. He then looked up at the small dent in the ceiling.

Remembering his dream, Naruto began shaking and tearing up. "No," was his response as he grabbed on to Kushina in a desperate want for comfort. Kushina rubbed his back and softly patted his head. His hair was soft despite the spikiness.

"What's wrong? Did you dream of the villagers attacking? Me hating you?" Kushina was especially worried about the latter. Naruto shook his head as he sniffled once and regained some composure.

"I saw everyone dead," he said flatly. Kushina had a look of complete sorrow as she hugged her son even more tightly. "It was Akatsuki…Madara." Now Kushina had a look of complete terror on her face. "The first time I dreamed this, everyone was dead, but he was slightly compassionate, saying he wanted to end my sorrow and pain. This time, he was cruel and was threatening to kill Sakura with a kunai to the neck. In both cases, I decided to resist, but this time I used the Kikánugan and prepared to fight. Then, the dream ended abruptly as I went for a punch."

Kushina had teared up from his story, knowing what kind of burden that must be on one's mind. "We won't let them win Naruto," Kushina said confidently. "We will end your nightmares concerning Madara. Your friends will be safe." Naruto felt reassured, but couldn't stop shaking. "Take a quick shower; I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come down."

Naruto went into his bathroom and shut the door behind him as Kushina went to the kitchen. He turned on the cool water to shake him out of his thoughts and woke Kyuubi up to talk to him. His body scrubbed itself down as he focused on his question.

"_**What is it Naruto?"**_ the fox asked inquisitively. _**"I can't thank you enough for accepting the Kikánugan by the way. I feel much better after sleeping for so long."**_

The boy was slightly happy for the fox. _"Do you share my nightmares?"_ Naruto began. _"I could see every aspect of Madara clearly down to his eye pattern. It frightened me that I could come up with that much detail."_

"_**We do not share nightmares," **_Kyuubi began calmly. _**"But we do share a slightly collective consciousness. That is why we can speak to each other without the use of a medium. What you saw of Madara is how I saw him seventeen years ago. I can tell you saw both his better and darker natures. Be assured, Madara is ruthless now. He won't give you a choice if it comes down to it. He will tear everything from you before he is satisfied with taking your life."**_

"_I figured as much,"_ Naruto said as he began to lather his hair. _"You didn't answer my second question from yesterday by the way." _Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"_**I know that the other tailed demons are very different in both features and personality. You've fought Shukaku, 'nough said," **_Kyuubi said flatly. _**"The Two-Tailed Cat, Nibi, is the closest match-up with me. She is a ghost of sorts. When she fully possesses someone, she doesn't harm them in any way like I do. Her goal is to protect things close to her. She is very kind, loving, and beautiful if you ever get to meet her."**_

"_**The Three-Tailed Turtle is the one I know the least about. Isonade is very docile and lives in the deepest lake on Earth. He stays hidden unless we call each other to a council, which is a very rare occurrence. There have only been two councils in our history where all nine of us were present without a jinchuuriki. We should make a summons if we are to defeat Akatsuki. Other than the fact that he is the cleverest of all the tailed beasts, I don't know anything about him."**_

"_**If you ever meet Sokou, the Four-Tailed Chameleon, treat him with respect. He is very wise and is a strong fighter. I have reason to believe he was captured though. I had a link established with him, and it has disappeared entirely. He's been sealed into an inanimate object of some sort because mine still exists inside you."**_

"_**Houkou is a loyal friend and is quite playful. He's the Five-Tailed Dog. My link with him has also been erased. That guy got me in and out of so much trouble. When we find him, you should get to know him."**_

"_**The Six-Tailed Weasel Raijuu is a treacherous demon who lures humans into his traps and then forces them into deals that hurt humans in the end. He conned me out of numerous things, the jerk."**_

"_**Kaku, the Seven-Tailed Badger, loves to collect various things he finds interesting. He had a magnificent home in the Snow Country until humans began hunting us for our power. He is very cunning, so never let your guard down if you end up fighting him."**_

"_**Orochi is the Eight-Tailed Ox. He has a great thirst for battle except that when he possesses someone, they don't become injured from the chakra output. When we find his jinchuuriki, you will most likely have to prove your strength before he will listen."**_

Naruto began drying himself off as he waited for Kyuubi to continue. _"What about you?"_ he asked calmly. Kyuubi was a bit surprised that the kid was interested.

"_**I already told you my history with Madara,"**_ he began. _**"So I'll tell you about times before that. I'm the most powerful of the Tailed-Beasts, as you may have guessed. The number of tails determines a demon's power level. No ten-tailed beast has yet been recorded by my kind or yours. And I'm the only nine-tailed demon in existence."**_

"_**My name is Youko, but Kyuubi has stuck with me because it is both a title and a name. My favorite things to do were hunt and swim actually. That's why cold water doesn't affect you quite as much as it would with other humans."**_

"_I think I owe you an apology Kyuubi," _Naruto began as he dressed himself. _"I called you a monster out of anger. You aren't evil like everyone believes; you're just a victim and a skilled hunter." _Kyuubi was moved by this.

"_**Your life hasn't been easy Naruto, nor will it be until Akatsuki and all of its cohorts have been defeated. You have a right to be angry, even if I'm hurt by some of the things you say. I know that being ostracized and isolated has wounded you beyond measure; but it has made you strong as well. I should be the one thanking you for tolerating me all these years. I should be the one apologizing for the state you are in now. I'm sorry that things have turned out badly Naruto, I truly am."**_

Naruto had unconsciously walked up to the kitchen where his mother was finishing… was that homemade oatmeal? Naruto gaped when he saw pancakes, fresh bread, eggs, bacon, and the hot cereal all spread out on the table.

"Come sit down and eat Naruto," Kushina chimed. "I made this all for you. It's the least I can do for not being in your life for seventeen years." Naruto took a plate from the cupboard and also got himself a glass of milk.

"When did you buy it all?" he asked in astonishment.

Kushina laughed a bit. "I got it all very early this morning with the help of some shadow clones. I've been cooking since seven-thirty." Naruto looked up at the clock. _8:15!_

Naruto showed his appreciation by devouring the bowl of oatmeal she set before him with a smile. He then moved on to the eggs which had been cooked perfectly for him. Pepper was cracked into them along with sautéed onions and peppers. Naruto was in heaven.

"Good thing I bought so much," Kushina said, making Naruto look up and then shy away slightly, not knowing whether or not he frightened her. Kushina frowned at this, knowing how hard her son was trying to think of everyone else first. "It's okay Naruto, I don't care that your eyes have changed." Naruto put on a small grin as he looked back at her.

"You eat like I do, a lot. You're also a growing young man. Although, you're taller than Minato and me already." They both laughed, knowing that it was the influence of the Kyuubi that had made Naruto grow so much so quickly.

Naruto sighed when he finished, signaling that he was in complete bliss. "I wish I could cook that well," he said jokingly. Kushina thought that might make for a good lesson at some point: teaching Naruto how to eat a balanced diet and how to cook one.

While they were talking, an ANBU knocked on the door. Kushina opened it and put on a curious look.

"The Lady Hokage wishes to see both you and Naruto as soon as you are available," he said emotionlessly. He looked over the boy with shock. _This can't really be that brat right?_ he asked himself. When he viewed Naruto's eyes, he was shocked and took a small step back in fear. Naruto knew what was going on and simply turned his eyes the other way. Kushina looked angry and stared the man down in contempt.

"We are ready to go and will be there shortly," she said as she closed the door in the man's face. She rubbed Naruto's shoulder. "It's alright. This will take time." Naruto nodded before challenging her to a race. "No," she replied flatly. "I couldn't outrun you in a hundred years. We can go quickly though. I have a feeling Tsunade may want to talk about something rather important."

Naruto looked at her curiously. She knew something that he knew she wasn't letting on. They were at the Hokage Mansion in a matter of minutes, passing many villagers who both cheered and froze as the two came into distinguishable view. A thirteen-year-old kid had the nerve to chuck a shuriken at Naruto when the two went passed. Naruto caught it on a single finger before slowly turning to the boy with a completely passive face.

The boy froze on the spot, not knowing what the hell he'd gotten into. Naruto slowly walked toward him. "Get away from me Demon-Boy," he yelled, causing Naruto to pause for a second, his face remaining the same. Kushina watched closely to see how her son would handle this. The child pulled out two kunai and threw both at Naruto's head. Naruto knocked them away with his chakra before catching them. He then closed the distance between him and the kid, making the boy freeze and drain of color.

"My parents'll kill you if you so much as touch me," the kid said fearfully. Many villagers stood in fear at both the young child's foolishness and the wrath Naruto probably held. Naruto kneeled down, causing the child to fall on his behind after tripping. Naruto's eyes and the boy's met. The boy was petrified, but now held a slight amount of respect for Naruto. Naruto put all three weapons in one hand, making the boy recoil in fear of an attack. None came.

Naruto held the weapons out to the boy, offering them to him. "Kids shouldn't play with stuff like this; you'll hurt your loved ones if you don't use them correctly. Take them back and train before you do something you can't undo with them." The child's hand stretched forward slowly, making the villagers gasp. Kushina was very proud at the way Naruto handled the situation.

The boy looked back up to Naruto's face for reassurance. Naruto nodded his head with a small smile. The boy took them back and smiled before placing them away. He then worked up the courage to speak. "I think my parents are wrong about you. They said that 'the Demon-Boy is nothing but a burden and a threat to our lives; he doesn't deserve to even be alive, much less be happy.' They then told me that if I ever got the chance, I should kill you. Even if you are part demon, you're not like they say. You're cool by me."

Naruto turned back to the kid and smiled before disappearing in dust along with Kushina. The boy and everyone else stood in awe. _He's so awesome,_ the boy thought to himself. _I think I just made a good friend._ He looked down at the three tools in his hand. _That guy's been through a ton in his life if that didn't piss him off. I got off lucky._

"Naruto," Kushina began. Naruto looked over to her. "You handled that very well. I think you're starting to change everyone's minds about you." Naruto shook his head as he grinned.

"I'll be hated by someone for all eternity," he said flatly. "I just have to keep my friends close and convert who I can." Kushina frowned at his conclusion, but decided he was right. _He's so mature about things. Naruto's practically already grown up without me, _Kushina thought to herself as she walked in the door of the Hokage Mansion.

**Tsunade:** "That's right," she began. The ANBU around her were stunned with her suggestion. "Our alliance with the Wind Country is strong, but we will need the help of every nation if we are going to eventually destroy Akatsuki. I want an emissary sent out to the Land of Lightning and the Cloud Village immediately. I can handle the negotiations between us and the Mist Village myself."

The ANBU nodded as they left her room in silence. Naruto and Kushina had overheard the last bit of exchange between Tsunade and the agents and were worried. The door was open, so the two casually walked in. Tsunade's expression immediately flew back to cheeriness. "Oh hello you two," she said brightly. "I'm guessing you're here for a mission Naruto?"

His face was expressionless; Naruto then dared to ask, "when is Akatsuki coming Granny?" Tsunade's face fell; he knew. She put down the list of possible missions before looking back up.

"Twenty-nine days from now," she responded flatly. "I received the letter yesterday before I set off to gather everyone up. You know what this means, right?" Naruto nodded his head, but was still unsure of what all she meant. "You're going to have to master those eyes before they come. Every Jounin we have has been alerted to the threat and has been told to train and to watch for any signs of Akatsuki's movements."

"I think, since you are a jinchuuriki, you will have the best luck with negotiating with the Hidden Cloud Village. They have already lost one jinchuuriki to Akatsuki and are seeking revenge. Having you there may give us some leverage." Naruto nodded. Tsunade handed him both a map and what he assumed were the negotiation papers. Tsunade gave him a serious look. "Those papers are not to be seen by anyone's eyes but the Raikage's."

"We understand Tsunade-Sama," Kushina stated confidently.

"You have ten days Naruto," Tsunade said. "Otherwise we'll have to abandon the effort of getting their help in time." Naruto nodded swiftly as he put the envelope into the backpack he had on. He put both a protection jutsu and a seal onto the letter to make sure nothing ruined it, and no one read it without his consent. "This will be your first S-Rank mission Naruto; be careful, be smart, and come back alive. Don't act with your usual disrespectfulness, and don't provoke anyone into an unnecessary fight."

The two spotted Shikamaru before they left. He seemed annoyed. "What a drag. Hey guys," he said as he waved to them. Naruto gave him his old trademark grin. "The Hokage's got me going to the Hidden Stone Village to negotiate a temporary treaty. They won't listen; she knows that. But she's sending me anyway. Good luck with whatever you're up to. I'll see you in ten days' time." Then they were all off.

Sasuke and Kakashi trained all day along with every other ninja in the village. Some were irked that they had to waste their time on helping Naruto, the scourge of the village, but it was the Hokage's order. The two forced themselves to exhaustion before finally resting.

Ino was learning from her dad so that she could handle more powerful opponents. Neji and Hinata sparred with each other as well until both of them couldn't move their arms. Kiba and Akamaru also trained harshly. The entire village echoed with the sounds of training ninja. Even Tsunade got in a session before personally leaving for the Land of Water, leaving Shizune in charge while Jiraiya went off to various smaller countries.

Naruto and Kushina had made it to the border in a single day. They discussed how to handle things once they actually got to the village. The Hidden Cloud Village still held a grudge against the Leaf and might attack them. Naruto was confident, but Kushina was a bit worried. This village held the largest number of Jounin-Ranked ninja in the world; it wouldn't be easy if they got into a fight. They went to sleep after Kushina erected a barrier and a genjutsu in case anyone snuck in.

They awoke with a start as six Cloud-Village ANBU surrounded their tent. "What business do you have here?" the leader asked. "Come out slowly with your hands where we can see them, or we'll simply kill you now." Naruto was the first to walk out, frightening the lot of them. Kushina quickly followed. One of the six recognized Kushina.

"It's the Demon of the Jade Sand: Uzumaki Kushina!" he yelled pointing a finger at her. The other five gasped, knowing what a dangerous foe the woman was. Naruto raised his hand, signaling them to stop and listen.

"We've come here to negotiate with the Raikage, not cause trouble," he began calmly. The six of them snickered. "Trust me; it won't end well for either of our countries if we're killed here. The reason we have come concerns the jinchuuriki."

The six were stunned. They then noticed the nature of his eyes. "You are one of them aren't you?" the leader asked calmly. Naruto smiled, knowing he had made headway. "Then we will gladly take you to the Raikage in chains." Upon saying that, the other five drew out cleansing tags, ready to disable Naruto.

"You idiots," Naruto said flatly as they lunged for him. The tags flew toward him. Naruto blurred from their sight and delivered a knock-out strike to all five of his attackers. The sixth clapped his hands.

"Now that I know you aren't lying, I can take you to the Raikage peacefully," he said as he woke up his comrades. Naruto challenged the ANBU to a race, making them laugh. Kushina smirked as they took their starting points.

"Go!" she yelled before all eight of them made a dash up the mountainside. Naruto made it up first with ease, stunning the ANBU members entirely. All six of them were exhausted. Kushina was panting as well; although she had beaten the ANBU members up the slope too.

The entourage led the pair to the gate of the village. The whole city was enormous compared to the Leaf Village. Clouds hung above the city, hiding it from aerial view entirely. The guards at the gate let them pass, but whispered to each other when Naruto and Kushina passed them.

They quickly went to the Raikage Mansion. When they entered the room, Naruto noticed that it was very dimly lit. He could still see though. There were ten hidden ANBU, the Raikage, and one more ninja with him. "What is the meaning of this, Leaf Ninja?" he spoke up.

"Why have you brought them before me?" he asked towards the six next to Naruto and Kushina. Naruto was the one to answer his question. He began reaching into his backpack for the letter. All ten of the hidden ANBU made there presence known and had knives bared at the boy's neck and heart.

"This is a letter from the Fifth Hokage," Naruto said after stopping his arm. "You can put down your weapons; you wouldn't be able to hit me anyway." As he began pulling his arm out again, the ten lunged, making Kushina gasp. The blades appeared to have pierced his body, but he faded in dust from their sight. He was now only a couple feet from the Raikage. The ninja who was close to him gasped at the display of speed and audacity. Naruto was frightening indeed.

"Here," Naruto said as he held out the letter with both hands. "These are negotiations for at least a temporary alliance to confront a looming threat to the ninja world." The Raikage laughed at the boy's statement; the ninja near him did as well.

"What could possibly threaten the entire ninja world enough to make us consider an alliance with you scum?" he asked rudely. Naruto felt the ninja stir just a bit.

"If you do not trust us, I will divulge that this involves the jinchuuriki," Naruto said flatly. Everyone in the room froze; the Raikage gasped. The ninja in the corner attacked Naruto at the mention of jinchuuriki. He was stopped dead by Naruto's iron-like body. He winced as he drew back his arm.

"Calm yourself Killerbee, my brother," the Raikage said darkly. "How do you know of the jinchuuriki boy?" he asked sternly. He opened the letter before allowing the boy to continue. The message shocked the man to his core.

_The boy before you is a jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. The reason we have sent him is that we know your brother is one as well. Naruto holds within him the Kyuubi. We believed sending him would be able to break the tension more easily and maybe get you to hear us out. This negotiation for an alliance is a pressing concern for all countries. Akatsuki, an organization of rogue ninja, has asked us to give the boy up peacefully for them to extract the bijuu and kill Naruto. We have no intention of giving in to their demands, but they are all S-Class criminals with extraordinary abilities. They are led by Uchiha Madara and his subordinate Pein of the Hidden Rain Village. Our problem in this situation is clear. We do not possess the military strength to defeat them. This is why we are requesting at least a temporary alliance to help defeat an international problem. It is our hope that you can aid us because you can sympathize with our situation. We hope for a swift response._

_Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village,_

_Tsunade_

The Raikage put the letter down as he considered how to handle the situation. Should he trust and aid his old enemies in a common cause, or should he simply send the emissary's heads back on pikes? "I cannot trust you without proof," he declared flatly. "I know of the threat that Akatsuki poses; although I did not know the leader was the infamous Madara of the first ninja wars. I thought he was dead. If you are truly a jinchuuriki as this letter implies, my brother will be able to tell when you fight him."

Naruto was annoyed that this had to be settled in a fight, but he had no choice, as was made obvious by the sixteen ANBU surrounding him. "Let us go to the lake," the Raikage said with a slight smile. "This match should be interesting if you are who you say you are. No one other than me has ever defeated my brother Killerbee. I hope you know how to heal yourself."

They were at the giant lake in a matter of minutes. Naruto's captors lowered their weapons and pushed him towards the open arena. Killerbee wore dark goggles and stood a hundred yards away. "Be careful Naruto," Kushina said sternly. "If he's anything like you, he won't be an easy opponent to defeat." Naruto nodded, even though he knew that the man's strength and speed were nothing special.

"Hehe begin," the Raikage said flatly. Killerbee launched himself at Naruto.

"Get ready to feel pain little baby!" he roared. He punched straight into Naruto's abdomen, causing waves to rise around them. Killerbee was stunned; Naruto looked as passive as when he was talking with the Raikage. "I'm impressed, but you're still not all that powerful. I can tell. It's just an Iron-Skin Jutsu, which means you're an Earth-Chakra type. That means you're as good as beaten!"

He backed off a ways before drawing a single sword and imbuing it with lightning chakra. Naruto simply stood watching. This attack came with more speed, but Naruto's eyes could see every step and the obvious path that the man was taking. "Eat this!" Killerbee roared before bringing the electric blade down on Naruto's shoulder.

Boom! The Raikage smirked, knowing the boy was probably dead after taking a hit so powerful. A wall of water had been launched high into the air, blocking the result from view. Killerbee's sword had broken upon contact with the boy's skin. He then noticed a small glow of Wind Chakra on the line of impact. His arms were jarred, so the man dropped the grip into the waters.

"How the hell did you block it so easily?" he asked in astonishment.

"It would appear that I'm more finely tuned with my bijuu than you are," Naruto said calmly. Killerbee was taken aback by the comment until he examined the boy's eyes.

"Those eyes are good at tracking I suppose." Naruto nodded. "I bet they can't follow me once I step it up though." The boy wondered what he meant until Killerbee's chakra more than tripled in intensity.

The wall of water finally fell back, revealing to a stunned Raikage that Naruto had taken no damage whatsoever and that his brother's sword blade had broken off from the impact. It lay bent and cracked upon the shore. "What the hell is he?" the man asked in astonishment. "Brother, quit fooling around and finish him off. He's making a fool out of you!"

Killerbee nodded before holding his arms in front of his body. He became enveloped in a similar form of chakra to the Kyuubi's Cloak. Naruto was worried for the man's health; although the chakra didn't seem to be harming him at all. Killerbee launched himself at Naruto, throwing a punch into the boy's forehead to wipe that look from his face.

Naruto's body was forced back a ways, but he was otherwise unresponsive. "If that is all you have, I don't need to fight you with the Kyuubi's power," Naruto said confidently as he put his arms in an offensive stance. The Raikage was shocked at the display. He began to wonder how it was even possible.

Killerbee then drew all of his remaining swords. There were six. He had one in his mouth, two in one hand, one in the other, and one held behind each knee. The stance he went into confused Naruto greatly. Naruto was surprised when Killerbee launched himself at Naruto faster than before. Each of his swords was emitting lightning. _That's dangerous,_ he thought to himself.

Naruto easily avoided the forward attack. Killerbee smashed into a rock, destroying it. He then sprung back towards Naruto. This time, when he neared the boy, Killerbee launched the two swords held with his knees into the water. Naruto, sensing the danger, jumped high into the air while keeping an eye on the jinchuuriki.

Killerbee launched himself upwards and began swinging at the boy. Naruto nimbly dodged most of the attacks and blocked those he could not with his chakra. Then Killerbee made one giant swing, all four blades coming from one side. Naruto stopped them with one arm, sending a shockwave through the air. He then delivered a half-powered punch into the man's abdomen. His muscles were strong from intense training, but they gave out under Naruto's unbelievable strength. Killerbee was flung into the forest.

Naruto dived underwater and retrieved the two swords Killerbee had launched into the water to stun him. The craftsmanship was excellent, and they absorbed a person's chakra type. These were perfect weapons for a wind-user like Naruto. He put them on the shore before the humiliated Raikage. Then Killerbee walked back onto the lake with a bit of blood on him from where the trees gouged him in the side.

"I knew you weren't done yet," Naruto called. Killerbee threw his swords passed Naruto to where the other two were sitting. More tails formed from his cloak until there were eight. He then transformed into his full form, a giant ox. Naruto woke Kyuubi up to see this for himself.

"_**I knew he was still out and about," **_Kyuubi said with a grin. _**"Apparently his jinchuuriki is nothing special Naruto?" **_The blond nodded. _**"Although, he seems to be the one in control, not Orochi. Hrm…I know you won't like the idea Naruto, but show them the cloak in the first tail form."**_

"_No times a thousand," _Naruto retorted as he dodged one of the ox's tails. _"I can show off your normal chakra though. Let it flow for a bit."_ Kyuubi allowed the boy to borrow his chakra in hopes of awakening Orochi from his sleep.

The Raikage and Kushina were both surprised when red chakra began to swirl around Naruto. Even with his new chakra, Naruto could not communicate with the actual tailed beast. Kyuubi was finding it hopeless and finally took over Naruto's body.

"_Hey!" _Naruto yelled. _"We had a deal you traitor. Give me back my body."_

"_**Quiet down, I'm gonna try using my voice first before I use cloak-exchange to get him to talk. And I guarantee I won't go further than the first tail. The appearance of this cloak is unique enough without all nine."**_ Naruto still tried to regain control, but Kyuubi had him down.

"Oy Orochi!" Kyuubi yelled in his own voice. "You in there you old goat? Your jinchuuriki is making you look weak!" Killerbee stirred and began focusing an orb of black chakra in front of his mouth.

"If I'm so weak, then survive this!" Killerbee roared as a black beam shot towards Kyuubi. _It barely has a quarter of the strength. I can block it with my bare hands,_ Kyuubi said to himself. Naruto was worried that he was overconfident.

The beam was halted and repelled by Kyuubi, sending the giant ox back a ways. _"Looks like I'm not getting through Naruto,"_ Kyuubi said with concern. _"I promise this will be over quickly though."_

The Kyuubi's chakra thickened and turned into the recognizable cloak. Kushina was frightened and yelled out, wondering if Naruto still had control. A single tail sprouted from the end of the cloak. Kyuubi noticed that his chakra was doing absolutely no damage to Naruto's skin and alerted the boy.

"_It's actually safe for you to fight in this state if you ever have to Naruto," _he said, surprising the boy. _"I'll pull Orochi out of bed real quick and see if we can't put an end to this pointless duel."_

Kyuubi dashed up to the ox's head and placed his hand upon it. He willed for the chakra to flow into the colossal beast carrying a wake-up call. Orochi responded with a big yawn as Killerbee lost control.

"What the hell is this?" he asked drowsily. "Kyuubi?" he began. "Is that you? You're so small now. Got yourself sealed up? You must be mad that you can't use your true power in that form, right?"

Kyuubi smirked before he removed his hand and hung in midair. "Yes, it's me Orochi. Long time, no see. Uchiha Madara betrayed me and sent me on a rampage in the Leaf Village. The Fourth Hokage put me in his son, Naruto at the cost of his own life. The kid's lived a pretty miserable life, but we're very synchronized." Kyuubi let go of the cloak and his own chakra flow entirely. He stood on the ox's shoulder, no change in appearance whatsoever.

"That's impressive. It must have cost much of the boy's lifespan though," the ox chuckled.

"Not at all actually, except for those crazy ninja slicing him open and using those cursed tags on us. Some people just cannot drop a grudge. They developed two really bad ones which had Naruto unconscious for a while. We almost died. But we have a more serious matter to attend to. I'm sure you feel it, the other tailed-demons have been sealed into an inanimate object together."

The giant ox nodded as he dispelled his own cloak. He used Killerbee's body to listen. "A group known as Akatsuki is behind it. Madara leads them." Orochi was stunned. "We came here to negotiate an alliance between these two lands so we could better fight against them. Killerbee's brother made him duel with Naruto to see if he is truly a jinchuuriki, which is how I got in touch with you. Could you convince Killerbee so we can move on?" Orochi nodded before allowing Killerbee to resume control. Kyuubi let Naruto take control back as well.

The two came back to reality with a start. Naruto was more used to it though.

"So you really are a jinchuuriki, kiddie?" Killerbee asked rudely.

"I'm seventeen, and I'm taller than you, shrimp."

The Raikage called the two over and declared Naruto the winner because he didn't even need to use his powers to defeat Killerbee, saddening his brother. "I'm sending Killerbee with you back to the Leaf. Meanwhile, I'll handle setting up an agreement to help defeat Akatsuki. You can teach my brother a few things while you're there," the Raikage said cheerfully. Kushina hugged Naruto and asked about what had happened during the fight.

"A couple of friends met after not seeing each other for a while," Naruto said with a grin. The Raikage gave them supplies for their return trip and wished them good luck. "So, Killerbee was it?" Naruto asked as he walked. The man in the goggles nodded. "How did you get the Eight-Tailed ox? Your village seems to respect you. Mine would jump for joy if I died."

Killerbee froze, unable to believe his ears. "Yo, that's not cool bro," he said surprised. Naruto asked himself _what?_ "Your village actually hates you?" Naruto nodded.

"That's part of the reason my body is this strong," Naruto began. "A revenge-driven Jounin named Renodan lost his arm when the Kyuubi was unleashed on my village seventeen years ago, so he had no sympathy for me. His group trapped me, chained me up, and used various painful cleansing tags on me. Then they hauled me out and put me on display so that everyone in the village could watch me die and him become a hero. My mom here, along with the Gaara, the Kazekage and my friend, rescued me."

Killerbee was stunned at the boy's story, but Naruto had more to tell. "During the whole thing, Kyuubi was trying to heal me with his chakra, but the tags prevented him from being successful. While we were fighting for dominance over my body, his chakra began enhancing my muscles, and it apparently made me grow taller too. The downside is that these claws, eyes, fangs, and this skin are permanent. I barely look like my old self at all. I then made a deal with the Kyuubi for a bloodline trait so that he wouldn't possess my body forever."

Killerbee had to slow him down and process the information. "So you were nearly killed, your body has been strengthened by your bijuu's chakra, the effects are permanent, and now your moving on to your bloodline trait I haven't seen yet?" he asked, managing to get everything straight. Naruto and Kushina both nodded. "Dang your life sounds fun!" Naruto's jaw dropped, and Kushina was mortified.

"Trust me," Naruto began. "My life has been nothing but hell for these past seventeen years straight. The few friends I made were the only thing keeping me going up until this point. I didn't even know my parents until a couple of days ago." Killerbee was shocked. The kid had to grow up without his parents? That's harsh. He scowled as he looked toward Kushina.

"Don't get the wrong idea. My parents loved and my mother _still_ loves me. My father, the Fourth Hokage, was the one who sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in me. My mother was a prisoner of war until about two weeks ago. I've only known her for a few days, but her voice is like a song that my heart knows while my brain does not. I can hardly remember her from when I was a baby." Killerbee had teared up. _This kid's a trooper,_ he thought to himself. _Acting all cool through his young life with all dat hatin and not even knowin his own parents. He knows pain. He knows it like I'll never know, and he can still walk proudly with a smile. Dis kid's no joke. He's seen everything and come out stronger for it. My heart's out to you kid. _Killerbee beat his chest twice before forming the peace sign and patting Naruto on the back.

"Thanks," Naruto said, his expression brightening. "About the bloodline trait… Kyuubi promised he would let me stay in control only if I received one from him. I was apprehensive at first, not wanting to steal from or harm anyone to get the supplies needed for the transference. I let Kyuubi handle the sneaking and stealing. When he was confronted by one of my friends, I panicked. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him with my body and my loved one's lives. He was merciful though and simply knocked my friend Shikamaru out."

"We went to my old training grounds for the ceremony, where he set up. There was a large jutsu written on the ground for the chakra to stay in the blood. Since my body had already undergone the change, my body wasn't burned when I had to scoop up my own blood from the bubbling pot. I drank three cups-full before falling unconscious and gaining the trait now known as the Kikánugan."

Killerbee barfed when he heard that the kid had to drink his own chakra-infused blood. _Dat's not right yo,_ he thought to himself. Naruto showed him his newly acquired eye technique. "Whoa!" Killerbee exclaimed. "Those are tight. I want one."

Naruto continued with his story after deactivating his Kikánugan. "I woke up in the hospital to the sight of my friends all standing around me frightened," Naruto began as the sad memory returned. "I went to rub my eyes and noticed that my body was still red and that everything was still the same. I screamed and ran into the bathroom. I was horrified when I looked at myself in the mirror."

"I ran away from everyone with the intention of never causing them burden or harm again. But my friend Sasuke stopped me when he found me in our Hokage Monument. He and everyone else was frantic and tried to find me. When he found me, I was frozen in fear, waiting for them to kill me. I was foolish. Sasuke kept inching towards me inside that cave as everyone watched in anticipation. I broke down crying when he finally got to me and hugged me. It sounds childish, but he was my closest friend, and I couldn't think straight enough to realize the real reason they had tried to find me until I was reassured by Sasuke."

Killerbee didn't think he was childish at all. He had suffered far too much to not be afraid after a change so drastic. He just looked at the boy in awe. Killerbee enjoyed a very easy life for a jinchuuriki. "After all of that," Naruto began again with a smile. "The Hokage began testing my strength. I fought against my own friends who are specialists of every kind. I crushed them all easily; I didn't kill them, but my body was simply too strong. You know what I mean from when we fought and your punches did nothing."

Killerbee remembered quite well what happened, along with what happened to his sword. "I then had to fight my senseis, including the Hokage herself. I met my mom before I began the second day of assessment. Kyuubi told me I had parents and that he had seen her both in the hospital and at the bloodline trait ceremony. After I met her, we did some catching up and then resumed my duels."

"I fought against the copy-ninja Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai-Sensei, Jiraiya the Toad-Sage Sannin, my own mom, and my best friend Sasuke whom I rescued after he defeated his brother, the rogue Uchiha Itachi. I defeated all of them. Some of them were very difficult, especially Kakashi-Sensei. Then I was sent on a mission to help gather allies to fight against Akatsuki. Now I'm here with you, the last remaining jinchuuriki. All the other bijuu have been sealed by Akatsuki to further unknown plans. Uchiha Madara, the only other remaining clan member along with Sasuke, leads them. He's the most powerful ninja in history next to the First Hokage, the one and only user of Wood-Element Ninjutsu."

Killerbee was surprised when he heard that they were the last two of their kind, the last two jinchuuriki on earth. "I'd heard that Yugito had been defeated and disappeared," Killerbee began. "But are you serious? We're the last jinchuuriki on earth?" Naruto turned to him with a mournful look and nodded.

"Kyuubi told me his connections to the other beasts have been eradicated. Even if they were sealed into humans, the bonds would remain. They have been sealed into something inanimate, something that can surpress their wills. When we defeat Akatsuki, we'll release them from the idol. My friend Gaara was once a Jinchuuriki, but Shukaku was extracted from him. The village elder Chiyo revived him at the cost of her own life. So, in actuality, there is a third living person who has shared our experiences."

Killerbee was stunned when he heard that Naruto had yet another friend who was a jinchuuriki other than himself. Before the three knew it, they had entered the Fire Country's territory. They set up camp and fell asleep. Naruto kept having visions about Akatsuki, about losing. Kushina woke him up.

Killerbee was also concerned. The boy was a strong fighter, but he was plagued by the worst mental tortures in existence. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the vision he was having. "No! Don't kill them!" Naruto yelled. Killerbee forced his chakra into the boy with extreme effort, snapping the boy out of it. Naruto shivered and panted, his chakra thick in the air.

"Kid, are you alright?" Killerbee asked. Naruto simply sat there, staring into the sleeping bag. "Everything will be ok. We'll beat this Madara and the rest of Akatsuki. You don't have to worry." Killerbee was at a loss for words that could comfort the blond.

"The thing is," Naruto began. "What if we don't? What if we fail? Imagine what Akatsuki would do to the world if they possessed all nine of the tailed-demons. Madara is more than two-hundred years old. Just think how powerful he probably is. When you think about it, everything is up in the air right now."

Killerbee took a look from the kid's point of view. He had met members of Akatsuki before. They were ruthless and immensely strong. When he really thought about it, Killerbee understood the kid's pain. Losing one's friends and comrades without being able to do anything about it was a frightening prospect.

Kushina sang to Naruto in order to make him fall back asleep peacefully. Killerbee listened in awe. The woman had an angelic voice which seemed to calm the very earth itself. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"Rest Naruto," Kushina said softly. "How I wish you had known my voice long ago. I wish I could fix everything and quiet your mind." She stroked Naruto's hair and teared up. Killerbee put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"You can't blame yourself," Killerbee said softly. "The world is full of hurt, no matter where you go. The best thing you can do is smile and comfort him until the day of the battle. You need your rest too. You're exhausted."

All three of them drifted into their dreams until the next morning. Naruto was the first one to awaken, so he snuck off in silence to think. He thought that the best way to use his time would be to train. And train he did. He practiced forming his Wind-Style Rasengan with one hand. He couldn't get it to fully form, causing loud pops whenever one decompressed.

Kushina woke up to see Naruto not in his sleeping bag, but that everything had been packed up neatly. She was startled when a failed Rasengan went off. _Oh no,_ she thought to herself as she sprang up to follow the noise. Kushina ran desperately toward where another explosion went off. She then spied Naruto sitting on a stump with a look of deep concentration upon his face.

Naruto finally managed to form a small Wind Rasengan. He wasn't pleased with the overall destructive power, but it would be useful to have something like this ready for a powerful, quick attack. He plunged the Rasengan into the ground under him, causing tremors to spread throughout the forest. Kushina jumped further back to avoid getting caught in the blast.

_Twenty-six yards,_ Naruto said to himself as he eyed the size of the hole. The depth was a mere nine-and-a-half yards, but the widespread damage would make for a good way to break up enemy formation. Kushina was stunned at his prowess; Naruto only frowned. He then looked up at an awestruck Kushina.

"Oh, hey mom," he said casually. "It really isn't that impressive. My black hole technique is a lot more powerful." Kushina was surprised.

"No, your wrong," she said sternly. "The ability to create an Elemental Rasengan one-handed is amazing. You're already far beyond Minato's skill. You should be proud of yourself." Naruto smiled at her praise, but he thought to himself, _but it won't be enough to defeat Madara. The guy can rip himself from reality if he wants to. I have to become stronger._

Killerbee stood back a ways, awestruck by the kid's ability. _**"You could learn a lot from that kid, Killerbee,"**_ Orochi said to him. _**"With his ability, it frightens me that his village would be requesting help to defend him. What kind of strength can Akatsuki possess?"**_

"_I don't know," _Killerbee replied. _"But as things stand now, I would only get in his way during a fight. All I can do is watch and learn for now." _Orochi nodded in agreement before going back to sleep.

All the way up to the Leaf Village, Naruto had one-hundred shadow clones up and working at completing a full-sized, single-handed Wind-Rasengan. Killerbee and Kushina were both dumbstruck that he could create so many clones. They were even more surprised that his chakra reserves could handle all of this for several hours.

When one ecstatic clone did it, Naruto dispelled them all, smiling lightly at the progress he'd made. _Now I just need to be able to form that in a matter of seconds during a fight without the enemy being able to predict what is going on._ He summoned another two-hundred before beginning this second phase.

"Naruto, you'll be completely exhausted if you overdo it with your chakra use," Kushina warned. "You may have nearly forty times the amount of chakra I have, even without the Kyuubi's, but this is nearing your limit, I can tell."

Killerbee's jaw dropped. _Forty times as much chakra?_ He asked himself. _He's gotta have more chakra than brother!_ Naruto simply blew Kushina off, putting his training first.

"I know I have limitations," Naruto began. "And I know that you're concerned, but I have to become stronger. I can't let my dreams come true… I can't let Madara win. I'll go on ahead a ways and set up camp for the night. See you in a couple of hours."

Naruto and his clones blurred from sight. "Oooooooo!" Kushina yelled. "You're twice as stubborn as Minato was. You and he are so much alike it isn't funny Naruto-Kun!" Killerbee laughed on the inside. The kid was no pushover. Killerbee knew how to bend rules to his liking, but he was never outright defiant to his brother, the only family he had left. Kushina turned to him in angry annoyance, making Killerbee afraid.

They continued in complete silence until they heard a scream and saw a man being thrown towards them. There was obviously a fight up ahead, but Kushina didn't know if Naruto was involved or not. When she saw a torn piece of a black cloak with a red cloud on it flying through the air, she became frightened.

Naruto stood in the middle of ten Akatsuki subordinates. No recognizable ringleader was apparent, so he wasn't worried. His clones were tearing the camp to shreds with the Rasengans they had been working on. Naruto swiftly took care of the ten surrounding him with his extreme speed before gathering his clones together.

Two of Naruto's clones brought back maps and what appeared to be a set of instructions for an invasion. Naruto recognized the maps for the Leaf Village and the immediate surrounding areas. Specific lines were drawn to show this group their route and invasion points. _Akatsuki knows the village won't simply give me up,_ Naruto thought to himself. _But for them to go this far…._

A few clones had been successful with decreasing the amount of time required to create a Wind-Rasengan, making Naruto grin. He dispelled them carelessly, not preparing for the onslaught of work that would be pounded into him. His entire being shook before collapsing in the middle of the camp.

One survivor saw Naruto collapse and seized the chance to call to his superiors that the mission's target was practically in his hands. Shortly after he had sent the message, the man was no more than a pile of jade stones. Kushina had arrived none too soon.

Killerbee ran over to Naruto who was… sleeping? "Oy idiot!" he yelled. "Get up!" He tried to punch Naruto awake, only to find his own hand smarting from the impact. "You're gonna pay for that," Killerbee swore as Kushina walked over and dug her foot into the blonde's stomach, waking him up immediately.

Naruto coughed before yelling, "what was that for?" Kushina smacked him.

"For not listening and being a complete idiot," she said harshly. Naruto shrank back. "You were careless and didn't heed my warning. When you dispelled your clones after all of their work, your body collapsed from mental and physical exhaustion. You also let one enemy survive. He noticed that you had collapsed and sent a message to his superiors. Now you've blown our cover."

Naruto was horrified at the error he had made. He then noticed shuriken out of the corner of his eye. Naruto knocked Killerbee and Kushina out of the way before blocking the shuriken with his chakra. His body fell forward, unable to maintain stability with such little chakra.

"_Kyuubi, problem!"_ Naruto yelled into his mind. Kyuubi awoke with a start, only to realize that Naruto was barely half-conscious. He willed his own chakra into the boy, restoring his reserves and reenergizing his muscles.

Red chakra swirled around Naruto as he got up, worrying Kushina and impressing Killerbee. He became drowned in fear as he spotted Kisame at the other end of the field. The man smiled at the boy's reaction.

"How perfect an expression for you little Naruto," he said mockingly. "Although I really can't say that anymore. You're much older and taller than when Itachi and I went after you those years ago. You're still depending on the demon's powers to fight though, which means that you're going to lose this time. Surely you remember Samehada, the sword that eats chakra?" Kisame asked as he unraveled said blade.

"_**Kid, that blade is about as dangerous as Kusanagi," **_Kyuubi said nervously. _**"You also don't have the strength to fight him right now; just run!"**_

"_He's not an adversary that will let me do that," _Naruto said grimly. _"The best I can hope for is a lucky shot and then running."_

"_**Fine, but you can't fight it with just chakra to block it. You need a base weapon."**_ Naruto had that covered.

"Killerbee," Naruto began. "Give me one of those swords real quick. This guy is way out of your league. I've fought him once before; he's vicious." Killerbee complied and handed Naruto two blades. "Get to the Leaf Village, hurry. They won't seal me until they have Killerbee, that much I know."

"No Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed. "We can fight him together. There's no way you can take him on your own, not in your current condition."

"I know that damn it!" Naruto yelled loud enough for Kisame to hear. "I'll hold him here long enough for you two to find a good hiding spot, and then I'll shake him off. There's no other choice in this situation."

"But Naruto…"

"Just go!" With that, Kisame closed the distance between him and Naruto, bringing Samehada down upon one of Naruto's swords. Kisame was freaking strong. Naruto could hold him for eternity if he had to, but one good swing might end the battle if it landed. Naruto wouldn't let him have the chance.

Kushina pulled Killerbee with her as the shockwave went off from the swords colliding. She looked back from a tree to see that Kisame was grinning.

"Well, well," he began. "Trying to play the hero Naruto-Kun?" Naruto showed his disdain by swinging his other sword at Kisame's head. He ducked under the blade and pushed Naruto's main arm upward, exactly according to both of their plans. Kisame's plan was shattered when Naruto delivered a dizzying kick to the man's chin.

"Holy shit," he spat as he was thrown backwards and into the dirt. Naruto's kick was only at half power, but Kisame had little experience with taijutsu. "I guess this is the real power of the Kyuubi. I wish Itachi hadn't been such an idiot and died like that. Oh well. I'll just have to take care of you myself!"

Their swords began dancing, creating shockwave after shockwave. Kisame was the better swordsman, but Naruto could both track his movements and adapt. The longer the fight lasted, the more it turned in Naruto's favor. He knew he couldn't draw things out too long though, or another member might show up.

"Grr. Take this Demon-Boy!" Kisame swung the blade down faster than before, forcing Naruto to use his top speed to dodge it. His form disappeared in dust, shocking the sharkman. Naruto appeared behind him, already in mid-swing.

"Sorry, but I can't finish this now," Naruto said calmly. He raised his swords in an X and blurred downward, leaving Kisame bleeding in the air. Naruto sheathed both of his swords before speeding away, the red chakra fading.

"Damn…you…child!" Kisame wheezed as he stood up. Pant. Pant. "I swear to be the one to bring you down and watch as the life is sucked right out of you." With that, Kisame stormed off to join back with the other main members of Akatsuki.

Naruto had to rest for a while in a tree before he could get moving again. He really had pressed the limits of his body too far. He listened for any noise signaling pursuit. None came. _Thank Kami,_ he thought to himself.

**Leaf village Kushina: **The two sped passed the gates, frightening the guards. Kushina had Killerbee follow him all the way to the Hokage Mansion. They burst through the door to Tsunade's office to find a startled Shizune and frightened Ebisu and his team.

Shizune immediately noticed the problem. "Where's Naruto?" she asked alarmingly.

Pant. Pant. "I'll give you the details later," Kushina said frantically. "Right now Naruto might be in danger. He's fighting with the Akatsuki ringleader Hoshigaki Kisame." Shizune dropped her inkpad and immediately followed Kushina with Team Ebisu in tow.

"Awesome," Konohamaru said enthusiastically. "I get to see the boss wipe the floor with someone from Akatsuki." Udon and Moegi were both shocked. Ebisu frowned at the boy.

"This isn't simply your everyday criminal Konohamaru," Shizune began. "Each member of Akatsuki has abilities that boggle the imagination. Kisame has extremely high chakra reserves and strength comparable to Gai-Sensei." Konohamaru's expression dropped.

"And Naruto is currently exhausted. He overexerted himself with training before we came upon an Akatsuki camp. Naruto barely stands a chance at fighting him right now. He sent us ahead knowing that. Wait, stop," Kushina commanded quietly. She formed several hand signs for a sensory jutsu. "Someone's here; be ready to fight."

**Naruto: **Naruto finally heard a sound of approaching ninja. There were seven of them. _Damn it,_ he thought. _I haven't recovered yet. I'll have to knock 'em all out fast._ Naruto prepared himself before launching at his unknown pursuers with readied fists.

**Kushina:** "Be ready for a fight," she said sternly. All seven of them closed their eyes to better listen. They easily heard the rustling leaves and the press-off of feet. They all threw weapons at the blur coming toward them. A couple shuriken hit their mark, causing their opponent to wince and miss with his attack. He quickly pivoted on the ground and began throwing a punch at Shizune, only to stop just before contact. The figure in front of them was Naruto.

"Thank Kami," he said before collapsing once again. Konohamaru was stunned at Naruto's appearance, as well was the rest of his team, including Ebisu. He began pulling out the shuriken he had managed to hit with. They didn't go very deep at all, despite Konohamaru's well-improved skill with the tools.

"Why is the boss like this?" Konohamaru asked as he stepped back in fear. "How'd he get so big? And why is his skin all red? What on Earth happened to him?" Konohamaru screamed.

"What's important right now is that he's safe and not in Akatsuki's hands," Kushina said relieved. "I can explain everything after we get Naruto back to the village safely." Konohamaru nodded as they all started back. Ebisu was forced to carry Naruto, a humiliating task for him in particular.

"Who are you anyway lady?" Konohamaru asked flatly. Kushina was a bit reluctant to answer him. He clearly had a fondness for Naruto.

"Before you judge me, I'm going to say that I'm a victim of circumstance," Kushina began. Ebisu examined her more closely and finally figured it out.

"You're the wife of the Fourth," Ebisu said surprised. Konohamaru and his team were shocked. "You are Lady Kushina, Demon of the Jade Sand are you not?" Kushina nodded slowly. "That explains all but one thing. Where have you been all these years?"

Konohamaru was confused by what Ebisu said, but paid his teacher little mind. "I've been trapped by the Mist Village's attacks on the Sand. I've also been the captive of both the Hidden Rain Village and the Hidden Rock Village for the past fourteen years. Only recently was I released by orders of the priestess Shion. I departed for the Sand Village first to get some help in rescuing Naruto about a week ago from Renodan and the ANBU ROOT defectives."

"What are you talking about?" Konohamaru asked angrily. "What do you mean you rescued Naruto from this Renodan guy? The boss never needs rescuing unless it's from the Fifth or from Sakura-Neechan."

**Note: I looked up the spellings for NIICHAN and NEECHAN. It's kneechan versus neighchan.**

"This must have been what that commotion was about when we came back from our mission to escort that tradesman to the border," Ebisu said.

"Yes," Shizune replied flatly. "Naruto was in critical condition from being torn up by barbed chains and blood loss from the cleanse tags they were using. The 'Fire Purge Seal' tag and the 'Hellblood' did the most damage to him and nearly made his mind collapse. This was when we believe his transformation began."

Konohamaru was shocked by Shizune's story and wanted her to continue. "It is the Hokage's theory that the Kyuubi was trying to heal Naruto during that whole tangle. But the Kyuubi's chakra was the very thing that allowed the tags to do damage to Naruto in the first place. It couldn't heal Naruto's body, but the chakra was forced into every cell in his body, both reddening them and making them stronger. His eyes have permanently become red slits, and he has claws in place of fingernails and toenails as you can see for yourself. The chakra tried to use his hair as a weapon when it condensed, so it lengthened his hair to fit that purpose. Naruto is still himself personality-wise, but his strength is far beyond Lady Tsunade. We're all pretty sure that the prolonged exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra is why he has grown so much too. So don't worry Konohamaru. His appearance may be a bit frightening, but you can see passed that easily."

"Okay, I get why he's changed," Konohamaru said seriously. "But where do you come in in all of this Kushina-San? I know you're the Fourth Hokage's wife, but what does that have to do with Naruto?"

Kushina was going to answer, but Ebisu cut her off. "Give Kushina-_Sama_ more respect. As per how she relates to Naruto is something you ought to have pieced together by now. Notice she has the same eyes and that Naruto… at least _had_ the same hair as the Fourth's?"

"Yeah… what's your point? Are you just commenting on her eyes because you like the lady? You really need to make things clearer Ebisu-Sensei." Said man was agape at the boy's question and was angered when the other two giggled.

"She's his mother you lazy twit," Ebisu said angrily. "Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Lady Uzumaki Kushina who stands before you. Now give her more respect, like how much you have for your deceased grandfather the Third."

Konohamaru slammed face first into a tree as he tried to process the information Ebisu just gave him. "Ooouch," he said. He went down to the ground with the others after they had made it onto the main path to the village.

"You're kidding, right?" Konohamaru asked skeptically. "Naruto said he was an orphan and that he had no parents. How do you expect me to believe you're his mom when you haven't even talked to him for seventeen years?" Konohamaru was shouting now.

"How can you call yourself a mother when you didn't help him at all getting through his seventeen years? He lives a day-to-day Hell in this village; and he still smiles and works harder than anyone else. Do you have any idea just how much he was hurting inside when we lost Sasuke to Orochimaru? He blamed himself for being too weak! Every single time that I watched him when he wasn't with Sakura or his other friends, he was crying. He felt so alone, with no one to comfort him. The villagers have done nothing but shun, scorn, beat, and hate him for all these years. Where do you get off by calling yourself his mom, huh? Is this some twisted joke? How dare you say that after you abandoned him for all those years? How dare you even show your face here?" Konohamaru was enraged, tears of passion flowing down his cheeks. "How dare you?"

Kushina had stopped in front of him at the beginning. Now she was crying on her knees, broken by the boy's words. Ebisu was shocked by Konohamaru's display and had nearly dropped Naruto into the dirt. Shizune was very angry however.

"She told you she was rotting in enemy prisons for all these years Konohamaru!" Shizune yelled at the boy. The boy was stunned, finally realizing what a terrible error he had just made. "Even though Kushina's been locked up for so long, she had the will to face Naruto and tell him the truth. The point is that she is trying Konohamaru, not that she hasn't been here for most of his life. That wasn't her fault." Shizune turned to comfort Kushina, but was stopped by her.

"No, I shouldn't have taken that two-week vacation that Sarutobi-Sama offered me shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed," Kushina sobbed. "I should have been there to raise him at least a little. All I can do now is watch him suffer from his nightmares and comfort him how I can. He's already grown up and has surpassed me as a ninja. Naruto is his own legacy more than he is mine. I can't undo the damage done, but I can be there for him every day from now until I die."

Kushina stood up and wiped a final tear from her eye. "Come on; let's get Naruto back to the village so we can all rest a bit." Konohamaru nodded and followed quietly. Ebisu repositioned Naruto so he could better carry the boy.

_To think all of this could happen so suddenly,_ he thought to himself. _That is our world I suppose: the Ninja World. I still can't believe you're that same brat who I taught how to walk on water. How times are changing._

**Author Notes: REVIEW! I'm not getting too many. I think this chapter was well done and didn't drag on more than necessary. Tell me if I used that emotional scene right. I'm taking a creative writing course, and this is what we are going over now. The challenge still stands for any East Amwellian freshman at HCRHS other than Amber and Lizzy. Just say Paradox to me in real life.**


	10. The Day a Man Gets His First Sword

**Author Notes: Welcome back guys. Time for another installment of your favorite story. Although I'm deeply disappointed that so few of you are willing review. I can't make things better or figure out how to please the crowd if I have no input. Just do it! The whole process takes three minutes. Stop being lazy; I COMMAND IT!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Kisame walked back to his peers in humiliation and annoyance. Pein was pissed at his incompetence, Konan rolled her eyes, and Zetsu's black side laughed. Luckily, Madara was not there to witness his embarrassing return.

"What the hell happened you incompetent mutant?" Pein asked angrily. "The report said that Naruto had completely collapsed; how could you not capture him?" Kisame put Samehada down with a clang before speaking.

"The Kyuubi decided to intervene," he said bluntly.

"**That's **your excuse?" Zetsu exclaimed. "Last time I checked we were gathered _because_ we could fight against the jinchuuriki on even footing. And your sword is supposed to eat chakra. There is no reason you should have lost Kisame-San."

"You were not the one fighting him; he's a ton stronger than when Itachi and I went after him the first time. He's worlds beyond his former strength. It would also seem that he is a fine swordsman to boot. Just look at what he managed to do to my back."

Everyone was stunned when Kisame lowered his cloak to reveal a bleeding X on his back. "His speed was also something I hadn't expected. After hitting me with this the kid ran off, saying he 'couldn't finish it right now.' I'll warn all of you now. I'm the one getting that brat when we attack twenty-six days from now. No one else is to interfere with my revenge."

"You can have your revenge as long as you keep the boy alive." Everyone turned immediately to see Madara walking up to them. "As long as I get the Kyuubi into the idol, I don't care what you do to the kid. Think of it as redemption for your failure." Kisame nodded fearfully, not knowing whether the man was in a good mood or not.

"I'm actually a bit interested in seeing this boy's power if he managed to beat you when he was exhausted. Even if the village hands him to us on a silver platter, I expect a good match."

"Ya, good luck with that plan," Kisame retorted. "His mother, Kushina, was with him along with the Eight-Tails jinchuuriki Killerbee." Everyone gasped. "I have a feeling that the Leaf Village won't be giving him away."

"I brought military with us because I thought of that scenario," Madara said flatly. "Although, it will be troublesome fighting two jinchuuriki at once. At the same time though, I'm pleased to know that we can end our search for the Eight-Tails. Akatsuki has just about ended the current age. Failure will no longer be tolerated on any of your parts. I intend to finish things quickly. In twenty-six days' time, I expect you all to be ready to invade and fight. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Good." _This brings back memories. Maybe I'll get to watch Kyuubi writhe in pain and defeat again. He'll pay for what happened to my brother. My eyes see everything now; he intended my exile from the beginning._

**Leaf Village Hospital Day After The End of Previous Chapter:**

Naruto was dreaming about Madara again. He tossed and turned in his cot, startling Killerbee. Madara held a scythe in his hands and had a crazed look on his face. He fought like a beast, managing to beat Naruto to a pulp. He began choking the boy with his bare hands before Kyuubi snapped him out of it.

The boy awoke with a start, panting as he placed his hand at his neck. "You okay kid?" Killerbee asked concernedly. Naruto nodded before shaking himself awake. "You need to get your mind off of this Madara dude. These nightmares are exhausting you. We have the whole day. How about you train me a bit? After all, we both know how weak I was compared to you in that fight."

"I'd actually like to request swordsmanship lessons from you," Naruto said cheerfully. "Since I have a main affinity for Wind Chakra, swords are ideal weapons. They'd also come in handy when fighting against extendable weapons like the ones Akatsuki uses. The only reason I beat Kisame is because my eyes could track him, allowing me to adapt my movements."

Killerbee considered the offer as Kushina came into view. "Speaking of swordsmanship Naruto," she began. "I finally found the twin blades that Minato used to use. They're currently infused with a lot of his Fire Chakra. He always prepped them so he could be ready to fight without having to expend his chakra. Try to use it all up before putting wind into them. You should know that when Wind Chakra and Fire Chakra meet and the Wind-Style technique is on the same level or weaker, you end up with a more explosive fire."

Naruto nodded as he examined his father's swords. _**"Now THOSE bring back memories," **_Kyuubi said brightly. Kushina and Kyuubi said it at the same time. _**"The Twin Katon Zanmato." **_(Fiery Demon Edges)

Naruto's hands were a perfect fit. Each blade had a seven-inch grip and a five foot long curved edge. The hardened steel was surprisingly light, but Naruto could feel how strong they were. _It's like they were made for me,_ he thought. Naruto began to tear up as he thought about how he had never known his father.

"I wish I had known him," Naruto sobbed. "All I have to know him by are these swords and you mom." He was quiet for several minutes as he looked over the blades. Naruto felt as though he finally had a tie to the father he never knew. "I'll use them well. With him by my side, I won't lose."

Kushina was elated at Naruto's reaction. Maybe now his nightmares would fade. "They'll need a good sharpening though," she said as she reached for the hilt of the one in Naruto's lap. He stopped her approach with his own hand.

"I can do it," he said quietly. "This is something Wind Chakra is good for. Just hold the sword straight down with the blade facing me." Kushina did as he requested. Naruto focused Wind Chakra into both of his hands and created a slim V as he placed them directly in front of the first sword. _Thinner… sharper… more blades,_ Naruto kept telling himself. The chakra in his hands intensified greatly by becoming brighter, more jagged, and turning the color of blue-green, the color which signified a true master of Wind Chakra use. His hands blurred down at intense speed so as to keep on track and to make sure the edge didn't slant.

"Sharp enough to cut through a rock," Naruto said as he placed his finger upon the edge. Without the slightest resistance, the sword drew blood. Naruto drew his hand back and quickly closed the cut. "Now for the other one."

He took longer with the second blade; it was in far worse shape. Naruto had to swipe down three times before he was satisfied with an edge probably capable of slicing air itself. He sheathed the blades before someone lost something.

"Thanks for finding these mom," Naruto declared cheerily as he looked over the fine embroidered sheaths. They were very intricate. He finally turned his head up to Killerbee. "So, will you teach me?" Killerbee smirked and nodded.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to teach you with the limited amount of time we have," he said grimly.

"Kyuubi and Orochi can fix that. Just use Orochi's chakra to create about a thousand clones. Use about seven hundred to learn from my clones, and use the other three hundred to teach me swordsmanship. This will cut the amount of training time necessary by a ton," Naruto said brightly. Killerbee was impressed with these figures.

"The one drawback is the exhaustion it will put on your body when we dispel them at the end of the day." Killerbee then remembered what had happened to Naruto because of his intense training with the clones. "Don't worry so much though. We aren't training anywhere near that level unless you want to learn Rasengan, in which case we'll need a lot of balloons and rubber balls."

Killerbee raised an eyebrow at Naruto's words. "What the heck do those have to do with the destructive whirling balls you were calling up the other day?"

"It sounds weird, but there isn't a better way to teach it. Ero-Sennin taught it to me for about a week progressing through three stages of training. The first stage is relatively easy compared to the other two, but it has its difficulties. You want to try?" Killerbee nodded his head immediately. "Okay, but I warned you. I'll send a clone out to buy the water balloons. Although, now that I think about it… mom, is there any way to create shadow clones of inanimate objects?"

"Yes," she replied flatly. "It just requires three Hand Signs: Tori, I, Hitsuchi." She went through the signs with Naruto a couple of times until he had it down. "You can turn one shuriken into a hundred with that technique. It's most deadly when they are already flying though."

Naruto got out of the cot and got dressed before sending a clone out to buy supplies. He then showed Killerbee the Hand Sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto quickly went to his apartment and found a belt he could use for holding his sword sheaths. On the way out to his training grounds, Naruto spotted Sasuke and Kakashi. Said two were a bit surprised to see a Cloud Ninja walking with him.

"Welcome back Dobe," Sasuke called non-challantly. "Who's you're buddy? He's from the Hidden Cloud Village. Did things go over well?" Killerbee was a tad irked at being called "buddy."

"Ya, we have the Raikage's support," Naruto replied coolly. "As per my new friend… his name is Killerbee. He's the Raikage's brother and the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki." Kakashi's eyes widened, and Sasuke grinned.

"So is he as bad a fighter as you used to be?" Sasuke asked jokingly. Naruto knew which tones meant what, but Killerbee thought Sasuke was being a jackass to both himself and Naruto. He sprinted up to Sasuke and threw a punch. Sasuke caught it with his own hand, but was pushed back several feet.

"Killerbee," Naruto half-yelled. "I know he sounds like he's purposely being an asshole, but he meant it as a joke. He's also way stronger than you." Killerbee lowered his arm and strolled back over as if nothing had happened.

"Ya ya, I bet," He said defiantly.

"Sorry if I offended you," Sasuke said flatly. It was the closest thing you could get to apologetic, even if Sasuke was trying to apologize with all his might. "Naruto was the dropout back during the academy days, but he was never actually bad at fighting. He's hit me with a lot of strong punches over the years. You aren't so bad yourself, but there is an enormous gap in our power levels. I was taught by Orochimaru, so you won't be able to beat me unless you somehow go through what Naruto did."

"Alright alright, cut it out Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly. "You and I are supposed to be training. And I take it that that's what you guys are going to do?" he asked Naruto.

"Ya, he's going to teach me swordsmanship while I teach him Rasengan," Kakashi was surprised by both claims. He then noticed his old Sensei's swords hanging from Naruto's belt as he walked away with Killerbee in tow.

"Kushina, you gave him those?" Kakashi asked in shock. Kushina nodded.

"They were in Minato's will," she began. "Naruto already had to fight against Kisame, and Madara uses a scythe from what Tsunade-San told me. Those blades are excellent weapons for him and are actually the perfect size for him. It's surprising how much he is like his father. The main reason I gave Naruto the swords was so that he could become a little closer to Minato. Naruto has never known a father; I owe him this much."

"But the Twin Katon Zanmato? Surely you have other mementos that you would be able to use to teach Naruto about Sensei. Naruto only has so long to learn how to use them, and they may be a hindrance during battle if he can't master the art. He really has grown though; he looks so much like Minato-Sensei."

"Hey, I'm not usually the one to pull someone off of Memory Lane, but I've gotta train," Sasuke said flatly.

"Right, sorry Sasuke-Kun. I'll talk with you later Kushina-San," Kakashi said as he walked away with the raven-haired boy. Kushina went to follow Naruto in order to supervise the training, but the blond was nowhere in sight. She performed a tracking jutsu and quickly found that Naruto had led Killerbee to the Team 7 training grounds.

Kyuubi and Orochi were both annoyed that this training would require the use of _their chakra _for the clones. Eventually they conceded and summoned forth a thousand Narutos and a thousand Killerbees.

"Seven hundred to Rasengan training and three hundred to swordsmanship training," Naruto yelled. The clones went to do Rasengan training in the woods so that they would not be sliced by a miss-aimed sword. The other six-hundred-one set up in pairs.

"First let me see your general style," Killerbee commanded. Naruto drew one of the swords and held it with both hands. He cut back on his speed and power tremendously so as to not hurt Killerbee. His swings were crude and predictable, but effective for their purposes. "Stop; I can see that you intend to overpower your enemies in battle with pure strength."

Naruto stood still and listened. None of the clones had yet moved. The ones working on Rasengan had begun however. Naruto easily heard some cheers and groans from Killerbee's clones.

"Since we are up against powerful, elegant, and unpredictable enemies like Akatsuki, that strategy won't always work," Killerbee stated flatly. "First, you need to learn the three basic strokes. Then you need to learn how to use the terrain and your opponent's movements against him. Once you are done with those two, the rest is patience, creativity, experience, and luck. Let's start out with a simple thrust or stab." Naruto and his clones nodded. Each of them practiced keeping the force going in one direction and not wavering.

"Your arm movements are excellent," Killerbee began. Naruto grinned. "But your stance is terribly off balance." Killerbee proved his point by knocking the boy over with his leg. Naruto was a tad angry that Killerbee had just done that, but he knew how to be patient from when he trained with Jiraiya.

"Any key things to know?" Naruto asked as he got up.

"Your feet were too widespread. You also didn't account for your upper body's movement. One must always be able to shift from one foot to another and keep the same pivotal strength. Now try again."

Naruto and his clones did a set of ten with each arm before getting feedback. Some had done very well while others failed miserably. The real Naruto was doing well. "Much better," Killerbee said. "Now you must fine tune your stance so that it is comfortable but still allows your body to move fluidly as you go through a series."

"Now we'll move on to the horizontal slash," the man said calmly. "The stance is a little different because it changes during the attack. I'm sure you realize that momentum converts to weight in an attack?" Naruto nodded. "With that in mind, try it."

Many of Naruto's clones had the hang of it; Naruto did not. "No no no!" Killerbee exclaimed. "You're not using all of your upper-body strength. Sword fights and fist fights are one in the same. Using only your arms puts an exploitable hole in your defense. Do it like this." Killerbee drew one of his own swords. He went through the motion several times from both the left and the right.

"Oh I get it," Naruto said as he took his own swing in Killerbee's general direction. The man then proceeded to swing his sword downward at the blond. It was blocked, but only because of Naruto's eyes and speed.

"No, you don't. The forward step is to add momentum. You must use your hips and turn your body as your arms swing across the enemy. Otherwise, it is a weaker and clumsier attack. If your body is already turning when the swing has been made, you can more easily dodge and parry an attack by the enemy if he dodged your first attack." Naruto nodded before lowering his sword.

"Show me the motion." Naruto did it perfectly this time except that he forgot to stop and ended up spinning. "Well… I suppose you have the basic idea. Just remember that Akatsuki will actually be attacking you in the middle of your own movements. Take a strike at me." Naruto complied and did a perfect horizontal slash.

Killerbee dodged and then went in for an attack on Naruto's open side. Instinctively, Naruto used his continuing momentum to turn the rest of the way around and brought his sword up for a successful block. "Good, but remember your footwork so that you have more than just that option for a block. A good swordsman does his best to eliminate any patterns in his fighting and is always on his toes."

"Yes sir," Naruto said brightly. "What's next?"

"The downward slice or hack," Killerbee said with some enthusiasm himself. He went through the motion twice. "This strike is more complex because it can be changed or converted for any effect you would like. You can sever an arm, knock your opponent off balance, create a long and painful slash in the muscle, just about anything. You can jump and descend for more power in attempts to smash through an enemy's defense, or you can do a simple one and lock blades to gauge your opponent's strength. This is the most versatile attack in basic swordsmanship, but it leaves a wide gap in defense."

Naruto was a bit surprised that one move could really do so many different things. These moves were like ninja tools. Kunai and shuriken could do about a hundred different things if you were creative. Anything from direct damage to surprise attacks and combining them with exploding tags.

"Show me what you would do to sever an arm," Killerbee commanded. Naruto and his clones performed the move easily, even down to keeping their footwork concise. "Good; now show me a long slice." Naruto knew what this meant, but he was unsure of quite how to hold the sword. "You have the basic idea, but there are two ways to do this. The first is full extension with just the tip making contact." Killerbee showed him that it was speed which counted on this attack. "The second form is one that deepens as it flows across the opponent's body and gives you greater defense due to the person's restricted movement. You are close up to your opponent, and you hold the main edge to his shoulder. Then, using your full body weight and momentum, you begin pressing forward and swinging down at the same time. As the opponent begins moving up the blade and is cut open, you bring it down across his whole body to eventually fully extend it at the end of your swing."

"Sounds both painful and a pain," Naruto complained. "How can I practice that without a dummy or a real live opponent?"

"Shadow clones perhaps?" Killerbee suggested. Naruto grinned as he used Kyuubi's chakra to create another three-hundred-one clones.

"Okay, one clone guards against the strike while the other practices it on your sword," Naruto commanded. Then they were off, sparks flying and the sounds of clanging steel echoing throughout the forest.

Naruto and his clones made quick work of this training and were now eager to move on.

"Now you know the basics," Killerbee stated flatly. "Now we'll work on chaining attacks together." Naruto grinned; this was where he could really impress Killerbee. "Practice doing different combinations on your clones, and practice the defenses for each as well. Focus on not forming a pattern as well as how each of the attacks works in conjunction with another."

"You got it," replied the blond. Kushina watched from her perch in a nearby tree. She was impressed to say the least. _This training method is one that Minato used; but it's on a much bigger scale. He's trying to compile his training quickly, even if it will put him in bed for several hours after. Naruto works so hard; it's frightening._

"Good, you're keeping your defense as the top priority while making every stroke count," Killerbee commented. "You need to keep working at not developing patterns, but you're ready for the next step: using the terrain and your enemy's movements against him."

Naruto was panting from all the work he had done thus far; his clones were also getting tired. "Dispel your clones though; we'll stop for a lunch break."

"Just be ready for the onslaught when you dispel yours," Naruto replied. Killerbee nodded. Together they undid the jutsu, and together they collapsed on the spot.

"Naruto, Killerbee!" Kushina yelled as she ran down to them. They were both out like a light and sweating. They were both grinning however. "I swear Naruto; you're as reckless as your father; but you get the job done." Kushina sighed as she summoned a shadow clone and carried the two back to the village.

Sakura happened to be out purchasing herbs for her medicine when she spotted Kushina. "Hello Kushina-Sahaaaaan! What happened to Naruto?" she asked worryingly. "And who is he?" Sakura inquired as she pointed a finger at the man. "Don't tell me Naruto got attacked."

"No, not at all Sakura," Kushina replied as she giggled. "This is Killerbee of the Hidden Cloud Village; he's a jinchuuriki and the Raikage's brother. They were using shadow clones to train each other." Sakura's face lifted.

"And he collapsed from overdoing it I guess?" Kushina nodded. "That's just like Naruto. He was like this when he was completing his elemental recomposition training as well as when he was working on the Rasenshuriken."

They both laughed at how stubborn the kid was and how he was always the one pushing things too far. Just then, Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl, making the girls explode with laughter. "He's just as quirky that way as I am," Kushina commented.

Naruto opened his eyes, hearing laughter as he lay in the dirt. He then noticed his intense hunger. Killerbee had scheduled a lunch break perfectly. "Fooood," he moaned, startling Sakura and his mom. Killerbee was beginning to stir as well.

"Ya ya, we'll go get some ramen Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto and Killerbee both got up.

"What's ramen?" Killerbee asked. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Ramen is the single most delicious dish in the entire world in my opinion," Naruto said. "And this village has an awesome ramen shop. C'mon, we'll treat you."

The group swiftly went to Ichiraku's. "Hey old man, four orders of miso please," Naruto chimed as he walked into the stand.

"You got it Naruto," the man said back without turning around. "Anything new as of late?"

"Hmm…not much," Naruto began. "Granny's working me like a dog, Akatsuki's after me, and I'm co-training with this guy Killerbee next to me from the Hidden Cloud Village."

The owner turned to give Naruto his food with a smile until he saw the boy. He was scared out of his mind, yelling and tossing the bowls into the air. Naruto caught them both before setting them down and trying to calm the old man down. "What the heck happened Naruto?" he asked frightened. "Your hair is so long, your eyes, your _skin,_ your hands, how?" The man was panting with a look of horror on his face.

Naruto walked out of the stand for a breather and to give the man some time to absorb his new look. Kushina did her best to calm the man down. "He's still Naruto," she exclaimed a bit. "He just underwent some permanent changes; he's not possessed or anything."

"But he's _red_," The old man exclaimed. "His voice might be the same, but how was I supposed to be prepared for _that_? I'm sorry. Naruto, come back in," he half-yelled. The blond walked back under the hanging white cloths. He didn't look directly at the old man, trying to allow him to see Naruto and not the Kyuubi.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting…" Naruto lifted his hand to stop the man from apologizing. "Enjoy your meal," the man said before turning back to the noodles that he knew Naruto would want later.

"It's fine," Naruto began. "I wasn't too happy about all this at first either."

"What do you mean 'at first?'" the man asked suspiciously.

"At first I panicked, thinking I'd be killed because of how much I resemble the Kyuubi. But I've come to be thankful for what Renodan put me through. This new body of mine far surpasses my old speed and strength. My chakra reserves have also increased tremendously, so I can fight more easily without worry of them running out."

"I still find being the color of red annoying and shocking when I don't remember immediately, but there's nothing I can do; the changes are permanent." Naruto swiftly finished along with Kushina. "May I have another?" they both asked. They looked over at each other and smirked, challenging the other to an eating competition.

"Coming right up you two. I'm surprised to see you Kushina-San," the old man said, surprising the woman. "I remember first seeing you when I moved to this village. I also remember you to be this guy's mom. He seems to be quite fond of you despite your absence."

"I've been in prisons for so long," Kushina began quietly. "It's nice being able to eat food this good again." Slurp. Gulp. "May I have another?" Naruto half-chocked. Kushina had out-eaten him. He managed to swallow what was in his mouth before speaking.

"Well, well, it seems that I have a rival. Let's see how far you can go," he said before slurping all the liquid and noodles from his bowl and putting it down roughly. "I'll take another as well."

Killerbee was amazed by both of their eating capabilities. Naruto and Kushina had finished eight bowls a piece. "Let's make things interesting," Naruto suggested. His mom raised an eyebrow. "The one who finishes less bowls has to pay for both of our parts of the bill."

"You're on, but we have to eat exactly the same things, or it can't count. Let's start off with three deluxe ramen." Naruto nodded. Everyone else was actually interested in seeing who was the bigger pig. The two finished the third bowl with a sigh.

"Now I pick," Naruto said. "Do you like barbecue pork?" Kushina began to drool. "Three bowls of barbecue pork ramen please," Naruto chimed. He reached for a new set of chopsticks as he picked the splinters out from between his sharp teeth, slicing his fingers and drawing blood. "How annoying," he said dryly. "I'll have to use a freaking fork if I can't use chop sticks without filling my gums with wooden pulp."

"Here you go," the old man said as he placed the steaming bowls in front of them. "Now I'm sure you're Naruto. Only you can eat this much and not be satisfied." Naruto grinned and nodded before quickly slurping up the first of his noodles.

"That makes an even twelve," Naruto commented after draining the broth into his stomach. "Can you go on?" Kushina nodded, although she was nearing her limit. Another three would be enough to finish her off. The size of the bill was growing though, so she couldn't let Naruto win easily.

"Naruto's record is twenty-two bowls of ramen in one sitting," the man commented as he placed another bowl in front of them. Kushina's face drained of color. _How on Earth can someone eat that much and not be as fat as a horse? _she thought to herself. Kushina and Naruto downed their thirteenth bowls and slammed them down on the counter.

"Getting full Naruto-Kun?" Kushina asked, wanting to psyche him out before she had to push beyond her limit of sixteen. Naruto shook his head, wanting to hide that he was nearing his limit. The final bowls of barbecue pork ramen appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"That makes fourteen," the old man spoke up. "Now I get to chose. Three bowls of ramen with fish cakes." Naruto and Kushina both grimaced. They hated fish cakes with a passion. A single fish or sushi was fine, but a compilation of bits of various fish was not appealing in texture or taste.

"Bring it on!" they both exclaimed, not knowing that the other didn't want to do this. The first bowl was consumed more slowly as Naruto nearly gagged on each of the fish cakes. Kushina went with a speedy strategy so that she didn't have to experience the texture. The broth still carried each of the fish's flavors, so she still hated the taste. They both half-burped when they finished.

"One more comin' up," the old man said. Naruto and Kushina looked at each other with begging eyes.

"No, that's enough," Naruto spoke up. "I admit defeat; I absolutely detest fish cakes." Everyone was agape, even Kushina. She felt sorry for him though as he began to pull out his frog of cash.

"I can't go any further either," she said. "It looks like we each just have to pay for our own half this time." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and put down his money. Everyone left Ichiraku's with a pleased expression.

"Thanks for that mom," Naruto said as he hugged Kushina. "That would have put me at almost flat broke." Everyone laughed. Killerbee walked up next to him.

"Hey, we gonna get back to training now?" he asked excitedly. "I think I actually get how to do Rasengan." Everyone but Naruto was shocked.

"Considering that you used seven-hundred clones, you probably can do it with a single hand right?" Killerbee shook his head.

"Nope, I gotta use both hands. Making my chakra go a thousand different directions with one hand is too much. Compressing the chakra is easy enough though."

"Show me," Naruto commanded. "Once we get back to the training grounds, I'll pit my normal Rasengan against yours." Everyone raced to the area so they could watch the show.

"Here I go!" Killerbee yelled. He held the orb in one hand as he used the other one to create the various rotations needed. Naruto quickly formed one in his left hand.

"Ready?" he called. Killerbee nodded as he started running toward the blond. The orbs met with a sound resembling a thud. Apart from streams of chakra firing out from the point of impact, nothing seemed to be happening until Naruto's Rasengan began to break through Killerbee's.

"What the?" Killerbee exclaimed as he tried to compress his chakra further to counter Naruto. His attempt failed, and the orb blew apart. Naruto stopped progressing forward and allowed his own to slowly expand and release.

"The speed wasn't high enough," Naruto commented. "I'd use a shadow clone to handle the spin so that there are two hands working on it. That's what I did up until recently."

Kushina was amazed by Naruto's claim. _So that's how he was able to master it in such a short amount of time,_ she thought.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Killerbee said with a grin. "Care to let me try one more time?" Naruto nodded. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Killerbee held a fully formed Rasengan in his hand for the first time. "The pressure's intense. I can't keep it going for too much longer."

"No need to," Naruto replied. "Have at me." They charged each other at top speed. A loud grinding sound echoed throughout the woods. Both orbs were slowly ground away by their own force. "You've done it," Naruto said flatly. "That's a primary Rasengan. If you get lucky enough and work extremely hard, you will be able to elementally recompose it into your own technique," the blond said quietly as the last waves of energy were released from the tension.

"Awesome!" Killerbee exclaimed as he looked into his hand. His chakra network was exhausted to say the least. Due to his inexperience with forces that strong, Killerbee would need to relax his chakra use for the rest of the day.

"You'll need to rest if you don't want to cause permanent damage," Naruto spoke more loudly. "In the meantime, how about we get back to my sword training?"

"Sure," Killerbee whispered as he examined the light burns on the surface of his hands. "Now that you have compiled all of that skill and training, show me what you can do." He drew his own sword, wincing as he gripped it.

Naruto drew a single Zanmato from its sheath. The shine of the steel was stunning. Naruto kept his blades in excellent condition. He held the blade Kendo-style to start off. "Begin!" Kushina exclaimed.

Naruto was the one to charge Killerbee first. He began with a horizontal cut from his left. Killerbee held up his own sword and began to skid down towards a defenseless Naruto. The blond sidestepped the blow and pulled his own sword up with one hand, freeing it from Killerbee's force. He swung down toward Killerbee, who narrowly avoided being hit.

"Excellent form Sensei," Killerbee said proudly. Naruto was half shocked. _Sensei?_ he thought to himself.

"I still haven't hit you though Senpai," Naruto replied. They both had a great respect for the other. They locked swords together and began a contest of strength. "You know you can't win this way, right?" Naruto asked quizzically. Killerbee nodded before spinning and bringing his own sword around for a powerful horizontal slash. Naruto ducked the attack and placed the tip of his own blade at Killerbee's neck. The man was shocked.

"It looks like I don't even need to teach you the second part," he began as they both lowered their swords. "Just don't hesitate to run one of Akatsuki through. They have caused us all far too much pain." Naruto smirked, although he knew full well what being merciful would get him in a real fight.

"So what's next?" Naruto asked with a grin before summoning a hundred clones. Killerbee copied his action before explaining.

"Now you learn dual-wielding," he said in a serious tone. "This is where you must come up with your own style. The strokes are basically the same, but your defense can be increased tenfold. You saw what I could do with five blades right?" Naruto nodded.

"With your speed and strength, blocking multiple opponents with one blade should be relatively easy. With two, your killing potential is greatly increased. And since you have those eyes, you're very close to invincible. I will say this: your potential goes far beyond my own. If we survive Akatsuki, who knows how far you can go with those swords?"

"So," Naruto began. "I'm guessing the key is knowing every possible angle and ridding myself of patterns." Killerbee nodded.

"Something you must also learn is to form patterns in battle to try and outsmart your opponent." Naruto was a bit surprised to hear this, a fact given away by his expression. "While ridding yourself of instinctive patterns which can be exploited by the enemy, you need to know how to create false ones in a battle which can trip an enemy up when you deviate from it. A, how you say, false weakness."

"I think I get it basically," Naruto said as he drew his blades. "But we'll only know if I fight your clones and you observe."

"On the contrary," Killerbee interjected. "You will watch yourself fight against yourself. I will send in my clones from time to time as a surprise addition to the battle. Put away your own swords; the clones are the ones fighting against each other."

Naruto decided to make ten sets of five. Four clones were to attack the designated one together. The lone fighter was supposed to practice defense for every attack while the attackers were to use anything they could come up with to breach his defenses. "Begin!" he yelled before activating his Kikánugan to keep an eye on every fight.

Killerbee sent five of his clones after a single one of Naruto's to test the number of experienced enemy's Naruto could defend against. The defending clone was dispelled after taking down three of Killerbee's clones and one attacking Naruto clone. "Any attackers who destroy a target must spread out evenly among the remaining defenders," Naruto ordered. Another of his defenders had fallen. What was his problem exactly?

Naruto watched closely to every detail until he found out what was going on. There were two main holes in the form his defending clones were using. "Defenders," he called. "You are leaving your left flank relatively unguarded. Reformat your defense and drop the spinning patterns; they waste too much physical effort."

Killerbee took this as his cue and sent in another seven clones, one for each remaining defender who was not covered. Two more of Killerbee's original raid party had been sliced at the neck during Naruto's best defending clone's last flurry. He only had one attacking clone left from his original set.

Another one of Naruto's defending clones fell when he forgot to watch his back-left one time during the set. Naruto may have had the Kikánugan, but what if there came a situation in which he could not use it? _I must correct that particular flaw,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Or I'm just a sitting duck during a battle. _

Killerbee sent in all of his remaining clones when Naruto was brought down to his final four defenders. They were tiring, slowly but surely; Naruto knew they would not last much longer. Two of them were quickly overwhelmed by the numbers and disappeared in a yell and puff of smoke.

"It seems that your defense is lacking Senpai," Killerbee said after walking up next to Naruto. "We will have to work on this in particular if Akatsuki can match your speed."

"Do not underestimate me," Naruto said with a smile. He saw what his final two defenders had up their sleeves with his Kikánugan. They both went to the end of Naruto's original body's speed and began releasing wind chakra. One clone had been stabbed before he began the spin, causing him to disappear along with his sliced up attackers. Naruto smirked as he viewed the end. His defense could be as weak or as strong as he wanted. The final clone collapsed from using up all of his chakra and disappeared.

"Now _that's_ a nifty skill to have as a back up," Killerbee said with wide eyes. "But we need to get you to the point where that is a last resort or is strictly for when you cannot possibly use your swords to defend against everything."

"I agree," Naruto replied as he dizzyingly got up. The physical stress that had been built up from the fight was intense. "But after all of that, I think I should be okay. That also wasn't anywhere near my highest fighting speed." Killerbee was skeptical toward this statement and asked Naruto to show him his top speed.

"Okay, but just remember that I warned you," Naruto said as he stood all the way up. All of a sudden, there was an exact copy of Naruto standing ten feet away, completely still, and yet, blurring only slightly. Then a third one appeared, and a fourth. When Naruto pushed his limit to five perfect images of his stopped form, he began speaking, the image's mouths moving in perfect coordination to the words being spoken.

"Can you figure out what is going on Killerbee-Senpai?" the blond asked as he continued his sprinting. "These aren't shadow clones." Killerbee could only hear one voice, but was shocked that it kept quickly fluctuating between Naruto's normal volume and as though he was standing next to Killerbee.

"Don't t-t-tell me this is created from your speed," Killerbee exclaimed. Each of the Naruto images slowly drew a sword in perfect synchronization. They ran towards Killerbee at a frightening speed, only to dissolve when the blades were inches away from the man.

"That was my limit," Naruto panted. "Five stopped images is the most I can create without tipping someone off that it is just my movements and not a super fast jutsu. If I fight with that much speed, I should be okay when dealing with anyone who uses weapons. It's actually the enemy's jutsu that I'm worried about."

"Enough of this talk. Train," Killerbee commanded. Naruto summoned another thousand clones and began his sequence again in groups of ten, this time allowing his clones to go all out with their speed. This would train Naruto in endurance, skill, speed, and it would train him in his use of his Kikánugan.

**Akatsuki main camp:** Kisame reflected on his seemingly impossible defeat at the hands of the Kyuubi brat. _It was definitely the Kyuubi's strength,_ he thought. _He was so highly transformed. But if it wasn't simply dumb luck, then how did he beat me?_ He practiced his form with Samehada as he continued to examine the battle in his mind.

The entire scene was playing out in his mind. _His movements, that speed, his skill, where did it all come from?_ the man asked himself in frustration, causing himself to lose balance and nearly fall over.

"My my," Zetsu began as he slithered out from the ground. "A little angered are we?" Kisame sighed and went back to his training. "It seems to me that you must be telling the truth if you're this focused. How strong has the boy become?" he asked in a serious tone.

Kisame finally paused before saying "he was exhausted. My guess is that either the Kyuubi has more power than we first estimated or that Naruto has somehow traversed twenty years' worth of progress with his control over the Kyuubi, an impossible feat if you ask me."

"This is either very troubling news or a mere reinforcement of the child's dumb luck," Zetsu's white half said. "At some point, I will gauge him for myself." Kisame had Samehada in front of his face in an instant.

"Listen here plant-man. I'm the one who gets to beat the life out of him, understand?" Zetsu smiled at the man's anger.

"As you wish," his black half said before the man began to withdraw into the ground again. "Just don't let yourself lose, or Madara will kill you himself." Kisame swung down hard, forming a crater where Zetsu's head had just been.

"That kid won't humiliate me again," he said before upping the anti on his training. Madara watched him from up in a tree. _You never disappoint, do you Kisame-San? _he thought to himself as he smirked.

Akatsuki was amassing an army to fight against the Leaf. Pein handled surveying each camp and overseeing the training of the soldiers. It was probably the most boring job possible, but Pein would be able to endure it for a bit longer. His prize was already won in his opinion. He'd crush Madara and take Akatsuki for himself once they finished sealing the Eight and Nine-Tailed Beasts.

Naruto was nearly unconscious by the time only two-hundred combatants were left. His Kikánugan was barely able to trace his clones' movements anymore. One particularly powerful clone was tearing through the others, causing waves of stress to run through his body. Naruto was sweating and panting; his ability to remain conscious was fading by the second.

Upon being attacked on all sides, the clone used Naruto's new Slicing Whirlwind Defense. He knocked the other clones' swords away before forcing the chakra outward, dispelling all of them. Naruto lurched forward and threw-up. His limit was met four-hundred clones ago.

"Your turn Senpai," Killerbee chimed. Naruto looked up into his eyes in anger. "If you can defeat yourself a thousand times, you will have surpassed me in training time and skill." Naruto slowly stood up and walked almost mechanically out into the field to confront his clone. They stared at each other for a brief moment before the clone sprung.

"Not even close," Naruto said as he quick-drew a single Zanmato and beat the clone's swords away. The clone prepared a high-powered kick, only to vanish as Naruto's second blade appeared, slashed, and was re-sheathed along with the first blade in a matter of a split second. Naruto felt the final wave of grueling work wrack through him. He half-laughed before falling on his face and passing out.

"Kami he's amazing," Killerbee said aloud. Orochi himself was amazed by the boy's ability to endure what would kill most men. Kushina lifted Naruto off the ground and over to a tree. His face was pale. Overdoing his training that much had put Naruto into a near hibernation-like state.

"I'm not sure just how badly he's been exhausted Killerbee," she said quietly. "He was forced to die a thousand times and defeat his most skillful clone when he was already losing consciousness. He won't be waking up until tomorrow, maybe not even until the day after."

"I am sorry for pushing him so hard. This is for the best though. He now possesses the skill needed to fight with those swords as base weapons. The only thing left for him to do is run through the motions a few times a day… and maybe also learn to use the fire hidden within the swords." Kushina nodded.

"I only wish that there was an easier way," she said. "By the way, thank you for helping him enjoy what may be his last days on Earth. I hope you two live through this; you're great friends." Kushina began crying, uncertain of how the end would play out. Killerbee comforted her even though he began to think about the subject himself.

_What will that day hold for us, I wonder,_ Killerbee thought to himself. He and Kushina carried Naruto to the Uzumaki Mansion to get him in bed and get some rest themselves. The sun was setting. _Twenty-Five days left._

**Author Notes: There you have it, one nice hot off the brain chapter. For the umpteenth time, I would like to request that YOU FUCKING GET OFF YOUR DAMNED LAZY ASSES AND REVIEW. WHY IS THE MESSAGE NOT GETTING THROUGH? IT IS SIMPLE. Review, you get a new chapter and if it has input for how to make the story better, I WILL MAKE IT BETTER!!!!!**


	11. Bonds

**Author Notes: Thanks to those who were willing to review this last chapter as well as to the newcomer who reviewed chapter 7.** **As per the rest of you, how pathetic. I'm saying this right now: I want ten fresh reviews before I take the story any further. Those of you who put this on your favorite story list or your story alert list, and there are more than thirty of you, the tab is sitting right under the ending sentence on the page. I'm a chicken with its head cut off until I know what you think.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Konoha, Two Days After Naruto Passed Out:** Killerbee had joined Sasuke and Kakashi in their training to test the Uchiha's skill. Sasuke was nearly as fast as Naruto, but his skill was far inferior. Killerbee could not handle the boy's taijutsu very well, especially due to his Sharingan, but he managed to slice the boy lightly when using his six-sword style.

"You have a long way to go if you want to catch up to Sensei," Killerbee taunted. "You probably won't ever catch him at the rate you're going." Sasuke's eyes widened in anger as he sprung forward, sword ready to attack.

"I'll never lose out to him," Sasuke yelled. "That dobe and I have been rivals since the beginning. I know all of his moves. It's not possible for him to simply learn swordsmanship in one day." Killerbee knocked Sasuke's blade out of his hands before it made contact and completely subdued the boy. Four swords were pointing into his neck; Sasuke angrily surrendered.

"Naruto did learn everything he knows in a single day," Killerbee said quietly. Sasuke turned and smirked. "He used nearly three-thousand clones to pound the training into his body; that's why he's in bed resting right now." Sasuke's expression changed to one of surprise and then one of skepticism.

"Bullshit. I've seen what he can do with shadow clones; it's not possible." Killerbee smiled at his ignorance. _Say what you believe little man,_ he thought to himself before beginning another match.

Shizune was scrambling to finish all the paperwork before Tsunade arrived in the afternoon. The treaty with the Mist Village had gone over well, but Tsunade was both exhausted and annoyed, the worst possible combination.

Kushina had been training with the Hyuuga kids Hinata and Neji. There defensive capabilities proved difficult for Kushina to defeat, but they both had too much confidence in them. Neji had been captured by jade sand twice already; Hinata had been only a bit luckier. "That's enough for today you guys," Kushina spoke before dispelling her jutsu and returning the two to their original, not made of jade state.

"I'm going to go see Naruto in a bit. Do either of you wish to come?" They both nodded, anxious to see him after his mission to the Hidden Cloud Village; they also wished to see this Killerbee person, who was leaving for the Uzumaki Mansion as well.

"I'll kick your ass again some other time Sasuke-Kun," he yelled back to the raven-haired boy.

"Hey, only my friends get to call me that, jackass," Sasuke roared. Kakashi put his hand roughly on the boy's shoulder.

"Calm down," he began. "Don't forget that it was the very person who defeated you who trained that man, if only for a day. He also seems to have years of sword practice under his belt; you didn't stand much of a chance."

"Just shut up already," Sasuke said in his "irked" voice. "He and Naruto just beat me because they're both freaking half-demons." Kakashi was shocked, and then Sasuke was stunned by his the words that spilled from his mouth. Justly, the white-haired man punched Sasuke into a nearby tree.

As Sasuke began to get himself up, Kakashi dug his foot into the boy's stomach. "Don't you dare say that again," he commanded before giving an extra hard pulse with his leg. Sasuke doubled over and held his stomach. "You know that that belief is what has put Naruto through so much pain over the years. You're his friend and his rival Sasuke-Kun; he deserves better than that from you especially. Do you remember how he tried to run away from this village forever because he thought we would kill him after he had been changed?"

Sasuke came to a stunning realization when he remembered the scenes at the hospital and Hokage Monument. "All through his life he has been afraid; he was horrified when every single one of the village's beliefs had materialized on him. Even then, he thought of us first." Kakashi kicked Sasuke in the gut one more time as he began to get up. "You are going to listen and acknowledge Sasuke; I won't let you run."

"Naruto tried to leave to protect all of us from the villagers' hate. He tried to do what he thought was best, even when it was so painful for him; all of that guilt, all of that pain, all of that fear, and he still tried to go through with giving our friendship up for our sake. As you said yourself Sasuke 'you are the real monster, not Naruto.'" Sasuke was already crying, the most extreme display of emotion he had ever shown outside his family.

"I will not let you off so easily if you ever let those words slip from your mouth again," Kakashi ended as he went off to follow Killerbee. Sasuke was frozen, unable to believe what had just happened. He was the one who kept Naruto from leaving because he cared; how could he possibly say that about his best friend?

Kushina and Killerbee met in the front yard of the Uzumaki Mansion with looks of horror on their faces. Black smoke rose high into the air as they saw Naruto's room burning in bright yellow flames. Kushina immediately tried to sense people in the area, but to no avail.

"NARUTO!!!" she yelled. Then, something inexplicable happened. Giant stalagmites of ice burst through the window and some of the wall, putting the fire out with a sizzle and causing an eerie quietness to overtake the area.

"Is he… dead?" Killerbee asked. Neji tried to use his Byakugan to sense Naruto, but his chakra bounced off the ice crystals, making it impossible. Kushina looked up in horror before sprinting up to the house. She ran up the wall and punched the giant crystal structure; it remained unbroken.

"Damn it!" Kushina yelled. "It's as hard as cast iron. I can't break it. I'm gonna use my wind chakra to cut my way in." The next minute and a half seemed to take an eternity as tiny shards of the great crystal flew away. When they got far enough to see, Kushina and Killerbee spotted Naruto suspended in the center of the crystal with his eyes open. "The Kikánugan? But why?"

"I believe this man has the answer to your question," Kakashi said from the ground. He held an ANBU member in his arm. Kushina took a second look back at Naruto. He must have been in the air before the ice entombed him because we was tilted backward a bit and stuck a foot above the ground. His face was expressionless, and his arms were held out slightly in front of him as though he had jumped backward.

"I spotted the smoke and came sprinting, only to find this guy running from the scene," Kakashi explained. "He should have the answer to this." Kakashi removed the man's mask before tying him up and then awakening him with his chakra.

"What the," the man mumbled as he woke up. His face drained of color when he realized who stood in front of him.

"What did you try to do to my son?" Kushina yelled.

"As if I care about what happens to the little demon-spawn," he replied before getting punched in the gut. "We should just hand him to Akatsuki instead of wasting our time like this trying to defend the little wretch." Kakashi kicked his face hard, breaking the man's nose.

"This is getting nowhere," Killerbee interjected. "Let Orochi and me deal with him." He placed one hand on the man's forehead before going through a series of single-handed signs. "Ninja Art: Broiling Agony!" Suddenly, the entire world was blotted out except for Killerbee and the man. The Eight-Tailed Ox appeared behind Killerbee.

"H-H-Holy Hell," the man said. "You're one of them too?!" Orochi began working at breaking the man's mind and bending it to his own will. "No. What are you doing? Yaaa-a-aa!" The man screamed in both Killerbee's world of horrors and in real life. His head fell forward before slowly coming back up with a distant look on his face.

"**This man was the one who set fire to the boy's room," **Orochi said through the man. **"Due to the boy's exhaustion, this man was able to quietly sneak in and use a basic fire jutsu on an oil soaked rag he slipped under the boy's door. After he had lit the rag, the door swung open, and the boy's body got up."**

Now everyone was surprised. Naruto was awake already? **"You have the wrong idea humans,"** Orochi taunted. **"I said that his body got up; he was in no way actually conscious." **Everyone was confused and concerned. **"I believe that Kyuubi had something to do with it, but this man has no ability to read chakra patterns. This coward ran when the boy's eyes opened. They were a golden color with a black pattern in them."**

"The Kikánugan!" all five of them said. Kushina had the greatest enthusiasm. "But this still doesn't explain where the ice came from."

"**From the last that he could see, the boy's body started a jutsu involving wind and water seals. Shortly after he ran, he was captured rather stealthily by the man with white hair. Nice work indeed." **Kakashi nodded as the man's head fell; his mind had collapsed from the mental torture. He was now a mere unconscious shell of himself.

"If what Orochi said is correct," Kakashi began, "then Naruto has the ability to use Ice-Style ninjutsu." Killerbee was unsure of what this meant, but Kushina, Hinata, and Neji seemed shocked by his claim.

"But we have no connection to that clan Kakashi. It was wiped out nearly ten years ago." Kushina seemed to find this an utter impossibility despite seeing it for herself.

"My only theory that makes sense, well the second one is possible, but is far less likely," Kakashi said doubtfully. Kushina and Killerbee both had curious looks on. "I believe that Naruto obtained this ability when he went through the bloodline trait ceremony. If that is not the case, then he was simply born with a second affinity for water."

"That still doesn't explain why he has the knowledge to perform that jutsu," Kushina exclaimed. "No one in this village can do Ice-Element ninjutsu."

"Once again, I have only one… no, make that two explanations. We fought the final survivor of that powerful clan during Naruto's first month of being a Genin." Kushina was shocked. How could Naruto have possibly beaten someone with that kind of ability so early? "During his battle, Sasuke was deeply wounded and fell unconscious. That was when Naruto first released a glimmer of the Kyuubi's chakra." Kushina was shocked.

"How did Minato's seal weaken after such a short time?" she asked fearfully.

"That is something we do not know the exact answer to even to this day. The seal has not tangibly weakened since he first entered the Four-Tailed form of the Kyuubi's Cloak. I'm guessing that either Naruto picked up on a few techniques when his eyes had changed to the Kyuubi's that first time. Otherwise, the Kyuubi must know various Ice-Style ninjutsu himself. He is the one who gave out that bloodline trait."

"So you're saying that we may never know?" Kushina asked. Kakashi nodded. "Let's just try to get him out from inside the ice; he'll freeze to death if he stays in there for too long." As she finished her sentence, the great crystal cracked open, and several hundred-pound chunks fell into the ground. Naruto swayed up to the hole in his wall and fell forward out of the window.

"Sensei!" Killerbee yelled as he tried to run and catch the boy. He was going to be too late; Naruto was a mere three feet from the ground going headfirst. A form blurred into sight and caught the boy as it came to a stop several feet away. The blur was none other than Sasuke.

"Stupid dobe," he said as he placed Naruto's seemingly lifeless body against a tree. He then looked up to where the blond had fallen. There were scorch marks as well as extremely dense ice. When Sasuke activated his Sharingan, he could see that both were caused by elemental chakra. The ice was obviously Naruto's doing, but the fire was caused by an incredibly weak jutsu. This chakra pattern definitely belonged to someone who had tried vainly to assassinate Naruto.

"Ice?" he asked in surprise. "How the heck did you pull that off dobe? This resembles what that Haku kid that we fought during our first A-ranked mission could do. It

must have been those eyes." Kushina leaned down and checked Naruto's vital signs. His breathing was shallow, his heartbeat was slow, his chakra level was at absolute zero, and his eyes were slightly glazed.

"Oh Kami," Kushina said as she fell back. "It's almost as if he has died." Everyone else was horrified by this statement. "His Kikánugan is receding as well. Please don't tell me his body is failing." Kushina began forcing her chakra into Naruto's body, trying to revive him.

"Something isn't right," Sasuke said. "I'm using the Mangekyo to see into his mind; keep his eyes open for me." Kakashi held Naruto's head up and lifted his eyelids. The Kikánugan had faded completely. Sasuke was suddenly in the all-too-familiar tunnels he recognized to be Naruto's mind. He nearly collapsed from the effect of Naruto's absolute exhaustion. His body was nearly dead when he had begun resting and healing up. How could he withstand it?

"Shit," he said aloud as he began to stand up. He instinctively took the path that led to the Kyuubi's chamber. "Yo, fox. Wake up. Naruto's in freaking danger." He spotted Kyuubi collapsed inside his cage. Even his chakra was completely used up. "Damn!" he said both in Naruto's mind and in real life, worrying everyone. Sasuke began forcing his chakra into the Kyuubi, who, even while unconscious, used it to heal Naruto's body.

Sasuke came back into his body, feeling relieved to not be experiencing such agony. "That training did more damage than you can imagine," Sasuke said worryingly. "Even the Kyuubi's chakra has been reduced to absolute zero." Everyone was horrified; the Kyuubi had the largest chakra reserves in all of history. "I'm going to go get Shizune-San and a medical team. Keep filling him with your chakra until I return. Sasuke's image faded in dust, his body moving at a speed far beyond his usual limits. It understood the gravity of the situation and released the restraints on the boy's muscles.

Shizune had just finished the paperwork when Tsunade walked in. "Hello Tsunade-Sama," she said brightly. The woman gave no response. "I completed all of the paperwork so that you could take a break and rest today."

"Thank you Shizune. I need that," Tsunade said as she lifted her head up. She was tired to say the least; she had also not had any saké in too long. Tsunade placed her bag on the floor as Ton-Ton walked in with an oink. Sasuke appeared panting in the doorway a split second later. "What is it Uchiha?" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"Naruto is dying; you have to…" pant pant, "help…him…at the… Uzumaki…Mansion," Sasuke wheezed before finally fainting from his overexertion of his body. Tsunade's eyes widened as she comprehended what had just been said.

"Shizune, round up a medical staff and quickly head to the Uzumaki Mansion," Tsunade ordered before sprinting out the door. _Damn it kid. Why do you always get into trouble like this?_ she thought to herself.

Shizune gathered up the six most skilled med-nins in all of Konoha and began to follow Tsunade's trail. All she had to do was follow the series of craters caused by Tsunade using her great strength to speed up. Said woman was nearing the mansion, preparing for whatever she might have to deal with.

Kushina had run out of chakra to feed Naruto with. His heart rate had sped up and then reverted to the snail's pace from before. Naruto's chakra level remained at absolute zero, every ounce of it flowing into and reviving his cells. His body was dancing on the line between life and death.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she appeared in front of the crew. Kakashi and Neji had begun forcing their own chakra into his body. "He really is almost dead. Someone give me the situation.

"Tsunade-Sama," Kushina began. "The Kyuubi has used up all of its chakra to try and heal Naruto. His body has also lost every ounce, unable to revitalize his cells. We're doing our best to keep him going, but it just seems that whatever we put into him is used up in an instant."

"Shit," Tsunade said darkly. "His body has been exhausted beyond all human limits. Naruto's recklessness with his training is going to kill him. This is an advanced case of what practitioners of medicine refer to as 'living death.' This means that, a victim will slowly rot as the chakra made is used up to heal damaged cells. Since some of the cells are healed though, this process takes a very long time to claim its victim. Damn him and his stubbornness. I'll do what I can, but I doubt I have enough chakra alone to fix him completely."

As Tsunade began healing Naruto, Killerbee spoke up. "This is all _my_ fault," he said quietly. Everyone turned. "I was the one that suggested Naruto use shadow clones so that he could watch how he himself fought. With his Kikánugan, he was able to track the movements of every clone. It was the only way for him to search his defensive abilities for weaknesses."

"Just how many clones did you use?" Tsunade asked.

"In total that day? Around three-thousand." Everyone's face fell. "We used a solid one-thousand when we entered his defense-observation. He was already exhausted when I told him to fight the last clone standing. I should have let him rest."

"Yes, as a sensei, you need to gauge your student's limits before you train them to death," Tsunade began a bit harshly. "Since this is your responsibility, you are going to give up most of your chakra as well."

"With Orochi's chakra included, I should be able to revive him," Killerbee replied.

"I hope so because I'm running out." Kakashi was baffled by her statement. The Sannin had the largest chakra deposits known in all humans. "I can tell that his body has been revived about halfway, but we need to continue the process if he is going to survive." Tsunade stood up and motioned Killerbee over.

After sitting down in front of Naruto, Killerbee put his hand on Naruto's chest and began quickly pumping chakra into the blond. His heart rate had improved, and his breathing was no longer shallow, but Naruto was in far worse shape than Killerbee could have imagined.

"_Orochi, could you please help me with this?"_ the man asked into the depths of his mind. The Eight-Tailed Ox stirred.

"_**I'm only going to help with this because Kyuubi owes me something, and you need the boy's guidance if you wish to fight against Akatsuki," **_he replied. Killerbee's body was enveloped in the Ox's cloak.

"What are you thinking?!" Tsunade yelled. "That density of demonic chakra is like poison, you'll kill him."

"In the case of the Kyuubi, that statement is correct," Killerbee grunted. "I'm well aware of the corrosive nature of the Kyuubi's Cloak. Mine however, does not cause damage to my body over time, and it's the fastest way to get chakra into him."

Killerbee's hand began giving off a black aura, the density of the chakra almost meeting Naruto's compressed Rasengan. Naruto's color returned as his heart rate sped up to forty beats-per-minute. "Almost there," Killerbee panted. Even he was beginning to run low.

"_**I swear you'll pay if you ever get the kid into this condition again Killerbee,"**_ warned Orochi. _**"I'm at my limit; is he going to be alright?"**_

Killerbee fainted as his chakra was finally used up. "Damn," he said quietly before losing consciousness. Shizune and the medical team had just arrived and were ready to deal with what they thought were going to be physical injuries.

"Tsunade-Sama, is he in 'that' state?" Shizune asked frightfully. Tsunade nodded. "Kami, get his body systems back up and running," she ordered. "Use up every ounce of chakra you have if you must." Shizune spotted the giant ice chunks and came up with an idea.

"Tsunade-Sama, I think I have an idea. Gather up those huge ice crystals and place them around Naruto," she ordered. "Quickly, I think he just needs one more, good burst of energy."

"I get it," Tsunade spoke loudly. "You mean for him to reabsorb his own chakra. Kakashi, you're with me. Neji, Hinata, and Kushina, gather up those smaller pieces over there." They all had to work together to gather the crystals. They each weighed over a hundred pounds. Kakashi and Tsunade took the largest chunk out of Naruto's room and smashed it on the ground, breaking it into more manageable pieces.

"Hurry Tsunade-Sama, they're running out," Shizune yelled.

"Why the Hell does no one have any chakra today?" Tsunade yelled back. "Even Killerbee with his enormous reserves used it all up so fast." She and Kakashi each had two ice blocks in hand as they neared Naruto. Instantaneously, they began melting and moving towards the boy. "What else can go wrong?" Tsunade screamed. She was quickly silenced as the water pushed itself into Naruto's body.

"He's actually drawing upon all the chakra in the area," Shizune realized. "It isn't that no one has the chakra; it's just being absorbed at a much faster rate."

"You mean like Jiraiya's ability to draw on the flow of nature?" Tsunade inquired as she brought more ice over. Shizune nodded as the ice melted, and wind and water rushed into the boy.

"I'm out," Shizune said with a grunt. "How much ice is left? His condition is at about ninety percent."

"Hinata and I have the last couple," Neji yelled as he came half-running with it. Hinata was not far behind him. Shizune checked the blond's condition one more time as the chakra returned to him. "Ninety-five percent, damn," Shizune shouted. "He'll just keep degenerating unless we get enough chakra in him to finish the job along with some to begin refilling his reserves."

Everyone was exhausted and began to despair. Naruto was still dormant with his eyes half open. "Wait," Kushina began, "Minato's swords, we can use what he stored in those." Everyone took on a brighter look until they realized they were not on Naruto's person. "I think I know where they might be," Kushina said as she jumped up to the blond's room. Under two large woven tapestries, Kushina found the twin blades held in elegantly fashioned stands.

Naruto's condition began worsening again, making Shizune worry. "Don't worry; these ought to have plenty of juice in 'em," Kushina reassured her. "Just place them near his body and…." A whirring sound began coming from the swords. They actually floated out of her hands and into the air and unsheathed themselves as they floated into Naruto's hands.

Everyone jumped back when intense flames erupted from the swords. They encased Naruto in a blazing veil, burning the ground and trees around him. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled out. As the flames surrounding the boy's body receded into him, everyone took on a look of shock. His clothes were unmarred, and he was completely unharmed. Naruto's eyes had closed, and his breathing was deep and peaceful. "We're done," Shizune sighed with relief.

Kushina walked over and took the swords from Naruto's hands. She immediately dropped them when she noticed that they were freezing cold. She drew her left hand to her stomach and covered it with the other. "What in the world?" she questioned. "Why did they get so cold?"

She moved her left hand up to her eyes to see that her palm had received… frostbite? "Minato's fire was completely drained from them?" Kushina asked as Kakashi examined her hand.

"Kushina-Sensei, we need to heal this or you'll lose your hand!" the white-haired man said in terror. "I've still got some chakra left. Let me warm it up." An orange flame appeared in the palm of Kakashi's right hand as he placed Kushina's over it. "Is it getting better?" the man asked fearfully. Kushina nodded as the heat began to work its way into her system.

"I guess we can't call them the Twin Katon Zanmato anymore," Kakashi said humorously. "Now they have an icy sting." He was more than right about that. The blades had sunk several feet into the dirt because they were so sharp, but what was surprising to everyone was that the grass immediately surrounding them had frozen solid. There was even snow accumulating at the bases.

"I'm not even sure they can be picked up anymore," Tsunade said. "The steel itself is cold enough to quickly freeze any water it comes into contact with. It's almost as if Naruto changed the fire chakra into ice after he was finished absorbing what he needed. But for now, I'm sure he will be alright. We'll deal with getting the swords back tomorrow."

Kyuubi had finally regained consciousness and breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel his own reserves finally begin building back up._** "You're not doing that much training again little boy,"**_ he said. _**"You and that Killerbee are way too reckless. Just be thankful that you have such caring friends… and those old swords."**_

"Let's get him into another room Kushina-Sensei," Kakashi said tiredly. "I'll get a construction crew to deal with that hole in the wall and to replace the burnt parts of the room."

"Thanks… for everything Kakashi-Kun," the woman replied brightly. She had wrapped the damaged hand in bandages. "You've been a good teacher to him. I thank you for that." Kakashi smiled.

The two picked up the now peacefully sleeping Naruto and carried him to Minato's old room. As they carried him off however, the Twin Zanmato rose out of the ground and re-sheathed themselves. Tsunade watched carefully as they floated into the house after Naruto. _I've never seen anything like this,_ she thought to herself. _Those swords actually follow him; that's unheard of except for a couple special cases. They constantly emit that icy aura too. This could be a problem. _

"This is so nostalgic," Kakashi said as he entered the all too familiar room of the Fourth Hokage. "I remember sneaking in here just to talk with Minato-Sensei. This is unbelievable, that Naruto is so much like him, _and_ you. He's managed to inspire me from time to time too."

"Shh," Kushina hushed him quietly. "He needs his sleep; let's head out with the…." She spotted the Twin Zanmato floating up the stairs in Naruto's direction. The air around them was foggy; they were still emitting freezing temperatures. "Kakashi, problem."

"What is it?" the man asked after pulling the covers up to Naruto's neck. He walked over to the door and saw the source to her concern. "Not good," Kakashi said with shock in his eyes. "Those will freeze him to death if we can't stop them."

"I know, but how?"

"Shut the door and see if they won't stop. If that doesn't work, turn them to jade… oh wait, your hand, shit!" Kakashi exclaimed. He shut the door and put a barrier tag on it. They heard the swords bump into the door, but there seemed to be no effort being made to break through it. That was until the Twin Zanmato slipped _through _the part of the door that they had frozen.

"Damn it!" Kushina said angrily. The swords suddenly blurred from sight, only to rest beside Naruto, no longer emitting Ice-Chakra. "What just happened?" she asked dumbfounded. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he searched for an explanation.

Tsunade appeared in the doorway with a nervous look on her face. She spotted Naruto safely in bed with the now dormant blades sitting and was reassured. "Those swords actually follow him around willingly, how strange," she said calmly. "They were Minato's originally, so it is natural that Naruto has an affinity for them, but this is a bit extreme."

"They've become tethered to Naruto in that sense," Kushina interjected. "We will need to do something about that ice though. With his enormous chakra reserves, Naruto might actually exceed the limit that can be put into those. If they also emit ice of their own free will, people will get hurt."

"I have an idea as to how we can fix that, but Naruto needs his full reserves back before we can try it," Tsunade stated flatly. "My grandfather created two chakra crystals in his lifetime. They were how he controlled the bijuu. I think we can try attaching up to ten chakra crystals to each sword so that they themselves are not holding and needlessly emitting such dangerous chakra. Naruto can control his own chakra crystals with his will without having to actually be in contact with them."

"It's an interesting theory," Kakashi began, "but he'll want one crystal made from the Kyuubi's chakra on each blade for the most dangerous of situations. That would be a bit dangerous if I'm not correct. Since its chakra is so corrosive, the crystal might collapse on itself, causing a big explosion and possibly Naruto's death."

"I've thought of a way around that already," Tsunade said with a grin. "Naruto's chakra is already powerful enough to suppress the Kyuubi's when he wants to. When we make the crystal, we just have to include a couple veins of Naruto's chakra running through it to balance things out. The upside to a crystal of the Kyuubi's chakra is that it can regenerate its own power as time goes on."

"Tomorrow then?" Kushina asked flatly. Tsunade nodded before ushering the two of them out and taking a second glance at Naruto. _He's even got Minato's room now, how surprising that this much time has passed,_ Tsunade thought to herself before shutting the door. She noticed the white, frozen spot on the door that the blades used the simply phase through it.

"I have a feeling there's more to those blades than Minato ever let on," Tsunade said to herself. "This seems like space-time manipulation to me." Tsunade walked back to her office to sit down and have a drink of saké. She was more than disappointed when she entered the room. The village elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Itane stood in front of her desk with serious looks on their faces.

"Tsunade," Homura began darkly. "You must deal with this new threat to the village."

"If you mean Akatsuki, I am dealing with it thank you," Tsunade retorted.

"That is not what she means," Koharu interjected. "We speak of the boy, Naruto." Tsunade became frightened at the point of the conversation, but she did not show it.

"What the Hell are you old people talking about?"

"Watch your tongue," Homura exclaimed. "And if you do not know, then you are a fool. The boy has killed several of our elite ANBU agents for no good reason. From our in tell, we have also learned of his sudden growth in power as well. We need to eliminate the Kyuubi before he becomes unmanageable."

"How dare you accuse him of such things?!" Tsunade yelled. "This has been going on for years, and the complaints have all been proven foundless. Whoever has been telling you these things is a liar who simply can't drop a grudge."

"That is what we wanted to believe," Koharu began. "But these photos suggest otherwise, as well as eyewitness accounts." He shoved a manila envelope into Tsunade's hands, which she opened to view the documents inside.

The pictures were grotesque in nature. Every single one showed various torn up bodies with claw marks at the wound points. There was a case where a man had been bitten on the neck, where skin around the holes had become visibly infected. The color of the surrounding flesh suggested that even his blood was sucked out before some kind of poison took its place. Tsunade became very afraid when she came upon the final pictures. One man had, without a doubt, been killed with a Rasengan. The final photograph showed a figure standing atop a pole with its arms stretched out as it stared into the full moon. The picture fell from her hands.

"You understand now, right?" Koharu inquired. "I personally dismissed these stories until I came across the second to last picture. Only the boy can perform that jutsu, and we already know Kushina's alibi."

"We will personally take action if you do not Tsunade," Homura stated grimly. "It is our duty to bring these issues before you; it is yours to take the actions necessary to resolve the issues. This may be painful or shocking, but it is the truth."

A single tear fell from Tsunade's face as she listened to their words. _This can't be happening, not now. They're going to hand him to Akatsuki at this rate. But what can I do? With all of this evidence, who am I supposed to believe?_ Tsunade asked herself.

"I'm keeping these photographs," Tsunade declared, "but… I guess I have no choice; I'll deal with Naruto when he regains consciousness."

"We are glad that you are finally listening to us Tsunade-Hime," Homura said happily. "I expect a swift end to this matter. You have two days." She stalked out of the room cheerily, leaving Koharu behind.

"This is hard for me to believe Tsunade, and I think there is more to this than we currently know, but these ANBU are dead, we have the corpses, and all the evidence points at the boy," The man said compassionately. "We'll figure this out, even if the old bat doesn't want to waste the effort." Tsunade smiled as another tear left her eye.

"Thank you very Much Koharu-San," she said quietly before turning her chair around and staring at the night sky. _Are you really the one behind this Naruto, or am I right about this being an elaborate plot?_ She took out her hidden bottle of saké and downed a large swig before leaving to go to her room and retire for the night.

**The Next Day 22 left on the clock:** Kushina had been called to the Hokage's office early that morning. She was horrified by what Tsunade told her. "No, that's not possible. I watched him the entire time before we met," Kushina yelled with tears in her eyes. "And I was with him for nearly the entire time after. This doesn't add up at all how can they…."

Tsunade stopped her before saying, "I don't know how they got these photographs, and I don't know how to read the situation, but I have to do something, or the village elders will do far worse. The best thing I can do right now is wait until Naruto wakes up before asking him myself. Then, regardless unfortunately, I have to put him in a jail cell." Kushina's eyes widened in terror. "I have little choice in this Kushina-San; they would sooner hand him to Akatsuki and be done with it than 'waste time investigating.' This is the best possible solution I can come up with right now. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Kushina; I beg you to give me some time to find the flaw in this conspiracy."

She was crying in her seat, unable to respond. Tsunade rubbed her shoulder and comforted her, but she saw no other way. "Tsunade-Sama," she choked out. "Please tell me he'll be alright," Kushina asked.

"We'll get him out of this; I swear it Kushina. I'll find out what is going on here. We'll save him. He can protect himself though, so you don't need to worry about him getting beaten or raped. Kushina's face froze. _Idiot!_ Tsunade yelled into her own mind. _Not a good idea to bring up that sort of thing._ "You know what I mean Kushina," Tsunade said reassuringly. "Let's go see if we can't break things to him easily." The woman nodded as she regained her composure.

Tsunade had to explain things to all of Naruto's friends and Senseis on the way, including Killerbee. He went hysterical and questioned who was going to teach him so that he could fight Akatsuki. Tsunade told him to simply learn the single-handed Rasengan and hope they could fix things quickly.

When they went in to see Naruto, he had awoken and was recharged. "Hey mom, hello Tsunade-Sama," he said cheerily. There was no way that he could be the killer in Tsunade's opinion. Naruto had always wanted attention and to prove himself, but he wasn't a psychopath. And this cheerfulness and realization of his upcoming date with destiny should be more than enough to disprove the motive, if the elders had given one.

"Naruto, babe," Kushina began. "We have to talk, the three of us." Naruto's expression changed to one of concern. "This is going to come as shocking Naruto; so be ready." Naruto was now partially afraid, something that Tsunade could see. This was not going to be easy.

"No way," Naruto said in shock at the end of the explanation. His expression was one of horror and of sorrow and anger. "There has to be something I can do to prove I'm innocent," he suggested. "Can't we do DNA testing and witness interrogation or something?" Tsunade looked sorrowful, but she didn't speak up. "We could even do a comparison between my Rasengan strike and the one on _this_ guy. There has to be something, anything… please."

"I'm already preparing to examine all of the evidence myself along with a select and trustworthy team, but the Elders want a result now, and this is the best I can do for you," Tsunade said. "The entire village just wants to hand you over to Akatsuki. Be glad I can prevent that." Naruto looked down into his sheets and began shaking. Tears of anger spilled from his eyes. _Why is it always me!_ he screamed into his mind, awakening the Kyuubi with a start. He looked into the boy's mind and quickly figured out what was happening.

"_**Damn them to the pits of Hell,"**_ he said.

"You'll be okay Naruto," Tsunade said reassuringly. "You're far stronger than anyone in that jail, and we're keeping you away from sexual offenders and anyone particularly dangerous. You won't be tortured to death, so just avoid starting fights and we can maybe even get you released for good behavior." The boy nodded before finally getting up and getting dressed. "We'll work as fast as we can Naruto. Give us three days. If we don't come for you by then, you have my permission to escape and come find me. Then we'll resort to some cruder tactics."

"I understand Tsunade-Sama," Naruto said before hugging his mom and walking with them out the door. On the way to the village, ten Elite ANBU agents appeared together on the path.

"We have come to take Uzumaki Naruto into custody," one of them said. "We assume he is coming peacefully?" Naruto nodded. "Then discard all of your weapons here before we go any further." Naruto placed his swords down, along with his kunai and shuriken. "Good, let us leave." Naruto stepped up to them with a depressed face; they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's get to work Kushina," Tsunade commanded. The woman nodded quickly before gathering up Naruto's possessions. His swords were not emitting ice this time, making them safe to carry. After bringing them and locking them safely inside the house with several powerful genjutsu and barriers, the two left for the forensics lab.

Naruto appeared in front of a cave entrance leading underground along with the ten ANBU from before. "I hardly see why there have to be ten of you guarding me," Naruto said flatly. "I'm not running, despite the fact that none of you could catch me, and I already promised I would not attack. It's meaningless. If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here right now."

All but one of the ANBU agents was taken aback by this comment. "The boy is right on both accounts," he said sternly. "He deserves respect. And you will give it to him. None of you would allow yourselves to be tossed in here willingly. Naruto had the choice to destroy us all, or run, or even both. If I catch a single one of you harassing him at all, it will be the end of your career in the Black-Ops." The other nine nodded before walking off, leaving Naruto alone with the man.

"It's me, Yamato," the man said as he lifted his mask. Naruto smiled and hugged the man. "Yes, I know you're overjoyed that I'm your guardian, but you still have to behave if we're gonna get you out within the week."

"Thanks Yamato-Taichou," Naruto said before descending the steps. "Although Tsunade said that I had her permission to bust out if she didn't come for me within three days' time."

"I'm aware, but do not speak a word of it," Yamato said sternly as light began to shine further on. "Any prisoner would leap at a real chance for escape. You symbolize a lot of hope for actual criminals, so don't go making promises or friends. Ignore who you can, and you'll be fine."

Naruto nodded before stepping into an enormous chamber lined with cells that seemed to descend infinitely. "Your cell is on the first floor; you're lucky. You get the easiest treatment and the best possible communal mealtime. Most of the people on this row are thieves, not alleged murderers, so you shouldn't have much risk of getting into a fight. I'm also here full time, so I can keep an eye out for you."

The blonde's only response to his whispering was a small smile and a nod. "Let's hope Granny can find what she needs quickly," Naruto whispered. Yamato stopped in front of Cell 1B-2.7.A.

"Lunch is in two-and-a-half hours. Oh, how could I forget? Since prisoners on this row are not particularly violent, you have to share this cell with one other person. He's friendly though. From what I know, the only thing he did was steal a ring to propose to his lover, so he won't bug you."

Yamato opened the door with a small sorrowful frown and ushered Naruto in. The stone door slid back into place, activating the locking tag on the outside. Naruto could easily bust out of this if and when the time came.

"What're you in for?" a young and cheerful voice asked from the back right corner of the room. Several flameless lamps kept the room lit enough for someone to not have to have his eyesight adjust to the dark.

"I'm in here because I have been framed for the murder of several Elite ANBU agents," Naruto said before he went and lied down on his cot. The boy on the other room was shocked. He was not much older than Naruto. Apparently, he had not yet discerned Naruto's appearance.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "You'd be about sixty levels further down if that was true. And no one who gets framed ends up in here anyway; he or she is always proven innocent during the hearing before ending up in this place. Now tell me, what'd you steal?"

"I didn't lie to you," Naruto replied as he faced the wall. "I also received no hearing. You clearly don't know who I am though, so your initial reaction is no surprise. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, A.K.A., the Kyuubi by most of the villagers. Now do you believe me?"

"Quit making shit up. That guy would be an S+ ranked criminal and sent to the lowest floor in this place. Now just tell me what…" Naruto had turned his head and used his chakra to create a glow to better show his face. The boy froze, finally noticing Naruto's long blond hair, red skin, claws, fangs, and red slit eyes.

"Oh Kami," he gasped before curling up into a ball in the far corner. "Why me? I'm too young to die. What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto was getting irked by his whimpering.

"I'll cut you a deal," he said in annoyance. "If you stop with the fearful crying and simpering, I'll leave you completely alone unless you're actually interested in listening to me. Right now, I just want to rest and clear my mind."

"O-Okay m-m-mister Naruto," He held his arms up to defend against the hit he thought was coming. After three seconds, he opened his eyes to see the blond staring into his own wall. Was this guy really the Kyuubi like everyone said?

The next hour passed in almost total silence except for an ANBU walking by the door once in a while. Naruto was getting both hungry and bored. "I forgot to ask you your name," he spoke up, frightening the boy. "Do you mind telling me?"

"My name is Zane," the boy replied quietly while watching Naruto fixatedly. "I'm in here because I couldn't afford to buy my fiancé a decent ring. I stole a simple gold band with a single six-karat emerald stone in a basic setting. I'm in here for another couple of months before I'm done doing time."

"It's nice to know I'm not stuck in here with someone who'd not even think twice about killing me," Naruto said humorously. "These next few days might not actually be all that bad if I can just keep from thinking about food."

"A few days?" Zane asked. "You'll be in here for years probably, maybe even for life. I applaud your optimism though. The food here isn't all that great; it's ramen every stinking day. I'm sick of the stuff, but I need to keep up my strength."

Naruto was very pleased to hear that they served ramen. "I should probably keep training myself," he said. "With Akatsuki coming in twenty-two days, I can't be slacking off."

"Good luck with that plan," Zane retorted. "You'd have to have intense chakra control so as to not alert any of the guards that you are actually training."

"I have no real choice other than busting my butt; they'll have to live with it." Naruto stood up and went over to the wall opposite the door. He flipped himself onto his hands and started doing vertical raises.

"Woah," Zane exclaimed. "That's some skill."

"I do about a thousand each day to keep this level of physical strength up. I have no idea how to do my speed and endurance training though in a place like this. The only other thing I could do is practice going through my sword fighting exercises unless I did some jutsu practice," Naruto said calmly as he started into the mid fifties.

"You use a sword?" Zane asked curiously.

"I dual-wield with the swords the Fourth Hokage used to use," Naruto replied as he started increasing the difficulty by jumping with his arms and clapping before coming back down.

"No one knows where the Twin Katon Zanmato Blades are," Zane replied in a smart-ass tone. "Only Kushina, his wife, would know, and she's been missing since the Kyuubi attacked and… was sealed in you." The boy paused, not knowing if mentioning the fact would cause his demise. "In any case, there's no way you could have found them. The Fourth's mansion is off limits, so you couldn't have searched there."

"No one seems to remember who my parents were apparently," Naruto said as he got back up on his legs and began stretching. Zane wondered what exactly the blond meant. "The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina were my parents. No one seems to ever remember her last name. She returned about two weeks ago. That's how I got those swords."

Zane was in complete shock and disbelief. "You're their son?" Naruto nodded. "Then why does the village treat you like dirt?" Naruto laughed at the question. He faced the boy, revealing his frightening eyes once again, but with a grin.

"Because I have the Kyuubi sealed in me," Naruto replied. "They can't drop a grudge for what happened seventeen years ago. Now they have every excuse they could ever need because I went through the changes that you see before you. I had blue eyes originally, and I was about seven inches shorter."

"Ya, I remember seeing you when you returned with Master Jiraiya; you are different." Naruto smiled half-heartedly at the boy's words. "You're his apprentice; how can the village be allowed to just throw you away?"

"History, that's all I can say. Their misconceptions about me and them only being able to think of the Kyuubi when they see me has blinded them. This is just another conspiracy to get rid of me and keep me from getting stronger. They intend to throw me to Akatsuki like a fish to sharks, but Tsunade, my mom, and all of my friends won't let that happen."

"That's harsh," Zane replied. "How do you intend to get out though?"

"Tsunade and my mom are going over the forensic evidence. They'll find me innocent. Grr. When is lunch? I'm freaking hungry."

The stone door opened, Yamato standing at the entrance. "Lunch time boys," he said brightly. "Just as a warning Naruto, don't attempt to practice jutsu here. They'll have you moved to the lower levels because it seems that you are trying to escape."

"No one in the entire stupid village realizes my situation, do they?" Naruto asked carelessly as he finished his stretch.

"Unfortunately, that's true. But you'll have plenty of time to train when Kushina-San and Tsunade come for you."

"So you really are the son of the fourth!" Zane said in astonishment. "That's so cool."

Several people walked to their cell doors at this comment. Many of them stared in horror when they spotted Naruto. Others took on a devious smile, thinking of plans for escape.

"Quiet down Zane!" Yamato said seriously. "Now follow me to the cafeteria. One ANBU is assigned to each table. I of course am with you. Just don't do anything reckless and you won't have a problem."

"Yes yes, I know," replied with slight disregard for the repeated warnings. The three walked silently down several halls until coming upon a much brighter, much larger room. Twenty-five tables filled the eating area, and the cafeteria workers all wore masks to hide their identities.

"Looks like we're early today," Zane said brightly. Yamato put his hand on the boy's shoulder and sat them down for a brief discussion.

"Zane, you must know the gravity of the situation Naruto is in," Yamato said sternly. "This is all an elaborate plan to get him out of the way or even get the village to hand him to Akatsuki. You are not to go around saying things about his lineage or anything he tells you in the cell. Understand?" Zane nodded before Yamato then allowed them to go up to the food-serving station.

"You're allowed two bowls of ramen, a fruit, and a drink," Zane said before they went to the counter. "When the entire row has good behavior one day, which is a pretty rare occurrence, we are allowed a single dessert at dinner."

Other prisoners came walking through the door from before as Naruto picked up his tray and grabbed a red and yellow apple. The two sat down where Yamato was standing watch in order to eat.

"I'd make up a decent story to quiet their curiosity," Zane warned Naruto.. "You know how bad I was. Don't use anything flashier than an expensive necklace or a couple thousand Ryou."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said before breaking his chopsticks. He lifted some of the noodles from the broth and slurped them down. The taste was not very pleasant, as Naruto discovered, but food was food.

"Hey Zane," a woman around the age of twenty said as she sat down in front of the two. "Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Naruto, he's pretty nice like you Lyra, so you should make good friends," Zane said brightly.

"Naruto?" she inquired. "Where have I heard that name before? Oh well, it's been a while, I can't remember." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Things were looking up. Not too many people seemed to know him down here.

"What's with your body dude?" Lyra asked as she looked him over. That was the question Naruto knew would be asked. After slurping down the noodles he had in his chopsticks, Naruto answered her with a prepared explanation.

"They're traits of my family," Naruto replied flatly. "But we're not very well known here in the Leaf Village. I apologize if I scare you with my eyes."

"Oh that's no big deal; my dad's can be way scarier. That's one reason I got locked up in here, to get away from him," Lyra said quietly. "So what're you in for? I stole this lady's wallet and went on a shopping spree so that I'd come back here for like the fourth time. It isn't bad here at all, except on days like today."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot," Zane exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. "Naruto, this is the one day a week that some of the really dangerous criminals get to eat up here."

"Damn," Yamato said to himself. "It's Thursday; I completely forgot that myself. Just avoid meeting anyone's eyes." The renowned assaulters in Konoha began coming through the door with an ANBU following each one closely. They were all hand cuffed.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks when he saw one of the criminals to be one from when he was attacked weeks ago. His blood boiled, and his anger rose, making him accidentally give off killing intent, something that everyone in the room felt. Yamato snapped him out of his dark stare. An awkward silence filled the room before everyone began talking again.

"You have the right to be angry at him Naruto, but not here," Yamato said sternly as Lyra and some of Zane's other friends turned to him.

"What's up big guy?" one of them asked. "You got a bone to pick with him? He used to be an ANBU; I wouldn't try."

"That's because you're smart and know your own limitations," Naruto replied. "Believe it or not, I could kill him and be back sitting at this table minding my own business before any of you noticed a thing."

"Remember what I said Naruto," Yamato advised him. "Making fights here would only get you put in the lower, more dangerous cells and possibly destroy any chances for quick release."

"I know," Naruto said. "I know. I'm just on edge is all. With Akatsuki breathing down mine and Killerbee's necks, I shouldn't have to be wasting my time here."

"Why the heck would people like the Akatsuki be after a petty thief like you?" one of Zane's friends asked. Everyone turned to listen. _Not good,_ Naruto thought.

"Because I know where one of their targets is," Naruto replied before drinking down his broth. "I'm getting a second bowl, be back in a minute."

Without anyone's knowledge, Naruto's swords floated soundlessly from the Uzumaki Mansion. They moved toward their master, going north beyond the Hokage Monument and through the Nara Clan's woods. Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father, watched them closely as they left frost and ice on the trees they passed.

"I must inform Tsunade. Someone is trying to break out of the prison in the north," he said before running towards the village.

**Konoha Forensics Lab:** Tsunade had already completed her work on the first body and came to the conclusion that it was a metallic, five-bladed weapon of some sort that had caused the wound. She and Kushina were now working on the body with a bitten neck.

"Kushina, take a look at this blood sample," Tsunade called. "What do you think this is? It seems that he either had a platelet deficiency, or some sort of poison was used."

"He might be a hemophiliac, but we need to make sure that those puncture wounds weren't caused by Naruto's canines," the woman replied frightfully. "I know that you did everything to protect Naruto from the worst, but who knows what could be happening to him right now?"

"These wounds are too small to be caused by Naruto's fangs, but the fact that his blood was sucked out makes me wonder. I know of one vampyric creature that lives in the Nara Family's forest, but it would have to be unusually large to cause this. The poison that was injected has the same qualities too."

"Does that mean we've proven that Naruto isn't behind this one?" Kushina asked. Tsunade nodded. "It seems that every single one of the wounds on these guys was caused by the same five-bladed weapon. They each have burns around them too, meaning it was a user of Lightning Chakra."

"That only leaves this guy who was struck by a Rasengan," Tsunade said with a sigh. "I really can't disprove Naruto in this case, and the village elders said that they knew your alibi already. What can I do that would prove Naruto innocent?"

Just then, Nara Shikaku burst into the room that the two were in. "Lady Tsunade," he began, his breathing fast. "Someone is trying to break out of the prison in the north." Tsunade's face lost its expression of focused work and took on one of surprise. _Naruto? It's barely been three hours,_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"What exactly did you see?" she asked the man.

"All I saw were two ice-emitting swords floating northward through the forest. They froze everything they got near."

Kushina and Tsunade both said "damn!" Tsunade put down her papers and ran out the door with Kushina. They sprinted northward to try and get to Naruto before the blades did. They were slow at least, even if they could phase through the ground. If the blades got to him first, he'd be in a world of trouble, and the ANBU stationed there would destroy the swords.

**Naruto:** Things had been going normally until some idiot picked a fight with Naruto. After he had gotten his second bowl, a man came up behind him and shoved the boy off his feet and onto the tile floor, making him spill his ramen.

"Don't you dare get up little demon," the man said. "It's about time they locked you in here, but they even screwed that up. Why don't you just go down to level seventy with the rest of the cold-blooded killers?" Naruto began to get back up, angering the man. Everyone was watching the scene unfold with looks of fear and ones of amusement on their faces.

"I said for you to stay down damn it!" the man yelled as Naruto turned around to face him. The man threw a punch toward Naruto's face, making everyone gasp. Naruto took the full hit, breaking the man's hand. By now, ANBU were already rushing in to break up the fight. Two stood in front of Naruto with kunai drawn along with suppression tags as another three attended to the crazed, bleeding and yelling man.

"Damn you filthy beast. I will kill you; I will be a hero for killing the Nine-Tailed Fox! You'll pay for what you did to my hand; I'll beat every ounce of life out of you," he yelled as he sprung again. All five ANBU turned and subdued him. As they cuffed his hands, three made a move for Naruto.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked curtly. "I don't think I actually did anything." His voice was completely calm, dumbfounding the three. They placed their suppression tags back as they stared at Naruto. "I would like to have my second bowl of ramen though. May I have a replacement since he so unreasonably made me drop it?"

One of the agents brought another bowl to him and placed it in his hands before taking the other two with him to take the other prisoner back to his cell. Every eye in the room was on Naruto as he turned to go back to his table. No one spoke a word until he sat down.

"Well that stinks," Naruto said quietly. Zane and Lyra along with some others looked at him questioningly. "My ramen is ice cold. I'll just have to warm it up myself." As he said that, Naruto focused a small amount of chakra into his left hand which held the bowl. He converted it to a small flame, frightening everyone. Suddenly, every ANBU agent in the room stood around him with tags at the ready. As they flew, Naruto faded in dust and appeared near the door.

"I can outrun and out-dodge all of you," Naruto said flatly, making everyone turn in disbelief. "I merely stay here and don't run out of my own free will and to prove something: that I'm freaking innocent of every crime this village has ever accused me of. I'm not causing any problems by warming my ramen, so just give it a rest." When he saw steam beginning to rise from his bowl, Naruto stirred it and took in a mouthful of noodles.

Every one of the prisoners' mouths was agape. _Is he insane?_ they asked themselves. Naruto gulped down the last of his ramen before putting the empty bowl in the tub with all of the others. As he walked back to his table, the ANBU barred his way, kunai ready to slash the boy.

"No prisoner receives special treatment," one of them said aloud. "Using chakra in any way is a direct violation of this prison's rules. You've just earned yourself a trip to the lower levels."

"As I said," Naruto interrupted him, "I stay here of my own free will and don't cause problems. There is nothing you can do that will harm me or threaten me; you can ask Yamato yourself." The boy had appeared next to Yamato in a blur, causing several of the ANBU agents to throw kunai at the boy. He caught every single one, stunning them all. Naruto walked over to return the knives, only to be attacked.

"Just give it up already," Naruto said in annoyance. Every blade broke upon slamming into his body, frightening the ANBU. "Here are your stupid kunai," he said before dropping them at the apparent leader's feet. Naruto walked back to his table and sat down, resting his head on his hands. Every eye was on him again.

"Go back to your meals. There's nothing to see here," Yamato yelled, immediately getting a response from the prisoners. They turned and began whispering to each other as the ANBU gathered up the shattered remains of their weapons and returned to their posts embarrassed.

"Despite the fact that I know what was going through your mind Naruto," Yamato began concernedly, "they don't. This could be very bad if interpreted the wrong way. Let's just get you back to your cell and away from these wandering eyes and ears." Naruto nodded before getting up, making everyone's eyes follow him closely.

The two exited quietly and began walking back to the cell chamber. "I'm actually very impressed Naruto," Yamato began. "You made complete fools of all of them, passively no less. You're getting very mature."

"Thanks, but that was relatively easy compared to letting that one guy who attacked me before go by without a scratch," the blond said humorously.

Tsunade and Shikaku were running down the steps of the prison frantically, trying to get to Naruto before his swords did. There was already a place outside where they had frozen and then phased through the ground. When the two entered the main chamber, they spotted Naruto and Yamato.

"Naruto," Tsunade called as she kept running to him. "Has anything bad happened today?" Naruto and Yamato turned when they heard her voice. "Because we have some bad news."

"Don't tell me the evidence all actually says it is me!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade shook her head as she regained her breath.

"No, we're actually almost done proving your innocence, but we have a major problem." Naruto was waiting for her to tell him until he spotted a white glow near where Tsunade had come from. "Speak of the devil," she said. "It's your father's swords; they're following you for whatever reason. They only stop emitting that ice when they are in your possession. Oh, apparently you can use Ice-Element Ninjutsu. I forgot to mention that."

Naruto was in disbelief when the all-too-familiar sheaths starting to come through the wall. Everyone became even more worried when ANBU started running towards the spot on the wall. Naruto closed the distance in a split second, making the ANBU agents pause. As the hilts finally came through, Naruto gripped them. At first they were cold, but it faded instantly.

All of the ANBU quickly surrounded Naruto and managed to attach several suppression tags before he got out of there and started running toward Tsunade and the others.. Each one felt like a hundred pounds had just been added to the boy's total weight. He stumbled, but continued running from the now recovered ANBU agents. More tags flew toward the boy; he turned as fast as he could and held up the sword sheaths. Ice flowed from them, creating a shield to block the tags' assault.

Tsunade and the others made it to Naruto as he collapsed from the extra weight. He was carrying twelve-hundred pounds more than usual, so it was a surprise that he could move at all. Naruto was lying on the ground panting as the ANBU advanced forward. They were stopped by Tsunade.

"The boy is coming with me," Tsunade declared. Yamato released each tag one by one from Naruto's body, making him feel relieved. Naruto got back up. "We can't separate those blades from Naruto. They follow him of their own free will. It's going to cause a problem if he stays here, so we're taking him with us."

"We cannot allow that Tsunade," a voice said from behind them. Homura and Koharu stood still as they watched the group. "Naruto is guilty of several murders; he will not be allowed to leave this place."

"No, he isn't," Tsunade yelled. "We have proof!"

"I could care less about whether or not you can prove him innocent. He is nonetheless a danger to the entire village. Transfer the boy to floor 101. He is to stay there until Akatsuki arrives. Await further orders until then."

"You can't do this; he's Minato's son!" Tsunade screamed.

"He's the Kyuubi you blind little girl. Even if he was the son of the Fourth, that isn't who he is now. Naruto has been fully possessed and can no longer control his actions. He is a monster!" Naruto was completely stunned, despite the fact that he had been called and considered the Kyuubi for years. "And Akatsuki presents a giant threat as well. We can kill two demons with one ultimatum, the best possible solution."

"I won't let you," Tsunade roared. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from doing anything reckless. Everyone was stunned, even the elders. Homura then smiled.

"Yes, accept your fate, lowly demon filth." Naruto started walking towards them and the stairwell down, shocking Yamato, Shikaku, Kushina, and Tsunade. Tears fell from his eyes, passion raging in his heart, but he was thinking of a way out, and it started with the Kikánugan. Naruto would protect his friends and family.

He stopped several feet from Koharu and Homura before lifting his head to reveal his eyes. The ANBU behind Tsunade and the others tried to intervene, but Kushina erected a powerful barrier. "We're gonna have to work fast Naruto-Kun," she yelled. "More guards will be on their way soon."

Naruto was a bit surprised when he looked upon the two before him. The elders were trapped under a mind-controlling ninjutsu. "Release!" he yelled. Naruto's eyes flashed, and everyone stopped. Both of the elders fell unconscious to the ground. "Run guys," he said flatly. Naruto smashed through the group of ANBU previously in front of the barrier Kushina had made. Every one of them fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto had struck each one the chakra point between the neck and shoulder in the blink of an eye.

More ANBU came running from below and from the cafeteria. Naruto sensed that everyone would be too late and created shadow clones. After picking up the others, they faded in dust from the ANBU's sights.

Naruto had them all up the stairs and out into the woods before anyone noticed their presence. He continued carrying them like this until they reached the part that the Nara Family owned. "Let's stop here," he said before halting. Everyone was a bit dizzy from the high speeds, so they all sat down as Naruto reabsorbed his clones.

"What was that back there?" Tsunade asked in disbelief. "Why did the elders fall unconscious?" She walked up to Naruto. "Naruto?" The boy's eyes were vacant. Suddenly, Naruto fell forward; there was a glowing tag attached to his back. "Shit!" Tsunade yelled. She removed it quickly before examining the jutsu. "It's just supposed to knock a person out, but when did he get it?"

"It must have been as we were leaving," Kushina suggested. "He seems to be sleeping soundly though." Tsunade nodded before picking the boy up.

"We're getting him back to the Hokage Mansion," Tsunade said aloud. "He isn't safe elsewhere right now; we're gonna have to solve this mystery tomorrow."

"We cannot allow that Hokage-Sama," a man said as he emerged from behind a tree. He carried an odd weapon with him glowing in orange chakra. Several people in hoods emerged.

"I know that voice," Kushina exclaimed. "You were the one from that day when we saved Naruto. You're…."

"Kureshin Renodan at your service milady," he spoke tauntingly. Tsunade and Shikaku gasped. "Along with some new friends. We're killing the boy, here and now, so step aside. You cannot defeat me when I have this little baby on." Renodan pulled up his sleeve to reveal a silvery coil running up his arm. It had a steel rope and ball attached. "Surely you recognize the chakra?" he asked. "It's all that remains from when the village Jounin gathered up the Kyuubi's chakra after it attacked seventeen years ago."

"The elders set me up as a failsafe to assassinate the little demon spawn if he foiled their original plan. Now move aside." Renodan's eyes turned red as he prepared to strike. Zip. Boom. He was faster than Tsunade and Kushina had anticipated, so he got by and hit Shikaku in the gut with the steel ball. The man was sent into the trunk of a tree.

"Now for the Kyuubi-Boy," he said crazily. He began whirling the rope and ball as two of the hooded figures subdued Tsunade and Kushina.

"No! Naruto!" Kushina yelled as the man swung downward. "NARUTOOOO!" The ball came down with a loud crash. When the dust cleared, the boy was gone.

"Damn it!" Renodan yelled. "Come and face me you little coward!" he roared. Naruto stepped into view with hatred blazing in his eyes. "That's a perfect expression towards the person who is going to kill you," Renodan said tauntingly. Naruto drew a single Zanmato from its sheath.

"Let them go," he ordered. Renodan simply laughed before jumping at the boy. His speed was impressive, but Naruto was much faster. He deflected the ball and sent it off to his left before attacking Renodan. He blocked the swipe with the silvery bands which traveled up his arm. The orange chakra flowed into Naruto, causing him to momentarily freeze. Renodan brought the ball back in for another swing, but Naruto regained control and ducked the shot. The ball got stuck in a tree trunk.

"_What was that?"_ Naruto asked into his mind. Kyuubi was awakened by the surge of chakra and remembered full well what it was.

"_**That is a small fraction of the chakra I emitted the night I attacked. It has been refined to increase how long it can be used, but what you experienced was an enormous surge of hatred… my hatred, and rage. If it becomes too much, you will have to trust me to protect you, alright? Otherwise, you'll go berserk, and you might hurt your loved ones too."**_

"_Okay, I trust you," _The blond replied._ "You have proven yourself trustworthy before."_ Kyuubi was grateful for the boy's trust; he wasn't worthy in his own opinion, but Naruto made him feel better.

Renodan pulled his weapon from the tree, forming a great crack in it. "Prepare to die by your own power demon!" Renodan yelled before moving in for another attack. This one was completely different. He initially went in for a straight attack, but Renodan manipulated the rope skillfully and moved the ball away from Naruto's sword and into his stomach.

"Kohaagh," Naruto spluttered as he felt pain and rage dance throughout his body. He knocked the ball away before landing on the ground and recovering for the next attack.

"_Damn, that weapon's no joke,"_ Naruto said to the Kyuubi. _"How am I supposed to fight it?"_

"Use your Ice-Chakra Naruto!" Kushina yelled before a hand covered her mouth, silencing her. Naruto had no idea what she meant. Since when did he have the ability of Ice? Then he remembered how his Zanmato came to him in the underground prison through a patch of ice.

"_But how?"_ Naruto screamed into his mind. _"My dad was a fire user, not an ice user. How do I actually use these swords?"_ Another strike was coming in fast. Naruto swatted the ball away before running at Renodan.

"Now you're mine!" The man yelled. Naruto saw his hands flick, but didn't see the attack coming. The steel rope formed a circle around him, restricting his movements and pouring hatred into Naruto's body, clouding his mind.

"_No! It can't end like this. If I just knew how to use your swords dad. If I just had some help. Someone stop this… please." _Naruto fell to his knees, making both Kushina and Tsunade worry, and Renodan laugh. Everything was turning red in his vision. Naruto felt the urge to kill, to draw blood, but he fought to keep his sanity. _"I can't let him win. I won't lose control!"_

"Just like old times, eh?" he asked tauntingly before punching Naruto in the cheek. His head snapped to his left, causing a cracking sound. "Now look at me before you die," he commanded. He lifted Naruto's chin up, revealing shaking and fluctuating eyes. "I see. This weapon really is screwing with your mind. How agonizing it must be for you. Let's end this, shall we?" Renodan took the end of the rope with the ball and began whirling it. Tsunade screamed out, and Kushina thrashed against her oppressor. Yamato had been suppressed as well. No one could save Naruto this time. Renodan was going to win.

"_Dad…I'm sorry," _Naruto said into his mind as he lost consciousness.

"No, Naruto. Don't give up," a voice called to Naruto. He looked to see that his sword had become encased in white chakra, but he felt detached from his own body. A white aura began to encase him, making Renodan freeze. Naruto's body rose on its own, stunning him.

"_Wh-What's going on?"_ Naruto asked dumbfounded.

The steel rope around Naruto's body disintegrated, frightening everyone. Naruto was somehow floating above his own body, watching the spectacle.

"Naruto, I've come to help you," the voice said again. "Just think of me when you need to draw on the power of my swords; you don't need to do anything else." Everyone was shocked by the words coming from the boy's mouth, especially by the voice they were said in.

The hooded figures that had attacked the group from before were all suddenly encased in ice and dead on the ground. Kushina was the first to stand up. Naruto was now closer to them, still surrounded in flowing white chakra.

"Your chakra type doesn't matter Naruto," the voice said again. "Your strength, your Will of Fire which drives you also drives these swords. All you have to do is use these to protect others if you want them to release the full extent of their power."

"Minato, is that you?" Kushina asked bewildered. Naruto's head turned to reveal the dark brown eyes of her past husband. "How I've missed you, Minato," Kushina said as she began to cry. "But how are you here; you're dead."

"Love transcends all boundaries, even death Kushina," Minato said. "Naruto, I know that it has been painful living without a father to guide and protect you, and I'm sorry that things have turned out this way. You were meant to be a great hero to the village, but things have turned out horribly wrong. Even if the entire world despises and hunts you Naruto, remember that your father loves you."

Minato's ghost appeared alongside Naruto's floating above the scene. Naruto cried openly as he embraced the father he never knew and always wanted to. He was overjoyed by these new feelings of love, warmth, and protection. Minato smiled at him as he hugged Naruto tightly.

"I love you too dad," Naruto said as he came back to control his own body. Minato stayed with him to finish off the now terrified Renodan. The aura surrounding Naruto flowed into the blade, creating what seemed like white fire.

Minato said one last thing before disappearing from Naruto's sight. "We shall go together. I'm proud of you Naruto. Let us end this together, as one." Minato faded from his sight, but Naruto could still feel him inside his heart, encouraging him.

Naruto's voice and Minato's spoke at the same time, creating a horrifying sound for the pathetic man who stood before them.

"_Feel the pain of my past and perish beneath the snow, Renodaaan!"_ Naruto used his intense speed to end the battle. Renodan's chest had been cut clean through, and his body, along with much of the surrounding area, was quickly entombed in a giant ice crystal. Everything in Naruto's attack path had been frozen solid, and an icy wind blew from his body, encasing the trees in front of him in white snow and hardened ice. _"Now die monster."_ Naruto sheathed his blade with a click and started walking toward the others, as giant cracks ripped through the icy tomb. Renodan's body had been completely frozen and fused with the ice, making it so that when the ice shattered, his body was broken apart as well. _"Diamond Dust, the power of icy tears of pain coming together under the bond of love to then surround and shatter the darkness. This is that power."_ The white glow surrounding Naruto's sword dimmed until it was completely gone. Naruto then fell forward into the snow as unconsciousness overtook him.

"Naruto!" all four of the group yelled. Shikaku had gotten back up after being slammed into the tree and witnessed the entire fight. He was shocked when Minato's visage appeared. It brought back many childhood memories.

They ran over to check on Naruto's condition. Frost completely covered all of his clothing as well as his hair, but Naruto was unharmed by the ice. His sword was also unaffected by the freezing temperatures.

"You really are something else Naruto," Tsunade said aloud as she picked him up. Snow was falling through the air now; it was freezing cold. "You _and_ Minato. You're both so pure and innocent, and yet you are the most powerful ninjas we have ever known. That is what this snow is, the loss of that innocence. Their pain froze Heaven's tears, creating something beautiful and powerful as they were finally reunited under the bond between parent and child. It is strange… how powerful love can be."

Kushina was crying, out of joy and remembrance. "Minato sacrificed everything for the village, realizing that his son would never know him. And yet, everything turned out for the best in the end. That is the power of true, unbreakable, undeniable love. We owe them so much that we can never hope to repay Tsunade-San. It is our duty to protect him and help him win against Akatsuki. Otherwise, Minato's dreams and efforts, and Naruto's struggle will have been for nothing." Tsunade nodded as they finally reached the exit of the forest.

Great snow clouds had gathered above the forest, plain, and village and were now sprinkling down an impossibly gentle snow. The leaves on the trees glittered in the darkness of nighttime, creating a vibrant display that was beautiful beyond words. It was times like this that made everyone happy and believe that everything would be alright in the end.

"Let's get him to the Hokage Mansion and get to sleep ourselves Tsunade-Sama," Yamato suggested. "Even though it is summer, the air is becoming colder by the second." They all traveled quickly and stealthily to their destination, and Tsunade gave them each a room for the night.

Naruto slept soundly, dreaming of his father and his loving embrace. Nightmares would not claim him this night.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! I have put up a poll on my profile. This one is for who you want to be fought against first in the Akatsuki.**

**Author Notes: Well, did that throw you for a loop or what? I teared up when writing the last two pages to this. It was perfect in my opinion, but I want yours. The requirement of ten fresh reviews stands. I want 10 fresh reviews before I give you the next chapter. It doesn't take much effort. The tab for reviewing is below and to the left of this message. The challenge for Freshmen East Amwellians still stands. Just say paradox to me in real life. You have five days before I decide to not actually offer a prize**


	12. Busy as a Killerbee

**Author Notes: THANK YOU!!!!! Now was that so hard? Onto the story. NOTICE: Do not forget to cast your vote on the poll for who you want to be fought against first in the final chapters. I forgot to click the box to put it on my profile originally. I am sorry, but it is there now, so vote please. THANK YOU!**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**21 Days Left Naruto: **Naruto slept soundly as the morning light came into the room Tsunade had lent him the night before. He began to stir along with Kyuubi, opening his eyes and finding himself to be supercharged. As he got up, Naruto remembered the events of the previous night.

"Was that really… dad?" he asked aloud. He didn't ask anyone in particular, but he wondered if it was all just a crazy dream. Naruto sat on the bed deep in thought until he looked out the window. There was snow covering all of the rooftops; it wasn't a dream. Naruto smiled and searched within his heart to find those feelings of warmth and love, but he could not find them. "Am I going crazy?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kushina asked as she came in the door. Naruto was still facing the window and viewing the sunny day shining upon the snowy rooftops of the village in the summer. She went to sit by him, only to realize that he was silently crying. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Promise that you won't laugh," Naruto replied.

"I would never Naruto."

"I… remember what all happened last night." Kushina began to understand, but she was unsure of why Naruto would be crying. "We defeated Renodan again, and I killed him. What I can't seem to figure out is why I'm thinking dad was there." Kushina's eyes widened. "I remember feeling warm and protected, and I remember floating above my own body, and he hugged me. My body was encased in a white aura as he started talking. It felt like he was right beside me as I killed Renodan with that strange attack. But he said to think of him and that he was sorry he couldn't be with me all these years. It felt so real, but I can't find those feelings anymore." Another warm tear fell from Naruto's chin into his lap.

"Naruto," Kushina began as she hugged him tightly. "Minato was there. He talked through you. You're not crazy; he, somehow, was there last night. I don't know how Naruto, but he returned and saved you. His swords glowed brightly as you went in for the final attack, and then they faded, and you lost consciousness."

"His swords!" Naruto exclaimed. "Where are they?" Kushina pointed to a large desk next to the door. Naruto scrambled over the bed and hit his face on the floor as he was caught in the sheets. When he got up, the boy reached for the hilt of his right-hand Zanmato. Immediately upon grasping it, Naruto had more visions of the night before, and the feelings he longed for came to him.

"Dad," Naruto said as he held the blade. A ripple of white light went through the blade and into Naruto. "Thank you." Naruto teared up again as his joy became overwhelmingly strong.

"His will and love resides within those blades Naruto; I know it," Kushina said as she hugged him. She then had visions about Minato and of the night before. "Minato," she sighed. Tsunade entered the room to a stunning sight. Both of them were glowing with a bright white light. It slowly faded as the two were brought from their nostalgia.

"I see there truly is a lot more to those blades than Minato ever let on," Tsunade said, snapping both Naruto and Kushina back to reality. "I need to see you guys in my office. It's important." Kushina nodded as Naruto put both of his swords in his belt.

The three walked in silence to the Hokage's office. No one seemed to be around the place. When they reached their destination, Tsunade willed her chakra into a new seal on her doorway. Naruto would have asked, but Tsunade decided to explain it anyway.

"Thanks for the quick work Jiraiya," she said as she entered the room. "It's best that we keep everyone protected."

"Protected from what?" Naruto asked.

"The village elders and their trusted ANBU agents," Kushina told him.

"There's no point in that anymore actually," Naruto spoke up. There were several others in the room including Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Killerbee. All of them were dumbfounded. "Do you remember that flash in the prison when I knocked the elders unconscious?" Naruto asked. Tsunade, Yamato, and Kushina all nodded. "They were under a mind-control jutsu of some sort, probably used by Akatsuki. I didn't take the time to read the chakra pattern because we were in such a tight spot, but I'm pretty sure that it didn't belong to anyone in the village."

"But who would have been able to put it on them?" Tsunade asked. "I doubt Akatsuki could have ever infiltrated the village and done it. If they could, they would have taken you instead of going to all that trouble."

"It may have been Renodan," Kushina suggested. "With his ambitious mind, who knows how far he could have gone to get at Naruto?"

"He was also an Elite ANBU, which means that it is fully possible," Naruto said. "Since he was using that weird weapon flowing with Kyuubi's chakra, I couldn't read his true chakra pattern."

"Meaning it's a mystery," Tsunade said flatly. "Then building up our defenses after last night was a waste?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I apologize, Jiraiya."

"It may not have been completely pointless," Naruto began. "We could use those seals as locks for our own house, because no one would be after you Tsunade; that'd be suicidal and pointless. They're after me, so why not put them on the doors in the mansion mom?"

"There's no better use for them," Tsunade said. "So let's go with that. In the meantime Naruto, you need to finish your training, as well as Killerbee's. After today, one third of our time will be up."

"When is Shikamaru getting back?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, and the treaty with the Hidden Stone Village actually went over well. We have the support of all the other Great Shinobi Nations," Tsunade replied disbelievingly. "They have all lost leaders and jinchuuriki of their own to Akatsuki, so they were all willing to sit down and talk at the mention of them."

"I believe I forgot to mention that we had the Raikage's support," Naruto began. "How did you find out?"

"Killerbee is with you; that means the Raikage trusts you with his brother's life. There could be no other explanation," Tsunade replied. Naruto smiled. "He's been working on a one-handed Rasengan. Maybe you could go see his progress with that."

"Alrighty," Naruto replied. "And I can finally resume my practice as well."

"Actually," Tsunade began, "you can't go back to your sword practice today. I'll need you later to help create some upgrades for those swords."

"You can't change these!" Naruto yelled as he gripped the hilts. "Their mine… and my dad's. You aren't laying a finger on these."

"Slow down," Tsunade said. "I'm not going to change their shape or re-forge them. I just need for your chakra reserves to be at their maximum. I'll explain things later, but you should head off to see Killerbee at your training grounds."

"Alright Granny," Naruto said before heading out the door.

"Granny?" Kushina asked humorously.

Tsunade looked at her darkly. "He only calls me that because he knows how old I really am," she said depressively. Everyone in the room giggled, but they were silenced by Tsunade breaking a pencil in one hand. "I swear, if anyone else calls me Granny, they'll regret it eternally." Everyone backed into a wall in fear.

Naruto headed out to his old training grounds to see that Killerbee and his clones were working diligently on creating Rasengans without the use of two people. The real Killerbee had yet to notice his presence. One clone in particular finally had it down and forced his Rasengan into a tree, creating a perfectly circular hole as it drilled further into the tree. Naruto took this as his cue and threw his sword into the clone as he finished the technique. After being run-through, the clone disappeared, finally alerting the rest to Naruto's presence.

Killerbee gasped. "Sensei?" he asked. He looked to where his clone had been before and saw the results of its training and the familiar blade stuck in the tree. Naruto then walked out of the shadows and pulled his sword from the crater in the tree. "Naruto-Sensei, nice to see you."

"Thanks Killerbee-Senpai," Naruto said in response. "Congratulations on completing the Single-Handed Rasengan. Care to show me the finished product?" he asked. Naruto then formed a Rasengan of his own and held it up.

"Sensei, are you sure?"

"Your clone completed it, so now you should be able to as well."

"Alright," Killerbee said hesitantly. It took him longer to actually form the Rasengan than he would have liked, but Killerbee held a fully-mastered Rasengan in his hand. "Here I come!" he roared as he charged Naruto. He shot his left arm forward as Naruto moved his own. Clang. The orbs hit each other dead on, stirring the wind violently. Naruto could not only see that Killerbee had done it perfectly, but he could feel it too. The clash between the two orbs wracked both of their beings. Naruto knew his body would be fine, but he was unsure of Killerbee who was wincing and holding his arm with his other hand.

"Allow it to decompress Killerbee," Naruto said calmly. "You're putting too much strain on your arm. You'll break it." Killerbee followed Naruto's command and let what remained of his Rasengan explode. His hand was bleeding from where the force had burned off some of his skin and torn the tissue. "Let me heal that," Naruto commanded as he sat down. Naruto didn't know healing jutsu, but he willed his chakra into Killerbee's cells, reconstructing the muscle and skin tissue. Naruto quickly finished and got back up.

"I'm very impressed Killerbee-Senpai," he said cheerfully. "Unfortunately, Tsunade wants me to help her with a project today that requires my chakra reserves to be full, so I can't train with you today." Killerbee frowned, wanting to spend time with his teacher and student. "Work on the creation speed. In a battle, you won't be able to focus as easily, and you won't have anywhere near that long to create one before your enemy knows what's going on. I'll check on you again either later today or tomorrow. Good luck Senpai!" Naruto called as he began walking back towards the village.

"I won't fail you Sensei," Killerbee said quietly. Naruto didn't hear him, and he wasn't meant to.

"_**I'm rather surprised that this 'Rasengan' is so powerful,"**_ Orochi said from within the man's mind. **"It doesn't even use elemental recomposition. All it is is extreme physical recomposition of basic chakra."**

"_But Sensei did say that I could make the technique my own by elementally recomposing it," _Killerbee added.

"_**I wonder if he's done it yet himself," **_the ox said curiously.

"_Even if he hasn't, I won't disappoint him."_ Killerbee summoned another ten clones and began working on how to form a Rasengan faster.

Naruto followed Tsunade to a special science lab filled with various chemicals, trays, and instruments. "We're creating chakra crystals?" Naruto asked in wonder. "Like the one around my neck?"

"That's exactly what I mean for us to do," Tsunade said cheerily as she got out several books and started pulling out various ingredients. "As strong as your chakra is, and as vast as your reserves are, this is a good way to enhance those swords."

"I already said that you aren't going to mess with them Tsunade-Sama," Naruto said angrily.

"I'm just attaching them to the grip. I'm not gonna screw around with the blades themselves or anything."

"I truly hope not," Naruto said in a calmer voice. "What is the purpose of having chakra crystals anyway?" he asked.

"Other than being safer containers for the vast amount of chakra you have, they are highly concentrated forms of that chakra which can be recharged if they run out."

"What do you mean by 'safer containers?'" Naruto asked.

"I'll be frank Naruto," Tsunade began. "You're in danger of destroying those swords yourself if you infuse too much chakra into the steel. It's best to have a place for that chakra to stay safely and flow into if you overfill the sword. If you focus too much chakra into the blade itself and it is not used quickly enough, the steel will be blown apart by the strain." Naruto was terrified by her words. "That Diamond Dust attack you performed against Renodan is a very good example. All we are doing is putting in a failsafe."

"I get it," Naruto said cheerily. "That means I could draw on each of the chakra elements during battle without having to strain my body as much by directly switching too." Tsunade nodded. "That means I'll need seven in total."

"Fourteen in total," Tsunade corrected him. "Seven for each blade. I'm guessing one for each of the primary elements, one for ice, and one of the Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto nodded. "We have a long day ahead of us, so let's get started. You have a main affinity for wind, so we'll start with that."

"Okay, what do I have to do exactly?" Naruto asked.

"I have to create this crystallizing compound first," Tsunade said as she crushed various rocks in a mortar and pestle. "Once I'm done with this, I'll pour it into a large beaker filled with a special chakra-absorbing solution. I have plenty of that prepared already. It works very well in poisons." Tsunade crushed the various greenish-grey rocks into a fine powder before tossing it all into a large beaker that could fit both of Naruto's arms.

"Once it dissolves, you need to create a bunch of wind chakra around a central point in your hand and compress it with… well… in your case, not _everything _you got, but a lot of force is required to solidify the rock powders into a single crystal. We're doing two of each, so use both hands at once. There is double the normal amount of the compound in here already, so it should balance out. Okay, do your thing Naruto, and remember, this is gonna take a while. Try to create a three dimensional, long crystal instead of a flat, wide one like this." Tsunade held up a red crystal. It was as flat as window glass, and it snapped in here fingers. "We need to fit seven on each blade. Remember that." Naruto nodded as he began focusing wind chakra into the shape of a tall, slim pyramid in each of his palms.

"Here I go," he said before placing his hands in the middle of the beaker. They were suspended in the exact center so as to give the crystals room to grow while being able to gather every bit of the compound. _Thinner…sharper…more blades,_ Naruto kept telling himself. He visualized colliding and splitting whirlwinds, making his chakra become extremely powerful. It turned the same blue-green color as what he used to sharpen his swords which were still in nearly perfect condition.

As Naruto compressed the chakra, bubbles began coming up from the liquid. Tsunade walked over and examined his work. "I've never seen a reaction like this Naruto," she said. "Let me get a picture." She grabbed the forensics camera she kept on the desk and took several shots from multiple angles. "The chakra absorbing solution is being overpowered almost," she said curiously. "You're chakra is almost too strong for it to contain." Naruto kept the force going as he felt the chakra crystals forming in each of his hands. The liquid bubbled more and more violently as the powder was all absorbed into the two crystals. Naruto found that he had considerably large crystals by the time he was done. As the last of the rock powder was incorporated into the crystal, the bubbles became extremely violent, shattering the beaker. Naruto was coated in the warm chakra-absorbing solution.

"Woah!" Tsunade yelled. "Naruto, are you alright?" The boy nodded as he raised his hands up and revealed two tall, blue-green pyramids in his hands. "Those are incredible!" Tsunade exclaimed. She lifted one out of Naruto's hand. It was considerably heavy. She used a gem examiner's scope to analyze the crystal. "The chakra level's incredible, and you used every ounce of the powder I put in. This is unbelievably strong. The chakra is actually acting like wind inside the crystal, remarkable," she said before taking the other crystal from Naruto's right hand and examining it. "Well done. They are of the same strength and quality, so we don't have to remake either of them. I will need a stronger container for the solution though. Especially for when you create the ice crystal and the one using the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Are they really that impressive?" Naruto asked skeptically. Tsunade nodded as she placed the two crystals into a manila envelope with his name on it.

"These crystals have nearly triple the strength and power of most that I have seen," Tsunade said as she got out a stone pot. "You better not break this; it belongs to the Nara Family." Naruto then remembered back to when Kyuubi stole the supplies for the bloodline trait ritual.

"Ya, Shikamaru will be pissed if that happens," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Which element should I use this time?"

"I think we should try water next," Tsunade said as she began filling the pot with the chakra-absorbing liquid.

"One problem though," Naruto began. Tsunade looked up at him. "I really have no idea how to create any of the other chakras." Tsunade's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious," she said in surprise. Naruto shrugged. "And to think that you could use Ice-Chakra on the spur of the moment like back at the mansion or when you fought Renodan. I can tell you how to form Water-Chakra, but the others are just luck in this case."

"So how do you do it?" Naruto asked as Tsunade finished pouring.

"Imagine a flowing river Naruto," Tsunade commanded. Naruto nodded his head as soon as he had the picture in his mind. "Now, to create Water-Chakra, stop the water's flow and bend it to your will."

"I got it," Naruto said as a ball of water appeared in his hand.

"Don't waste your chakra," Tsunade said quickly. Naruto stopped his chakra flow, making the water in his hand fall to the floor and disappear. "I need to crush different rocks for this kind of chakra. Grr, where did Shizune put my Lapis Dust? Oh, oops, right where I told her to." Tsunade incorporated ground up granite, amber, and a stone Naruto did not recognize. "Go at it Naruto," she finally said as the powders dissolved into the solution.

"I'll do my best," he replied as he stuck his hands in.

"Since you can use ice so easily, these crystals should be very powerful as well. Don't worry about it too much," Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto began thinking about changing the flow of a river, and the familiar water chakra formed in the center of his palm. Naruto did his best to make them into pyramid shapes, but the chakra's very nature made them wobbly. "I'm guessing flexibility is the strength of this chakra," Naruto said. Tsunade nodded. "Then let me try this."

The chakra in his hands turned a deeper blue color as the stone powders began condensing. The pyramids weren't perfect, but Naruto had made them equally long and just as powerful.

"I'm impressed," Tsunade declared. "Well done." She held each of the deep-blue crystals up to the light and examined them. They were nearly flawless except for the bends. "These will be fine. The basic shape is still there, so they will fit into place just fine.

They moved one through fire, earth, and lightning over the course of an hour, wearing Naruto down. "I must say Naruto," Tsunade began as she examined both of the Earth-Chakra crystals. "You have quite the talent for this, a rare ability indeed. Now for something new: Ice-Chakra. I need a sample first so that I can ascertain what stones it'll condense around." Naruto held a small cube in his hand and allowed Tsunade to take it and study it closely.

After nearly twenty minutes, Tsunade began writing down the recipe. "This will be a trial run, but I think this should work," she said with confidence. The new solution of hers hand small glints of silver floating through it, but Naruto dipped his hands in in confidence. After focusing over the course of several minutes, Naruto began to gather the familiar Ice-Chakra into his hands, focusing it just a ways beyond the palms of his hands.

As Naruto's Ice-Chakra reached its maximum power, the liquid within the stone pot began to freeze. He was nearly done with his crystals though, so Tsunade kept fanning the flames underneath the pot to keep the liquid as a liquid. Panting, Naruto told her 'done."

Tsunade took the crystals from his hand with a pair of tongs. "As I thought," she said. "These will freeze just about anything they come in contact with. They are very strong, and this jagged pyramid shape is fine. But now comes the super hard part, Kyuubi's crystals."

"I need a break after this, my chakra network is being heavily strained," the boy said as he held up two hands covered in burn marks. "Good thing Kyuubi's chakra can heal."

"Indeed," Tsunade replied. "This crystal requires three steps Naruto. We need a core made from your own chakra, then we will form a much larger crystal of the Kyuubi's chakra around it, but the trick is that you need to put veins of your own chakra in Kyuubi's crystal. There, the solution for your chakra is ready. I'm gonna record everything I can about these ice crystals in the meantime. Just say when you finish."

"Okay, here goes," Naruto said as he dipped his arms back into the pot. Because he didn't need to focus on manipulation, Naruto had the cores formed within the span of a minute. "Done Tsunade-Sama," he called.

"Already?" she asked curiously. "Let me write down this last detail and… okay, onto Kyuubi's chakra." She poured more of Naruto's normal chakra compound in as well as what she claimed to be ground up garnet and tourmaline. "Remember to introduce some of your own chakra from time to time. If there isn't enough of your own chakra, the crystal will corrode over time and eventually explode. So, we need to get this done right."

"So veins of my chakra running through it?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod in return. "I hope I get this right." It took a half hour for Naruto to completely make the crystal because of having to switch his chakra flows, but the end results were to Tsunade's amazement and, by extension, satisfaction. "I see why you wanted my full reserves; I'm about on empty."

"I did warn you Naruto," Tsunade commented as she closely examined the array of veins in one of Kyuubi's crystals. "Just leave your swords here. I'll have them back to you either tonight or tomorrow, but I need to record all of this data first. Bijuu crystals are new by me, and one of Ice-Chakra too, what a day."

"Alright, but I'll skin you alive if you let something happen to those," Naruto warned as he walked out of the lab. He quickly went to go check on Killerbee's progress. He was surprised to see lightning being shot into the sky, but Naruto knew what Killerbee was up to.

"A Lightning-Element Rasengan?" the boy asked as he came out from under the trees. Killerbee panted heavily. He nodded before summoning two clones. "That is the only way for anyone to really form a fully-fledged Elemental Rasengan. Without my kind of power level, there really is no way for someone to do it alone. I'm glad you're making so much progress Killerbee-Senpai."

"I just can't keep it stable when I change the chakra to lightning," Killerbee said. "I've tried a hundred times, but it just seems hopeless. Come on; hold it steady!" he yelled. Boom! Killerbee and his clones were sent flying as the orb began to change and exploded. Naruto caught Killerbee.

"Try using three clones if you can Senpai," Naruto suggested. "It's like trying to look left and right at the same time, so it feels impossible. But a clone can look one direction while you look the other. Let me try helping you." Killerbee stood up and summoned a clone.

"I'm almost out of juice, so this is my last time," he said. Naruto could see the man's exhaustion. He was dedicated, no doubt. Killerbee held a primary Rasengan in his right hand as his clone began turning the chakra into lightning. "This is where I can't control it for much longer," Killerbee said over the whirring. Naruto put a single hand out towards the sphere and stabilized it completely.

"This is far more volatile than my Wind-Element Rasengan. No wonder my father couldn't do it," Naruto said with a tear in his eye. As the sphere converted completely to lightning chakra, Naruto had to use two hands to hold the violent lightning in place.

"So you actually have your own?" Killerbee asked in surprise. Naruto nodded. "Then I have to complete mine."

"This technique is simply far too powerful; that's the bottom line Killerbee-Senpai," Naruto yelled. Lightning bolts attempted to shoot from the sphere, but they were quickly drawn back in. "Lightning simply isn't a good chakra type for Rasengan, but this is amazing."

"But how can I fight against Akatsuki without this technique?" Killerbee asked desperately.

"You won't be dealing with any ringleaders if you are lucky, so Rasengan itself should be enough," Naruto said sternly. "But if you truly have no other way than using this technique, I'd summon maybe even five clones to keep it steady. Only use this when you know it will hit. Let's see what this sucker can do; thrust it into the ground!" Killerbee followed his order, and together they destroyed the entire training ground and some of the surrounding trees.

"I never want to go up against this technique if you ever perfect it Killerbee-Senpai," Naruto told the panting man. "We're both out of chakra, so let's head back to the village." Killerbee nodded before trying to walk forward. He fainted from exhaustion, forcing Naruto to carry him out of the crater and back to the village.

"I swear you are too much like me," Naruto said to himself as he walked down the market street. He got a few curious stares when people saw him carrying Killerbee on his shoulders. "How annoying," he said before using an intense burst of speed to disappear from that place. Naruto stood in front of the Uzumaki Mansion in exhaustion, but he carried Killerbee to a guest room and let him sleep for a while.

"Hello Naruto," Kushina said to the blond as he closed the door. "You look exhausted. Training?"

"And all of those chakra crystals for Dad's blades," the blond replied as he got a glass of water. "I needed that. Killerbee is pretty amazing. He can complete a single-handed Rasengan, albeit a little too slowly, and he's now working on a Lightning Style Rasengan. This technique of his has some kick. I'm gonna have to pay a fortune to get Training Ground 7 repaired."

"He really is a lot like you Naruto, determined and willing to learn," his mom said with a grin. "We still have twenty days before Akatsuki shows, so maybe he'll complete it."

"He's seventy-five percent of the way there," Naruto began. "He just needs to be able to maintain the technique long enough to use it offensively without it exploding in his face. And I do mean exploding."

"It really has that much power?" Kushina asked. "Is it stronger than your Wind Rasengan?"

"If it is, it isn't by much," the blond replied. "You also have to remember that I took it to an entire other level as well with my Rasenshuriken."

"But Tsunade said to never use that technique because of how uncontrollable it is," Kushina said worryingly. "Since each blade is so tiny, you lose the nerve connections in your cells, meaning that you may not be able to use chakra from one hand for the rest of your life. You just got off lucky the first time you used it."

"I need to know my limits, so tomorrow, I'm gonna start working on controlling Rasenshuriken perfectly," Naruto decided. "Then I have to see what all I can do with the modified swords."

"You're going to wreck your chance of actually fighting Akatsuki Naruto," Kushina scolded him. "I can't let you do that."

"I'm only going to use clones for both the construction and the actual attack," Naruto replied flatly. "I'm also going to try and make one awesome modification to it that Chouji suggested the first time I used it. If I can get it to the point where I can throw it from mid to long range and maybe even control its path in midflight, I might be able to take down Madara in one quick go. So much to do…so little time."

**Author Notes: Yeah, it's shorter, but I need to get the story moving onto the more important parts, so deal with it. Review please. REMEMBER TO CAST YOUR VOTE IN MY POLL WHICH IS NOW DEFINITELY ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**


	13. The Day of Rekoning

**Author Notes: Sorry about the delay. School concerts and plays take dedication and time, so I apologize. Thanks a bunch to all of you who reviewed. Here we go. The poll results were as follows: Kisame, 50%; Pein, 35%; Konan, 7.5%; Zetsu, 7.5%; and Mirashi, 0%. I expected this actually.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############################**

**Final Day of Preparation Mid-Afternoon Naruto:** The blond simply couldn't get the Rasenshuriken to fly. Once it separated from a clone's grip, the shuriken would begin losing its shape and send needles flying everywhere. "Apparently, it needs to stay connected to a chakra network. I wonder…" the real Naruto said as he watched from his perch in a tree. "Guys!" he called to his clones. "This is the last day, so we have to get this right. Try using chakra strings between the three of you to keep it connected. If it works, and the Rasenshuriken can be maintained, use the chakra strings to launch it into the target."

Naruto was running out of chakra; every ninja in the village was, including the numerous allies Tsunade had gained. His clones all went to work on his theory. One after another tried to keep the Rasenshuriken intact, but all except the last group failed entirely. These three had successfully launched the Rasenshuriken, and it seemed to be going well until it decompressed too early, wiping out all of Naruto's clones.

"Freaking idiots," Naruto said to himself as he summoned more. "If it decompresses, run from it." His clones all went to work again, and this time, two groups were successful. "It only took nineteen and a half days," Naruto grumbled. He was exhausted and stressed. Akatsuki was on the village's doorstep; he had the right, but Killerbee was in bed from his training. He had completed the Lightning Style Rasengan, but taking it further was currently impossible. Killerbee needed four clones to keep the technique going long enough to hit, so this technique used up a lot of his chakra.

"Keep doing it until we're running on empty, then it's off to bed for me," Naruto yelled. Another five successful shots went off before he fell asleep. In his dream, he saw Kyuubi fighting Madara. Both of them were horrifyingly strong, like vicious titans. Their chakra was on an equal level, but Madara was defeating Kyuubi, slowly but surely. At the end of it, Madara alone began sealing him into the nine-eyed alter. Killerbee was already dead. As the ninth eye was completed, Naruto was awoken by Tsunade.

"I told you not to mess with this technique Naruto, but you found a way around that too," she scolded him. "Did you manage it?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded, but he could barely move. "It's eight o' clock Naruto; Akatsuki hasn't shown yet, so you should get to sleep."

The boy landed clumsily on his feet and walked back to the mansion with an anxious and fearful feeling. Even with his mastery of the chakra crystals, even with his training in space-time manipulation from Kakashi, even with Rasenshuriken, would he be able to take Madara down? His mother could probably handle Zetsu. Sasuke could probably take Kisame, but Madara and Pein? Naruto had to face facts. When it came down to it, Akatsuki's skill level was equal if not greater to their own, even with the thousands of allied ninja now staying in the Leaf Village.

Naruto slumped against a wall in the empty street and began crying silently. Fate didn't appear to be on their side. As far as he knew, Akatsuki had numbers too. As far as he knew, the Leaf Village was surrounded by countless enemies. No one could predict the next day, but a looming terror hung over the village, and everyone could feel it.

Naruto made it back to the mansion by eight-thirty and crawled silently into his warm bed. He felt alone and completely isolated. Even with his mother in the next room, his father close by, and Tsunade and his friends in the village, Naruto felt like a lamb walking to its slaughter. Painfully, Naruto fell into an icy sleep, knowing, and yet, not knowing, what the next day would bring. "Good-bye," he said quietly in his sleep.

Kyuubi was still awake, experiencing all of the blond's thoughts. _**Just have faith Naruto, for the both of us,**_ he thought to himself before surrendering to the embrace of troubled sleep.

At nearly six-thirty in the morning, Naruto awoke. Everything was still silent. No animal stirred; no birds of bugs flapped in the windless air. The boy checked every ounce of his gear and sharpened his father's swords before attaching them to his belt. Naruto walked downstairs and grabbed a premade bowl of steaming ramen. He slurped it down and knocked on his mother's door, bringing her out of her sleep.

"It's time… mom," Naruto said quietly as he walked back to the kitchen and waited. When Kushina came out, she was crying passionately and hugged Naruto dearly. "I love you," Naruto told her, believing he wouldn't survive the day.

"I love you too Naruto," she said. "We won't let him win; Madara won't have you. I promise."

"Just don't get yourself killed. If I somehow survived, and you died, I'd never be able to keep on living," Naruto told her. Kushina nodded solemnly before they both left the house. The sun was just beginning to rise on this day of reckoning. "Have at me, Madara. But you have to defeat my friends first."

Everyone in the village had gathered at the Hokage Mansion with a looming sense of danger weighing heavily in the air. Naruto and Kushina simply ignored all of the whispers and stares and jumped up to the top with Tsunade.

"Great ninja!" the woman called out using a jutsu to enhance her voice. "We expect an emissary will be coming soon, but our answer remains firm Never do we betray our allies in the Leaf Village, so we will not betray one of our own to the vermin of Akatsuki. Today, we stand as comrades in arms against the greatest threat to our world, the collection of the Bijuu. If Madara is allowed to take all nine, he would be able to drain our world of its money and ability to function. They will use the tailed beasts to establish a dictatorship, and we will not allow it. You have all lost dear friends, leaders, and great ninja to this lot. So let us not quarrel on the past, let us remember our lost ones and the reason why we are here today. Today, Akatsuki will taste death. Today, we will emerge from the shadow of the old world. **Today, we will defend Naruto!**"

Everyone from the other countries cheered, but few Leaf Village Ninja or citizens would acknowledge him. He was the very reason that they were backed into a corner, so why should they cheer? Naruto took over the speech for a second.

"Noble fighters from across the continent, citizens of my home, the Leaf Village," he began, "it pains me that we jinchuuriki have been so discriminated against, used, and even killed because of what we hold inside of us. My life… has not been easy in any way, and I have worked hard to become who I am, even if my village will not acknowledge me." Great looks of shock and murmurs began spreading through the crowd. Many foreign ninja stared darkly at the members of the Leaf, but they had a common cause… for now.

"I am here to both scorn and apologize to you," Naruto spoke as a tear fell from his eye. "You don't have and you never _had _the right to hate me or curse me, villagers." Some of the Leaf citizens were enraged and began yelling hurtful things like "beast" or "monster" at him, but Naruto silenced them all with a single roar. "You are alive. _That_ is my point. I also must apologize to you however, because your home is in danger because of my existence here. But where can I go that Akatsuki, that Madara will never find me? I stand here as a frightened man, unsure of my fate, but I believe that the Will of Fire, that all of you, can open your eyes and at least defend your homes this day."

Everyone from the village was stunned by his words. They cut deeper than any blade as some began looking back on how they treated him. "I feel the need to also present you with a memento," Naruto yelled. "Some of you may be old enough to remember the Fourth Hokage." More murmurs began to spread through the crowd, but they were silenced as he pulled out his father's swords. None of the foreign ninja understood, but many Jounin, and even some very knowledgeable villagers recognized these blades to be the Fourth's.

"Should I die in this battle," Naruto began. "I commit these swords to the village for all of time, so that someone may break Madara. If I die, I died a ninja of the Leaf Village. If I die, I die knowing that I died among friends." Naruto finally stopped as tears flowed from his red eyes. More softly, he said, "if I die in this battle, I went out swinging." Everyone below cheered, and Naruto walked into the Hokage Mansion and strapped his swords back on.

"They've come, Akatsuki!" a messenger yelled from the gate. None other than Kisame himself walked passively into the village carrying his sword. Tsunade had made a chakra connection with Naruto, so he watched carefully as Tsunade alone walked out to meet with him on the main street. They stood forty feet apart grudgingly. Kisame had on his devious smile, a look which Naruto hated.

"I assume you've come for Naruto," she said flatly.

"And Killerbee if it wouldn't be too much trouble Lady Hokage," the fish-man replied. "Madara's not interested in wasting time, so he would like to avoid battle if at all possible, but I don't see the two with you. Are you dragging them out in chains and cages?"

"Give him our answer!" Tsunade yelled behind her.

"Never!" countless voices yelled. Kisame merely laughed, confusing Tsunade.

"I believed as much, but it is futile. Madara will have the boy within two days' time," Kisame replied with a grin.

"I will let you leave with your life this time Kisame, but when you enter this village again, your life is forfeit," Tsunade told him. Kisame smirked.

"I have been told this many times, but no one has yet succeeded. I almost wish you luck in that endeavor. I will find Naruto, no doubt," he said before turning and walking back out of the village. The gate moaned and closed behind him. Naruto broke his connection with Tsunade before yelling loudly.

"**Hear me Madara,"** he roared, striking fear into all. **"Run while you can, because this is your end! Once you enter my village, you may as well consider yourself dead."** Akatsuki both laughed and felt fear at Naruto's awesome declaration. Zetsu both snickered and took on a look of shock. Konan laughed, Kisame readied himself, and Pein stood emotionlessly. Madara however, laughed hysterically at these words.

"My, what confidence we have," he spoke. "Send in the first wave, including Battalion Sigma," he ordered. Zetsu relayed the command, and everything was finally set in motion. Once the gate was downed, or a hole was made in the village's wall, the leaders would rush in and take both jinchuuriki. They'd then allow their troops to keep the enemy busy while they sealed Killerbee and Naruto. "What do you think, Mirashi-San?"

"I thank you for allowing me to join your ranks, and I believe this plan to be the most probable one for victory," he replied with a smile. "You hired me not but two days ago. Why?"

"Your abilities are quite unique, even by my standards, and your reserves are large enough to handle the sealing process," Madara replied. "Being able to manipulate sunlight is a marvelous gift, but you don't even seem to come from a particular village, so recruiting and getting you out here was a cinch. I think you should also get to experience fighting a real jinchuuriki. When the time comes, I think you should get a crack at Naruto or Killerbee." Kisame gave Madara a look of displeasure, but he didn't outright protest.

"He can fight Killerbee, but I reserved the right to fight Naruto," Kisame said aloud. "If he proves to be too easy, then you may fight him at your leisure. But for now, let's just watch the city burn." Everyone agreed with this and sat on the platform of their temporary headquarters, ready to see the battle unfold.

Naruto had seen and destroyed a camp of Akatsuki's allies when he was coming back to the village with Killerbee, and he had seen a map that they were carrying. Clearly, a large force was intended to surround the village from all sides, even from behind the Hokage Monument. This was where Naruto set off to, leaving the front in Tsunade's and Shikamaru's capable hands.

"I'll clear a path for refugees," Naruto said as he disappeared in dust. He stood at the top of the mountain in horror. A large force was approaching, and explosives had already been set up to make the mountain crumble into and destroy the village. With the help of some shadow clones, Naruto disabled the paper bombs. He then released a roar at the oncoming enemies. They looked up at him in terror and froze at his visage.

Naruto blurred from their sight, and in an instant, he was behind the two-hundred Shadow-Ninja re-sheathing his perfectly clean swords. They were stunned by his speed, but none of them seemed to yet be harmed and charged him. "Feel my pain," was all Naruto said as he walked away. A river of blood poured from their bodies. Every single one had been cut in half in an instant; it was unbelievable to the scout watching with binoculars from a good distance.

Through a chakra connection to Madara, the frightened man yelled, "master… it's terrible." Madara was curious as to what he meant. The man certainly sounded afraid. "Our Sigma group… has been annihilated by a single person with red eyes and blond hair. His attack was incredible. They've all been sliced in half. What the Hell?" Madara was going to ask him about it, but he was quickly silenced. "No, how did you…yaaahaaa!" Slice.

Madara was confounded as to how Naruto had destroyed the entire unit so quickly, but he hadn't lost his nerve yet. "Kisame," he began. "It's time for your redemption. Beyond the Hokage Monuments, you will find your prey." The shark-man grinned before blurring away. He circumvented the outer wall and worked his way through the forest.

"You're mine, brat," he said to himself. Naruto tore up the now emptied campsite, only to find that there would be more skilled fighters coming this way within the hour. He stared at the map on the table in both confusion and terror. There were many lines drawn to show where enemies would strike at the Leaf Village, and a few of them were core weaknesses in the wall's defense. Naruto rolled up the map, ready to bring it back to Tsunade.

As he exited the tent, Naruto heard the sound of a sword being swung and ducked as the familiar Samehada came rushing toward him. Kisame landed not twenty feet from the lone Naruto.

"Ready for some payback Naruto-Kun?" Kisame asked with a devilish smile. He exerted a lot of his chakra on the surrounding area, and Naruto played the part of frightened opponent. He dropped on one knee and pretended that he wasn't able to move very well, even by making his breath seem shallow and labored. Kisame however, saw right through it. "Get up you little faker. As a jinchuuriki, there is no way I could do that to you so easily. We'll settle this with a duel: your swordsmanship against mine."

Naruto's face remained passive as he got up, but he felt confident that he could win. "As you wish fish-face," Naruto replied as he slowly drew his father's newly sharpened blades. The first thing Kisame noticed was the glare of the blades, but he was shocked when he saw that seven chakra crystals were attached to base of Naruto's swords in a crown pattern. Getting stabbed by the bottom of his sword would prove to be dangerous as well.

"Let's see how much you've improved," Kisame said before charging the boy. Even without the Kikánugan, Naruto could see each movement easily, and he narrowly avoided each attack, trying to frustrate his enemy. When Kisame's pattern changed, Naruto took on a look of surprise and used a purposely sloppy version of the defense Killerbee had taught him. Naruto mimicked the shaking arms as well, hoping to give Kisame a sense of security.

"You're no better than when I fought you last time," Kisame told the boy. "All that strength and speed must have been the Kyuubi's if this is all you got." Bingo. Naruto had him. After going through several rounds of sloppy, but accurate defense, Naruto switched to offense mode. His force on the blades doubled, but it was nowhere near his maximum. "So you were hiding it," Kisame sneered. "It's still not enough though. With such a sloppy technique, all I have to do is wear you down."

"And that's why, I win… Kisame," Naruto spoke before he appeared behind the man, his image still in place. The true Naruto had his sword stretched out to his left, and Kisame stared at it in horror. "I pulled you into my trap, and you fell for it all too easily." Kisame's torso was cut through, and blood spewed from his stomach before the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was replaced by a splintered log. "Damn!" Naruto yelled as Kisame came at him from behind a tree. This time, Naruto didn't hold back, and he swept Kisame off of his feet in a single horizontal slash.

"Too… strong," was all Kisame got out before being launched into a tree. "Damnable boy!" Kisame yelled before charging in once again. "I will have my revenge!" Kisame swung down onto Naruto's sword with all of his might, but the boy was undeterred. "No…way," Kisame said flabbergasted in midair.

"I have surpassed you…Kisame," Naruto said before kicking the shark-man into the air. Naruto used the Earth-Chakra in his blade to make it extra hard as he flew towards Kisame. The shot appeared to be blocked, but Naruto blurred right through the blue-skinned man.

"Samehada cannot be defeated by a mere…" Kisame began before his blade was sliced in two before his eyes. "There's no way," Kisame got out before feeling the effects of being cut himself. The shark-man coughed up blood. He was sliced diagonally, so he wasn't cut in half. "You wretch. Water Style: Hydraulic Cannon." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi's technique appear in front of him. Kisame surrounded himself with the swirling waters, making it impossible for Naruto to attack.

"Coward!" the boy yelled. He dodged the thin, deadly jets of water easily, but this showed no signs of stopping. _I just need to stop the water. I bet he won't like being an icicle,_ Naruto thought to himself as he switched to the ice crystal on his sword. Using his speed clone, Naruto was able to distract Kisame's main attack with a speed clone and got behind him. "Eat this!" the blond yelled before thrusting his icy blade through the waters and into Kisame's heart.

The orb fell away in icy chunks, but Kisame remained alive somehow. "I won't let you get away with this," the man swore before pulling himself from the sword. A good three inches of ice had spread away from his heart, so Kisame didn't have much time left. "You fell for my trap this time." Naruto was terrified as the water from the surrounding ground began firing up at him. His left leg was punctured completely, but he avoided the rest of the attacks until Kisame's body gave out.

"Damn," Naruto swore as he put his right hand over the wound. "This hurts like Hell." Naruto began replacing the lost tissue and bone, but elsewhere, the battle raged on.

"It would seem that Naruto is no average jinchuuriki," Madara spoke. "Kisame is dead. Pein," he began. "Go help our troops break a hole in the east wall. The enemy's defense is less concentrated there, and since Sigma failed, we're down to only a few contingency plans."

"As you wish… Madara," Pein spoke from behind him. "The six paths will be more than sufficient for this. Tell me if you want me to deal with the boy. Until then, have fun watching the show." Konan followed Pein without fail, and Madara sat there quietly, contemplating this new information on Naruto.

"Inhuman speed, strength matching Kisame, and red eyes… Kyuubi, did you possess the boy?" he asked aloud. "That isn't fair, but then again, you weren't when you knew what would happen after that deal of ours either."

"A grudge against the Kyuubi?" Zetsu inquired. Madara nodded. "It would seem that I still don't know everything about you. I'm getting bored. May I tackle the main gate?"

"Do as you may Zetsu, you too Mirashi," Madara commanded. "I give the village ten minutes before it's a heap of rubble. Serves them right anyway… worthless followers of Senju and the First Hokage."

Pein summoned a giant three-headed dog and commanded it to break down the wall. With a chakra-based attack not unlike a Bijuu's breath, the beast tore a V into the great stone.

"What the Hell?" Kakashi yelled as rocks went flying passed. "Kushina-Sensei, on our left!" The woman was terrified at the sight of Pein's dog. It too appeared to have the Rinnegan, but it was merely possessed. Shino and the Aburame Clan jumped in to help, but when they noticed Konan's fighting style, everyone realized the Aburames were the only ones for the job.

"We'll handle the lady; just watch our backs and keep that beast away," Shino said flatly. Thousands of bugs filled the air with buzzing, and Konan smiled at the thought of a difficult battle.

"Time for a little upstart," said Zetsu as he rooted himself into the wall. "And the gates come crashing down." Using his root technique, Zetsu broke the gates from the wall, leaving an open walkway for himself. "What pathetic resistance do I face here?" he asked as several ANBU appeared along with Killerbee.

"You face Killerbee; you face your death," the man replied before drawing two of his swords. The entire village was in chaos now, and Mirashi had begun his own trek up to where Naruto had last been spotted.

"I heard you beat Kisame," the man started as he came from the brush. Naruto's head snapped up, and he took on a look of anger and fear. "I wonder what makes you jinchuuriki so valuable to Madara-Sama and Pein-Sama. Shall I ask you, or find out the hard way?"

Naruto lifted his hand back off where his wound used to be. "The hard way… no questions asked," he replied. "Although I doubt you are willing to allow me to fully heal." Mirashi stood still, an odd behavior to Naruto.

"It is my belief that you are far stronger than me, so I would like to keep my advantage thank you," Mirashi told him before charging. "Ninja Art: Lunar Veil." He disappeared from Naruto's sight.

"I'm afraid that genjutsu is worthless," Naruto half-yelled. "You have yet to move from where you stood originally." Naruto focused a small amount of chakra at his fingertip and fired it at where Mirashi truly stood outside his illusion. Mirashi's eyes widened as the shot came closer.

"It would appear that you are no normal foe," Mirashi said politely as he ducked the chakra bullet. It went flying through several trees before finally blowing apart. "I know you are named Uzumaki Naruto; my name is Mirashi. I have no family, and I was raised by foster care in the Land of Shadow across the ocean. I will tell you a secret: Madara hired me naught but two days ago. All I'm interested in is finding out why Akatsuki is after the Tailed-Demons."

"If that is what you came for…information… then I will not deny you a show," Naruto told him passively. "I developed this technique four days ago. Wind Style: Gale Shuriken." Mirashi's eyes widened as visible spinning shuriken began floating through the air.

"This jutsu is very complex," he began. "But what do you know… of Light Style?" Naruto was dumbfounded by his words, and he became cautious as the man began glowing. "This is my bloodline trait. I'm sure that whoever gave birth to me knows more about this than I do, but let's see if you can fight me on equal footing."

"Kikánugan," Naruto said aloud. Mirashi literally seemed to be bending the light, and he wasn't even truly standing there. "This is a most confusing technique if you could hide yourself without me sensing it," Naruto said as he turned toward the tree Mirashi was hiding behind. As he took a step though, Naruto's left leg echoed with sharp pains of bone grinding bone. "Damn Kisame," Naruto cursed as he fell to his knees. Mirashi took this as his chance and created a bow and arrow from light.

"Dodge this," he commanded. The rod of light flew at Naruto with surprising speed, but his speed at drawing his sword saved him. Using the Kyuubi's chakra, he not only stopped the arrow, but he made it fly at an angle into the sky. "You are full of surprises boy," Mirashi commented. He was barely twenty-years-old, and his skill with archery was impressive. That shot would have run Naruto through the heart. "But can you block multiple shots?"

"I don't really need to anymore," Naruto said as he stood up perfectly. "Even if you hadn't given me time to heal, I figured out a way to beat your Light techniques."

"That is what many have said, and none have yet succeeded," Mirashi told him. An arrow flew into Naruto, but the boy faded in dust, stunning the brunette. "So this is how you beat Kisame, your speed?"

"I'm impressed you realized it was speed off the bat," Naruto yelled as he came running at the man, an almost invisible sheen covering his body. Mirashi quickly turned and fired, but the arrow shot back towards him.

"What the Devil?" he yelled before using a substitution. "What ability is this? Water isn't uniform enough, and I know how to cut through steel and other metals."

"Perhaps your gut can give you a clue," Naruto said quietly as he sliced into Mirashi's stomach. "Perish beneath the snow."

"Ice," Mirashi breathed before fading away. "Now this is talent worthy of my skill."

"How on Earth did you…" Naruto began until he saw the condition the man was in. His ice had taken effect, but this man's jutsu saved him. "Space-Time Manipulation on Madara's level?" he asked in terror.

"It consumes much of my chakra," the wounded Shinobi began. "But through my techniques, I have learned to become like the light, untouchable." He slung another arrow at Naruto. This time, it hit a spot the ice was not maintained enough, creating seven smaller holes in Naruto's abdomen. "A makeshift defense, even one as grand as yours cannot defeat the light. This technique covers an awesome range, and the speed is on par with you. You're finished, jinchuuriki."

As Mirashi began condensing the yellow chakra into a large ball, Naruto began preparing an ice dome. _Come and get it… arrogant man,_ he thought to himself.

"I won't kill you, but this is your end," Mirashi screamed as he aimed his spear of light. In truth, the spear was enormous and would probably take out a good three-hundred meter radius. "Eat this!"

Naruto instantly had up a curving wall of ice. He shaped it so that the light would flow through it and back at his attacker. The spear followed its new path willingly, and Mirashi took on a look of horror as it pierced him instead before flying apart. "So this… is what they… are after," was all he said before peacefully dying in a flash of light. Naruto shed a tear for the man, even as an Akatsuki.

"You were still innocent, but you fought me anyway," he said before saying a prayer for the departed soul. "Now to get these plans to… now that's an invasion force."

**Author Notes: HAHA! Cliffhanger for you. I'll have the next chapter up soon, so don't worry.**


	14. Armageddon

**Author Notes: This is it, the great showdown between Madara and Naruto. Please review. I have not called this story complete yet because I have yet to find the best way of writing the chapter involving Pein. I will get one up before too long.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$######################$$$$$$$$$$$$**

A twinge of fear found its way into Naruto's mind when he saw the man at the end of the scythe shaft. The Mangekyo Sharingan stared him down in a crazed rage. Naruto's Kikánugan shown back at Madara, and he took on a look of surprise. His flowing grayish-brown hair flew in the wind behind him.

"Well well well," Madara began, "is this your doing Kyuubi? Is this your pathetic attempt to defeat me, another eye technique?" He put more force on his scythe, pushing Naruto down a little. Madara's strength was unreal.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura, Tsunade, Kushina, and Jiraiya ran up to him. Pein had just fallen; the last of the ringleaders was dead, but still Akatsuki's soldiers pressed on the attack. Killerbee was dealing with the main gate as best he could, but the enemy just kept coming and coming. Even Gaara was completely exhausted after finishing off the leader of the Shadow Ninja.

Sasuke drew his sword and started running at Madara. "Stop Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, surprising him. Madara was using both of his hands to hold Naruto down, but he was certainly making no progress. "You can't fight him; he's far more powerful than you could imagine."

The boy was stunned. _Naruto is afraid to fight him? Madara must be unbelievably strong if the dobe is saying that,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _But Naruto can't fight him alone as injured as he is; that's suicide._

"I can't risk your life Sasuke," Naruto yelled as he drew his second Zanmato. "Go help Killerbee, I'll be alright."

"But Naruto…"

"_**GO!**_" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi was influencing his voice, making Madara smile. Sasuke was frightened out of his mind by the fact that Naruto had drawn both of his swords to fight and that voice, so he heeded Naruto's instruction.

"Don't you dare die on me dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he ran with tears flowing from his activated Mangekyo. Everyone else stood dismally at the rim of the crater Naruto had formed from using his perfected Rasenshuriken on Pein's true form. They turned their attention to a group of approaching Shadow Ninja and began fighting. Tsunade punched the leader so hard that he flew out and over Konoha's main gate.

"Don't let a single one interfere with Naruto's fight," she yelled as she knocked several others out with a kick. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and sent an ambusher spiraling through a building with a well-placed Rasengan. Kushina thanked him as she prepared her newly made Jade Fury Jutsu.

"It's nice to see you again Youko," Madara said tauntingly. "Or rather, it'll be nice to see you in pain for what you did to me and my family." Madara pressed down as hard as he could, but Naruto stood firm.

"**I never meant for your brother to die, or for your family to exile you," **Kyuubi replied through a still in control Naruto. **"I warned you that you would go blind, but I didn't know that your little brother would be so willing to give up his own eyes to save you. Why are you blaming me for your brother's undying love?"**

Madara was crying and enraged. "You liar! You meant for me to suffer like this; you are nothing but a damnable trickster and swindler. All of you demons are the same. You're nothing but evil!" Using his chakra, Madara put everything into breaking Naruto's defense. He pushed down harder than Naruto thought possible.

Naruto rolled backward out of the way of the blade, allowing it to form another crater with its impact. He quickly recovered as Madara came in swinging. Clang clang clang zip, clang whoosh, boom, crack. Naruto defended himself perfectly, blocking every attack until the last, which was a back-handed swing. This he dodged, allowing it to strike the side of the crater, throwing rocks outward.

**Note: In my opinion, a good theme song for this fight would be "What I've Done." I thought it worked when I reread this while randomly listening to it.**

As Naruto jumped towards and over Madara, he swung down quickly. At first, Naruto's sword actually sliced Madara, but then it passed straight through him. "Damn!" they both said. Naruto recognized this ability: space-time manipulation. He landed on his feet and spun around to defend against the onslaught he thought was coming. Madara just stood in the same place, frowning at his wound.

_I should have seen that coming much sooner, how did he hit me?_ he asked himself. _Lucky shot._ Naruto thought he was lucky too. If he got in enough blows, Madara would be weakened enough to slow his movements.

Naruto became frightful when Madara's body started slipping into a dark line in the air. "Oh no!" he yelled. He tried to slice the man before he made it all the way through, but he was too slow.

"_**Just listen and wait. Calm your mind Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi said to him. The boy's breathing was fast, but he stood still and closed his eyes. He saw everything around him perfectly, and the battles around him seemed to be in slow motion, but he wasn't using the Kikánugan's ability to slow time, was he?

A hole began to appear slightly above Naruto's head, and he blocked the scythe that quickly came from it and stabbed his other sword into Madara's left arm. Once again, Madara was only slightly wounded before his space-time manipulation came into effect.

"Damnable child!" he yelled as he drew his arm back. Madara slipped out of another rift at the other end of the crater. "It's not possible; how can you wound me?" Naruto had no explanation and was certainly not willing to give Madara one.

"Come and fight me old man," Naruto taunted. He knew anger could cloud a person's judgment from his own experience, but he still feared his enemy's powers. Madara's anger intensified, and he activated his Tsukuyomi by accident. "Crap!" Naruto exclaimed as the sky turned red and everything else turned black.

"_**You know how to beat this Naruto. Use the Kikánugan!"**_ Kyuubi roared. Naruto gathered up a considerable amount of chakra around his eyes, surprising his attacker. Naruto gave off an intense burst of chakra, breaking down Madara's grip on him.

"Fucking trickster," Madara said as he covered his right eye. "I will see you burn in Hell. Uchiha Ultimate Fire Style: Amaterasu Dragon!" Naruto was particularly afraid of this attack because of how impossible it was to defend against. He knew what to do though, and Madara had made it easy for him. Black flames hid Madara from his sight, and Naruto from Madara's.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone before using his own space-time manipulation to hide himself within the side of the crater. He watched closely and waited for Madara to approach his burning clone, wondering if the ruse would work. Naruto's clone was halfway consumed before Madara extinguished the flames. He didn't want the Kyuubi getting out because he destroyed the seal after all.

Madara's vision was blurry enough that he didn't see that this was just a shadow clone, so he approached confidently. He picked up Naruto's panting and cringing clone. "How does it feel?" he asked tauntingly as he panted. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to end it, your pain?"

Naruto silently moved himself behind Madara, his control of the space-time manipulation weakening. With both swords, Naruto plunged through the man's left lung successfully. His clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the?" Madara exclaimed as he removed the body from the sword. Blood was flowing from his mouth. Naruto was terrified when Madara turned around quickly and slashed open his stomach with his scythe. It happened in an instant; there was no time for the boy to react. Blood now flowed from Naruto's mouth, an eye for an eye.

"Damn, this hurts," Naruto spat. Something good came out of it though; Madara had taken a critical hit, and his scythe blade had been broken from its attack on Naruto's flesh. He was bleeding heavily though, and the skin around the jagged wound burned.

"_**Let me take care of this kid,"**_ Kyuubi commanded. _**"But keep an eye on him; he won't fall for the same trick twice."**_ Naruto's body was surrounded in glowing red chakra and started healing the long cut. Another upside to this was Naruto's enhanced strength and speed.

"Damn. How dare you destroy my scythe? You and your fucking healing, coward!" Madara yelled as he took out a twin pair of straight daggers. A strangely glowing black gem was embedded in the cross guard of each one. Madara used his top speed, frightening an off guard Naruto. The boy raised one sword to defend against the stab, but the tip grazed him as it was deflected off to the side.

Naruto's vision suddenly went red, unbelievable amounts of anger and rage pouring through his body. _**"It's the other tailed-demons,"**_Kyuubi said in surprise as he fell down in his cage. He kept seeing each of the demons flash through his mind. When he regained composure, Kyuubi said _**"It's their rage. They're stuck inside an idol that Madara designed himself. I know where they all are now. We just have to kill Madara, and then we can go free them all, my kinsmen."**_

Naruto could just barely comprehend what Kyuubi was saying as his vision regained its normal color. "The fuck…" he said aloud. Naruto was panting heavily. He looked up at Madara's sneering face.

"Naruto!" Gaara called down to the boy in his crazed state. The former jinchuuriki knew the look in Naruto's eyes, and it wasn't simply the Kyuubi's eyes being violent-looking of their own accord. "Watch out!" Gaara saw Madara begin running at Naruto while he was still only half aware of his surroundings. He created a sand shield in front of Naruto, which Madara simply smashed. Gaara had him captured however, until he used his space-time manipulation to get himself out. He appeared several feet away from Naruto who had himself back under control.

"It feels glorious, doesn't it?" he asked wildly. "That suffering, that anger, all of that rage, so powerful. Can you feel it, that power? You will never get to know the full extent though. These blades of rage will be your end." Madara began drawing on the power hidden in the daggers, making him give off a black aura. He suddenly closed the distance between him and Naruto and delivered an earth-shattering punch to his gut, reopening his wound. The ground beneath them was compressed and blown away as Naruto was flung several feet into the side of the giant crater.

"**NARUTO!!!" **everyone screamed as they saw Madara's fist connect.

His pain was unbearable, and he could barely think straight. _"Damn…it," _Naruto said as he watched Madara get farther and farther away from him as his body drilled into the ground. _"Kyuubi, I can't beat him,"_ Naruto said into his mind. _"The Kikánugan couldn't track him, and all of that hatred is too much for me to me to be able to keep control. We've…lost," _Naruto said as he feinted. The swords of his father hit the ground with a clang as the boy fell forward into unconsciousness. Kyuubi was in despair at the boy's words. He never admitted defeat. What was more, the boy was now unable to hear him. Naruto was beyond normal unconsciousess.

"_**No, don't give up Naruto,"**_ He yelled at the collapsed boy outside his cage._** "We have to fight him until the end, for your friends, for the village, for your parents! Please get up Naruto. You can't let him win; think of your father. WAKE UP NARUTO!"**_ At that moment, in Kyuubi's weeping as he gripped the bars of his cage, something unbelievable happened. Both doors slid open as Minato's shade appeared next to Naruto.

"_**Don't tell me he's…"**_ Kyuubi began. Minato shook his head. Kyuubi suddenly gained complete control over Naruto's body, but the boy was unharmed by his chakra. In fact, he was healing and was surrounded in a white aura.

"_We shall all finish this together Kyuubi. With Naruto,__"_ Minato said from within the boy's mind. _"__Create two shadow clones__."_ Kyuubi did as he was told, and created two shadow clones without question. He controlled one, Minato another, and Naruto snapped awake inside the third.

"Dad?" he asked as he woke up. Even though Naruto was staring at a clone of himself, the familiar warmth emanating from within himself and the clone had him convinced. Minato hugged him tightly.

"We're going to finish this together. Madara will perish once and for all. You won't have to be afraid anymore my son. I'm here now; you're safe." They could sense each other's thoughts so easily, and they all had the same idea in mind. They each walked out of the cavern to see a horrified Madara. He intensified his black aura and prepared for a fight. Three white-flaming Naruto's stood in front of him, but they each had different eyes. Kyuubi had his eyes, Minato had his brown eyes, and Naruto's own blue eyes had returned to him.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Kakashi, and Yamato took on shocked expressions as a white light shone from within the cave Naruto's body had made. They felt three distinct chakra patterns, and one was unmistakably Minato's. Their suspicions were confirmed as three Narutos walked out and into the crater. The real Naruto sheathed his swords. What was his plan?

"I don't fear you Kyuubi," Madara declared. "I will seal you away forever and kill the boy. Accept your fate! Kneel before me!" Madara's enraged yelling was silenced as the trio finally went into action. They used Naruto's own taijutsu move to send the man shooting nearly a thousand feet into the air. Their speed was impossible for the Mangekyo to track, but Madara was more horrified that their physical attacks had not passed through him. "Damn…you… all."

Naruto, Minato, and Kyuubi each blurred to their own part of the crater. The battles surrounding the crater had ended when their powerful chakra could be sensed throughout the village. All of Naruto's friends were exhausted and beat up, but otherwise okay. They were all shocked when Madara was sent flying into the sky and looked down to see the three glowing white Narutos.

All of Naruto's friends were stunned by this power; they had never seen anything like it. What everyone was most surprised by was the fact that there were three discernable auras that they could feel emanating from the trio. Each of the Naruto's began forming unbelievable Rasengans. They were all made partly by every one of the elements and shone bright white. The orbs grew to be enormous before the three began compressing them into the terrifying, so known "black holes" that everyone named the technique from the last time Naruto used it on Sasuke. As they were compressed completely, the orbs began drawing in the surrounding earth and air.

"_**Good, you're both quite competent with using all five elements,"**_ Kyuubi complimented them both telepathically. _**"When we finish this Naruto, things will go back to the way they were before, so say what you have to now."**_

"_I'm sorry that I gave up guys, and… thank you for saving me. I love you dad, and I'll miss you. Just stay close to me so that I never have to feel alone again," _he said quietly. Minato smiled and nodded his head.

"_He's coming back down; let's go__,"_ he said loudly. They all went to the edge of the crater above them, surprising Naruto's friends and the other onlookers. Everyone was stunned; even the villagers were pulling for him. No one from the Leaf Village held a grudge for him anymore. They wanted him to win.

In extreme bursts of power, the three flung themselves up into the air at a now half-conscious and falling Madara. Everyone looked up at them. They were like shooting stars heading towards a dark void. Madara had completely focused all of the power from his daggers, so he couldn't think straight.

"_**This is it!"**_ Kyuubi roared. Everyone in the village knew that voice all too well, but they didn't care. Naruto, Minato, and Kyuubi converged on Madara, thrusting the black dots toward him. Naruto was the closest, but Madara used his space manipulation to allow the attack to begin passing through. This was Naruto's plan though. Kyuubi and Minato were then upon Madara as well. He allowed their attacks to pass into the center of where his chest used to be.

The three dots connected, creating an indescribably horrifying sound. "You've failed little boy," Madara declared as he plunged both of his daggers into Naruto's stomach. The man then proceeded to pump all of the Bijuu's hatred and chakra into him. Naruto lurched forward in pain and agony, but kept his sanity and kept his attack strong. He cringed and held his stomach as he coughed up blood. The white aura and the black one began mixing as they fought for dominance.

"You've made a foolish mistake Madara," Minato declared. The three were suspended in midair, not falling, not rising, and still flowing with white chakra.

"And what would that be? I can simply get myself out of here with…" Madara began until he realized that his space-time manipulation was no longer working. "What have you done you little monsterrrr?!" the man yelled.

"_**We've created an inescapable attack which uses extreme gravitational force to cancel out your space-time manipulation,"**_ Kyuubi spoke flatly. _**"Soon the part of your body which you detached will return as you are obliterated."**_

"You arrogant filth, I am Madara. I am undefeatable," he yelled in a crazed voice. "You will perish by your own foolishness." Madara began releasing a large amount of dense chakra. "I will kill you for this!"

"Naruto," Minato yelled. "Finish it, before you lose control. Will our powers into it."

Naruto's eyes and Madara's met. He was just barely able to retain sanity and control with so much hatred and power coursing through him. "This is the end of Akatsuki… the end of your age…Madara," Naruto said, blood flowing from his mouth as the white auras surrounding the three flowed into the crashing black dots between Madara's halves. "Tetra-Chakra Style: Armageddon," he whispered. Naruto felt dizzy and lightheaded as the three let go of the black dots. They were merely clones now. Naruto could not sense the Kyuubi or his father in them anymore.

**Note: Right here, I'd begin listening to Tears of Life. I am begging you to reread these next few paragraphs while trying to picture the scene in your head. My choice was freaking awesome, no?**

The three dots between Madara's halves slowly began to grow as they clashed. "Wha- what is this?" Madara asked desperately as he felt himself being pulled apart by their force. "How dare you do this to me?!" Madara began reaching for the real Naruto as dark waves of energy began shooting off of the now combining black spheres. When they fused together completely, Madara began to get sucked in, his eyes showing fear and rage, the Mangekyo of his younger brother still active. "I will not die. I will avenge my brother. You will pay Kyuubi!" he roared.

Then Madara stopped with a stunned and terrified look upon his face. His brother, Uchiha Izuna, appeared behind Naruto. Madara began crying as his brother's image looked down upon him in pity. "No, please Nii-San…. I only wanted for you to live on. I wanted to avenge you. Please Nii-san… forgive me," he said quietly while stretching his hand toward his brother with tears in his eyes as the great black orb quickly expanded and surrounded him along with Naruto's clones. Naruto could hear his body being torn asunder as the great sphere shrieked. He was fading fast though, everything becoming blurry in his vision from exhaustion, blood loss, and unparalleled rage.

Everyone on the ground became terrified at the sight high above the village. The black whirling ball began quickly expanding, showing each of the elements used to create it. Naruto was only a few feet from it when it completely decompressed.

All of Naruto's friends were horrified as they saw him become encased in the expanding chaotic chakra. Everyone in the village became terrified as it grew larger and larger. They screamed when at last it exploded entirely, sending waves of destruction downward towards the village. Many ANBU prepared a bubble barrier over the village as the remaining subordinates of Akatsuki tried to run out the main gate. They were slaughtered by Killerbee, who was now staring in amazement at what Naruto had done.

"Sensei," was all he said before falling to his knees in despair.

Naruto did not feel pain inside that light; he felt the loving embraces of his family and friends, even as he was burned, battered, and electrified. A single tear fell from his eye when he felt his father's protective embrace. Naruto tried to contain this feeling, but it slipped away as he lost consciousness.

Everyone noticed a shape being thrown at high speed from the explosion. An unconscious Naruto was slammed through the top of the Hokage Mansion and deep into the mountainside that held the Hokage carvings. The mansion collapsed, and nearly half of the mountain cracked and crumbled, taking the faces of the past Hokages with it. The bubble-like barrier just barely held against the last of the jutsu's force, and the ANBU safely dispelled it once the flames had faded.

"Oh Kami," Kushina said as she fell to her knees. "No one could have survived that; Naruto's… dead." Kakashi leaned down to comfort her, but she smacked his hand away. "I've lost both of my loved ones to Akatsuki. Why?" She began crying without restraint as she held herself. Kushina mourned for her son as she had for Minato seventeen years ago. "Promise me that he will have the funeral he deserves Tsunade-Sama, please," she requested before crying even more hysterically.

"That stupid dobe!" Sasuke yelled as tears fell from his onyx eyes. He was on all fours as he beat the ground. "Why did you have to go and fight him alone? Damn you…you idiot. Always trying to play the hero, always getting hurt because of it, why?" He slammed his fist hard onto the ground. Sakura kept looking from Sasuke to the mountain and back as tears began to form in her eyes as well.

"We'll have time to mourn for him later. Right now, we need to recover his body from the rocks," Tsunade said. Even she could not control her sorrow however, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as well.

**If you listen to any song at all, please listen to the Zelda Snowpeak Mountain theme on YouTube as you read up to my next bold prompt. You may need to have it repeat a couple of times.**

As the clouds of dust surrounding the mountain began to clear, everyone noticed that Naruto was nowhere in sight; he was buried under the rocks. Everyone alive began rushing to the mountain to try and find the remains of their savior. All memories of hate had been destroyed; the villagers finally acknowledging their dying hero.

As Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the rest of Naruto's companions neared the sight of the crash, they saw a bright red glow coming from a particular patch of rocks. They began to approach it until visible red chakra started forcing its way out of the debris. Everyone's worst fear materialized as the Nine-Tailed Fox blew away the rocks. His tails swayed lightly, creating strong winds. He stepped out from the alcove and revealed himself.

"It's… it's the real demon! It's the Kyuubi" Many of the villagers yelled. Kyuubi silenced them all with a loud and mournful howl. He used his claws to carefully move the rocks away. He found Naruto underneath a bunch of smaller rocks.

"**You are the boy's friends are you not?"** he asked in a deep voice. **"If you wish to see him, I will not stop you. I am as hurt as you by this; make no mistake. However, none but his personal friends may come near, or I will obliterate the trespassers." **He roared before giving a more violent swipe of his tail, setting off terrifying winds.

Killerbee was the first one who began traversing the cliff side, followed by the rest of Naruto's friends and Kushina. When they were all standing at the entrance to the alcove, Kyuubi lifted his paw which blocked the entrance. Kushina was the first to rush in. She began removing the rocks from Naruto's body. Everyone began contributing an effort and chucked the stones down the mountainside. Naruto's jacket was in shreds stuck between each of the stones, and his entire body was burnt and bruised.

When they were finished getting the boy out from under the stones, the first thing they noticed was that the seal was gone. **"Do you see the knives Madara stabbed him with?"** Kyuubi asked. Tsunade drew them out slowly, feeling a certain uneasiness and disgust at the prospect. All of them saw Naruto's half-lidded eyes. They had returned to their former innocent shade of blue. Tsunade then noticed the trail of blood leaving the boy's mouth. Naruto's body gave no response of pain as she drew out the blades; he truly had perished. No blood flowed from the wounds, but the knives were coated. Jiraiya took them both and smashed them into tiny shards of steel on the wall. All that remained of them were two grey crystals.

"**He refined the rage of the other tailed-demons and infused the gems in the handles with it,"** Kyuubi continued. **"While it gave him a great boost of strength, when he had absorbed it all, his mind was no longer his own. Madara sent all of that power and rage through the blades and into the seal, corroding it. While we were performing the jutsu and for some time after, I did everything I could to keep the seal intact. Even I failed in protecting him from Madara's wrath. I am truly sorry."**

"This may be a discriminatory question," Kushina began, "but why have you not attacked? You are free to do as you please now as the most powerful entity in existence. Why do you actually care about Naruto? He was your prison, no? You could simply sweep us away if you wished, so why haven't you?"

"**Only someone as blinded as Madara or someone completely heartless would be able to simply shrug something like this off," **Kyuubi replied quietly as a tear fell from his right eye. **"And I did not attack the village on purpose all those years ago. Madara controlled my actions with his transferred Mangekyo. Naruto and I also developed a relationship of sorts. The boy listened to me, and I listened to him. We developed an indescribable bond over the last five weeks. I failed as his protector, and I'm terrible for not comforting his sorrow over the many terribly harsh years. While I had no parental experience of my own, I still considered him like my own. Even we demons, as evil as we are portrayed to be, experience emotions and sometimes even develop love for others. I know you do not believe me, but I think I love him as I would my own son."**

Kushina held Naruto's body close to her as she listened to Kyuubi's words. He was incredibly cold to the touch. Naruto looked so peaceful in death, and yet the world around him was in an uproar. As everyone began crying, Kyuubi looked up at the now darkening, grey sky.

YOU SHOULD BE NEEDING TO START THE REPEAT ABOUT HERE. IT IS BEST THAT YOU DO!!!!

"**Diamond Dust,"** he said nostalgically. **"The power of icy tears of pain coming together under the bond of love to surround and then shatter the darkness. If only the darkness of today could be broken so easily by those words." **Kyuubi's tails dropped as he began to cry openly. He half-moaned, half-howled for Naruto. A light snow began falling from the sky, making everyone look up.

"Naruto, Minato," Kushina said softly as she hugged her son tighter. "I love you so much Naruto. Please don't leave me all alone. Come back to me… my babe… my son… my treasure."

"Kushina," Tsunade interjected as she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "We must leave now; the villagers are waiting." Kushina nodded. She let Jiraiya carry him in his arms as they jumped from the mountain. Sakura slipped on a patch of snow on the edge of the cliff and was going to break her neck if she continued to fall that way. Kyuubi intervened and caught the girl in his hand, both relieving and terrifying Sakura. He put her down at the base of the mountain, allowing her on her way. Tsunade looked up at the Kyuubi in wonder. Were the Tailed-Beasts really as villainous, evil, and destructive as the legends said? The Kyuubi was certainly powerful; she knew that from what happened with Naruto. But he wasn't _evil_. She stared at the frozen puddles that were the Kyuubi's tears in awe. The puddles had frozen in the middle of a splash. Each one was a crystal clear and beautiful structure.

The village had been completely wrong all these years, and Naruto had died because of it. Another tear fell from the Lady Hokage's face as she remembered her lover and her little brother. The same necklace was still around Naruto's neck. _It kills everyone else but me,_ Tsunade said to herself, almost blaming herself for betting it in the first place. She caught up to the rest of the group and looked upon Naruto's face again. He smiled slightly, even in death. Even after everything that had happened, Naruto could still smile in death's face.

"Attention everyone," Tsunade yelled loudly. "Everyone is to report to the great memorial for a funeral. Now!" All of the villagers understood and followed the procession. It took about ten minutes for them to reach the giant red swirling flame statue.

A couple of ninja unsealed a stone viewing table and placed it at the bottom of the steps. Jiraiya laid Naruto flat on his back and placed the boy's hands over the slits that were the knife wounds. He then took the Fourth Hokage's sheathed swords from his belt and crossed them behind the boy. Sasuke took off his robe and made a makeshift pillow for Naruto's head.

The Kyuubi had followed them all to the memorial quietly, but many of the villagers became unnerved or angry when they saw him. Killerbee told them all to drop it and listen.

Tsunade went to the top of the steps to gain everyone's full attention. "We stand here today to mourn the death of Uzumaki Naruto," she began. "As all of you probably saw, Naruto just now perished along with Madara in their final clash. As such, he deserves no less than being known as a martyr. I stand before you now as both the Fifth Hokage and as a personal friend to the boy. What he has been put through, there are no words to describe. But let us learn from the grave mistakes we have made in the past so that we may never treat someone as viciously again." Tsunade was now crying, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Killerbee.

"We owe an incalculable debt to him, apart from our lives. He devoted his entire life to you, to the village, despite his treatment. His is a will that is not allowed to be forgotten, lest we be destroyed by the Kyuubi himself. Naruto held more of the Will of Fire than all of us combined. It can be described as nothing less than a catastrophe that his life has been torn away at such a young age and in such a manner. We will never forget how the Hokage's built and shaped this village, and we will not forget Naruto's lineage either." Everyone began to whisper in confusion, not knowing what she meant. Tsunade raised her hands high, quieting them all.

"Only a few may know or even remember, but Naruto is the biological son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, who stands before us now in turmoil at the loss of her second loved one." Everyone was in shock at this statement. Many became disgusted with themselves while others stood horrified at the claim.

"**Silence!"** Kyuubi roared. He then signaled for Tsunade to continue.

"Do not be disgusted only because he was the Fourth's son; be disgusted that you did anything as cruel as you did to a human being, to one of your own," Tsunade yelled. Everyone dropped their heads in shame. They finally understood the gravity of their actions.

"But that is not the end of it," she continued. "We must record this in the Leaf Village's historical archives to be an example for future generations. In order for us to truly move beyond this tragedy, we must learn from it and never forget it. Let it be written that Uzumaki Naruto was the reason that the Five Great Shinobi Nations stood as one, as brothers against the threat that was Akatsuki. Let it be written that Naruto completed the Fourth's dreams for creating world peace. Let it be written that Uzumaki Naruto gave birth to a new era of kindness and kinship. And may we never forget his sacrifice!"

**Note: Now you should switch to Lugia's song. Notice the similarities **_**and the huge differences as time goes on! If the song becomes too bright too early, roll it back a ways. You will easily find why I chose this song if you try to time your reading to certain points in the song.**_

All of the villagers cheered, but many of the ninja lowered their heads in prayer and in sorrow. Killerbee took it the hardest. "Sensei," he said over and over again. All of Naruto's friends wept as they passed by the table and paid their final respects. It was then Kyuubi who walked up to the boy. Tears fell from his eyes and froze on the ground. Kyuubi nuzzled the boy lightly before allowing a tear to fall upon him.

"**I'm sorry that I could not complete your father's will in the end Naruto,"** he said quietly before releasing a mournful howl into the sky. The ground shook with his pain, and wolves could be heard howling in the distance. All of nature mourned at the loss as it understood and resonated with the feelings of the people who stood in the clearing. Everyone's tears flowed forth. No one could accept his death, not even Kakashi, who had lost many of his past comrades.

"Minato-Sensei," he began, "you have an incredible son. I hope you two finally meet in the afterlife." After closing the boy's now cerulean eyes, Kakashi began walking back towards the village. Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of Naruto's friends gave him one final look before following suit. Kyuubi stayed behind.

"**May you finally find peace Naruto. I'm sorry that your life ended so miserably, and I'm sorry that I never comforted you in the past,"** he said as one final tear fell upon the boy's body. Kyuubi didn't know what to do. It would be awkward staying with the village, but he needed another person with large reserves to help him release his brethren. Kyuubi walked into the forest to think for a while, but he did not go far from Naruto.

A single snowflake fell from the sky, unheard and unseen. It slowly drifted downward and rested upon Naruto's cheek. Something in that snowflake sparked a feeling deep within Naruto's unconscious mind. Suddenly, he felt warm and protected, like he was when his father was with him. Naruto's smile widened, but he didn't wake up. Everyone had left, so no one was witnessing Naruto's transformation. The wolves in the forest howled once again. The grey clouds began to clear, allowing sunlight to fall upon Naruto's body. The entire area around him seemed to glow with life and energy. Naruto began growing fur of numerous colors, and he grew a muzzle. His body grew larger and larger, and began sprouting tails. His clothing tore as this progressed. Naruto still smiled as he silently slept through his changes, feeling joyful within his mind. He began to grow pointed, silver ears. Naruto's teeth all became large fangs, just like the Kyuubi's. His legs and arms all changed as well, growing wider and longer, and his hands and feet became paws.

Tsunade and Naruto's friends started coming back so that they could take him back to the village and choose a place to bury him. When they came to the crest of the hill, each one of them paused in surprise. Tsunade went down on her knees as she stared in wonder at the giant creature sleeping in the middle of the clearing.

**Note: If the song is halfway done here, you've read it how I wanted you to. You don't need to listen to the song anymore if you do not wish to. It adds some effect to this next part, but it is not as significant.**

"Don't tell me that's…" Sasuke began.

"**Naruto!"** Kyuubi yelled as he came out from the trees. They all started running toward the sleeping figure on the ground. Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight, and the stone table they had placed him on was broken under the creature's weight. The beast was enormous, even bigger than Kyuubi.

"**Ten tails?"** Kyuubi asked in disbelief. **"There's no way. This is impossible. This is history in the making; he's the first ten-tailed demon ever."** Everyone was stunned by the creature's beauty. His breathing was deep and peaceful, and the sun kept him warm.

"Is this really happening?" Tsunade asked in amazement. "Jiraiya, is this even possible?" The pervy sage was just as shocked and didn't have an answer. "What sort of animal is he?"

"**He's a wolf, a ten-tailed wolf,"** Kyuubi replied. Kushina ran up to the beast's head to get a closer look. He had a silvery-white design on the crest of his head, but she couldn't see it very well until she climbed up there. It was a very intricate, glowing snowflake.

"It really is you Naruto!" she yelled before collapsing in his fur. It felt so soft and warm to her. She tried her best to hug him, but Naruto's new body was simply too big. She went down to his snout and gave him a kiss on his new nose. "Oh Naruto, my babe, you're alive. I can't believe it. I knew there was no way you would die, but I just can't believe it."

Every one of Naruto's friends came up and surrounded his head. His coat glowed in many changing, stunning colors ranging from dark reds and blues to bright golds and silver-whites. Sakura placed her hand near his neck. "It's so soft," she commented. "I wish I had clothes this soft." Kyuubi made a small growl in his throat, signaling his disdain to the girl. "I wouldn't do that," Sakura replied with a small smile and a bit of hesitation. "I'm just jealous. He's so warm."

**Definitely stop listening to the song now.**

"And it's so c-c-cold everywhere around him and those damned swords," Sasuke said shivering. "I wish I had my," he spotted his cloak hanging from one of Naruto's ears. "Much better. I still wish I had dressed warmer though. Maybe I can go back and get a sweatshirt before he wakes up."

"We're staying here until he wakes up," Jiraiya said sternly. "I know what you said before Kyuubi, but we don't have experience with the birth of demons. He could do anything from greeting us happily to attacking the village."

"**Trust me on this one,"** Kyuubi began with a chuckle. **"He'll be the same old Naruto, just bigger and clumsier at first. His will is stronger than any nature of chakra."** Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto a little bit, causing his eyes to squint and his face to twitch a little. **"Wake up little man,"** Kyuubi said a bit loudly. Naruto picked his head up and shook it before opening his eyes.

"Hey guys," he said a little weakly without even having to move his mouth. The transformation had used up much of his strength. His mouth opened in a great yawn to reveal very long, very sharp teeth. He then took on a slightly excited expression. "What happened? Is Madara dead? Did I win?" Everyone nodded.

"We thought you were dead too," Kakashi said as he jumped up onto Naruto's nose. "After you were flung through the Hokage Mansion and plowed deep into the mountain, destroying the Hokage carvings I might add, we all thought you were dead. We found you buried under a bunch of rocks in the mountainside and actually just held your funeral about a half hour ago."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief. His eyes were as wide as houses. "You can't be serious." He then paused before asking "Kakashi-Sensei, why are you so small? And why are you standing on my nose? Why is my nose black? Why is it so long? Oh Kami. What happened to me?" Naruto tried to get up frantically, but slipped on the ice. He wasn't used to being on all fours and being so enormous.

"Why didn't that hurt?" he asked. Kakashi had jumped back a ways with the others.

"**Perhaps I can explain this with some success,"** an all too familiar voice said from Naruto's left. Naruto turned his head, and his eyes lit up in shock. **"What exactly caused your transformation is not something we are certain of right now, but you're not a human anymore. You've been changed into a giant Ten-Tailed Wolf. By tradition, you'd now be called Juubi no Okami no Naruto, but you can be called Naruto if you so wish."**

Naruto managed to stand up, and he examined himself. His fur was glowing in the sunlight; he had four legs with paws and claws, a long snout with razor-sharp teeth, and ten flowing tails behind him. "Is this some crazy dream?" he asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

Naruto's eyes became frightful as he looked at his friends. He began backing away. "Oh no, not again," Tsunade exclaimed. "Just listen to us Naruto," she said, gaining his full attention. He had begun tearing up. "Don't even think about simply running away; there's no point in that. As long as you're still you, it doesn't matter to us how you look." Naruto looked to everyone for reassurance. Every one of them nodded.

"You're the same dobe I remember," Sasuke said. "There's no denying that." Naruto smirked at him. "What are you doing?" the boy asked as Naruto walked up to him. He lowered his head down to Sasuke. "You wouldn't dare," Sasuke said in a frightful tone. A burst of steam erupted from Naruto's nose. Sasuke turned to run, only to take a long lick from Naruto. "Gyaah," Sasuke yelled as he was lifted off of his feet. He landed on his feet in the snow, pissed. "That is disgusting on **so** many levels," he said as he pulled wolf slobber from his face. "At least I'm warmer now."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked from behind the wolf. He turned around and sat down to look at her. "Are you going to be staying around here, or are you going to leave us?" Naruto looked downward, unsure of how to answer her.

"All I know is that Kyuubi and I have a job to do," he said. Everyone was curious. "Madara has sealed up seven of the other Bijuu, and we have to release them from the giant idol we saw when we rescued Gaara."

"**That reminds me,"** Kyuubi interrupted. **"The hideout that they were using isn't far from here. It's maybe a couple of miles into the forest in a secluded cave."**

"You're going to release them all?" Jiraiya asked in astonishment. Naruto and Kyuubi nodded. "Then we're going with you." Everyone in the group had a smile on. _Just like old times,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Yep," Sasuke said aloud, stunning Naruto. _He can hear my thoughts?_ "Loud and clear dobe." Kyuubi started walking into the woods and signaled for everyone else to follow. Sasuke began walking into the woods as well. _I'll have to find a way around this._ "Still hear you." Naruto dropped his head before walking after Kyuubi and the others. His body was slightly taller than the trees, so Naruto had to be careful not to step on any of his friends.

"Oops, sorry Kiba, Akamaru," Naruto called when he felt the two under his paw. He didn't crush them luckily, just scared them a bit.

"**You can change your size kid,"** Kyuubi called back. **"Just use the transformation jutsu to go back to human form for now if you wish." **Naruto did as he suggested, only to realize that he had no ninja suit left.

"Aah," Hinata said as she looked at Naruto's naked form. She turned deep red before fainting.

"Materialize some clothes, please," Kakashi said as he looked away.

"Sorry," Naruto called as he materialized an exact replica of his ninja suit. "No one warned me about _tha-at_," he said toward Kyuubi.

"**My bad,"** Kyuubi said. **"Although, I think you look quite sexy with those toned muscles of yours. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about really." **Just about everyone took on a look of awkwardness. Naruto, for some reason**, **found it to be a legitimate compliment.

"**We're here," **Kyuubi said as the group came upon a large boulder blocking an entranceway to a cave. Kyuubi transformed into a tall, red-haired man with slightly tan skin. His eyes remained as red slits, but they seemed to show actual emotion to Naruto. **"Let me do my thing; I haven't had the chance to do this for years,"** Kyuubi said as he cracked his knuckles. He flicked, merely flicked the great stone, busting it into thousands of tiny pebbles. **"I think the damned barrier they used chipped my claw. Damn it. Madara has to stick it to me even in death."** The man walked into the cave and gathered fire chakra in the palm of his hand. He threw it off to the side, igniting a torch on the wall. The rest of the torches in the chamber lit up one by one, illuminating the creepy nine-eyed idol at the back of the chamber. **"I can't believe he locked them up in something so vile,"** Kyuubi said. **"The jutsu for this requires at least two people with large chakra reserves, so we should be fine Naruto."**

"Shall we?" the boy asked as he walked up to the man. He nodded. They both jumped up to the pinky-finger on each hand. "Now what hand signs do we use?"

"**Use the Kikánugan to follow my movements. It would take too long to instruct in the order of all two-hundred,"** Kyuubi told him. Everyone stood way back and watched as the two became encased in glowing, white auras. This wasn't Minato though; that was obvious by the nature of the chakra itself. It was wispy and didn't have a uniform flow. **"I can't believe I didn't think about just what we are releasing," **Kyuubi said loudly as he continued through the signs. **"The tailed-beasts will take up this whole room, and they won't be able to get out. You guys, Tsunade, widen that entrance if you can. We have another hundred seals to go, but the jutsu has to be completed once it starts. Kakashi, blow open the ceiling with a Rasengan. Make this place more open by any means necessary."**

Everyone was scrambling to open the ceiling. Sakura finally broke through with a high-powered punch. **"Forty signs left,"** Kyuubi called. Kakashi blew apart most of the ceiling, making many large rocks fall to the bottom of the cave. **"Twenty signs left."** Tsunade, Yamato, and Kiba and Akamaru had about doubled the size of the entrance, but they were still working on it. **"Five signs!" **Kyuubi called. _4…3…2…1…0._

In synch, the two called out **"Ninja Art: Devil's Seal release!"** Everyone turned to see the white aura flow from both Naruto's and Kyuubi's hands and meet in the center in front of the middle eye. This was the eye meant to hold the Nine-Tailed Fox. It had to be sealed either first or last to keep the altar in balance, or it would crumble away. A white sphere formed where their energy met, and it sent a tentacle into the mouth of the statue. All of the eyes immediately shot open, and an eerie, dark feeling could be felt throughout the cave.

"**Get out of here," **Kyuubi yelled. **"I'm not sure how angry they might be."** Everyone went to the top of the cave to watch. The great statue began cracking and breaking apart. A great shrieking could be heard echoing throughout the cave. It hurt Kyuubi's and Naruto's ears, but they pressed on with the releasing jutsu. The mouth of the statue collapsed, revealing what held Kyuubi's brethren: a giant, round, red glowing crystal. White veins began pushing their way through it, cracking it. When the red orb was completely covered in white cracks, it crumbled, releasing giant orbs of chakra, each its own unique color. They floated to various positions in the cave before turning into the Tailed-Demons.

Everyone was stunned by the way they all looked. As the tailed beasts gained consciousness, the first thing they noticed was each other. Everything was still except for the waving tails and turning heads of the demons.

"What is this?" Shukaku asked angrily. "Why are all of you here? Who released us?"

"Be quiet Shukaku," Nibi ordered. "Do you not see who is standing over there?" The giant raccoon turned his head to see Naruto and Kyuubi in human form standing atop the fingers.

"Damn Akatsukis," he roared before launching a big air bullet at the two. Naruto jumped in front of Kyuubi and blocked the enormous attack with ease. The wind chakra flowed into the palm of his hand.

"You idiot," Kaku, the Seven-Tailed Badger began. "I'd recognize that aura anywhere. Show your true self Youko." Shukaku was completely shocked by this claim and started laughing.

"You expect me to believe that that _runt_ is Youko?" Shukaku asked. "Last time I checked, the 'All-Powerful Kyuubi' didn't fight alongside someone else."

"Just shut up you idiotic tanuki," Kyuubi said in his deep and commanding voice. He then reverted to his true form. "I and my friend here released you, so be grateful." Shukaku stopped laughing and froze in shock. "I also would like to present who is taking my place as the most powerful bijuu in existence." Everyone's attention became fully focused, although some were skeptical of his claim. "Go ahead Naruto; show them and take your place as the king of the Tailed-Beasts."

"Okay," Naruto said nervously as he stepped down to the floor from the stone finger. Everyone's eyes were upon him. It felt like he was being stared through. Naruto finally worked up the courage to undo his transformation jutsu, revealing his giant-wolf form. Every one of the Tailed-Beasts gasped as they beheld his figure.

Shukaku was the first to speak up. "Since when does a ten-tailed demon exist?" he asked skeptically. "You're nothing but a simpering fake. No ten-tailed demon has ever been discovered, and Youko is the only nine-tailed demon in existence." Shukaku was quickly silenced by one of Kyuubi's claws gripping his neck tightly.

"He used to be my jinchuuriki if that can provide an explanation," he said. Everyone was shocked by his claim. It was now Nekomata who questioned him.

"Now that's taking things a little far isn't it?" the blue ghost-cat asked. Naruto agreed with Kyuubi; she was beautiful. "No jinchuuriki has ever survived extraction or separation; it's not possible Youko. Now where did you really find him?"

"You do realize that Akatsuki isn't recapturing us right now, don't you?" Kyuubi asked with his hand still holding onto Shukaku's neck. Everyone had to think about it for a second before they all asked

"**YOU BEAT ALL OF AKATSUKI???!!!"**

"To be specific," Kyuubi began, "it was Naruto, me, and the ghost of his father, the fourth Hokage, who finished off Madara together."

Everyone was now laughing.

"Woo, good one Youko," Houkou, the Gobi said as he regained composure.

"It's true," Naruto spoke up in a voice not his own, stunning everyone. "Madara is dead thanks to my father, Kyuubi, and me. I was originally Kyuubi's jinchuuriki; Orochi can pay testament to that." Everyone looked around for the giant ox, but didn't see him. "Killerbee," Naruto called in a calmer tone, "come down here." The man followed Naruto's order and landed on Naruto's head. "Let Orochi take control for a while." Naruto let Killerbee off of his head and onto the ground. Killerbee quickly went up to the eighth tale in his cloak, summoning the giant ox.

"And that makes everyone," Kyuubi commented. "Orochi, tell them about Naruto being my jinchuuriki originally. They don't wish to believe me." Everyone looked at the ox curiously to see if this claim was true.

"The boy known as Uzumaki Naruto was Youko's jinchuuriki until a few hours ago," he said loudly. Now everyone was really curious as to how the Ten-Tailed Wolf came about. "While he fought Madara, Naruto was stabbed in the seal with the daggers Madara infused your rage and hatred into. All we know is that that is what caused the seal to break. We have yet to discover how the boy survived. On top of that, we are also unsure of how he was transformed into a giant Ten-Tailed Wolf." Every one of the other Bijuu was silent.

"Naruto is taking my place as king of the Bijuu," Kyuubi declared. "Orochi can also attest to his fighting ability, so usurpation is out of the question."

"I'm still interested in hearing about how the Fourth's ghost happened to appear in that battle," Nekomata the Nibi stated. Everyone became curious as well.

"I used the swords that belonged to my father when he was a ninja," Naruto said. He then realized that the Twin Zanmato were missing. "Oh no, my father's swords, where are they?" he asked panicking.

"I've got them," Kushina yelled from the ceiling of the cave. She tossed the swords down to Naruto. All of the Bijuu looked up in amazement to see so many humans standing on the roof.

"Dinner!" Shukaku yelled. He sprung up at Kushina.

"They're not anyone's dinner," Naruto declared as he transformed into his human form, caught his swords, and whisked Kushina to safety. He then punched Shukaku hard, sending him crashing through the side of the cave with a giant patch of ice on his chest, opening another giant hole. The entire ceiling collapsed as the rest of Naruto's friends and Senseis jumped off into the forest.

All of the Bijuu were stunned by both the boy's form and his prowess. Naruto had pants on this time, but he forgot to materialize a shirt.

"Those blades…" Nibi began. "They give off a spiritual power unlike any I have seen before. It is true; part of a man's soul resides within them. And that power is flowing into the boy." She came out of her crazed state slightly embarrassed. "He's cute," Nibi commented. "Just like you Youko."

"Don't underestimate him," Kyuubi warned. "And I wouldn't go around saying things like that when your mate is standing right there," he said as he pointed to Raijuu, the Six-Tailed Weasel.

"Someone's a little possessive," Kaku said. "Although, in your case…" Kyuubi sent him a death glare more fierce than he believed possible, so Kaku was silenced at once.

"Ahem. That aside," Kyuubi began. "We welcome you back to the world. Naruto and I would also like to ask you to do one thing, and that is for you to come with us to the memorial outside the Leaf Village. Tsunade," he called. "Bring the villagers there so that we can end this hunting and hating." Every one of Naruto's friends dashed back to the Leaf village to make preparations.

"Why would we go right into the capital of the Fire Country?" Sokou the Yonbi asked in contempt. "Do you wish for us to be sealed again?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Naruto interjected before returning to his spectral-wolf form. "Through some very boring details, I and some of the Leaf Shinobi gained the support of the other four Great Shinobi Nations. For now, they are united against Akatsuki, so it is our job to solidify their alliance by gaining their trust and showing that their efforts were not in vain."

"What a waste of time," Raijuu, the Six-Tailed Weasel said angrily. "I'm going home."

"You are staying here until my task for you is finished," Naruto said with authority resounding through his voice. Raijuu sensed his strength and relented. "None of you are to attack anyone, or you will just be hunted down for the rest of your life and ruin all of our chances at a good life as well. Tsunade and the others should be done by the time we get there, so let's go."

Kyuubi quickly caught up with him to talk. "Nicely done," he said grinning. "You put that swindler in his place so easily, and you gained everyone's subordination so quickly as well. I'm impressed."

"I have no idea how I'll handle dealing with the Bijuu after this, so we'll have to play things by ear," Naruto replied.

Sakura kept watch at the top of the steps as everyone gathered in the clearing for the second time that day. Everyone wondered why the table Naruto had been placed on had crumbled. Sakura finally saw Naruto and the others coming and gave Tsunade the signal.

Tsunade raised both arms and silenced the crowd. "I realize your annoyance with being brought out here for the second time today, people of the Leaf Village and respected members of the other various villages who assisted us these past couple of days. But this is a matter of great importance, one that will probably shock many of you. Naruto, who we believed to be dead, is alive and is on his way here with some very important friends. We stood together against Akatsuki so that we could look forward to a better future, but we need to realize one particular part of that future if we are to go on in harmony." Tsunade pointed behind the crowd, making them turn in amazement.

Naruto and the other Bijuu stealthily made it behind everyone, frightening them when they finally noticed their presence. "Do not be alarmed," Tsunade yelled. "The shining wolf who stands before you is none other than Naruto." Everyone from the Leaf village was stunned as Naruto transformed into his human form. He remembered to materialize all of his clothing this time.

"Members of the ninja world," Naruto called in his deep and commanding demon voice, "I have been transformed into the mightiest of the Bijuu, the strongest creatures on Earth. As the king of the Bijuu, I have brought them with me as a sign of respect and trust. In the ages to come, none of us can be allowed to forget Madara's evil. He, like so many others before him, tried to gain control over the Bijuu to gain absolute power, and look at what it has wrought. Many of our brothers lie dead on the battlefield because men pursued power that was not meant for them. I believe that humans and Bijuu can live peacefully side by side, and I wish that a permanent world alliance can be established. It was my father's dream to create a world in which people didn't have to die in battle, and we have the chance to make that world, here and now. I beg of you to look inside your hearts for the truth of what you really want. Everyone wants to live a life without problems. A day may come when we create a utopian world, but we must start here, by giving up the pursuit of power to control the world. Now give me your answer!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone was silent for about a second before all of Naruto's friends yelled "For peace!" Tears rolled from Naruto's eyes at the joy presented before him. Everyone began chanting the word "peace" over and over again. Naruto finally raised his hands to get their attention.

"If anyone attempts to seal a Bijuu for the purpose of gaining power, it is both your duty and ours to stop that person," Naruto said calmly. "We will be watching you." Naruto turned back into his wolf form before dismissing the Bijuu. All of them went in different directions to go back and reclaim their old homes. Killerbee went back to his human form and strolled up to Naruto's friends. Only Kyuubi stayed behind with Naruto.

"Will you stay here in the Leaf village Naruto?" Kyuubi asked him. Everyone was listening to their conversation, a fact both of them acknowledged.

Naruto went back to his human form before saying "I will stay here with my family and friends, but you are welcome to stay as well. I promise that no one will disturb you or do anything hateful."

"I must guide the new king of the Bijuu before he begins his reign, so I must stay with you," Kyuubi declared as he transformed into his own human form. Many of the Leaf Village were apprehensive at the thought. Many of them took on looks of distrust or fear. One kid ran out from the middle of the crowd toward Naruto and the human-formed Kyuubi.

"Hey, mister," he called. Naruto recognized that voice and turned. It was that one kid who he returned the kunai to right after he transformed. As if by memory, the kid jokingly threw a kunai directly at Naruto, stunning everyone in the crowd. Many were shocked.

Naruto caught the knife on single finger before responding. "Your aim is getting better," he said with a smile. "Are you using these to protect your loved ones instead of vengeance?" The boy nodded with a smile. Naruto closed the gap between them and personally gave him his knife back. A man and woman started running towards the pair; they were no doubt the kid's parents. The mother leaned down and hugged her son tightly as she stared Naruto down hatefully.

"You stay away from our son," the father said with a dagger at the ready.

"No! Mom, dad, he's a friend," the kid said with fear in his eyes. Both of the parents turned to him with surprised looks on their faces. "I met him before. He's pretty cool."

"Little Shiro," his mother began. "What has he done to you? You're not thinking straight."

"You possessed our son?!" the father yelled at Naruto. Naruto was a bit surprised at how this was turning out, but at the same time, he'd seen stuff like this so many times. The man ran at him with the blade ready to strike. He thrust towards the boy's heart, only to have the blade split and fall apart. A small droplet of blood worked its way out from where the tip struck him, horrifying everyone. The man stared into Naruto's face in fear; Naruto looked back passively.

"Damn you humans!" Kyuubi yelled as he charged the man from behind Naruto. "You are all the same, raging and discriminating fools!" When he neared the two, Naruto halted his punch with his own hand, stunning everyone. A great shockwave went off that cracked the ground and sent shivers down the people's spines. Everyone was waiting on faded breath. What was going to happen to those people who attacked Naruto?

"Kyuubi," he began. "We cannot allow our anger to control us." Kyuubi was stunned by his words, unable to move from the spot. "I had hoped that our display would be enough to convince everyone, but perhaps there is still some teaching to be done." Now everyone was wondering what the boy was up to. Naruto threw Kyuubi into a tree with a flick of his wrist, frightening everyone.

"No, don't hurt my parents. They didn't mean it!" Shiro yelled. His eyes showed true fear as well. Naruto picked the man up who had attacked him before, staring deeply into the man's frightened eyes.

"I won't hurt anyone," Naruto spoke up calmly. "But there is only one other method of teaching that I can use to get through to people like this. They are protective of their son, a novel concept, but they are also too blinded by the desire to protect him to realize reality. If I wanted to attack, if I was truly evil, if I wanted your heads on a platter, I would have attacked by now." Everyone was stunned by his claim and stood still.

The man in Naruto's arm gathered up the courage to finally say "you're nothing but a lying trickster trying to garner sympathy for your own ends!" Naruto turned to him with his Kikánugan activated, anger showing harshly on his face.

"You give me no choice," Naruto said in his demon voice. "If you will not listen to reason, then you will be forced to feel my pain. Ninja Art: Nostalgic Requiem." The father and mother of Shiro became enveloped in darkness, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to show their fear. Naruto had kept Shiro out of this complex genjutsu; the boy should not have to see what his parents were about to.

Suddenly, the seventeen-year-old Naruto disappeared from the parents' sights, and images of the past began to play out in front of them. They saw Naruto when he was being beaten as just a child, suffering at the hands of the hating villagers. At first they felt the excitement of the moment and wished to join the adults beating him, but when they all cleared and left Naruto's apartment, they were horrified by the image before them. Naruto was unconscious, but his blue eyes were wide in fear and pain, and he was bruised from head to toe, even slashed open in some places. His clothing had been wrecked, and tears flowed from his eyes. The image faded, giving relief to the couple, but a new one took its place. This one was of young Naruto inside his own mind, afraid of the giant beast inside the cage. Kyuubi was taunting him, revealing all of the child's fears and doubts. Naruto screamed for him to stop, but Kyuubi pressed on, saying how his parents would never come back for him or love him. Naruto collapsed onto his knees and held his head, wishing for the pain to stop.

The couple was now truly terrified, and almost sympathetic, but Naruto was far from done. This time, Naruto was at a playground with his friends. He seemed to be having fun. Many of his current friends were there playing happily with the boy. Everything seemed happy and innocent until the parents arrived to take their kids home. As Naruto bade each one goodbye, the kid's parents scowled and looked upon Naruto with hating or fearful eyes. They warned him to stay away, and they told their own children not to play with him. Naruto began looking more and more depressed and sad as each kid left. Some parents were far nicer to him, like the Akimichi Clan, who always spared him a bag of chips so that he didn't go hungry. Eventually, everyone was gone, and Naruto was left all alone crying on the swings as he tried to forget his troubles. The couple felt as though they would cry, but were frozen. A shadow appeared beneath the boy in the shape of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto looked down in anger and sorrow. He didn't want to only be seen as the Kyuubi.

"That is what I went through for five long years," Naruto said as he appeared next to the couple. "Sad, isn't it? When the only thing people can see in you is a darkness that isn't your fault. I was never possessed by the Kyuubi, despite what everyone said. I'm going to show you the moment that changed the way I viewed the village now. Maybe you'll finally understand."

The scene changed to one of Naruto being in the Hokage's office. He sat there shivering in the torn up shirt and shorts he had. It was snowing outside, and Naruto was feverish. The Third Hokage sat at his desk with a roaring fire in the hearth. Naruto sat in front of it, trying to warm up.

"Naruto," the man spoke up. Naruto turned to look the man in the eyes, but he was frightened out of his mind. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I can see how painful life is for you right now, and I wish I could find a way to comfort you. There is something I would like to give you though, so that you can stay warm. You will catch Pneumonia and die in this weather without proper protection." Naruto simply stared into the fire, desperately wanting something, but what, he didn't know. The third brought Naruto his familiar orange jumpsuit. It was brand new and clean. He leaned down to give it to Naruto, but the boy was extremely cautious. "It's alright. This is a gift from me." Naruto slowly reached out a shaking hand and grasped the jacket. He took off his freezing and soaking wet shirt to reveal numerous bruises, sores, and cuts. "Don't tell me the villagers have done this to you?" Naruto shook his head swiftly, but Sarutobi knew better. Naruto quickly put on the dry jacket and began to feel better. "I've also found you a good pair of pants and some shoes," the Third continued. "These are in much better shape, and they'll keep the cold out."

Naruto quickly undressed and redressed into his new clothes. He felt much warmer and began crying. "What is it child?" he asked in the most gentle voice imaginable. Naruto hugged him fiercely, not wanting to let go.

"I…" Naruto began. "It hurts so much. Everyone in the village hates me and beats me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Even though some of the kids at the academy are really nice to me, their parents all look at me like I'm cursed. They say things like 'stay away demon' and tell their kids not to play with me. I don't have many real friends. Almost all of them have started looking at me the same way their parents do. Why do they treat me like this Hokage-Sama? Please, tell me what I did so I can change all of this. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to show everyone that I'm not worthless. Please gramps. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto was crying openly now as Sarutobi held him in his arms. The man was at a loss. He knew that Naruto was a good kid, and he knew what the Fourth had meant to happen, but he didn't know exactly what he could do, that was until Iruka-Sensei walked into the office quietly. He saw how Naruto was leaning on the Hokage, and how much the boy was crying. Iruka still held a grudge against the boy because of how the demon fox had killed his parents, but he knew from what he saw that Naruto was in terrible pain.

"Iruka," Sarutobi called quietly to the man. "I am putting Naruto in your care. You are one of the few that can see him as a person, so I am entrusting him to you as his guardian. See to it that he learns to be a splendid ninja, and try to be like a father to him." Naruto had collapsed from crying so much, and he now lay roughly sleeping in the Third's arms. His body still shook with sobs. "Please look passed the Kyuubi and see Naruto for who he truly is on the inside. I'm transferring him to your class, so you two should be able to bond." The vision of the Hokage's office faded to blackness, and the now grown-up Naruto stood in front of the frozen couple.

"That was when I started to try to gain attention by doing things like defacing the Hokage Monuments. I trained harder than anyone else in my class to show that I wasn't worthless. I was still denied my graduation until I saved Iruka-Sensei's life," Naruto ended as he played through the scenes of the night Mizuki-Sensei intended to betray the village. "Once I graduated, I joined Team 7, and I've worked hard since. I still dealt with the discrimination from the villagers, but things got better. Then I lost Sasuke, and I learned about Akatsuki. I've been through so much in my seventeen and a half years, and it hurts to remember, but I must not forget, and neither can you. I am not evil, nor are any of the other Bijuu. I lived in suffering because people could not see passed the Kyuubi, and people sought the power of the Bijuu. They lived lives of fear and running because humans are so ignorant, arrogant, and narrow-minded. I will change all of that, even if it means reliving my past over and over again. I'm going to release this jutsu now; I hope I have been able to reason with you."

The jutsu was exactly like Tsukuyomi, devouring chakra to show so much in a split second. Naruto took a step back to stay balanced. The mother and father came back to reality with a jolt and started panting heavily. Everyone wondered about what had just happened. Naruto set the man down on his feet, shocking everyone.

"Shiro," Naruto began, "take your parents home to rest and to think. I showed them my life, and I think they finally understand."

"W-wait," the mother said weakly as Naruto turned toward the forest. "Thank you, for not destroying my husband in his foolishness. Thank you, for not hurting my son back then." Naruto smiled and nodded before retrieving Kyuubi from the tree he had been shot into.

"Get up you lazy fox," Naruto said before digging his foot into Kyuubi's stomach. The red-haired male coughed and doubled over. Naruto released the small amount of pressure he was putting into Kyuubi's stomach.

"And I thought you could hit hard before," Kyuubi said as he shook his head. Naruto helped him onto his feet. "It's getting late. We should head home… if I had one."

"You're staying with us at the mansion," Naruto declared. "And you're staying with me so that no one tries anything. What happens beyond that is your choice." Kyuubi nodded before hugging Naruto, an odd gesture for everyone. "I suppose I would ask why," Naruto began, "but I think I already know the answer."

Kyuubi made a small laugh and smiled before saying "thanks. And, I'm sorry." He stared toward the Leaf Villagers with a glimmer of anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I never helped you through this terrible life you had."

Naruto and Kyuubi walked back to the mansion with Kushina and Tsunade in tow. "Everything has happened so fast," Kushina said. "I know Naruto for a month, and he grows up on me, defeats Akatsuki, releases the Bijuu, becomes one himself, and declares peace between mankind and the tailed-demons. I need a break."

"His transformation is certainly worth researching," Tsunade commented. "Just be glad that Naruto isn't dead or leaving and that Minato's swords still carry a part of him. Everything seems to be looking up for once. This next year should be an interesting one if Kyuubi decides to stick around though. I'm seeing some potential ups _and_ downs, but we will see as time passes."

"Do you think you'll make Naruto the Sixth Hokage?" Kushina asked distantly. "That's his dream, to take up his father's mantle. Do you think that he can do it?"

"Kushina," Tsunade interjected. "If the Bijuu are immortal, then Naruto would not only become an excellent Sixth Hokage, but the last one as well. When it is my time to step down, I will declare him the next Hokage."

"You're doing him a great service Tsunade-San," Kushina said brightly. "I can't thank you enough for helping Naruto through all of this, and for helping me get close to him." Tsunade smiled and hugged the woman before continuing to follow Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Why are you being so forgiving Naruto-Kun?" Kyuubi asked him. "I really don't see why you would do so much for me. What did I honestly do that makes you want to take care of me, because I'm at a loss."

"It's because I will need help with these changes, and you really are starting to grow on me anyway," Naruto replied. "I've seen the rage of the world enough to know that you would be very lonely without me too, so this is the best possible end for us both."

"You really are a softy deep down," Kyuubi said tauntingly.

"And I'm stronger than you," Naruto replied.

"By one freaking tail!" Kyuubi half-yelled. The mansion came into view at last; Naruto was exhausted from his changes and was ready for sleep. Kushina and Tsunade had fallen behind, and Naruto and Kyuubi were now below the crest of the hill. "I finally belong," he said after stopping to view the house. Naruto turned to see a single tear fall from Kyuubi's beautiful face. He hugged Kyuubi tightly.

"You're home Kyuubi. You don't have to worry anymore," Naruto said as he embraced the redhead. They had both closed their eyes to savor the moment, so they did not sense Tsunade and Kushina standing at the top of the hill gawking.

"They're kinda close… aren't they?" Kushina asked with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"A lot has happened today Kushina; just give them time to wind down," Tsunade said quietly. "They'll be good friends; I'm sure of it."

"Alright." As the two finally broke apart, Naruto and Kyuubi made their way into the house and up the stairs to Naruto's room.

"Aw man," he said. "I forgot what had happened. We'll just have to share my dad's room." Naruto closed the door and went up another flight of stairs to Minato's old room. He willed some of his chakra into the seal on the door, accidentally destroying it. "Oh come on!" he yelled.

"Don't worry about it honey," his mom said as she took a look outside her door. "I should've warned you. We'll just make a new seal that can withstand your chakra one of these days."

"Thanks mom," Naruto replied. He entered the well-adorned room and placed his swords within their horizontal holders. "Welcome to your new home Kyuubi," he said brightly. The redhead entered slowly, awestruck by the feeling the room gave him. Naruto seemed to complete the room in Kyuubi's opinion. Putting a person in a room is what makes a room his or her own. "I'm gonna take a shower because I'm riper than Gai-Sensei after his morning marathon," Naruto declared as he went into the bathroom and turned the water on. "You can go to sleep if you want; this is your room, at least until a crew fixes up my old room." Kyuubi felt like the boy was being way too generous as he sat down on the large, circular mattress. The sheets were almost as soft as Naruto's wolf-form, but then again, nothing could compare with that.

"Thanks again, for everything Naruto," he said before curling up on the left side of the bed.

"I've said it before. It's no problem. You're not going to attack the village, and now things are looking up for me too, so there is no reason for me to _not_ be hospitable," Naruto said from the shower. "Goodnight Kyuu."

"Goodnight… Naruto-Kun," Kyuubi called before he curled up underneath the sheets and let sleep claim his exhausted body.

**Author Notes: I'm very pleased with how this story turned out. I'm pleased to announce that the sequel involving Naruto and Kyuubi is up. The title is Foxes and Wolves, Humans and Demons, but you should just look up my author name; it's faster.**


End file.
